Morgan and the Milfs
by PR0F.GMK
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Grima, and with the return of Robin a celebration in Ylisse is taking place. But Morgan and Robin care for each other more than mother and son, and when those feelings become known to each other, Morgan's life takes a steamy turn as he now finds himself and some of the beautiful Mothers in the Shepherds reaching more than just S-support.
1. A Tactician Dilemma

**Author's Notes: Ayy, so yeah, this a story of Morgan _S-supporting_ with a couple of first generation female Shepherds. I mean if Robin can do the same with the future children why can't Morgan do it the other way?  
**

* * *

Morgan clapped along with the rest of the Shepherds as his mother took the stage with a bow after Chrom's speech. A year had passed since the defeat of Grima and it's been a couple of weeks since his mother returned, thus a celebration was being held for the official return of the Grandmaster of Ylisse. Morgan couldn't stop the joy he felt as the celebration occurred, and his friends noticed, happy that he finally was back to his old self again.

When Robin sacrificed herself to end Grima once and for all, it hit everyone hard, but none more so than Morgan. He still remembered the moment, as she charged her attacked he knew what she planned to do, but his pleas weren't heard as she threw her attack at her possessed self. He felt his heart stop as Grima fell, both version, but at that moment he focused solely on his mother. As she started to fade away he screamed at her not to go, not to leave them, not to leave him. But she could only give a farewell smile in response as she disappeared.

After the battle, the Shepherds couldn't celebrate their victory, not after losing one of their own. Morgan shut himself out after the battle, his mind still not accepting what had happened. But after they started to pack up and return to the Ylisse capitol when Chrom decided to approach Morgan and try and comfort him. But as they sat down and Chrom began to talk Morgan's breath suddenly became ragged, until he collapsed. Rushing over to Lissa and the other medics as they tried to figure out what was wrong, he was going pale until he suddenly stopped, now having deep breaths, but he didn't wake up.

At first they assumed his mind finally couldn't take the trauma he had suffered and shut down to process it. But when a week passed and they arrived to the Capitol, he still hadn't awakened. By this point all of the Shepherds were frantic, they had just lost a member, they couldn't lose her son as well. As he was placed in one of the castle rooms to stay until he awoke, Tiki went in alone one day to see him herself. When she came out she told them all what was going on.

While Morgan did indeed experience some trauma from the event, the reason for his apparent coma was something else. Morgan was a fellblood, and with Grima now gone, that fellblood was currently being purged from his body. While he would most likely be fine, it would take a couple of weeks for his body to finish the process and awaken.

Glad that he would most likely be OK, the rest of the Shepherds spreaded out in Ylisse and beyond. Despite having won the war, reconstruction needed to be done to stabilize the continent. It took around two months after the battle for Morgan to finally awaken. And when he did, it was a difficult reminder for him. He woke up believing his mother's disappearance to be a nightmare, that was until Chrom, Lucina, and Lissa had to inform him of the painful truth.

They all had to hold him down to help calm him, he thrashed around, calling them liars, his mother couldn't be gone, she wouldn't leave he cried. And then he let it all out, crying into Chrom's shoulder as reality settled in for him, his only connection to his past, the only person he could remember before joining the Shepherds, was gone.

Morgan spent the next month in recovery at the castle, not ready to return to the place he and his mother called home. His body was weak from the process of purging his fellblood, he had to do physical recovery every day to return his body to normal. But even after his recovery was over he still locked himself away, distancing himself from others. He just didn't feel the same, and he didn't want the others to see.

For the next couple of months, he locked himself in his mother's old Grandmaster room for most of the time, only leaving for food, water, and if the person talking to him at the moment was lucky, in a bed to sleep. He went through all of her books, her strategy guides, even some old reports she did when she was starting out as the Shepherds tactician. It felt like the only way to still be connected to her for him. During that time members of the Shepherds would sometimes talk to him through the doors.

They would tell him stories of how his mother helped them, be it from helping them with their insecurities, weaknesses, or just a friend to talk to. So many people told him about her, people from the Shepherds he'd never talk to before like Olivia or Say'ri. Eventually, their words reached him. His mother had helped so many people, and they were now trying to help him. Morgan knew he could no longer being sorry for himself, so during one of his and Chrom daily back to the door talks, he let him in.

* * *

 _Chrom could only look at Morgan with a brave smile, this was the first time he let someone in during this time of day, he was making progress thankfully. But looking at Morgan he saw that he had something to say._

" _Chrom, I'm so sorry. For the past couple of months, I've made everyone in the Shepherds worry with my selfishness. Everyone was hurt by my mother's death, but I acted like a child and shut myself out, not wanting to accept it and locking myself in here while the rest of you guys are rebuilding the continent." Morgan said_

 _Chrom put a hand on his shoulder and said "Morgan, there's no need to apologize, out of all of us you were the one who should have taken this the hardest. Nobodies blaming you for how you acted."_

" _I know, but I want to make it up. If mother were here she'd scold me for acting like this, out on the field I can't let my problems affect how I do the job. Everyone's been working hard, I need to do work harder to make it. Let me be your advisor like my mother used to be, out of everyone I'm the most qualified to fill the position." Morgan stated, determination in his eyes as he added: "I told mother that one day I would surpass her, I don't intend to lie to her."_

 _Chrom stared him down, to see just how determined he was, if he gave so much as a hint of uncertainty, then he couldn't in good conscious honor his request. But Morgan was unflinching, he knew what he was asking and was determined to do it. After a couple of seconds of silence, Chrom gave him a smile of approval._

" _Very well, if that is what you wish. But on one request." Chrom said_

" _What is it?" Morgan asked_

" _Get some proper rest and a meal, you are so similar to your mother, including having her some of her bad habits, like sleeping and eating in this room from what I can see." Chrom told him, Morgan giving a nod and then an embarrassed smile as he noticed just how easily Chrom was able to come up with his statement. The half-eaten apple and paperwork on the ground next to the desk probably helping._

" _You'll start first thing tomorrow morning, I'm sure Fedrick and Viron will be delighted as to having someone help them with the duties of paperwork for the country." Chrom said, giving him a pat on the back before walking out, but not before saying one last thing "Welcome back Morgan, your mother would be proud of you."_

* * *

After that Morgan went to work with Frederick and Viron, both being pleased with his return, not to mention he definitely took a load off their work. All of that time studying in Mother's Grandmaster room help out, the constant reading of the reports he saw how she responded to help him understand how to write in the letters. Eventually, he was able to do so much of the work that Frederick had time to train new recruits and help out in and around Ylisse's capital. While Viron was able to go and help rebuild his own Country in Valm, as Cherche was the one helping out on his behalf while he tried to stabilize Ylisse.

At first, Morgan buried himself in the work, needing a direct order from a superior to go and get some rest at times, just like his mother. But as he worked members of the Shepherds would come to talk to him, he would apologize to them for his previous behavior but they just waved it off, just being glad he was better.

Eventually, this small talks would get longer and more personal, until it was just like how the members would talk to Robin. Instead, it was now her son, who while not the same, being a little goofier and blunt, still listened to their problems. For the next couple of months it was as if Morgan had filled in Robin's position, and while Morgan would never say he replaced her, he definitely helped out just as she did before.

But while he was definitely recovering from the loss of his mother, he wasn't the same. His friends noticed how his attitude became a bit more serious, not showing the same level of dorkiness he had before. Heck, he barely participated in the Justice Cabal like he used with Cynthia and Owain like he used to, saying he had to work. And while he would give a bug the occasional look and appreciate it for a bit, the excitement and curiosity he showed as he looked at each species close up no longer showed. Despite being the youngest Shepherd, Morgan seemed to currently take on one of the largest responsibilities, leaving his childhood behind as he worked to fill in his mother's shoes.

But then a couple of weeks ago Chrom and Lissa came back from a trip around the outer towns of Ylisse to personally help with any of their needs, and when they came back, Robin was in tow. Many of the Shepherds were currently in Ylisse to help prepare for the one-year celebration of Grima's defeat. Most were waiting outside the gate for Chrom's return like old times, and when they saw Robin, they rushed forward to greet her.

Robin must have been stuck at the castle entrance for what seemed like hours. For her, she felt like she was only gone for a couple of hours, but to them, it had almost been a year. She felt overwhelmed by the return, trying to offer her apology to everyone, but they didn't hear it, just telling her how glad they were she had returned. Almost everyone was there, but Robin soon realized someone was missing, someone important to her.

* * *

 _"Where's Morgan?" Robin asked Chrom, finally getting Cynthia and Nowi to let go of her._

 _But after she asked she noticed everyone look away for a bit._

 _"Chrom?" She asked worriedly_

 _"He's OK Robin, but, you should see him yourself." Chrom said as he pulled her with him "Come with me." He said as they walked through the castle._

 _She noticed they were walking towards her Grandmaster room, trying not to pay mind to the occasional gasps from a servant or maid as they saw her._

 _"Chrom, how hard did he take it?" She asked him as they went up the stairs. When Chrom heard the question, he stopped and turned to her._

 _"Robin, out of all of us, Morgan took your disappearance the hardest. You're his only family, and he lost you." Chrom told her, Robin could only look away. Her selfish sacrifice had hurt her baby boy, how could she do that to him._

 _"But he got through it." Chrom than said "It took him a while, but he got through it, he didn't stay down, in fact, he insisted on being my advisor like you used to be. You'd be proud of how far he's come, but still, he needs his mother, he needs you." He added._

 _With that being said, Robin practically flew up the rest of the stairs, her baby boy needed her. When she made it to the door of the room she hesitant for a moment, would he be mad at her for leaving? No, even if he cursed her out, even if he said he hated her, she was his mother, and she needed to let him know she loved him_

 _Her motivation now strengthened she opened the door, stepping inside she saw Morgan was currently rearranging some books on the shelf, using a stool to help him reach the top. When he turned to see who came in, he froze. Robin and Morgan didn't say a thing, just staring at each other._

 _Robin noticed how Morgan looked just like she did during a busy day, hair messy, clothes ragged. But he still looked just like her baby boy, and even with the stool, she could tell he was still a bit shorter than her, even if he had grown a bit._

 _Morgan meanwhile felt like he couldn't breathe, his mother was standing right there, looking just as beautiful as she did before disappearing. Morgan was so distracted at trying to wrap her head around that she was back, he forgot to keep his footing on the stool. Causing him to tumble off with a couple of books landing with, and on top of him._

 _This caused Robin to imminently rush over to him, kneeling down to help him up. When he sat up they looked at each other again, more closely. Robin then proceeded to bring him into a hug._

 _"Morgan, I'm so sorry, I left you all alone cause of my selfish decision. I'm a terrible mother." She proclaimed, hugging him tighter._

 _Morgan could only hug her back and cried out: "No you're not. You sacrificed yourself for everyone, to keep us all safe. Don't say you're terrible, please don't, I'm just happy you're back."_

 _Crying into her, Morgan let it out, tears of happiness streaming down his eyes. His mother was back, hugging him, ruffling his hair to soothe him, she was back, and he couldn't be happier._

* * *

Morgan and Robin spent the rest of the day together, just glad they were reunited. Over the course of the next weeks, Robin learned just how much she had missed. Staying in the castle in a private room to make sure she was in perfect health, Lissa and Maribelle came in often to check on her. But they would mostly spend their time catching her up on what she had missed. They would sometimes tell her what Morgan went through when she asked. How he was in a coma for two months, how he locked himself in the Grandmaster room by himself, how his personality changed a bit when becoming Chrom's advisor.

But when she would start to say how much grief she caused him, they would both quickly say how much everyone in the Shepherds helped him deal with it, They even pointed out how they had never seen him as happy as when she returned, from what Chrom told him, he was working overtime to help get the upcoming celebration planned along with his usual work in order to spend some free time with her.

Eventually, a week before the festival began she was clear to go home. With Morgan walking with her they went the home Chrom had gifted them for their service. It was a beautiful mansion like house, secluded from the rest of the capital, but still close enough to the castle for a walk nor to take to long.

It had a living room when you first walked in, a nice table surrounded by two chairs with a couch in the middle. An open kitchen connected with the living room, a dining table placed in between them. Upstairs led to the many bedrooms along with a giant bathroom with a large bath and shower within it, two other smaller bathrooms were in the house as well. And a personal at home office if they needed to get some work done at home, and small training hall on the first floor as well.

Robin would get herself familiar with the new house quickly with all the spare time given to her. She unsuited everyone that she was good enough to work again, but everyone told her to just relax, she would be the Grandmaster of Ylisse after the festival. But for now, she was just a house mom. It felt a bit lonely at first, Morgan would wake up to work sometimes getting up before she could prepare him breakfast, he had matured so much in such a short time that she couldn't help but be a bit sad, missing her baby boy transforming into a responsible young man.

But despite his long hours at the castle many of her friends came over during the week, chatting with her constantly, with Frederick and Chrom coming daily to make sure she would be ready to return to her job with all the knowledge needed. But the highlight of her day would always be when Morgan returned and they would have dinner.

And despite having separate rooms, they would usually find themselves sleeping together on the couch while reading a book together. They were both so use taking naps on a desk with their coats on that this felt like a 4-star bed in comparison.

Which now brought them to today. The first day of the festival, all the Shepherds were here, including Lady Tiki and The Khans. Morgan decided to spend the day with his friends, as much as he wanted to be with his mother, he had a whole week to do so, he knew he had worried his friends so he wanted to show them personally how much better he was.

And that's what they saw, while he wasn't exactly the same old Morgan as before, and would most likely never be, he was still Morgan. He could finally relax again, have fun with the hobbies he o so had to put on the side to focus on his work. They spent the day together, meeting up with the other Shepherds when it came time for Chrom to begin the night activities by giving a speech.

"People of Ylisse, I King Chrom am happy to celebrate today with you. Today marks the year-long anniversary since the defeat of Grima." Chrom proclaimed as everyone silently listened. "But we also have something else to celebrate, the return of our Grandmaster Robin!" Chrom stated, a roaring cheer of applause as Robin appeared on the stage, a nervous smile on her face as she waved back at the crowd.

"Now then let us celebrate!" Chrom finished as the crowd began to disperse.

Most of the shepherds decided to separate at this point, especially the future children who went off with their beloved. It was a bit strange Morgan thought, all the children from the future had paired up with someone else, but despite that, some of the first generation shepherds were still single, most of them women. Of course, most of them had dated, specifically those who were the parents of the future children, but for one reason or another most just went back and stayed single. Morgan knew the women of the Shepherds were some of the most beautiful and amazing around, so for them not to be with someone was strange to him, oh well, it wasn't liked he ever dated himself.

Out of all the children Morgan was the only one who didn't know who his father was, his mother never dating anyone, thus he never had an example to base himself on.

After everyone separated Morgan found himself alone.

 _'Ehh, guess I'll go home for now and get an early rest. Naga knows how long I stayed up last night to help get this festival ready. Man, I can't believe how long mom was able to do this stuff for, only a couple of months and I already am working myself to death.'_ Morgan thought as he walked back home. Not noticing his mother watching him leave.

"You know you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to, we all know you care for him." Lissa said surprising Robin

"I know, but I feel like I spend too much of my time with him and not enough with you guys." Robin replied

"Yeah, but he's your son, plus he is a momma's boy, so I don't think he'll ever be tired of being with you." Lissa told her.

"Huh, I haven't really thought of that, he does sometimes look a bit embarrassed when we wake up together." Robin said

"Wake up together?" Lissa asked curiously as she tilted her head

"Yeah, we usually end up sleeping on the couch together reading a book together. What were you thinking?"Robin asked, giving Lissa a strange look yet menacing look.

"Nothing! It's just, he is a growing boy, so I do find it strange he would sleep with his attractive yet somehow still single mom." Lissa said sarcastically

"You and I know Morgan's not like that, he's only a few years younger than you." Robin replied back

"I'm not that old, still a couple of years younger than you and Chrom, that still puts him in his teens. But then again he does spend so much time in the books that he might not notice beautiful women like us." Lissa said

"Well then as his mother and teacher I must applaud him for being so into his studies with flirts like you around to distract him. But somehow I feel like that's not gonna stop you tonight." Robin said

"Hey! I'll have you know I helped take care of that boy, brought him food and drinks like I did for you!" Lissa remarked

"Yeah yeah, thank you. By the way, speaking of age, you're still not old enough to have some of the more _strong_ drinks yet, but that look on your face makes me believe you're planning something." Robin proclaimed

"The power of a Princess, me and the rest of the single ladies are gonna have a blast this week, maybe finally find a guy. I would invite you to join us but you seem to already have a boy to take care." Lissa said with a wink, causing Robin to give the back of her head slap.

"Dear Naga, how is it that you are one of the perverse people in this army and yet still maintain the facade of an innocent princess to all the men?" Robin asked

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just the lovable little sister of the Shepherds who pulls pranks on everyone." Lissa said with fake innocence

"Yeah Yeah, I'll go home for now, something tells me that if I walk around I'll just get surrounded by people looking to thank me or a random noble trying to court me for my position." Robin told Lissa as she began to walk home

"Bye Robin, tell Morgan I said goodnight." Lissa said as she ran to meet up with the rest of her group to begin their night activity.

"So did I distract her enough?" Lissa asked Thraja when she met up with her

"Yes, now with the hex on both her and young Morgan we might see some results." Thraja said dryly

"This isn't forcing them to do anything right?" Lissa asked for what seemed like the millionth time for Tharja, who sighed.

"No, all it's doing is _enhancing_ the feelings they have for each other, just a boost to push thier dams open." Tharja said as she and Lissa began to walk towards the rest of their group.

"Good, if all goes well all of us girls are gonna not be lonely soon." Lissa said with a smile

* * *

Robin arrived home just a bit later than Morgan, seeing him leave the office when she walked through the door.

"Hello mother, coming home so soon when there's a festival in your honor?" Morgan teased a bit, handing her a drink from the fridge

"Very funny Morgan, I decided to come home to avoid the crowd that would most likely cover me. Besides I don't know where all the good parts of the festival are since I wasn't allowed in helping plan it by some certain people." Robin said as she took a drink from the fridge, hanging her tactician coat near the door, showing off her body from the massive cover it provided her from being so large. From the loose tank top she wore, having almost no effort in hiding her large breast and showing her full slender arms., and the miniskirt and boots on her lower half leaving plenty of leg for those to views, especially as the skirt clung tightly to her lower half as it emphasised her round hips and behind.

Morgan had to look away for a bit, he knew just how beautiful his mother was, no stranger to the female body from being with the shepherds. But it was only recently that he had really started to pay it mind. At first, there were other things for him to distract him from it, be it the war or taking care of Ylisse, but with the peace now solidifying around the world he didn't have as much work to distract himself. And the many talks he'd had with some of the female shepherds made him start to bring up feelings he'd had at the back of his mind that he always ignored, he was a hormonal teen who knew and was friends with some of the most beautiful women around, and those hormones have started to build up.

"So Morgan, what will you do when I go back to being Grandmaster again, I know I can do all the work by myself if you don't wanna?" Robin asked, laying down on the couch, unknowingly giving Morgan a somewhat seductive pose.

"Uhh, I don't know, I am glad that I don't have to do all that paperwork anymore, but I wouldn't mind just being an assistant, I still wanna help around Ylisse, and I still have more to learn from you." Morgan stated as he looked away from his mother as to not end up staring.

"Well if you insistence I wouldn't mind having you help around with my work, with you and me together we might actually be home some days before dark." Robin joked before she adds "But seriously Morgan, I'm very proud of you for all the effort you've put into this job while I've been gone, I just wish I had some way to reward you."

"You just being here is reward enough Mom." Morgan said, as long as she was with him, he would be happy.

"You say that but I still don't know, anyway I'm gonna get some sleep, night kiddo." Robin proclaimed as she got up, giving Morgan a kiss on the forehead as goodnight as she walked up the stairs, adding just a bit of sway in her hips for reasons she couldn't understand, not noticing Morgan's stare at her behind before he quickly stopped himself from looking.

* * *

Robin was currently in her room, trying to go to sleep but to no avail. It had been half an hour since she laid down, she felt something was missing. She then realized that something was someone, she realized she had gotten so used to sleeping with Morgan on the couch that it was wired not to feel him lean his head on her shoulder as they dozed off.

 _'He's always warm to lean off of, plus his breathing is really soothing, maybe if I ask him nicely he'll let me sleep with him? Maybe we could try to read a book together to get us both asleep?'_ Robin wondered as she got out of bed and walked to Morgan's room, not bothering to walk as she walked in.

But any thoughts of sleep were quickly forgotten as Robin saw Morgan tossing and turning in bed, the covers and pillows weren't even near him as he thrashed around. Rushing to his side Robin tried to wake him up.

"Morgan? Morgan? Wake up, come on what's wrong?" She asked worryingly, luring her hands on his shoulder in an attempt to softly awake him, but then she heard him mumble something, listening again she heard him.

"Mom, mom don't go! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" Morgan shouted in his sleep as tears and sweat began to pour around him.

Robin quickly realized that he was having a nightmare from when she sacrificed herself, what has she done. She had hoped it would bring peace, but all she was seeing was her decision causing her child harm.

Bringing him into a tight hug she said: "Morgan baby, I'm here, I'm here, I'm not gonna leave you again."

Morgan seemed to calm down when he felt her warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her in his sleep, burying his face in between her neck and shoulder.

Robin knew she couldn't just leave him for the night, getting into bed with him she laid him on his side as he leaned on her, with her giving him a warm embraced as she felt his breathing return to a normal pace.

She wanted to sleep but decided but decided not too, in case Morgan started tossing and turning again. Besides she could deal with a night of sleep loss, considering how she handled herself during her work at the castle plus the long sleep she had the previous night she would be fine.

Looking down at Morgan she noticed just how handsome he had become, definitely becoming a sight for eyes in the future, she thought with a giggle.

 _'But if any girls want to talk to him, they'll have to speak to me. Maybe I should have a talk with him about girls soon, see what he knows.'_ She thought

But then she felt something poke her lower side, wondering what it was she lifted the cover to see underneath. Morgan was pressed on her side like she had placed him, but she saw a tent-like structure in his shorts.

Realizing what it was, Robin looked away, after staring at it for a couple of seconds. She couldn't stop the blush coming out on her face, she never knew Morgan was so, well endowed there.

Stop thinking like that Robin he's your son! Well, a son from the future, and he's not that much younger than me. Oh god, I'm starting to think like Lissa.' Robin thought as she clenched and rubbed her thighs a bit. It's been a while for her at least since she had any relief down there, and the pecker currently poking her made wasn't helping.

Robin wouldn't lie to herself, she knew Morgan was attractive for his age, and with her being single she didn't really have anyone to have some fun with. She had a couple of one night stands, mostly with Chrom near the beginning when she joined, though they decided to stop when they realized they both didn't really love each other and didn't want to make things complicated. She also had some nights with Tharja after she joined, their sessions were enjoyable but she stopped them when Morgan appeared and so did her daughter.

 _'Maybe I'll give a Tharja a try, she is single again.'_ Robin thought

But then she felt Morgan start to wake up, turning her head to him she saw his eyes open to meet hers.

"Mom?" Morgan asked groggily, trying to sit up he realized just how close they were.

"Mom, what are you doing in my room?" He asked as he realized where they were

"Oh uh I couldn't sleep so I came in to check on you then I saw you were tossing and turning in your sleep so I stayed here to keep an eye on you." Robin replied nervously as she sat up too, the covers falling off her and revealing what she was wearing. While her purplish nightgown was a bit loose and thin it covered enough as to not be provocative. However that didn't stop her large breast from pushing out a bit, and the nightgown only went to her upper thighs, exposing the rest of her slender legs. As they were laid out on her side.

The sight made Morgan turn his head away a but then he realized he already had a hard-on. He tried to cover it as discreetly he could without his mother noticing, but it seems she did.

Noticing how he looked at her and his attempts to cover up his erection Robin blushed a bit and bit her lip. She couldn't help but be a bit excited from his look, and looking at him now, despite him being a bit smaller than her, he was really well-built now that there wasn't that much to cover him up.

 _'I need to ask him, I don't care what society says, I love him more than a son and I want him to know.'_ Robin thought as she finally decided what she wanted to do.

But Robin knew she couldn't just throw herself at him. It'd be too much for him, she had to slowly unwind him, and if she did it just right, they might be able to do it tonight. but only if she said the right words.

She decided to test how strong she could be, crawling up to him from behind she wrapped her hands around his neck from behind, discreetly pushing her breast against the back of his neck. Feeling him tense up a bit but not uncomfortably she smirked to herself a bit.

"Honey, if you want me to leave you, can say so, but as your mother, I want to stay with you. I want to make sure you're safe. You might've become a big boy since I was gone, but you're still my baby." She proclaimed as she wrapped herself a little tighter before adding "If there's anything you want don't be afraid to ask." with a hint of sultry.

Morgan couldn't help but shiver from her contact and voice, her breath tickling his ear with its warmth and he couldn't help but lean back into her when she started to gently stroke his hair.

"No Mom, I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to ever leave again." Morgan proclaimed with confidence, not caring how he looked, just stating how he felt. "You're so important to me Mom if you want to stay here than I want you to stay with me too. Anything you want, I want too." he added, placing his hand on top of hers.

Robin was touched by his words, he was so sweet, she knew what she was feeling were things mothers shouldn't think of their sons. But Morgan made her heart flutter and beat like no man ever could. Deciding to test his words she asked "Anything?" to which he nodded.

"Than, can we spend the night together, not just sleeping, but more." She proclaimed as she wrapped herself a bit tighter against him, specifically her breast.

"Mother?" Morgan asked worriedly, she couldn't be asking what he thought right?

"I'm don't have a lover Morgan, someone to truly be together with." Robin stated as she released her grip on him and turn him around, putting himself on his lap with both her legs on either side of him. She was taller them him so Morgan had to look up to face her, blushing with how close and the position they were in.

"But with you Morgan, I feel like you are not only my son, but I feel something else. You make my heart flutter and beat like no other man could. I know these feeling are wrong but I don't care, I want to be with you." Robin stated as she leaned down to rest their foreheads together, a sweat yet worried look on her face.

"I know what I ask of you is much, and if you don't want to you can say no. I won't be mad." Robin said, turning her head to the side, afraid of his reply.

After a couple of seconds of silence Robin feared the worse, she might have just ruined their relationship. Just as a single tear came out of her eye she felt Morgan grab the side of her head gently, turning her towards him he leaned up and pressed his lips to her. She melted into it, closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck while she pushed her chest against his, giggling on the inside as she felt Morgan wrap his arm around her back while the other one stroked her hair.

Eventually, though the kiss became more passionate and heavy, their touches now colliding as they opened their mouths, moans now echoing in the room from both of them. But like all good things, it came to an end. They both pulled away to catch their breath, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Both had bright red faces from the exchange but neither cared, they wanted more.

"Mother, I care for you, ever since you returned I was happy. But there has always been a part of me that wanted more and knowing that you have that as well, and for us to share each other. I don't think I could ever be happier." Morgan said, looking up at her with a smile.

Robin couldn't stop the smile coming out on her face, deciding to reply with actions rather than words she slammed her lips back into his, the force causing Morgan to fall on his back while his mother stayed on top. They were both more passionate this time around, their mouths opening from the start as their tongues danced together. They also started to explore each other's body, Morgan sliding his hands over her back, sometimes placing his hand on her check while stroking her hair, he also gave a little pat on her upper thigh, though he hadn't yet gone for her twin mounds and soft bum.

Robin meanwhile got more handsy, she felt his chest, feeling the details of it with her hand through his shirt, being pleasantly surprised by how much muscle she was feeling. Wanting to get a closer look she slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling him moan into the kiss from her touch. Noticing Morgan not explore her more sensitive areas, she decided to give him a little motivation. Pressing her chest harder against his while also starting to grind her bottom a bit against his pelvis they both moaned from the friction. And he seemed to gather the courage to explore her more, feeling his hands slide from her upper thigh under her nightgown Robin gave a moan when she felt his soft warm hands land on her butt, giving her bottom a little squeeze. The panties she wore didn't cover much so he was able to explore and feel her soft skin more personally. Eventually she felt his erection press up against her, with it rising between her two checks.

Deciding to take their activities to the next level, Robin broke their kiss, giving him a smile and cheeky wink as she slid downwards. Reaching his shorts she noticed the impressive bulge it had, looking up at him she noticed the excited yet nervous look he had on his face.

'Hmm, must be his first time going this far with anyone, heck now that I think about it I might've been his first kiss. Well all the more reason to make this memorable for him.' Robin thought as she grabbed the helms of his shorts, giving him a smile that said not to worry. Giving the her hands a tug she pulled his shorts down, and felt her pussy quiver at the sight she saw.

While he wasn't as big as Chrom or the toys she and Thraja used, he was definitely impressive, especially for a boy his age. It seemed just long enough to reach her depths with some help while also thick enough to stretch her out pleasurably too. While she couldn't say it was perfect, it was definitely close in her eyes, besides he still had some growing to do, so she was sure he'd reach her dream version in time. But for now she this was what she had, and she was gonna make sure they both had a good time.

Laying on her front, with her chest propped up she used one hand to grab his shaft, giving it a firm yet gently stroke. She could feel the bed move a bit from how Morgan reacted, smiling to herself she gave the shaft lick, the smell and taste of it being pleasant to her. After a few more licks like one would lick a popsicle, she opened her mouth to take it in, a hand on the side of her head to prevent her hair from getting in the way.

Morgan could only gasp as he felt his mother take him into her warm mouth. It was a feeling only like any other as he felt her soft lips move up and down his shaft while her tongue moved all around it inside. Looking up from his position on his back he saw the top of her white hair move up and down slowly until he saw her tilt her head a bit up to look at him. Their eyes locked as she continued to bob up and down steadily until she stopped for a moment, giving him a smirk despite her mouth mostly being occupied by his tool she suddenly increased her pace.

Robin took him faster and deeper, feeling his tip touch the back of her mouth. She increased the suction she had on his shaft, increasing the slurping heard in the room. She felt Morgan run his soft hands through her white hair, helping guide her in taking his shaft.

Eventually, Robin felt some pre-cum leaking from his tip and his grip on her head become tighter. Knowing he was close Robin decided to give him his releases. She increased her pace while also bringing a hand to his twin sacks, fondling them to give him some extra pleasure.

Eventually, the pleasure became too much for Morgan.

"Mother, I'm gonna Cum!" he warned her.

Hearing the warning Robin took Morgan as far into her mouth as she could. Hearing him gasp and feeling his shaft twitching she could feel it coming. Then she felt him explode, his warm seed came down her throat in waves, it tasted pleasant to her, she could definitely get used to it. After he finished his last load his grip on her hair loosened as his arms and hands fell to his sides breathing heavily from the experience. He gave a moan as his Mother released him from his mouth with a pop, cleaning her mouth from some of the excise cum she didn't swallow with her arm, giving him a smile when she did so.

"Mother, that was amazing." Morgan breathe out

" I'm glad you liked it Morgan, do you think you can go again? I assume this is your first time?" Robin asked

"Yeah, just give me a second." Morgan said his breathing returning to a steady pace.

Deciding to give Morgan a little inspiration Robin pulled off her nightgown, putting a bit more force when they came off her breast to give them a little jiggle for him. She then slowly pulled off the black panties she was wearing, seeing his eyes focused on her ass as she did so. Seeing his length quickly rise to its full length once again.

When she finished she noticed how entranced Morgan seemed with her body, she couldn't help but blush and look away. But she couldn't hold the smile that came on her face and laugh a bit.

This snapped Morgan out of his trance and he couldn't help but give a little laugh too.

"This a ridiculous isn't it, I can't believe it, a Mother striping seductively to bed her son from the future." Robin said

"I almost can't believe this too. But, I'm glad its happening." Morgan said with a blush

Robin couldn't help but smile at him, moving up the bed to reach his chest, she helped him pull his shirt off, they were both now completely naked. Grabbing his arm she rolled on her back with him on top, reaching a hand down she grabbed his shaft, placing the tip at her entrance causing them both to shiver.

"Mother?" Morgan asked he wanted to make sure she really wanted to go through with this

"Do it Morgan, I want to feel you." Robin said as she placed a hand softly on his check.

After properly positioning himself Morgan held one of Robin's hands in his own, both giving a squeeze as he slowly inserted himself inside. Both could only moan from the feeling, It'd been so long for Robin to feel something like this again, and to do it with someone she loved made her love it even more. Morgan meanwhile couldn't believe just what was happening, and how could it felt. Relying on instinct, he thrust in and out at a slow pace, getting use to feeling her walls squeeze his shaft.

Robin closed her eyes and leaned her head back to enjoy the sensation, he already felt so good, letting him know by the little moans she gave from his thrust while giving some squeezes to his hand. As he started to go a bit faster Robin spread her legs a bit to the side, allowing him better access as he went in a little deeper as well, making her bring a hand around his neck to help steady herself from losing her mind too soon.

Morgan decided to add a bit more force to his thrust now, hearing Robin give a gasp at his first attempt, squeezing her hands in surprise but seemed to enjoy it. Looking down from her face Robin he noticed her twin mounds were now jiggling back and forward from his thrust. Getting an idea Morgan couldn't help but smirk as his free hand now went to her chest, he grabbed one of her breasts causing her to let out of cute moan. Then he lowered his head and opened his mouth, taking the top of her breast into his warm mouth.

Morgan couldn't help but let out a long and hard moan from the feeling, his thrusting felt so pleasant, but the added pleasure from his breast sucking was starting to drive her mad. She felt him flick his tongue on her nipple than licking whatever part of the breast was in his mouth while sucking on it like she assumed he would do when he was a baby. Then he started to put more pressure in his thrust, going deeper, faster, and harder, his balls now slapping against her as well as she started to move her hips to meet his thrust as well.

Robin couldn't stop the gasp like moans she produced as Morgan pound her, using the arm around his neck she pulled him farther into his chest as a sign of encouragement to him. And after one particular powerful thrust, she wrapped her long and slender legs around him. Her moans of pleasure caused Morgan to double his efforts, using all the strength he had, he attacked her breasts with his mouth while pounding her from below, divide and conquer he thought.

Eventually, the pleasure became too much for both of them, Robin could feel his thrust become frantic and fatigued, showing how close he was, but she was close too.

"Morgan! Just a little more! Your Mother is so close, you're amazing!" She screamed hoping to encourage him to go all out to bring them both pleasure.

And he did, his thrust were now so fast and powerful they started to shake the bed they were on. Robin had to place a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming from it. SHe wanted to let him know he was good, but she didn't want him to know she made her somewhat lose her mind on their first time, she still had some pride.

Eventually, Robin's clenching walls around his shaft were too much for Morgan as he grunted out to warn his mother.

"Mother, I'm gonna-" He tried to say but she cut him off.

"I know and I'm so close, let it out inside, it's ok!" She reassured him

And that reassurance caused him to bury himself deep inside her in one last thrust, exploding his seed into her as she practically milked his shaft with her walls. Feeling his seed shoot deep inside her Robin let out a loud moan and raised her hips off the bed in pleasure as her floodgates opened and she released her juices on his shaft, mixing both of their releases inside of her.

Morgan collapsed on top of Robin, breathing heavily with her as he snuggled a bit into her breast. Robin just rubbed the top of his hair while holding him close.

"That was great Morgan, you were incredible for your first time." Robin told him

"Thanks Mother, as long as you enjoyed it I'm satisfied." Morgan replied

"Well how sweet of you, but I want to return the favor." Robin said getting Morgan's attention, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sit at the edge of the bed." Robin told him.

Doing as he was commanded, Morgan slowly got off of his mother, giving a low moan along with her as his shaft left her entrance. He now sat at the foot of the bed, his feet touching the floor, watching his mother as she slowly got off the bed and walked in front of him, her back turned to him. Looking back at him, she gave him a cheeky smirk as she back up to him. Once she was in between his legs she put a hand on one of his knees while the other went to help guide his shaft to her entrance. Morgan grabbed the sides of her broad hips, enjoying the warmth they gave off to his hands as he helped guide her down. Once he was inserted inside of her they both let out a moan as she lowered herself all the way down onto him. Robin could only let out a satisfying whine as she felt him fully inside of her, enjoying the way he filled her up. She turned her head to meet his.

"Sit back and let Mommy handle this baby." She told him

Morgan nodded back in response, letting go of her hips and laying his arms at his sides as she started moving. She moved up and down his shaft slowly out first, getting use to being in control, hearing Morgan give a pleasurable grunt each time she reached all the way down his shaft, giving a cute moan in response. Eventually, she started to go faster, adding more force in her movements, using his knees as leverage with her hands. She started to pant from the pleasure, hoping that her sounds would be nice for Morgan to hear.

Morgan could only grunt and moan from her mother's movements, she was experienced in this stuff and it showed. Her movements were like second nature to her, she knew how to squeeze herself around him while rolling her hips around a bit to add some extra pleasure. Looking at her back he could barely see her breast jiggle from her movements, but her ass was on full display for him. Her perky, soft behind gave a jiggle every time it landed on his thighs and he couldn't help but be a bit memorized by it. She was making him feel so good he felt like he would go mad if he didn't do something, thrusting upwards to meet her wasn't enough for him.

Leaning up towards her he pressed his chest into her back, wrapping his hands around her stomach he used it to help guide and give her a bit more momentum up and down his shaft. Robin could only lean back into his embrace, feeling his head buried into her shoulder felt wonderful to her.

But then Morgan surprised her, removing his hands from the grip on her stomach he moved them down, reaching her knees. Robin was so engrossed in her bounces that she let out a squeal of surprise when she was picked up off the ground by Morgan, who had her knee-pits hooked on his hand. Bringing her back fully into her chest as he spread her legs to each side in that position.

"Morgan?" Robin asked back at her son questionably

"I'm sorry Mother, I know you told me to let you take care of it but I can't hold myself back." Morgan said as he started thrusting from below, causing Robin to give a gasp as he reached deep inside her.

Morgan was still sitting down on the bed and use that to his advantage as he used the bounce it gave when he pressed himself down to thrust even harder and faster into his Mother, knowing she loved it from the gasps of pleasure she gave.

Robin couldn't believe how much pleasure Morgan was giving her, she couldn't stop herself from moaning and gasping his name shameless as he thrust in and out of her. She brought both her flexible arms around her head and grabbed onto Morgan's, letting him know by her grip on him just how much she was enjoying it.

Moans could be heard in the room along with a slapping sound every time Morgan's pelvis meet her ass as he lowered her down onto his upward thrust. Robin was feeling so much pleasure that some of her juices had started coming out, coating his shaft while starting to drip on the bed a bit.

Eventually, the pleasure built up again in both of them, and they couldn't hold back.

"Mother, I'm gonna-" Morgan tried to say before Robin cut him off.

"Me too, Together! Lets Cum together! Fill me up again!" Robin yelled at him.

Putting all of his efforts into his thrust Morgan went harder than he ever had before. He was going so fast, deep, and hard that Robin had to close her eyes from the pleasure while also extending both her legs straight, making them point to the ceiling.

Morgan could only get a few more thrust in as he grunted into his Mother's back as her walls clenched around him. Burying himself deep inside her with one final thrust they both let out a long moan as they came together. Their combined juices overflowing inside of Robin and spilling out on the bed and carpet.

Robin and Morgan fell back on the bed together, with her on top. Both panting from the experience but with content smiles on their faces. Robin couldn't stop the wide stupid grin coming on her face, that was the hardest she had cum in a long time, and this was just their first night together.

Turning herself around while on top of him she grabbed his head and gave him a passionate kiss which he gladly returned. Pulling away and looking down at him Robin gave a giggle.

"You were amazing Morgan, I haven't felt that good in a long time." Robin told him

"I'm glad I could make you feel that way Mother, considering how much pleasure you gave me." Morgan replied, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close, which she allowed by lowering herself a bit and snuggling her head onto his bare chest.

Moving themselves a bit, they pulled the covers over themselves, drifting off to sleep. Their first night of their new relationship had begun, and they both couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A/N: Dsiclaimer,** **Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I own nothing nor do I claim to.**

 **Ayy so yeah, that happened. Man I wonder what the response to this story will be like.**


	2. Hex Mage

Robin was the first to wake up in the morning, trying to get out of bed she felt something on top of her. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the top of Morgan's head, the rest currently snuggled up on her impressive chest. As their previous night activities came to her mind she couldn't help but smile, bring a hand to the top of his head to stroke his hair, they most have switched position during the night for her to end up on the bottom she thought. She could see some of the light of the morning make its way past some of her curtains. There wasn't anything that important today in the festival's schedule so she and Morgan wouldn't need to be in a rush she thought.

After another 15 minutes of staying like that, Robin decided it was problem time to go get breakfast. Gently putting Morgan off of her, she grabbed a purple and black bath robe and went off to the bathroom to wash off the night's activities. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, she had always cared about Morgan, and to finally show him that like this felt wonderful to her. But she couldn't help but think why now? As she entered the bathroom, pulling off her robe and starting to wash herself.

' _When I think back I know I've always cared about Morgan, and these feelings for him developed a while ago from what I can tell. But I know I'm not stupid, so why now? Why did my feelings finally burst for him last tonight? Was it because of us sleeping together last night? We've been doing that for the last couple of weeks on the couch, was it cause he saw me in some revealing clothing? No, that can't be it, what gave me this push? What let me finally realize my feelings for him?'_ Robin thought as she sunk into the tub.

* * *

Morgan was starting to wake up, remember the events of last night he sat up suddenly and looked around for his mother. Not seeing any presence of her he started to think it was all a dream, that was until he heard his door open and his mother in her robe with a towel drying off her head.

"Look who's finally up, but considering the effort you put in last night with me, I guess you would be more tired than I would. But don't worry, we'll work on that stamina of yours another time, for now, you need a bath, I don't know about the other shepherds but make sure you clean up good, don't need one of our Manakete or Taguel comrades smelling us on each other. We may have been spending a lot of time together before tonight but better be safe than sorry. So hurry up while I make breakfast." Robin said as she left the room.

Morgan stood dumbfounded a bit in bed before he smiled and lifted his arms up in victory. Making his way out of bed and quickly to the bathroom, hearing his Mother give a giggle as he ran past her, forgetting to put some clothes, but was too happy to care.

* * *

Morgan and Robin were both currently eating breakfast, Morgan currently only had some loose shorts and his tactician tank top on while his mother was still just wearing her robe. Though now that he looked more closely at his, it seemed she tighten the belt to help show off her breast, the top side of them showing a bit in the top. But Morgan still wanted to know a bit more about how their new relationship was gonna function.

"Mother, now that we're, together, what now?" He asked her

"Well first things first, we gotta keep this a secret, as much as I love you I don't think we're both ready to take on the scrutiny that would be given to us if our relationship were to get out." Robin said, Morgan nodding in agreement.

"However we'll definitely be close from now on, though we won't be able to show it off in public, only discreetly at best. But I also think that as much as we love each other and are now others, we've got our own lives to live with. So if either of us wants to pursue a relationship with another we both must agree for it to happen. Sound OK." Robin asked

"Yeah Mother, as long as we're close and know how much we love each other, I'm ok, though you'll still always be the first women in my life, no matter who I date if I choose to." Morgan told her

"Aww, so sweet of you to say Morgan, same to you." Robin replied back as they went back to their breakfast, the terms of their relationship now in place.

* * *

Morgan and Robin were currently walking together to the festival grounds, they didn't have any sort of meetings with the shepherds until the mid-afternoon, so they decided to just have fun together with their new relationship.

They played some of the games, bought some food, and Morgan even bought a new book for his Mother which she was looking at in one of the bookshops for a bit. It earned him a kiss on the check from her, which she then finished off with a wink at him as she pulled away.

They were acting almost like a couple but kept up the appearance as a Mother and Son to help deter any watchers. Except for two watchers who were smirking at each other as they saw the display.

"Looks like our plan worked Tharja, good job." Lissa said to her partner in crime.

"It would seem so, the change in their behavior is subtle but apparent, they must have finally realized their feelings and done the deed." Tharja responded.

"And now that Morgan has done it with the women he's loved first, I won't feel guilty about having some fun with him." Lissa said, licking her lips a bit at the thought.

"Watch it, we agreed that I would get him first since I won the bet." Tharja told her.

"Yeah yeah, but how do you plan on getting past Robin, something tells me she ain't just gonna let us screw her son." Lissa asked.

"Simple, we will ask her, we will both go together and explain to her the situation if we both know Robin we'll enough she'll probably let it be. From the little hex, I put in their home to hear some conversations it seems that they'll still be together, but will be open to being with other people, as long as both of them are OK with the other person." Tharja explained.

"I still can't believe you put that hex in their house." Lissa said, berating her a bit.

"Relax, it was only for a day to make sure our plan worked, it'll disappear by tonight." Thraja assured her.

"So will we just tell'em right now, cause if we do go you're the one doing most of the talking." Lissa said

"No, we'll let them enjoy today's activities, when we meet up with the rest of the shepherds in the afternoon we'll pull her aside for privacy." Tharja said as she and Lissa began to walk away.

"Alright then, let's go have some fun!" Lissa said as she suddenly dragged Tharja around to have some fun at the festival.

* * *

Morgan and Robin were both currently walking to the castle with Chrom and Lucina, meeting them during the festival they decided to spend some time together as they were currently going to meet up with the rest of the shepherds.

But as Robin and Chrom were discussing something ahead of them, Morgan and Lucina chit-chatted.

"I must say Morgan, I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as now." Lucina said to him

"Thanks Lucy, guess this festival has just really lightened up my spirits." Morgan said, Lucina and he had developed a sort of brother-sister relationship, with their parents usually discussing something during their travels they found they were usually in the back of those conversations. Using that time they bonded with each other, looking out for each other, they were like miniature versions of their parents.

"I must say you really helped pull this whole thing together, considering this is your last act as one of my Father's top advisors." Lucina said

"Yeah, well I wanted to end this job with a bang. This is a time for everyone to celebrate, though I will say I'm glad I don't have to deal with all that paperwork anymore." Morgan said, looking at his hand twinge a bit from all the cramps it had gotten from all that writing.

"So what will you do now?" Lucina asked her

"I'll just serve as an assistant to my Mother in the castle so I won't be going anywhere, with both of us working together we might actually make this job manageable." Morgan joked, causing them both to laugh.

"Well that's good at least, at least now me and Aunt Lissa have to come in to tell you to rest, you'll have your Mother for that. Though if the stories my Father and Aunt Lissa have told me about how your Mother acted as well we might have to double our efforts to make sure you both don't overexert yourself." Lucina said teasingly, Nudging him a bit with her elbow.

"Hey! I didn't need you both to take care of me all the time." Morgan replied defensively

"No, you needed my Father as well sometimes." Lucina said, laughing as Morgan flinched away. Wrapping an arm around his neck she brought him into a hug, playfully ruffling the top of his hair like many older siblings would as he tried to get her to stop.

Robin and Chrom turned back to see the little exchange and both gave out a chuckle at the thought.

"A bit like us, huh." Chrom said

"Yeah, though I don't think we were that playful. Maybe a bit more intimate though." Robin teased

"Haha, well it was a fun time when we were both younger." Chrom said

"Yeah, but I hope the two of them don't get as intimate as we did. We were thankful nothing too bad happen, but we still had a couple of heated argument." Robin

"Yes, we did." Chrom said before adding "Though for now, it looks like the future of Ylisse will be in good hand."

"Pfft, you make it sound like we're gonna die soon. I only just came back, I don't plan on leaving this job anytime soon." Robin laughed with him as they entered the castle and into the huge courtyard where the rest of the shepherds were currently gathered. The pairs of Parent and Child all separated to talk to others, with Lucina and Morgan going to talk with the other future children.

As Robin was looking around, Lissa suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Robin! Sorry for asking this suddenly but would mind coming with me for a bit? There's something I gotta talk to you a bit in private." Lissa told her.

"Uhh sure Lissa." Robin replied confused, but before she could ask any questions Lissa pulled her out of the courtyard and into a room somewhat secluded. Before she could ask Lissa what it was they needed to talk about she noticed Tharja was also in the room with them, now she was somewhat concerned.

"Uhh, Lissa? Tharja? Is something wrong?" She asked them.

"Umm well, Robin, we both have a little favor we wish to ask you, along with a bit of a confession." Lissa stated nervously, looking away a bit while backing up.

"What kind of confession?" Robin asked, arms crossed while raising an eyebrow at the both of them.

"We both wish to bed your son. And we were both a bit responsible for your current relationship." Tharja stated, making Lissa hide behind her a bit in case the worse happened.

"What?" Robin asked flabbergasted, she didn't know what she just heard.

"We both set a hex on both of you." Tharja told her flatly but with a hind of nervous in her voice.

"You mean to tell me the feelings we had for each other were artificial!?" Robin asked, no, this couldn't be real, she didn't want their relationship to have happened because of that, she thought while holding a hand to her head while backing away a bit.

"No, your feelings for each other were real, the hex just helped you both to have the courage to show it." Tharja explained

"You both went into our minds without our permission and did that? How could you both? I trusted both of you! And now you want to sleep with him as well!?" Robin shouted at them angrily.

"Robin please understand. We both saw just how much you both cared for each, and to see both of you not showing it just hurt. We wanted the both of you to be happy, so we had to do it without your permission. We both know even if you had some courage to do this, both you and Morgan would be too scared to let them out in fear of ruining your relationship." Lissa tried to tell her from behind Tharja

Robin couldn't help but still be a bit angry at them, Lissa may have had a point, and she was thankful for her and Morgan's current relationship, but.

"I won't lie and say I'm not a bit thankful, but I'm still mad at both of you. So your reasons for this favor better be good." Robin told them, she'll listen to them, at least for now.

"Robin, me and some of the other ladies in the Shepherds don't really have anyone. And with my status as a Princess and Tharja's, reputation, we don't really have a lot of options as not many are brave enough to approach us, and the ones that do don't really have pure motives in mind. But when we both started talking to each other we realized how much Morgan seemed to, well, entice us. While I can't speak how the other single ladies of the Shepherds feel. When you were, gone, I helped to take care of Morgan like I did for you, I cared for him a lot, and during our many talks I couldn't help but fall for him a bit. He's dorky, sweet, a pleasure for the eyes if you're lucky enough to see." Lissa added with a blush, she really did like him.

"Hmm, and you Tharja? You surprise me more." Robin stated

"I will not lie, while I and Morgan haven't really talked much, I feel something for him almost as I am by you. I also talked to him a bit while you were gone, and while it was a bit uncomfortable for us at first as I tried to, comfort, him, we did develop a sort of bond. He was a bit interested in what could be considered his homeland, so we usually talked about the history of Plegia, he told me that my information helped him greatly when dealing with issues regarding them. But, I felt something similar inside of him, similar to what I told you about why I was so interested in you. I don't just want him, I also want you as well." Tharja stated to her.

Robin could only sigh as she sat back on a nearby chair, trying to process this new information.

"I won't say I don't feel a bit sympathetic to your situation. I also don't know if I'm comfortable with you both screwing my son, though from what you both know, I can't really be in any position to say that." Robin said

"Listen Robin, if you don't want us to we won't do it. It's just that we both know how much you care for him, and we didn't want to go behind your back for something like this with Morgan." Lissa said, but Robin just sat there for a full minute, and both single ladies couldn't help but worry, that was until.

"Fine." Robin said, getting both of Tharja's and Lissa's full attention

"Fine?" Lissa and Tharja asked in confusion.

"I'll allow it, this little harem it seems my Morgan is now gonna have." Robin said before looking at both of them with an intimidating stare, causing both of them to flinch.

"However, if either of you do something to hurt my baby boy, you'll wish I was Grima when I'm through with you. Understand?" Robin stated, to which both ladies quickly nodded their head.

"So then, what do you both plan to do to get my son in bed?" Robin asked them curiously.

"Well, Tharja's gonna have him first, then I take a shot after." Lissa stated, not really having a plan yet for how she was gonna entice Morgan, she may not have been a virgin, but she knew she wasn't a seductress.

Robin turned her head to look at Tharja with an eye raised up "So?" she asked

"If you do not mind, I would wish to bed him tonight." Tharja asked

"Tonight huh, I guess I can allow that. What else?" Robin questioned her

"I would like to do it at my house, it's secluded enough from the rest of Ylisse for privacy, especially now that Noire has moved out we'll both have the house for ourselves." Tharja explained.

"Very well." Robin said as she started writing something on two pieces of paper, proceeding to place a chant on them both.

"Here, both of you take one." Robin told them as she handed both Tharja and Lissa a paper card.

"This card has a signature of my approval and a chant around it that only I and Morgan know about. Morgan won't just sleep with either of you without my permission, and I don't feel like flat out telling him that two of my friends want to fuck him, so show this to him when he knows what both of you want so he'll see he has my approval." Robin explained.

"Now that that's done, Tharja, you'll spend the remainder of the day with me and Morgan, I'll help it set up so Morgan will go to your house with my help. After that, he's all yours, but just remember, if he doesn't want to do it, don't force him, same goes for you as well Lissa." Robin told em both, who each nodded back to her.

"And Tharja, make sure to place a birth control hex on Lissa or Morgan as well, I was lucky enough to cast one for myself this morning but that's still too close for my liking." Robin also said, to which Tharja nodded back to as she uttered a quick chant and then placed her hand on Lissa who shivered a bit in response.

"Now both of you, let us get going, the others have probably noticed how long we've been gone." Robin finally finished as all of them left the room and went back to the courtyard to socialize with everyone.

* * *

Robin had asked Morgan to accompany her and Tharja for the night, saying they wanted to explore the Plegia side of the festival. As when organizing the festival Morgan and Chrom decided to have parts of as many cultures as they could involve, not just Ylisse. There were booths for Ferox, the Chon'sin, and Plegia, and a couple of other groups, the defeat of Grima was not just a win for Ylisse, but for the whole world. However, despite this, Plegia still had a small presence at the festival, tensions were still a bit high due to the war, but this festival helped show that relationships were improving.

The group of three were currently exploring what their home country was offering. Running into Henry who was overseeing this part of the festival.

"Well hello hello my friends, if you wish to find the things most unique in this festival then you've come to the right place." Henry cheerfully said.

"Hello there Henry, what do you have to interest us?" Robin asked.

"Well with all three of you being Mages, I would point you to that vendor over there. They're debuting some new spells and a couple of hexes." He told them

"Thank you Henry, we'll check it out." Robin said as she, Tharja, and Morgan walked to the vendor.

Checking out the vendor Robin and Morgan immediately saw the new spells, some new variations of fire and electrical caught their eye, but what they couldn't help but examine was a prototype of some sort of Ice magic. Questioning the Vendor about it took some time, and during that time Tharja checked out some of the hexes, seeing some potential in some of them she bought them to research them more at home. When they were done Robin decided it was time to set up Morgan and Tharja.

 _'I still can't believe I'm doing this, oh well, hopefully Morgan will enjoy it, and it might help Tharja open up more.'_ Robin thought as she turned to Morgan and Tharja.

"Man I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go home and rest for now. I know I said I'd help you with your work tonight Tharja but do you think we could schedule that for another day?" Robin asked her, giving a wink making Tharja understand the situation.

"Oh um yes, I know you are still recovering and adjusting from your leave, so please, take your time, though I was looking forward to our little session." Tharja said.

"Oh, I got it!" Robin stated, getting Morgan's attention. "Morgan, why don't you go help Tharja tonight?" She said.

"What? Me?" Morgan asked

"Yeah, you still aren't that knowledgeable in hexes, you could assist Tharja in her work and learn something about it from her, you be surprised by how much she can teach you without acting like a teacher." Robin said

"Oh um, if you think it will be best." Morgan said nervously

"Ok, don't be afraid to be a bit late, you're a big boy now so I trust you to know when to come home." Robin told him, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Sure Mother, thank you." Morgan replied.

"Alright then if you both don't mind I'll take my leave, night Tharja, night sweety." Robin told them as she left, both of them waving back goodbye.

"Well do you want to explore the festival a bit more or do you want to leave?" Morgan asked Tharja, Morgan & Tharja didn't talk frequently, but the young Tactician tried to make an effort to know her a bit more. When he was still recovering Tharja was one of the people who surprised him the most by her attempts to help him. He picked up quickly she wasn't good in social conversations, but when she did try and comfort him, he could tell how hard she was trying, and he couldn't help but give a smile when his back was against that door, her back directly behind it as they talked.

"It would probably be best for us to start your little lesson now, so let us head back to my place, it's not far from here." Tharja said flatly, walking ahead to lead the way.

They walked to her house in a comfortable silence, something Morgan felt was unique to them. When she came to visit him when he became Chrom's advisor, they usually had short talks, either about his mother, Plegia, or magic in general, and they would always end in silence, as she would help him with paperwork, looking over things related to Plegia in particular, giving him notes on what he should know from the subject. Tharja didn't come over to visit him during those times much, but when she did, Morgan felt they both left a bit happier than they were before she arrived.

Finally reaching her house, Morgan couldn't help but look at the structure,a simple one story small house that appeared to have a basement, it looked surprising normal, _too_ normal. There were no indications that one of the Shepherds, let alone a Plegia mage was living here. He hadn't visited too many of his comrades' houses, but the ones he did there was usually something unique to them.

As they went inside Morgan took notice of the what he saw, walking through the door led them in between the kitchen and the living room, being conjured in the small house, both seemed basic. The living room having a somewhat large couch, a chair, lamp, and table with a candle. While the kitchen appeared as a more smaller version of the one he had at home, with a small table with three chairs instead of the large one he had back home. There were a couple of paintings and flowers around the place to try and liven it up, but Morgan could tell that Tharja didn't set this up. As some of these flowers and paintings were things he saw Noire take from the castle when they were giving stuff away.

Tharja removed her cape, placing on the rake near the door, revealing her backside to him, only obscured by the thin, see-through fabric she had on. Morgan couldn't help but try not to stare, he always knew the women of the Shepherds were beautiful beyond belief, but within their group, it wasn't hard to argue that Tharja was the sexiest, which was quite the achievement considering all the women in the group, including a Deity. Her body was curved in all the right places, her huge breasts were somehow contained in her black top, and the gold belt around her hips did nothing to cover her round ass.

Morgan used to be able to ignore these sights, his previous talks with her they didn't face each other much, focusing on other tasks while having the conversation simultaneously, and when they did talk face to face, their gaze was usually focused on their faces. So he never really did focus on her body, or the body of most of the other female shepherds, when he first arrived in this world with memories of just his mother, he spent most of his time with her and trying to get to know anyone, and he was so focused on his work while being Chrom's advisor, he never really paid his hormones any attention. But ever since his session with his Mother last night, all those previous locked up thoughts had begun to appear, and he started to truly realize just how beautiful the women in the Shepherds were.

"You can place your coat here as well if you wish." Tharja stated as she walked with a bit of sway in her hips to the living room couch and placed the books she had bought on the desk.

Morgan deciding that the best course of action being was not to look at her, took her advice and hanged his tactician coat up, now just being left in a pair of shorts and his tactician top. Sitting down on the chair next to her he also took a book and began reading.

"Before we begin it's probably best for me to explain the basics of curses and hexes, and what interests me in from these books, so pay attention to what I say." Tharja said, giving him a glance as she said that.

"Yes, ma'am." Morgan responded, making Tharja give a sigh.

"Don't refer to me as ma'am Morgan, just Tharja." She told him

"Oh um yes, ma- Tharja." Morgan replied as Tharja started to begin their lesson.

* * *

It had been a few hours since their lesson had begun, and they were just wrapping up, reading some of the hex books Tharja had purchased for how to improve them. Morgan was doing his best to focus on the contents of the pages, but it was hard to keep his focus with Tharja so close. During their lesson, Tharja would come next to him to help point out specific parts of the book he had, and in the process, her large breast dangled very close to his face, and when their arms touched he couldn't help but notice how _smooth_ her skin felt, not to mention she smelled nice. And all of these things were causing his hormones to begin raging, and Morgan didn't really know what to do except shift in place.

Tharja meanwhile noticed his reactions and gave herself a smirk, her attempts at getting him riled up appeared to be working, Thinking it was time to move on to the next step of her plan, she put her book down.

"Morgan, how have you been doing?" Tharja asked

"Uh, um, well, I guess?" Morgan responded, not really understanding the question.

"I mean about with how everything has gone, your mother has returned and now you seem to be stepping down as Chrom's advisor, after everything you've gone through, I somehow expect returning back to your old self isn't that easy." Tharja stated, now looking at him with a somewhat blank stare.

"Oh um, well I guess I've just been so happy about her return that I didn't really give much thought to her. Mother is all I can remember from before I came to the past, and when I lost her, I just felt lost, she was the only family I knew of, she helped to guide me, and even then I felt like I was learning new things about her. Honestly, as long as I can still be with her, nothing else really matters much to me." Morgan said before quickly adding, "Not that I don't care about the Shepherds! I'm still grateful to all of you for helping and supporting me, I didn't mean to say I didn't care about you." he told her.

"I understand what you meant, Morgan. Your mother is a very special person to everyone, even me. She helped me somewhat start to break out of my little shell and start, _socializing_ , with the other Shepherds. I felt a need to help you thanks to her kindness." Tharja told him, causing Morgan to look at her.

"Thank you for helping me during that time Tharja, I know we didn't talk much during your visit, but I always enjoyed them, and I'm glad I got to learn more about you in the process," Morgan told her, giving a smile.

Tharja could only stare a bit shocked, not too obvious, but still, not many people complimented her or her company. But hearing that Morgan enjoyed their time together, Tharja couldn't help but give a little bit of a smile.

"I'm, thankful to hear that Morgan. I also enjoyed our visits." Tharja said, before getting up and walking towards Morgan.

"I, enjoyed them very much, my time with you, Morgan, was something I don't really experience with others. It brought me feelings, feelings I've only had for two other people." Tharja said as she now stood in front of him, her head turned away and Morgan looking a bit confused.

Then she sat down on top of him on the chair, facing him with her legs bent along his sides as she rested herself on his thighs. Morgan could only blush madly from their closeness, he didn't know what to do, she was so close. Being a bit taller than him she looked down at him from where she sat, a blush visible on her face as she leaned her head a bit closer to him.

"Morgan, I don't really have anyone to, share a night with. But, I hope you could honor my request to be with you." She asked, placing her hands on his shoulder she pressed her forehead against his, moving her body a bit closer to him, her breast just barely touching his chest.

Morgan didn't know what to do, Tharja, a person he was sure people would sell their souls for to spend a night with, was asking him for it. His hormones were raging, an excuse to let go and release them. But as much as he wanted to, his Mother kept popping up in her head, stopping him from accepting her offer outright. They had a rule, and he didn't want to hurt her, so as much as he wanted to accept her request, he had to turn it down for now. Removing her hands from his shoulders, he looked a bit to the side, not being able to tell her while looking at her face.

"As much as I would like to accept the offer, Tharja, I can't." Morgan said.

"I know." She responded, making Morgan look at her surprised.

"You knew I couldn't? How?" He asked

"I know about you and Robin." Tharja told him, making him wide-eyed in shock, how did she know?

"But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, in fact, I'm happy for you both. I could see how much you both cared for each other, and I knew it was more than the bond of a mother and son, I'm happy you both could release your feelings to each other." She told him with a straight face.

"So you know, then you know why I can't say yes, then why did you ask?" Morgan questioned

"Because I still want to be with you, but I didn't want to hurt your relationship with your mother, so here." Tharja said, pulling out a piece of paper from the inside of her breasts, making Morgan stare a bit wide-eyed from the sight of them moving so close to him. Handing him the paper, Morgan slowly took it and opened it, seeing his Mother's signature on it.

 _'Don't tell me.'_ He thought as said a quick chant, the paper responding in response. That could only mean one thing, his Mother knew of Tharja's desires and accepted them, this signature being her way of telling him it was OK. He couldn't help but smile at the crafteness of his Mother, no doubt her suggestion of him studying with Tharja part of a plan.

"I take your smile as an understanding that we can proceed?" Tharja asked, waiting for response, she still needed to be sure, remember Robin's words to her.

Morgan only responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, surprising her as he pulled her in close, she gave him a smile in returned, leaning their heads towards each other, their lips meeting.

It was passionate, hungry, lustful, they wanted each other. Morgan never knew how much he lusted for Tharja until their lips met, they pressed their bodies against each other, Morgan felt her large breast pressed against his upper chest, her bottom grind against his thighs. WHile she had her hands wrapped around his neck, he had one holding her back, feeling her skin through the fabric while the other explored her shoulder long, jet black hair., it felt, smooth, and he liked that he was still learning new things about her.

Tharja meanwhile felt a little giddy from their contact, showing her pleasure by moaning into their kiss, their tongues colliding while they exchanged their hot breaths, but she wanted more, and quickly. Rearranging herself on his lap, her barely covered entrance was now directly above the bulge in his pants. They both could only moan as she started to grind herself on him, and from what Tharja was feeling, she was gonna enjoy their session. Morgan though couldn't believe the heat he felt from her, he could only grip her body tighter, his hands now placed around her slim waist, pulling her even closer.

After a couple of minutes like that, Tharja decided to move on to the next step in their activities. Breaking their kiss, Tharja slid down his body and off the chair, giving him a sultry smile as she grabbed the sides of his shorts. Getting the message, Morgan lifted himself off the chair a bit, when he did so Tharja pulled down his shorts and boxers in one go, pulling them down to his, and could only lick her lips from the sight of Morgan's length.

Not wanting to waste time, she immediately took his length into her mouth, greedily sucking on it as she bobbed her head up and down on it. Placing her hands on his thighs to help her movements. Morgan gasped from the pleasure, unlike his mother who took him in slowly, Tharja went in hard and fast, taking his member up to the hilt inside her warm mouth, her lips skillfully sliding up and down him like they were gliding. Needing something to grab on to unless he wanted to loss himself from the pleasure, he placed a hand on the side of her head, the top of her head currently being occupied by her golden tiara. Slipping her hair between his fingers as he stroked her head gently, tucking bits of her hair behind her ear as his finger gently rubbed against it. Tharja seemed to enjoy his touch, seeing as she slowed down a bit to lean into it, giving a soft hum around his shaft which felt nice to Morgan.

Morgan decided to just lay back into the couch and close his eyes as Tharja continued her work, still stroking her hair to let her know how much he enjoyed her efforts. Tharja seeing his eyes closed, smirked deviously around his shaft, slowly her pace down a bit, she removed her hands slowly from his thighs, she brought them to her black top. Slowly pulling her top off her breast she placed it below her, her large mounds now in the open, their stiff nipples being cooled by the air. Grabbing the sides of her breast, she removed her mouth from his member skillfully with a pop.

Morgan thought that Tharja had just removed her mouth to breath a bit so he paid it no mind, that was until he felt his member being surrounded by cushiony soft like skin. Opening his eyes in shock from the feeling he looked down at Tharja to see that his shaft was buried in her breast, only the tip visible. Tharja gave him wicked smile, before moving her breast up and down his member, Morgan only groaning in response, laying back on the chair from it. It felt like his member was drowning in a sea of softness, and he loved it, audibly voicing his enjoyment.

His sounds only made Tharja work harder on his shaft, squeezing her breast harder against him, giving herself some pleasure in response as his member felt warm in between her mounds. While moving her mounds up and down she gave the tip a couple of licks, seeing as some of his seed was starting to leak out, and the sample she tasted only made her want the full mean more. Doubling the grip and speed she had on him, she also sucked on the tip of his member, sucking it like a lollipop as her tongue danced around it. Morgan could only groan and moan from the attack, he was close, and Tharja knew it as his member started to twitch.

"Tharja, I'm, I'm gonna cum." He grunted out

"Do it." Tharja simply replied.

Seeing as he was given the OK Morgan gave a moan as he felt his seed shot from his shaft, hearing Tharja give a moan in response before removing her mouth from his member. After taking the first shot in her mouth Tharja pulled back, letting him shot his seed into her face, the second and third wave hitting the side of her nose and check respectively as some of the droplets landed in her open mouth. While the final two shots landed weakly on her breast.

Morgan could only breathe heavily from his release, trying to catch his breath, but he didn't know if he could breathe as he saw Tharja move back as she sent him a look before swallowing whatever seed she had of him in her mouth, before proceeding to clean herself of his cum, giving very audible swallowings as she brought them into her mouth. When she was done she stood up in front of him, her breast now swaying from her movements.

"I hope you've recovered now Morgan, for it is now time for us to move onto the main course." Tharja said as she now straddled his lap like she did when they were kissing. Pressing up to him again she gave him a kiss to allow his member to recover a bit as she pressed her breast against his chest while lightly grinding along it. Morgan noticed the strange taste he felt inside of Tharja's mouth was probably his own seed but he was able to ignore it long enough to enjoy the kiss. He could feel the heat coming off from her entrance and it was so wet he felt it drip a bit on his lap.

Tharja took a moment to savor the feeling of him inside of her, he filled her up nicely, stretching her out just enough to be pleasurable yet not painful. Morgan meanwhile had to grab onto something to cope with the feeling, his hands grabbing her hips he finally able to feel her insides. She felt similar to his mother, warm, tight, yet her walls felt different enough for him to notice, especially when she started to move up and down.

Thaja placed both of her hands on his shoulders to help steady herself as her pace increased, the room filling up with a wet slap everytime her ass bounced down on his pelvis as she started giving out pants of pleasure while Morgan only groaned, his grip on her hips becoming tighter. Tharja wanted him to remember this, she wanted him to feel so good that everytime they were together he would want it again, so she had to go all out. Grabbing the back of his head she pulled it forward and smothered his face into her breast, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin.

Morgan could only moan from the contact, he felt like his face was melting in the soft skin that he moved it around, like rubbing his face into a warm pillow, the pleasurable sighs he heard from Tharja indicated to him that she enjoyed it as well. He then decided to get into the action a bit more, finding the rhythm she was moving at, he began to thrust into her. Both giving a sudden gasp as his first thrust met perfectly with her descent down, making her take him deeper than before. Morgan used the grip on her hips to help guide her movements.

Tharja was surprised by how well Morgan seemed to get into their activities, she could only give a maniacal giggle from his work. He thrust were timed almost perfectly while his work on her breast became even more pleasurable as he started to lick the sides of them. Like how he had while she was between his knees, she placed a hand on the side of his head to stroke the side. Her pants now becoming gasps from the pleasure.

But Morgan wanted more, he wanted to be more involved, removing his hands from her waist he slid them down to her round ass, each check more than a handful as he gripped her soft skin and moved her up and down with more force, hearing Tharja give a loud moan from it. Their speed was now becoming blazingly fast, as Morgan used the grip on her ass to raise her up and slam her down with more force and speed than she could have by herself, his fingers sinking into the soft skin. Her breasts were now flailing around from the force, lightly smacking Morgan in the face a couple of times. But when he felt one of her nipples slide along his mouth and Tharja give a sudden gasp from the feeling, he came up with a little plan.

Taking one of his hands off her ass, he used it to grab one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze causing Tharja give a slight whine as he held it still, opening his mouth he brought it over her perky breast. Tharja eyes shot open from the pleasure as she looked down at him, with Morgan looking at her with a cheeky look before sucking on her breast, licking her nipple as well with her long tongue, Tharja could only give long moans from the pleasure she was feeling, his grip on her ass, the sucking of her breast, the feeling of him being buried inside of her was becoming too much to handle.

She now bounced up and down on him wildly, the smacks she caused were becoming hard enough that Morgan believed his thighs might become a bit red. She gasped wildly as she, her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she felt him twitch inside of her.

"Do it! Realease inside of me! I'm so close!" She demanded of him, her walls now clenching even harder around him in order to get him to blow.

And Morgan couldn't hold back, with one final thrust he slammed her ass down on him for his full length to be buried inside as he gripped her ass tightly as he sucked on her breast as hard as he could, grunting around it as he shot his seed inside of her while her floodgates opened as well. Both giving a long loud satisfied moan as they felt their released mix together as some of it dripped out and onto Morgans lap.

They stayed like that for a bit as they tried to catch their breaths, Morgan leaning onto the chair as Tharja leaned on him as well, her face resting on his shoulder as he felt her breath tickle the side of his neck as he slowly stroked her backside.

"Tharja..that was… amazing..thank you." He breathed out, making Tharja snuggle a little closer into him with a smile.

"Do not..mention.. it...I quite..enjoyed the...experience as well." She replied

After a few more minutes Tharja felt she was recovered enough to take another round, bring her mouth close to his ear she whispered, "Do you have it in you to go one more time."

Morgan was surprised that she still wanted to go, especially after the work they just put in, but he did want to do it again, but he didn't know if he could.

"I don't know Tharja, my muscles still feel a bit sore, I don't know if I can give you the pleasure you deserve." Morgan told her, to reach she responded by chanting something than placing her hand on his chest, Morgan felt invigorated by it, as if all his fatigue just disappeared.

"Tharja, what was that?" He asked a bit confused.

"A simply hex to get your body to feel better, it's not permanent so we must be quick lest it wears off." She responded before moving off of him, giving a slight whine as she felt his member and some juices leave her insides

Moving to the couch she bent down, position herself on her hands and knees on top of it, looking at Morgan expectantly he quickly got off the chair, quickly kicking his shorts off his feet before moving behind her on his knees. Placing his hands on her hips he lined himself up to her entrance, slipping the tip in before hearing Thaja say something.

"Don't hold back." She simply told him.

Deciding it was best to respond with actions instead of words, Morgan quickly thrust into her, going as deep as he could. Then he quickly thrust in and out of her at a fast pace, hard enough for her ass to jiggle and her hair to sway around. He was apparently doing good enough if the pants and moans from Tharja were his only indication, she had her hands gripped at the edge of the couch as she kept her current posture as straight as she could. Morgan couldn't help but be impressed by it, she was probably similarly as tired as him, and unless she had cast a hex on herself as well, she was able to keep herself from slouching well as her legs to her body was still kept in a 90-degree position.

Morgan grunted as he kept burying himself inside of her, his thrust becoming rapid yet still a rhythm. Looking at Tharja he could see some sweat glistening along her backside through the fabric, her hair starting to move around wildly from his thrust as her head was faced down as she panted. He could also see her breast niggle below her, being so large he could see the sides of them despite being covered from her back as the swayed back a forwards, gearing them lightly smack Tharja's face a couple of times along with the sound of smacking from her luscious behind.

But after a minute of continuing like this Morgan started to feel fatigued, the curse was starting to wear off and he knew he had to make this quick. Tharja meanwhile could felt his thrust getting sloppier so she started to use what energy she could spare to move her hips in time with his thrust.

"Rougher" Tharja spoke, catching Morgan off guard before she continued "Abuse me, slap me, be as rough as need be to get us both a release."

Morgan was a bit surprised by the suggestion but knowing she had more experience than him he listened. Bringing a hand up he slapped it across her full ass, giving a grunt as he felt her walls clench around him as she gave a gasp. With one hand on her hip to grip himself, he used the other to continually slap her behind with, enjoying the sight as they jiggled. Tharja definitely seemed to enjoy it from the moans she was giving so he continued, trying not to slap too hard for their just to be pain with no pleasure.

Getting an idea, he leaned forward, keeping his thrusts at a fast pace as his chest was over her back, using the hand that was slapping her butt he brought it forward and grabbed the back of Tharja's jet black hair. Keeping a soft grip he gently pulled her head back with some force until her head was almost right next to his, the entire time keeping their movements down below consistent.

Tharja had her tongue out through the ordeal, the grip he had on her hair and the pleasure she was feeling down below was making her lose her mind, eyes rolling to the back of her head she didn't see Morgan turn his head to her. Turning her head to the side facing him Morgan locked their lips, hearing Tharja give a loud pleasurable moan in their kiss as they battled with their tongues, one of her hands now gripping the back of his head to make the kiss deeper.

With the pleasure both were feeling they could no longer hold back the floodgates, opening up they both let out a satisfying moan into each others mouth, eyes closed as Morgan buried himself fully inside of her as their juices mixed. For a couple of moments, they stayed like that, bodies locked in place before their they gave up. They both could care less as the landed on the couch side by side. Spooning together they both drifted off to sleep with no words but smiles clearly visible on each other's faces.

* * *

 **A/N: Building that harem up, and you can probably tell Lissa is up next, planning on having that Chapter released in 1-2 weeks if all goes well. Leave a comment if you want, plus if you have a suggestion put it down, might give me some ideas for future chapter.  
**


	3. The Playful Princess

**Author's Note: Hey guys, bit of a shorter chapter this time around, some set up for one charater and the act with another. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

Morgan opened his eyes to start the new day and quickly realized he wasn't in his house. Sitting up on the couch the memories of last night came to him, he couldn't help the smile coming on his face as he remembered the night he had with Tharja.

' _Where is she?'_ Morgan thought as he got off the couch, the covers sliding off of him.

' _Covers?'_ Those weren't with him when he and Tharja fell asleep, looking around he noticed that his clothes were neatly folded on the table in front of him along with a note that he recognized as Tharja's handwriting.

" _Dear Morgan_

 _I will be out to meet up with some of the other Shepherds for the festival, I cleaned your clothes and left some food for you in the fridge, you may also use the bath if you wish."_

Morgan chuckled a bit from reading the note, he knew Tharja had a sweet side, but something about imagining her preparing food and fixing his clothes was something he never thought of, and he was glad to learn more about her. Putting down the note he decided to take Tharja up on her offer as he made his way to the bath.

* * *

Tharja was currently at the castle, making her way to Robin's study to inform her of her success. Opening the door she saw Robin and Lissa talking to each, both turning their heads to meet her.

"So, how'd it go?" Robin asked

"It went well." Tharja replied with a small smile, making Lissa jump up and hug her while Robin just laid back in her seat, satisfied that her plan worked.

"That's great, now that means I got a good shot at him too!" Lissa exclaimed before turning her head to Robin, "So what's the plan?"

"Huh?" Robin said, not getting what plan she was talking about.

"The plan to help get Morgan and I together, you helped with Tharja, what about me?" Lissa said,

"Ohh, uhh well I don't really have a plan right now, I'll think of something don't worry." Robin told her, waving a hand at her to let her know not to worry.

"Fine." Lissa huffed, not really satisfied with the answer but knew she could trust Robin before turning her head to Tharja again and asking "So how was he?"

As Tharja was about to explain the details of their activities Robin cut in, "Don't answer that Tharja if she wants to know she'll find out when it's her turn. Besides, even though I'm letting you guys screw my son I'm not ready to hear about how you screwed him."

"Aww, you're so mean, I just wanna be prepared." Lissa huffed out, annoyed at Robin's interference.

"I don't care, now come on, we should get going to the festival I hear the Pegasus Knights are gonna start their performance and I don't wanna get blocked by the crowds." Robin stated as she and the rest of the group made their way out of the castle and to the fields of the festival.

* * *

Morgan was currently on his way to the stables near the castle, wanting to help the Pegasus Knights prepare for their show. The food Tharja had prepared him was good, not as great as his Mother's cooking but he could tell she tried. Reaching the stables he quickly showed his identification to the guards and was let in, walking towards the ground he was suddenly tackled by someone.

"Morgan! It's great to see you here! Come to wish us good luck!?" Cynthia exclaimed as she smothered him from her hug, not letting get up from the ground.

"Ugghh, Cynt-" Morgan tried to say but could feel the strength of her hu cutting off the oxygen from his lungs.

"My goodness Cynthia get off of him, he can't breathe!" Severa shouted, walking up to them in her Pegasus uniform, she had only recently in the past couple of months decided to join the Pegasus Knights. While she was definitely a prodigy, she still tried to compete with her mother. But even so, Morgan could tell their relationship had gotten better, just at least when Servera didn't get too heated.

Cynthia quickly realizing what was happening let go of Morgan, getting off of him, "OMG so sorry about that Morgan! You know how excited I can get and when I saw you I-" Cynthia quickly tried to apologize, embarrassed a bit by her actions before Morgan cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Cynthia, I know we haven't had time to hang out together so I get that you're a bit excited to see me." Morgan reassured her.

"Ahh Morgan, why hello there." Cordelia greeted as she joined the group.

"Hello to you too Cordelia." Morgan replied as he shook her hand.

"So Morgan, what are you doing here?" Severa asked, arms crossed as she stared at him questionably.

Morgan faced her with a smile, "Ahh, well I came to see if you guys had everything prepared for the performances and see if there was anything I could do to help, I know how much you guys have been preparing for this."

"What you think we aren't prepared?" Severa questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

Morgan waved his arms a bit in defense, hoping he didn't insult her in any way, "No No No, I just wanted to make sure, I know how capable you all are."

"She just teasing you a bit Morgan." Cynthia said with a giggle, Severa cracking a smile along with her. Morgan was still getting used to Severa becoming more mellow than she used to be. The ending of the war and the peace that followed had helped her deal with some of her own insecurities, but she still liked to act like she used to, finding the reaction of the Shepherds who weren't yet used to this change hilarious.

"Yeah yeah, I knew that." Morgan replied embarrassed, he still felt a bit bad about only recently knowing this change. Severa was a good friend of his during the war, and he was one of the few along with his Mother that were able to help break her out of her shell and deal with her insecurities, and not being able to see her change properly from it made him realize just how much of his friendships he had ignored for the past few months.

"Actually Morgan there is something we may need your help with." Cordelia started, grabbing Morgan's attention as he turned to her.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, the tone of her voice making it clear to him that this could be serious.

"The mage we had ready to perform with us hurt themselves during practice, and their replacement is also sick as well." Cordelia stated, making Morgan go wide-eyed. The Pegasus Knights' performance was also to include a mage to help use some magic to help add some flair, and the Pegasus Knight who they were gonna ride with was Sumia.

"You're the only other one who knows the routine Morgan! Not to mention my Mother thinks it's her fault that the mage got hurt so you're one of the few mages she'll trust to ride with." Cynthia exclaimed with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Where is she? I'll go talk to her to get ready." Morgan asked

"I'll take you to her." Cordelia stated before turning to Cynthia and Severa, "I leave the rest of the preparations in your hands."

Cynthia and Severa both nodded to their commander as they went off to finish the preparations.

As Cordelia led him to Sumia, Morgan couldn't help but admire the way Cordelia carried herself. Her posture was strong, confident, fitting of a leader, yet she somehow was able to make it seem enticing that he couldn't help but stare a bit. The pegasus knight uniform had been a subject of controversy by some, saying they were revealing, and while Morgan didn't pay attention to that conversation during his work, he was now starting to see where they may have been coming from by the way Cordelia looked in hers.

As they reached the door to the stables Cordelia stopped and turned to Morgan, "She's in there by herself, she thinks it's her fault that the Mage got hurt during practice. She seems better now but even with all the talking I've done with her she's still a bit unsure." She told him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we're both ready for the performance." Morgan reassured her with a smile as she returned one back before heading off.

 _'OK Morgan you can do this, she helped you when you were in a funk now you gotta help her.'_ Morgan thought as he opened the door and saw Sumia in the middle of the room, turning her head to him.

With a confused look on her face, she asked "Morgan? What are you doing here?"

Walking up to her he answered, "I heard what happened and I'm here to help, I'll be riding with you."

"Oh, I see, I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused, I should've paid more attention during the practice but I didn't." Sumia stated, looking down at the floor disappointedly.

Sitting down next to her Morgan put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "That's not true Sumia, we all know just much you take in the safety of those around you, it was just an accident."

"Maybe but still, I don't know if its safe for you to ride with me, maybe it'd be better if you rode with one of the other Knights." Sumia replied, still not sure of her abilities.

"Come on Sumia, we all know just how much you've been practicing for this role, besides I know I can trust you with my safety." Morgan told her with a smile, making Sumia turn her head away a bit and blush from his statement.

"Are you sure Morgan? I don't want you getting hurt." Sumia asked, she didn't want to hurt a friend.

"Like I said, I trust you with my safety, there's almost no other pegasus knight I would trust more, just don't let the others know." Morgan told her, whispering the last part a bit to lighten the mood.

Sumia gave a little chuckle from the statement, "Alright, we still got some time before the performs so let's practice." she said confidently before standing up, then preceding to accidentally tripping and falling back, Morgan caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. He held her bridal style for a bit, the two of them looking into each other's eyes for a moment before they blushed, realizing what position they were, quickly placing her back on her feet they looked away embarrassingly from each other.

"Uhh yeah, let's get ready." Morgan stated, still a bit embarrassed from the close contact, especially when he felt the creamy soft skin of her thighs on her arms for. They proceeded to get the necessary materials from the stable and headed out to practice.

* * *

"How much longer?"

"It'll start in a couple of minutes, be patient."

"But I'm so excited!"

"And impatient."

"Am not!"

While Lissa and Chrom were engaged in their little sibling squabble Robin got comfortable in her seat. She and most of the Shepherds were currently seated in a private booth to have the best view of the performance, but as she looked around she noticed someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Morgan?" Robin asked, a bit concern not knowing where her son was.

Chrom paused from his squabble with Lissa to answer Robin's question, "He might be with with the Pegasus Knights to make sure they have everything ready, he's really been making sure all the events for the festival are top notch."

" I see." Robin said, a bit relieved.

"Yeah, Morgan was working himself ragged arranging the events, he looked even more worn out than me when after performing in front of a large crowd." Olivia jumped in.

"Well, then I'll guess I'll have to scold him later for not taking care of himself." Robin stated, causing Olivia and Chrom to give a little chuckle.

"Oh look, I think it's starting." Lucina exclaimed as some of the Pegasus Knights began to appear in the air.

But as they looked closely at the fliers as they began their performance, they noticed a familiar looking cloak flying among them.

"Uhh Robin, I think I know where Morgan is." Chrom stated as Robin focused her gaze on her son.

* * *

"Doing OK, Morgan!?"

"Holding on!"

"Well, you might wanna hold in tighter!"

Sumia and Morgan were currently at the front of the formation, as they needed to be the highest in the performance. Morgan was never really a fan of heights, while he knew the value of a bird's eye view on the battlefield, that didn't stop him from getting a bit light-headed when he looked down. Slipping a hand into his coat's pocket he grabbed hold of the tome he would need to use, while also gripping Sumia's waist a bit tighter as to not far.

"Almost there!" Sumia called out as they were almost in position.

"Ready!" Morgan responded, bringing out the tome.

"Now!" Sumia shouted as Morgan cast the spell, a combination of red and blue fire spread out in an electrical fashion, a loud bang following as the sparks dissipated a couple of seconds after being released. Anna called them "fireworks", and Morgan couldn't help but be impressed by them. They look spectacular, at least that was was until the *bang reached his ears.

"Get ready the fire rings!" Sumia exclaimed as Morgan took out the other tome he had prepared.

"Do it!" Sumia order as Morgan worked his magic, making a ring of Fire big enough for him and Sumia to fly through along with a couple of other Pegasus Knights as the crowd below stared in awe at the display. Making Sumia and Morgan smile that the performance was working out.

* * *

Down at the booth, the Shepherds down below stared in awe at the display.

"Morgan and Sumia are working really well together." Chrom pointed out, seeing how the Pegasus Knight and Tactician worked with each other, clear trust in one another.

"I know, surprising Considering they rarely were paired up during the war, they must be a natural pair." Robin added, she usually had Morgan team up with one of the future children during battles when she needed an eye in the air, but even so, she never saw him work so well with one of them on their first try. But Morgan and Sumia moved as if they had worked together a thousand of time as Morgan cast his spells while Sumia gracefully flew him into position.

* * *

Morgan was currently starting to feel a bit light head. He wasn't used to flying this high, and out the speed they were going at, not to mention all the magic he was casting he felt his grip on Sumia start to slip.

 _'Come on just hold out a bit longer, don't go passing out in the air and ruin this performance.'_ Morgan thought as Sumia flew them to even greater heights than before for the final act.

As Sumia told Morgan to get ready Morgan pulled out the last firework time, still having a couple shots left in it. Casting it when she told him to the blast felt much bigger than Morgan anticipated, and it seemed a bit bigger than Sumia's Pegasus expect to as it bucked a bit. But that along with the blast was enough for Morgan to lose his grip on Sumia, eyes widening as he slipped off and fell to the ground below, making everyone gasp as Morgan started to plummet down.

"Sumia!" Morgan shouted as he fell.

In retrospect, it probably would have been better for Sumia to have stayed on her Pegasus. But when she saw Morgan plummet she jumped off her ride and towards him, planning to catch him and grab onto her Pegasus when it flew down to them. At least she hoped it would go that smoothly as she narrowed her eyes as she fell towards him.

* * *

"Dear Naga!" Someone shouted as Morgan and Sumia fell through the sky.

Robin had her eyes focused on her son as she watched him and Sumia get closer, fear in her eyes for her son's safety, all the other Pegasus Knights were too far away to get them in time.

 _'Come on Morgan, you can get out of this.'_ Robin thought, as scary as the situation was she knew her son would think of something. At least she hoped.

* * *

"Morgan!" Sumia shouted as she got closer, bringing her arms in to speed her descent towards him.

Reaching his arm out Morgan and Sumia were able to grab onto each other. Holding onto each other side by side they tried to slow their descent. Turning his head Morgan looked as Sumia as they fell, even with the speed distorting his vision he couldn't help but notice how her hair blew above and how majestic she looked from it. That was until he realized they were still falling.

"Sumia!?" Morgan asked, becoming more frightened.

"We're going too fast! My Pegasus can't reach us at this speed!" Sumia exclaimed, her face now becoming more worried as she realized the position they were.

As the ground got closer and Sumia's face became more worried Morgan's mind went into overdrive trying to think of a solution. Then he remembered a trick his mother taught him, he should still have the tome to perform it.

"Sumia! I got an idea! Hold on tight!" Morgan told her, she seemed to get the message as her hold on his waist tightened as she hooked her other arm around his neck while bringing her legs close to him. Finding the right tome in his pocket Morgan brought it out.

"Elwind!" He shouted, pointing the tome down as a green like curve slashed through the air, immensely slowing him and Sumia down. Knowing he still had another shot left he cast the spell again, the force this time being enough to spend the both of them upwards towards Sumia's Pegasus as it flew down to catch its owner.

"Sumia!" Morgan called, out as her Pegasus got closer.

"On it!" She replied as she used one had to grab the saddle of her Pegasus, pulling her and Morgan onto the winged horse. Both gave a sigh of release as they rode back down to the ground, Morgan holding on a little tighter to Sumia as the crowd cheered from the performance.

* * *

Robin just sunk into her chair as she was relieved at both her son and friend's safety,"Oh thank Naga." she breathed out, closing her eyes while wiping some of the sweat off her face.

"That was close." Chrom added as he sat down next to her before placing a hand on her shoulder before adding, "That was some quick thinking by your son, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm just glad he's ok, though he's definitely gonna get an earful when I check up on him." Robin stated as the crowd and some of the Shepherds started to disperse after giving an applause at the performance.

* * *

Sumia helped Morgan get off after they landed back at the stables, still a bit wobbly from the experience.

"Just lean on me Morgan." Sumia told him as he got off, she knew that since he wasn't used to flying at such heights it would be a bit hard for him to steady his breathing again, he must have felt light-headed from all the maneuvers they did. She made a mental note to apologize to him later, though something told her he'd just brush it off and say it was unnecessary. But she was cut off from her thoughts as she heard someone call out to her.

"Mom! Morgan! Are you two alright?" Cynthia shouted as she ran up to her with a worried look on her face, Severa, and Cordelia not far behind.

"Hey there guys." Morgan tiredly replied, head hung low as he tried to give the best smile he could on his tired face.

"We're fine Cynthia, no real injuries, though it'd probably be best to take Morgan somewhere to rest." Sumia explained, a small smile on her face as she looked down at Morgan, feeling his breathing start to steady.

"That'd be nice." Morgan stated as he closed his eyes, a small laugh coming from the group as they realized Morgan had fallen asleep. Sumia and Cordelia helped to carry Morgan to the castle as Cynthia and Severa went ahead to prepare a room for him while also informing the other Shepherds he'd be fine.

* * *

Morgan didn't know how long he was asleep, but when he awoke he knew he wasn't at the stables anymore. Looking around room he noticed he was in one of the castles guest room, as he tried to get out of the bed he felt something on top of his arm. Turning his head he saw his Mother sitting next to the bed sleeping, her arms rest on top of his. But before he could awake her the door to the room open and in came Lissa, her face taking on a surprised but pleased look as she saw he was now awake.

Giving him a smile as she walked to him, "Well look who finally decided to wake up, had us a little worried back there, especially your Mother." Lissa greeted with a bit of a teasing tone in her voice.

Putting an arm behind the back of his head as he gave it a rub while also giving a nervous chuckle he replied, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to worry anyone."

Giving him a reassuring smile Lissa placed a hand gently on his shoulder to reassure him, "Don't be, you and Sumia came out alright. Though your Mother might have a few words for you when she wakes up so you better steel yourself." She warned.

"I will, oh what about Sumia? Is she alright as well." Morgan asked concerned.

Lissa gave him a reassuring smile, "She's fine, in fact she told me to give this note to you when you woke up." Lissa told him as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, though Morgan also noticed that some other paper was also in there which looked familiar. yet he couldn't exactly make it out

Handing him the paper Morgan opened it up.

" _Dear Morgan_

 _I'd like to properly thank you for your help in the performance, though I will be busy the rest of the day along with tomorrow I will be free the next day,so if you have time stop by my house sometime in the afternoon._

 _From Sumia_ "

"Oh I wonder how she'll reward you?" Lissa asked with a teasing smirk as she read the letter along with him.

"Lissa." Morgan said, he knew to some extent how pervy Lissa could get, and it could get annoying.

"I'm just saying, she's inviting a nice, strong, handsome young man after he so dazzlingly rescued her in front of a crowd. I mean she is single after all." Lissa stated with a teasing wink

"Out of all the Shepherds, why would she pick me. I'm the youngest one around, she's got way more options." Morgan said as he tried to downplay himself. Despite the previous two nights he still didn't see himself as a women's first choice when there were plenty of other people.

"Oh don't sell yourself short Morgan, trust me you'd be quiet the catch, maybe I should try and give you a shot considering the display you gave earlier." Lissa praised him, making Morgan blush as he looked as he was getting a bit flustered Lissa decided to end her little flirts for now.

"OK I'll leave you alone for now and come back later to check on you later." Lissa said as she left the room, leaving Morgan and his Mother alone.

Morgan sat back in the bed while placing a hand on his Mother's head, stroking her soft white hair. Apparently he was doing it nice enough for Robin yo lean more into her touch, a smile forming on her sleeping face.

It stayed like this for a while before Robin finally woke up,eyes opening as she sat up, looking around the room her eyes landed on the face of her son who gave her a nervous smile. Remember why she was here she quickly pulled Morgan into a hug which he returned. Than she broke it and pinched her son's cheek.

"Ow ow, Mom." Morgan whined as he tried to get out of his Mother's attack.

Though Robin just gave him a stern look in response, "Don't you ever scare me like that again young man! Do you know how worried I was when you started plummeting through the skies." She stated before breaking her pinch and pulling him into another hug.

"Please be safer from bow on, I don't want to be separated from you again." Robin whispered into his ear as Morgan just returned the hug back as gently as he could.

Softly stroking her hair back Morgan whispered, " I didn't mean to worry you Mother, I'm sorry for that."

Hearing his apology Robin pulled away before giving Morgan a passionate kiss, no lust in it, just her pure feelings of love for him. Returning the kiss Morgan wrapped his arms around her back while she wrapped her's around his neck. Even deepening the kiss and sharing each other's breath didn't turn their exchange sexual, though they did let out some moans.

After pulling away from each other, though a bit reluctantly, Morgan gave a cheeky smile to his Mother, "You know if I get this every time I make you worry and come back, I might do it on purpose."

Robin just gave her son a playful slap on the head for his teasing remark, "Don't even think about young man, or else I'll suspend our _other_ bonding experience." She warned.

"OK ok I'll stop." Morgan hastily replied back, not wanting to test her.

"Now as much as I'd like to stay with you I got some prior commitments I need to fill. I'll see you home tonight, and don't come to late or no food for you." Robin stated as she left the room, leaving Morgan alone for now.

* * *

As she was walking out of the castle Robin bumped into Lissa, noticing the change in outfit she had, her usual clothes were instead replaced by a yellow sundress which reached to her knees as well of her hair no longer in their usual stylized form, instead a simply headband to keep it in place as she let it flow to her mid-back.

"Oh, hey Robin." Lissa greeted the twin-tailed tactician.

"Hello there, Lissa." Robin replied.

"So I take it you gave Morgan an earful?" The Princess asked with a smirk.

The Grandmaster gave her own smirk in return, placing a hand on her hip, "I gave him a scolding, yes.", placing a hand on her shoulder she continued, "You have until night, so if you want to make your move do it now, cause I want him home before dinner."

Leaving Lissa to herself, Robin left the castle. Lissa decided to follow Robin's advice as she steeled herself outside of the door.

 _'You can do this Lissa, it'll be easy. You've had harder challenges before, how hard can seducing Morgan be?'_ She assured herself before quickly opening the door, making sure to lock it as she closed it and faced Morgan.

Giving him a cheerful smile Lissa walked towards the bed, "Hey Morgan, so I take it your Mother gave you a scolding?" She asked with playful voice, already knowing the answer.

Giving her a smile back Morgan rubbed his cheek, "You could say that." He told her, flinching a bit when he felt himself

"Let me look at that." Lissa said as she sat down at the edge of the bed next to him. Removing his hand from his cheek Lissa slowly glided her hand over it, seeing how he reacted, but he seemed to lean into her touch.

Deciding to make some small talk she said, "So how have you been with the other kids? Now that you don't have to be at the castle 24/7 being Chrom's advisor you can hang out with your friends."

"Yeah, it's been nice, being able to just talk to them just hanging out has been great. But still, it's made me realize just how much I've been ignoring my relationships during the past couple of months. But I hope I can make it up to them." Morgan replied.

"They're your friends Morgan I'm sure they understand, I remember talking to Owain about it and he said that you were, quote on quote, _on a quest to find yourself_. But I could still see how much he wanted you to be happy, so don't worry about making it up to them, just seeing their friend happy is enough for them." Lissa reassured him, a playful smirk now coming on her face as she began her plan to seduce him.

"Take off your shirt." Lissa ordered, catching Morgan off guard.

"My what?" He replied, not sure if he heard her right.

Poking his chest she clarified, "Your shirt numb-nuts, even if you look fine I gotta make sure, so take it off."

Deciding it would be best to just go along with what she said Morgan took off his shirt, exposing his bare chest to the medic who licked her lips at what she saw which he didn't notice, as a medic to the Shepherds she had seen things much more than what people would say she should consider her status. But even so there was something about Morgan's body which seemed enticing, maybe it was because despite being around her size he still was able to have an impressive bod as well.

Running her hands along his chest she gave his abs a couple of squeezes while also doing the same to other, interesting parts of his body to make sure he didn't get the idea she was going at. Making sure to also trace her fingers softly around him as well. The way she felt him shiver at her touch made was a good indication to Lissa she was doing a good job. And she was getting hot as well, feeling herself getting a bit wet she couldn't wait any longer, quickly bringing her hand down across his stomach she slipped it past the waistband of his shorts as he took hold of his member. Even though she could tell he was only somewhat hard at the moment, she couldn't help but be impressed by what was in her hand, he had quite the _sword_ on him, and she was so enticed by it she didn't even pay attention to his shocked reaction.

"Li-Lissa." Morgan breathed out, not knowing how to respond as he could only feel her soft hand around his shaft, the feeling making him start to go fully erect "What are you doing?"

His voice snapped Lissa out of her trance. Looking up at him Lissa saw the shocked expression on his face, her emotions finally boiled up as she shut her eyes before yelling, "I wanna have sex with you Morgan! I like you ok, and I can't wait any longer! I know about you, Robin, and Tharja! See?!" Pulling out a piece of paper that Morgan recognized as almost identical to one Tharja had before she tossed it aside and looked at him with a pleading look. "Please?" She asked

The look she had in her face made Morgan freeze for a moment, Lissa always seemed to dote him a bit, being one of the ones to must look after him during his bad time, and he wouldn't lie that he had somewhat developed a crush on her from her pure kindness. And the fact she wanted him, and he could help her was enough for Morgan to make a decision. Rushing forward on the bed Lissa gave a surprise as Morgan pinned her down before smashing his lips on hers, she gave a surprised gasp in the kiss before giggling into it instead, her legs playful flailing at his sides as she wrapped them around his wait along with her arms to his neck. Giggling like a little girl as their kiss started to become more intense.

Even though Morgan was the one pinning her down, he felt like he was losing the battle with their tongues. And with one of her hands still around his member, she started to stroke its full length. He wasn't able to focus on the kiss from her smooth movements as she used that to her advantage as her tongue early explored his mouth. Deciding to get down to business Lissa quickly pushed him off while sitting up to remove her dress, pulling it over her head she quickly unclipped her bra and pulled off her panties.

Looking at her bare form Morgan had to admit, that pettiness gave her a certain charm. Her breast while nowhere near as large as his mother's, let alone Tharja's, looked cute on her size, and her butt could be considered small, it was round and large on her form. Hands behind her back she gave him a playful look as she stood up.

"Well? What are you still doing with those clothes on? Get out of those and lets fuck!" She exclaimed, moving her body so her more rounded parts jiggled in response.

Doing as told Morgan quickly pulled off his shorts and boxers as kicked them off, sitting on the bed as Lissa quickly crawled to him, gripping his shaft with her hand she gave it some small strokes before taking it into her mouth, quickly bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace, stroking the base of his shaft with her hands while she used her mouth on the top half, slurping sounds filling the room.

"Lissa," Morgan moan as he placed a hand atop of her head, looking at each other he saw her smirk around his cock before increasing her pace, taking him further into her mouth. Than she took him to the hilt, deep-throating him for a couple of seconds as she moved her tongue excitedly around his pole like a child liking an ice pop on a hot day, using some of her throat muscle to massage the parts of his lengths that barely made it that far.

"Ugh." Morgan groaned, feeling himself getting closer he felt Lissa suddenly remove him from her mouth, placing it to the side of her cheek as she gave it soft, long, slow strokes with her skillful little fingers as she looked at him.

"Uh don't cum yet, that was just to warm you up, I want you to cum inside me first, I taste that delicious cum of yours in a bit, and you can taste mine, but right now lets get to the main event." Lissa said in a tone that was sexy yet playful.

She proceeded squatted on his lap, her feet planted on the sheet as her knees pointed towards the ceiling. Gripping her by the hip Morgan helped to line her up to her as she placed her hands on his shoulder, feeling his tip press against her Lissa slowly feel went down, giving a bit of a whine from how much he seemed to stretch her, especially when she hadn't seen much action in the past couple of months. Morgan was panting a bit as he more and more of him sent inside, due to Lissa's small stature she was _much_ tighter than his Mother and Tharja, it felt like she had a vice grip on him, yet it wasn't painful, just really overwhelming.

Slowly Lissa moved up and down on him, breathing loudly as she tried to get used to him, but it wasn't enough for her. She was already wet enough for her to slide even faster on him. She now panted as she went even faster on him, bring herself as far down as she could before going back up at an even faster pace. And Morgan could barely keep up, it was too much, so much pleasure hitting him at once he couldn't get used to it. Looking at her he noticed her breast sway as much as they could from her movements, bring a hand to one of her mounds he gripped it, giving himself something to focus on through the pleasure, kneading it in his palm he noted he was probably doing it a bit harder than he should have been, but with pleasure he couldn't tell. But Lissa didn't seem to care as her pants became louder, her tongue starting to roll out of her mouth.

Starting to get used to the pleasure Morgan decided to match Lissa's efforts. Using one of his hand he placed it on one of her soft ass cheeks, gripping it he started to thrust into her as well. Causing Lissa to give a loud gasp before matching his movements again.

"Yes Yes Yes!" She whined, gripping his shoulders tightly Lissa leaned her body back as she lifted herself up and dropped down matching Morgan's thrust, surely reaching to her womb. Morgan couldn't help but be impressed, despite Lissa clearly feeling overwhelming pleasure like he did, she was somehow able to keep her movements consistent, but he could tell she was tiring herself out. Deciding it was his turn to take the lead he placed both of his arms under her knee-pits before placing both of his hands on her behind, picking her up he had her feet leave the bed as the top of her legs now pointed up while her knees made a right angle making her bottom legs perpendicular to his side as he now used all of his strength to pull her up and down on his now member, covered in juices from her providing plenty of lubrication.

"Mwwaaa, ughh," Lissa moaned, her voice having started giving out as Morgan took control, her mind now starting to become numb from the pleasure as she brought a hand to her the hair on the top of her head as she gripped it in an effort to keep herself sane. No regular citizen of the Halidom would believe the position Lissa was in even if they saw it, the joyful, innocent, cleric, Princess of Ylisse a slobbering mess as she moaned out in pleasure.

Morgan grunted as he continued his assault, he wasn't gonna be able to last much longer, "Lissa." He tried to warn, but the only response he got was Lissa quickly wrapping her her legs around his upper back as she threw her upper body towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she brought her head to the side of his and rested it on his shoulder, now whining as she used whatever leverage she had to speed up there release.

It didn't take much longer until Morgan felt his sacs tighter and let out a grunt of pleasure as he released inside of Lissa, who whined at the feeling of being filled up as she also released. He small pussy couldn't hold all of their juices, causing Morgan to pull out while still releasing as his member became pressed in between their bodies, shooting two more times as his seed covered both of their chests while also a bit of Lissa's face, making her close an eye in reflex as his semen rested on the side of her nose.

Both of them let go of each other they each fell on their backs away from each other, as Morgan tried to catch his breath Lissa just silently brought a hand to her entrance, shivering as she felt their juices leak out of her before bringing the hand to her face to wipe away his seed with her finger. Scooping it up she brought it to her mouth as she gave it a lick, enjoy the taste she cleaned her face of his seed while taking what she scooped up into her mouth.

Picking her head up she saw Morgan still lying down, slowly crawling to him Lissa snuggled up with him, Morgan placing a hand under her waist to hold her close while she just laid a hand over her chest and swinging a leg over his waist.

"Better get some rest cause I still get you for a couple of hours, and you're gonna need the energy for what I have plan." Lissa told him, making Morgan tense up from the prospect of going again so soon after their previous session, making his member start to rise up again, which Lissa felt from her leg.

"That's the spirit." Lissa praised as she smirked at him, making Morgan gulp as he knew he was in for an exhausting afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, not gonna lie that Lissa scene felt a bit shorter than expected but thats just how it came to me, though with that pervert playful personality I gave her she may be really fun to write, maybe I can do some of the more, _exciting_ ideas with her. Next chapter won't add anyone new except for some set-up, but it will have a threesome so there's that. Until than feel free to leave a review if you have any thoughts, by the way just so you're aware chapters for this story will be released every two weeks from now on, until than later!  
**

 **P.S: For anyone int rested I'm releasing the first chapter of my Naruto story this Saturday, won't be as smut heavy as my other stories, at least not at first. So if you're interested in it I'll be releasing it weekly on Saturdays so yeah, hope you give it a shot.**


	4. Mages of Plegia

Morgan never thought he had to sneak his way out of Ylisse's Castle, but with the way he smelled and looked, he didn't want to take any chances. Luckily he knew some less populated routes to get out from the side of the castle, though he did have a close call when he had to sneak his way past the Pegasus Knights barracks as some of them practiced, hoping to Naga nobody saw him as he slipped past it. Hopping over a fence and heading home on the outskirts of town.

Reaching the house, Morgan opened the door he placed his cloak on the hanger, seeing his Mother cooking in the Kitchen in just her tactician skirt and top, she noticed his presence.

"Welcome back sweetie." She greeted while stirring a pot.

"Hi, Mother." Morgan replied as he took a seat at the table and slumped down.

"Judging by your posture I take it you and Lissa had some fun." Robin surmised with a teasing tone.

"Did you plan this out, Mother?" Morgan asked as his mother placed a cover on the pot before making her way to him, sitting down on his lap as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"A bit, though they've both had an eye on you for a while it seems, and I think they deserve the happiness you can give them, so long as you keep this on the downlow, don't wanna cause a scandal to the Kingdom." Robin stated as she pressed her head closer to him before giving a sniff and pulling away, "But right now young man, you need to take a bath." She ordered as she made her son get up and go upstairs as she went to finish preparing dinner.

* * *

"So Mother, I was wondering, could you give me some tips." Morgan asked her as they were snuggling together in bed, a hand around her waist to keep her close as Robin pressed herself against his side as she had a leg swung over him while a hand rested on his chest.

"Tips for what, Honey?" She asked.

"Well, now that I'm involved with more than 3 women, how am I supposed to treat you all as best as I can? I've never been in a relationship before so I have no real idea of what to do." Morgan explained, Robin, noticing the concerned look he had on his face as he thought about his problem.

"Well my first advice is to just act like yourself, that is why we all fell for you so as long as you don't change that you should be alright. As for how to treat us just show us that you care, though you might have to change how you show it with three of us. I like you being my little boy so don't change that, be playful and teasing, and with Tharja, just shower her with some love." Robin explained to him.

"Ok, thanks for the advise Mother." Morgan said as they both drifted off to sleep comfortably.

Mother and Son decided to split off for the day, as there weren't really any special events planned for this day of the special, with Robin making her way towards the castle to visit a certain Princesse. As she made her way through the castle she found herself in front of Lissa's room, giving it a knock she had no response. Slowly she opened the door and looked inside the room.

"Lissa?" Robin called out, looking for the peppy Princesse as it appeared no sign of her was in the room, a confused look in Robin's eyes as she noticed that even the bed looked like it wasn't disturbed, which was a surprise as Lissa was never the neatest of people when she cleaned up her room.

 _'Don't tell me?'_ Robin thought as she closed the door and made her way towards the guest room Morgan stayed in the day before. Finding the room she noticed a _"Do Not Disturb"_ sign hanging on it. Giving a sigh she opened the door, using a little magic to get through the lock as it opened and she made her way inside. Closing the door behind her Robin turned towards the bed and sure enough, she found Lissa sleeping in it, drool coming out the side of her happy face as her clothes were in a pile to the side of the bed. Walking to the sleeping Princess she noticed that the covers were adequately pulled over her, most likely from Morgan she thought as she moved her hand towards the young girl's forehead before giving it a flick with her finger.

"Ughh," Lissa groaned out as she sat up, bringing a hand to her forehead as she gave it a gentle rub, not noticing the Grandmaster standing in the room next to her.

"Honestly, could you have not have done the deed someplace a little more private like your room? You do know a servant possible could've come in here to clean the place." Robin berated, alerting Lissa to her presence.

"Oh hey, Robin. Morning." She greeted, ignoring the question she was asked as she stretched her arms over her head, exposing her bare upper body to her.

"It's noon, and you didn't answer my question." Robin bluntly replied with her arms a bit crossed as she handed the Princesse her clothes.

"Thanks." She said as she took the clothes and started to put them on before answering her question, "And relax, I made sure no one would disturb us yesterday." She assured as she started to stretch out her muscles before turning to her friend with a bright, cheerful smile.

"Ugh, fine but be more careful next time, and don't get any risky ideas! I know about some of your fantasies and I don't want my baby boy to be used in some of them!" Robin warned.

"Some of them? So I can still do the others?" Lissa teasingly asked as Robin shook her head.

"Only if he agrees to them." Robin stated.

"Okay, by the way, I think I know another person who may want to join our little group." Lissa told her, getting Robin's interest.

"Who?" Robin question, wanting to know who this person was.

"Sumia." Lissa said with a smirk before explaining her reason, "Come on you saw that display yesterday, and when we found them you saw that look Sumia had in her eye as she helped carry him to a room. Plus she's finally starting to get over her divorce so I'm sure Morgan can help give her that Fairy Tail ending she always wanted, well maybe not exactly but you get my point, she even invited him over to her house tomorrow!"

Robin took a minute to ponder the proclamation. Out of most of the divorces she found out about, Sumia was one of the ones that distressed her the most. But over the weeks she seemed to be ok, but still, she wanted to make sure she was ok. Plus there was that one _risque_ book Sumia gave Robin during the war, and she wouldn't lie that it did give her some steamy nights by herself with what it depicted in its pages, so she knew Sumia might be into this stuff. Plus she knew she could trust her with their little secret.

"Hmm, very well. I'll go talk to her later." Robin said as the two of them left the room.

"I knew you would agree! Now I gotta go take a bath, gotta keep up my image!" Lissa stated as they separated, Robin making her way towards the Pegasus's knights Barracks. **  
**

* * *

As Morgan made his way through the festival he found himself in the part which was celebrating Ferox culture, and this place was definitely where you wanted to go if you wanted to party as people were openly drinking in the street as they had a good time. As he was making his way through the partying mob Morgan felt an arm snake his way around his shoulder before he was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Morgan my boy! Good to see you here!" Basilio roared as he held Morgan with one hand while a mug of beer was in his other.

"Hey Basilio, just walking around the festival, seeing what there is to do." Morgan replied once Basilio released his grip. The Ferox leader had volunteered to personally watch over this part of the festival, wanting to show the people first hand their culture.

"Well then sit back and enjoy! It's always a party here!" Basilio suggested before he made his way to over to greet some other people.

Taking his suggestion Morgan made his way to the bar, seeing Vaike being the one to run it.

"Hey there, Morgan! What can I get you?" The Warrior asked as he handed out some drinks to other customers.

"Some soda would be fine." Morgan replied as he made himself comfortable, Vaike handing him a pop as he drank it down, noticing a strange taste.

"Vaike, are you sure this Pop? It tastes kinda strange." Morgan commented, his vision becoming a bit blurry.

"Huh, should be." Vaike said as he took the bottle in his hand as he examined it before calling out to the back, "Hey, Olivia, this is Pop, right?"

Being called, Olivia popped her head out of the back door, looking at the bottle Vaike held up. "N-no, that's the Pop beer bottle." Olivia stammered out, feeling many eyes turn to her as she walked out.

"Uh oh." Vaike fearfully said as he turned his head to the young tactician, Olivia doing the same as she realized what had happened, eyes going wide.

"Hey, Olivia, nice to see you." Morgan greeted, a slight slur in his voice as his head began to bob a little.

"Vaike, you didn't!" Olivia cried out, her shyness gone as worriness for her friend took precedent.

"I didn't know! They look almost the same!" Vaike defended.

"It says beer right on the side!" Olivia stated, pointing to the label to prove her point.

"Alright, alright, I'm sure Morgan's tough enough to handle some of it, he's old enough to start tasting this stuff." Vaike stated, trying to calm the situation down.

"This is one of the strongest beers we have in supply! And you let him drink the whole thing! I don't think he's ever even tasted alcohol before!" Olivia urged

"What are you guys talking about? I feel- I feel…" Morgan didn't get to finish his sentence as he a passed out on the counter, drool coming out of his mouth as he loudly snored, Olivia quickly going to his side to check on him while Vaike had an extremely terrified look on his face.

 _'Oh Naga, I hope his Mother doesn't find out about this.'_ He feared as he helped Olivia take him into the back.

* * *

As Robin made her way to the Pegasus Knights' barracks she went inside, finding Sumia by herself as she was organizing the place.

"Hey there, Sumia." Robin greeted, catching the Pegasus Knight off guard from her visitor.

"Robin! What a surprise!" Sumia exclaimed, turning to greet her friend as she made her way to her, tripping on nothing as she face-planted into the floor.

"You okay there?" Robin asked as she helped her friend up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that was actually one of the more softer places to fall in here." Sumia reassured, Robin deciding not to question how she knew that as she and Sumia sat down on a nearby bench, Sumia cupping her hands together as she asked, "So Robin, what brings you here?"

"I came to thank you for saving Morgan yesterday since I forgot to do so after." Robin explained.

"Oh no, it was nothing! In fact, I should be apologizing to him, it was my fault he even fell in the first place as I wasn't paying attention." Sumia stated, her face looking a little down.

"Oh nonsense, you both helped each other out in a tight spot. I also came down to talk to you about that little date you seem to have planned with my Son tomorrow." Robin said, catching Sumia off guard by her statement.

"No, No! Not a date! I just invited him to my house to properly thank him, I didn't plan to do anything like that!" Sumia babbled, a blush on her face as she waved her hands frantically in front of her.

"I'm just teasing, no need to get so flustered." Robin reassured her, placing a hand on her back to help calm her down.

"Oh good, I didn't want you to think I had the wrong idea." Sumia said relieved.

"What, don't think my son is good enough to take out?" Robin teased again, trying to see her reaction.

"No, No! Morgan is wonderful! Anyone would be happy to spend time with him!" Sumia exclaimed, as she tried to please her friend, face turning red as she realized what she just said.

"So you do like him!?" Robin exclaimed, a proud smile on her face.

"I-I-I…" Sumia stuttered out, trying to respond as her face now looked as red as Cordelia's hair.

"It's fine, Sumia, I don't mind. In fact, I'm happy my baby boy has got the eye of someone so nice as you." Robin told her with a bright smile.

"You-you're ok with this?" Sumia asked.

"Yes, you're not the only Shepherd who's had their eye on my boy, and somehow I feel like you won't be the last." Robin stated, making Sumia give a shock expression by the news.

"My goodness, he's that popular?" Sumia asked, Robin nodding her head at her.

"Yes, he is, by the way remember that book you lent me during the war, Roberto the Steed, I believe it was called?" Robin pondered, looking back in her memories to make sure the name was right.

"Yes." Sumia confirmed, remember how all the Ladies in the Shepherds seemed to react to the book, once she thought she may have seen Lady Tiki with a copy, though she believed she probably just imagined it, not believe the Voice of Naga to pay attention to something like that.

"Well it kinda like that." Robin told her.

"I don't believe it, my he must be good to be compared to that story." Sumia stated before a thought came to her head, "Wait, does that mean you two are?" She question.

"Yep! And I don't regret it, felt like I was walking on air when we spent the night together." Robin stated, before her face took a look of concern as she looked at her, "Sumia, I'm only telling you this cause I trust you, and I want you to be happy. You don't have to do anything with Morgan if you don't want to, but just know that if you do you have my blessing, just want you to be happy." Robin reassured her.

"Thank You I promise you your secret is safe with me! I'm just happy you two finally sealed the deal!" Sumia exclaimed as she gave her white-haired friend a hug. "I won't let this chance go to waste." Sumia declared with a determined look on her face.

"That's the spirit! Oh and by the way, here, show this to him when you two start your fun time." Robin said as she handed a piece of paper to the Pegasus Knight before saying, "Now come on, let me help you clean up in here so you can enjoy the festival!" The two of them now moving around to clean up the room, though it did take a while as some of Sumia's accidents made even more of a mess.

* * *

When Morgan opened his eyes he felt a massive headache, sitting up he groaned, holding a hand to his head as he looked at his surroundings.

 _'Ugh, what happened? Looks, like I'm in some storage room.'_ Morgan thought before he experienced a pretty big ringing in his head which caused him to loudly groan.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake."

Turning his attention to the voice Morgan saw Olivia come in with a relieved look on her face, and if he didn't have such a massive headache he'd probably stop and appreciated how she looked in her attire.

"Olivia? Ugh, what happened? My head feels, ugh." Morgan asked, his headache worsening.

Sitting down next to him Olivia placed a hand on his back, soothingly rubbing it as she explained, " Well, you are, well, having a hangover."

"Hangover? Did I drink? Oh god, I hope my Mother doesn't find out." Morgan groaned, before he felt a rumbling in his stomach and imminently covered his mouth, "Oh god." He said.

Olivia realizing what was about to happen grabbed a nearby empty bucket, handing it to the young tactician, who quickly took it as he threw up in it.

* * *

After cleaning the stables Robin and Sumia had a quick snack together, with Robin giving the Pegasus Knight some tips for her day tomorrow with Morgan. After that they split up, Robin currently wandering the town before bumping into a familiar Dark Mage.

"Oh, hey there Tharja didn't see you there, sorry about that." Robin apologized.

"No need, I too, wasn't looking where I was going." Tharja replied.

"So got any plans for tonight?" Robin asked her fellow Plegia, seeing if there was something they could do together to fill her schedule.

"Unfortunately no, I was hoping there would be materials I could gather for my research but all the ones I want I have already purchased." Tharja explained.

"I see, will then wanna hang out? I got nothing to do." The Grandmaster suggested

"Yes, that would be nice." The Dark Mage replied.

As the two Mages of Plegia walked down the street they found themselves passing through the Ferox area, not noticing Vaike quickly hide under a counter when he spotted them.

* * *

"Ughhh." Morgan groaned as he hunched over a toilet before throwing up once more, Olivia trying to comfort him as she gently rubbed his back, giving it some gentle pats when he started coughing.

"Ok, ok, I think I'm good." Morgan said tiredly.

"You sure?" Olivia asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I don't think there's anything left for me to throw up." Morgan tried to joke, Olivia giving a nervous chuckle in response.

"Well if that's the case then you should probably get some grub in that stomach of yours." Basilio advised as he walked in, taking a look in the toilet as he said, "Damn can you not hold your beer, but then again most people would still be in bed from a drink like that."

"Remind me to never drink again, ever." Morgan requested, leaning on Olivia as the dancer supported him.

"Don't worry, you got your Mother for that, though I think it's in all of our best interest she doesn't learn about what happened here." Basilio stated as everyone nodded in agreement before he looked at Olivia, "Olivia, take him somewhere to eat, and more quite so he can rest, don't want him to return home like that!"

"Of course." Olivia replied as she took Morgan through a back exit so they could get out of the crowd, though Morgan felt her tense up when they were out in the open, considering that some people were not in the, best, state of mind he noticed how some of them leered at her. Stopping for a sec, Olivia was caught off guard when he suddenly started taking off his Tactician's cloak before handing it to her.

"Here," Morgan said.

Knowing what he was proposing Olivia blushed at the kind gesture as she shyly put it on, covering most of her body as she closed it up, "Thank you." She said, hearing some people groan in disappointment as they made their way towards one of the more quieter areas of the festival.

* * *

Robin and Tharja were currently at the Grandmaster's home, deciding to test out a new potion that Tharja had come up that Robin had the materials for. Robin holding a beaker steady as Tharja carefully placed a small amount of liquid in it.

"You know this is nice, it's been a while since I've gotten in touch with the more darker side of magic." Robin commented as she closed the beaker before stirring it a bit.

"Yes, it has been a while since we've done something like this." Tharja replied before grabbing another beaker they've prepared.

"So what exactly is this suppose to do again?" Robin as they both began to pour each beaker's contents into a larger container.

"If everything works out ok it should empower the effects of existing hexes by giving them a boost in the amount of power they can draw in." Tharja explained as the two liquids mixed together.

"I see, so it becomes a power source, how do you apply it? Drinking it?" Robin asked

"For now, yes." Tharja stated, before picking up the beaker and handing it to the Grandmaster and continuing, "That hex I put on you to help your feelings with Morgan should have started to fade by now, and if all goes correctly drinking this will not only bring it back up to full power but also have it last longer now as well."

"So I'm your guinea pig? Eh, not like I'm not interested in it, I trust you to keep myself in check, ok?" Robin stated, taking the beaker from the Dark Mage.

"Of course." Tharja responded as Robin started to drink the potion.

"So how do you feel?" Tharja asked, an itch of curiosity on her face.

"Hmm, so far nothing, maybe it's cause the hex was supposed to attract me to Morgan?" Robin question, though she couldn't help but feel her body become a bit warmer, especially as she looked at Tharja.

"Hmm, I guess, but that hex was designed to only help bring out your true feelings, not make you attracted to one person." Tharja pondered, not noticing Robin's gaze on her figure as her eyes became a bit narrowed.

"You know Tharja, its been a while since I've said this but you look delightful." Robin said, catching Tharja a bit off guard, even with their past together it's been awhile since either of them have been, _direct,_ with each other.

"Thank you." Tharja replied.

"You know, delightful isn't the right word, but I'm having trouble thinking of a better one," Robin started before she went closer to the Dark Mage and wrapped her arms around her neck, embracing her while pushing both of their breasts together, the thin fabric they both had on making the contact more sensitive. Bringing her mouth to her ear Robin finished with a sultry tone, "Maybe if we go upstairs you can help me find a better word to describe that body of yours."

Deciding to go along with this turn of events Tharja wrapped her arms around her as well, bring both of them closer as she said with a wicked smirk, "Of course, but only if you help me find a word for yours."

Giggling Robin grabbed her hand before making their way out of the room, leading her up the stairs with a skip in her step.

 _'May not have been the result I was expecting but definitely not one I'm opposed to.'_ Tharja thought as they both entered Robin's room and closed the door, a slew of moans soon following.

* * *

The sun beginning to set on the day in Haldom of Ylisse as Morgan and Olivia walked towards his house. Despite his insistence that he was fine Olivia wouldn't budge, saying it was better to be safe than sorry with his current state, and to be fair he did still feel a bit wobbly. The food he and Olivia had gotten while settling down in one of the more Peaceful parts of the Kingdom definitely helped Morgan get rid of his hangover, especially as Olivia helped to soothe his headaches. Turns out Olivia knew a couple of tricks when dealing with a hangover as she had to help Basilio get over a more than a few of them from time to time. And the conversations they had were enjoyable, putting smiles on both of their faces.

"Thanks for walking me home, Olivia." Morgan said as the two began to approach his house, the scenery around them providing a comforting environment.

"No problem Morgan, I owe it to you to make sure you get home safe." She stated with a smile, her usual shyness mostly gone as she was with someone she trusted and there wasn't anyone she didn't know looking at them.

"So you have your big performance in a couple of days, feeling ready?" Morgan asked, immediately regretting asking as the dancers face turned into one of worry, "So-so-sorry! Didn't realize you were so worried about it!" Morgan stuttered as he tried to apologize.

"N-no, you don't have to apologize, I haven't really talked to others about it." Olivia stammered before clutching his robe as she continued, "But, truth to be told, I'm pretty nervous, and now like my usual nervousness either."

"Really? Why?" Morgan asked, out of all the events that were planned for the festival, the one Olivia was gonna be apart in he had the least knowledge in.

"Well, it's one of the most complicated dances I've ever practiced for. Not only am I gonna incorporate my regular style, but those of all over the continent. Not to mention I'll be part of each act along with my own solo at the end, and don't even get me started on the new outfit I've picked out for it." Olivia began to ramble before Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Hey hey relax, I'm sure you'll do just fine, me and the other Shepherds will be there to cheer you along." He assured her, Olivia giving a relieved sigh.

"Yes yes, thanks, it's just its been awhile since I've performed so the pre-show jitters are getting to me more than usual." Olivia stated as they arrived at his door.

"Well just know I believe in you." Morgan told her with a bright smile that made the dancer blush lightly and look away as he moved to open the door.

"Oh wait! Your robes." Olivia said as she started to remove the Plegia attire before Morgan put a hand up to stop her.

"No need, you can keep it for now, it's getting late and while I'm sure you're used to the cold, I'm sure there are some intoxicated people out and about so hopefully those robes will keep eyes off you." Morgan explained.

"O-oh I see, well then...thank you." Oliva murmured, her blush deepening as she tightened the robes around her before she asked, "So I'll give them back to you tomorrow?"

"You can give them back whenever you want, night Olivia." Morgan said as he opened the door and waved.

"Goodnight, Morgan." Olivia replied as the door closed, walking back to the festival. A smile on her face as she clutched his robes a bit closer.

* * *

As Morgan closed the house he removed his shoes, placing them neatly to the side, noticing his Mother's cloak placed on the coat rack, meaning she was most likely home.

"Mother?!" Morgan called out, not getting a reply as he walked up the stairs, taking a turn towards his room Morgan heard something.

 _"Oh yes! Naga how I've missed this!"_

 _'That sounded like Mom.'_ Morgan thought as he approached his Mother's room, putting an ear up to the door Morgan tried to listen.

 _"Oh Naga! I'm so close!"_

Morgan needed to find out what was going on, opening the door he found his Mother, naked, laid spread eagle on her bed as someone equally as naked was in between her legs, apparently eating her out as she had a hand on top of their head to push them in closer. But hearing the door open snapped Robin out of her almost relieved state as she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door.

"Mo-Morgan!" Robin stuttered as she quickly her face quickly went red, even if they were now lovers, she was still embarrassed that he caught her in such a position.

"Huh?" Tharja said as she removed her head from in between Robin's leg as she looked at their new guest. Morgan couldn't help but be surprised by her appearance before she calmly greeted him, "Hello there Morgan." Tharja said before she went back and continued her work on Robin's pussy.

"Ohhhh!" Robin moaned, Tharja's continuation catching her off guard, Morgan standing there paralyzed with a blushed face as he felt his groin tightening, not knowing what he should do as the Dark Mage assaulted his Mother's clit as she tried to stop her, "Wai-wait! Tharja! Morgan's right there! Oh Naga, aauh." She tried to say before moaning from the pleasure.

Stopping her assault for a moment Tharja looked at the twin-tailed Grandmaster with a blank expression, "And?" She asked.

"Don't just start eating me out in front of my son!" Robin berated her with a flushed face.

"Why? We've both already bed him, we're both apart of this little group, and if he wishes to join they he may, I mean it looks like he likes what he sees." Tharja said, her gaze on Morgan's bulge. Robin and Morgan faces went even redder at the prospect of a threesome, looking at each other Mother and Son exchanged glances.

* * *

"Mhhhmmm!" Robin moaned into Morgan's mouth as they made out, Tharja laid down below both of them as Robin sat atop her face being eaten out while Morgan pounded her, one hand on her hip to keep her steady. Morgan and Robin may have hesitated at first, but they were now fully into this position. Tharja's walls squeezed Morgan's member while, causing him to thrust even faster, which made the Dark Mage eat out Robin with even more effort as she grabbed the Grandmaster's luscious ass, which had Robin grind on top of her even more while moaning into the kiss, hands around his neck.

Tharja had to admit, she never felt as turned on than in this moment, the people she were with were those who had given her feelings she never knew she could have, and being with both of them like this made her heart flutter in a way the Dark Mage never felt before. Still though, she kept up her work, not wasting a moment in her assault of Robin's pussy, making sure to pay special attention to her clit.

Robin meanwhile felt like she could get used to this, kissing Morgan made her heart beat faster, and Tharja's actions below gave her pleasure so good she felt like a fool for taking so long to bed her again. Pulling Morgan even closer to her Robin made their kiss even deeper, giving a mew of pleasure when he used one of his hands to grab one of her delightful breasts, gently kneading it in the palm of his hand, making her grind even harder on Tharja.

Morgan directed all his efforts in giving these two Women as much pleasure as he could. He may still be a bit new to the world of sex, but he felt like he was doing a pretty good job, especially from the moans each woman produced, Tharja wrapping her legs around the back of his waist while moving her hips in tandem of his thrust.

Eventually, the trio of Plegia Mages could feel each of their releases coming closer, and they all tripled their efforts. Tharja was the first to go as Morgan proceed to pound her so fast it was like he had a physical boosting hex on him, reaching so deep inside of her Tharja thought he had reached her womb. She proceeded to tighten up around the young Tactician, her walls spasming around him as she released all over his member, giving a loud moan into Robin's opening while gripping her buttcheeks tighter. The vibrations of her moan plus the grip she had on her ass gave Robin the push she needed, breaking off the kiss.

"AHHHH!" The Grandmaster screamed out, releasing all over Tharja's face, the Dark Mage happily lapping up all of her juices. Morgan though finally felt himself pushed over the edge, the feeling of Tharja's walls spasming around him and the face his Mother gave as she climax made the young Tactician grab hold of Tharja's hips with both of his hands while burying himself as far as he could inside of her, grunting as he shot load after load.

The Plegia Mages took a minute to catch their breath, but despite their release, they each wanted more. Acting first, Robin removed herself from Tharja's face as she pushed her son down on his back. Straddling him, Robin gave her son a look of lust as she grabbed his still hard member, lining it up to her entrance she quickly thrust herself down, Mother and Son giving a gasp from feeling each other like this again.

"Huh huh huh" Robin panted out as she placed her hands on Morgan's chest as she raised herself up and down on his shaft quickly. Morgan gripping her thighs as he thrusted in sync with her, Robin's pants becoming increasingly higher pitched as she felt filled up once again, closing her eyes to focus on her movements.

Tharja, feeling a little left out, crawled sneakily behind the twin-tailed Grandmaster as she wrapped her arms stealthy around her chest, hands landing on her breast as she gave the orbs a hefty squeeze. Robin gave a gasp from the action, eyes shooting open as Tharja brought one of her hands to the side of her face, turning it towards her as she mashed their lips together. Tharja pressed her large chest against Robin's back, hands returning to her hefty globes as she squeezed and jiggled them on display for Morgan as his Mother and her made out. Smirky into the kiss as she could hear Morgan's thrust intensify, causing Robin's ass to jiggle wildly as she also tried to match his thrust, muttering things such as 'Yes Naga Yes!' into the kiss.

Morgan though decided to give them both a surprise, grabbing his Mother's arm he quickly pulled her away from Tharja as he changed the position to her now laying down on her back as he pounded her, Robin moaning as her breasts and hair swayed widely from his thrusts. Before Tharja could pout from having Robin taken away Morgan grabbed her arm as well, pulling her to his side as he mashed their lips together passionately. The Dark Mage quickly returning the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, giving a hot moan into the kiss as he gripped her butt before moving his hand down to her entrance and proceeding to finger her.

"Auhhh! More! Morgan Baby More! " Robin moaned out, wrapping her slender legs around his waist to help her synced with his thrust as she gripped the sheets with both her hands, her breast smacking her face but she didn't care.

Morgan's mind went off with many possibilities as to how to give both women even more pleasure before his mind landed on something, _'Time to even the odds!'_ He thought as he quickly moved Tharja, breaking the kiss they had and laying her down on top of his Mother, both women giving a surprised gasp as they were each smooshed together. Just then Morgan removed himself completely from Robin's pussy, the women whining as she felt him leave her, a little dissatisfied that he was no longer inside. But before she could complain, each Mage of Plegia moaned as Morgan thrusted in between both women, sandwiching his shaft between both of their pussy. Robin and Tharja quickly wrapped their arms around each other as they made out, moaning into the kiss as they pressed against each other even harder, their sensitive breast grinding against each other as Morgan pounded both of them from behind.

Placing his hands on Tharja's hips Morgan thrusted as fast as he could, the two women squealing under him, their juices practically dripping at this point giving him plenty of lubricant not to mention the heat they gave off made it feel incredible to Morgan. Robin's one of Robin's hands found itself rested atop of Morgan's, while the other was with Tharja's as they both held each other, she also aided his thrust, using her legs she helped to pull him deep inside either of them when he decided to give a thrust into one of their pussies. And all that pleasure made the three mages feel their releases come closer.

Tharja was the first to crumble once again, moaning deeply into Robin's mouth she gripped her hair along with her hand as she came all over both Morgan's shaft, some of it dripping atop of Robin's entrance as well as she slumped down. Mother & Son soon followed, Morgan quickly sheathed himself inside of Robin, both moaning as they came together. Robin's walls spasming around him as she climaxed, both moaning as he shot his load into her.

They all stayed like for a couple of moments, but when Tharja moved a little, she noticed Morgan was still hard. Smirking to herself she leaned her mouth over Robin's ear, whispering something Morgan couldn't make out in his still dazed state, but whatever it was had Tharja and Robin get up off the bed, looking down at him with a sultry look. Morgan had to take a moment to appreciate the beauty both women showed off, despite the room not being entirely lit he was still able to take in many of their details, their round hips, enormous breast, slim waist, and so many other features that Morgan felt himself get fully hard again. Seeing this both women licked their lips, before looking at each other and nodding.

"Morgan honey, sit here at the edge of the bed." Robin commanded, her son in a trance by their beauty, did as told.

Doing as told Morgan positioned himself so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, feet touching the ground as his rod pointed towards the ceiling ready for more action. His eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked at the two mages, who gave him a smirk before they each kneeled down before him, placing themselves on either side of his shaft, Robin on his right and Tharja on his left.

"Get ready Morgan goes we're gonna tip the scales." Robin said as she grabbed both her hefty breasts, wrapping them halfway around his member, Tharja doing the same as they pressed their incredible mounds together, sandwiching his length in between them.

Morgan had to brace himself against the mattress from the softness that enveloped him, the two women now moving in sync as they raised their breast up and down his cock, having the young tactician panting and groaning from the pleasure.

"It appears he enjoys the sensation." Tharja commented, smirking from the look Morgan gave off as he appeared to be in a daze from the pleasure he felt, barely keeping himself in reality.

"Good, I want him to enjoy this, I know I do." Robin replied, the idea of trying something like this with her son had come across her mind, and she definitely was liking the results it showed. Not to mention the pleasure she felt from feeling his hot shaft in between her cushiony breast felt pleasant, along with the occasionally pants she gave from grinding her nipples against Tharja's. "So how do you feel Morgan?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer but wanting her baby boy to say it out loud.

"Mother! Tharja! It feels..it feels amazing!" Morgan huffed out, barely able to find his voice from this pleasure before adding, "You both feel so soft, so, warm, it's better than I could imagine!"

The two women smirked and blushed at the compliment before giving a nod to each other as they double their efforts, squeezing their breast harder against him along with giving the top of his shaft some licks, making Morgan shiver. Robin and Tharja were pumping their breast in full circles, circular motions, enveloping each area of his shaft in their pillowy flesh.

Somehow in his dazed mind Morgan was able to take note of the way each breast felt around his shaft; his Mother's felt rounder, more cushiony, soft, yet still firm, Tharja though, felt a bit bigger, perkier, and harder. The contrast was a pleasant one, which he could definitely get used to, though from what his mother said next seemed to make it seem somewhat unlikely.

"You know Robin, I'm having a lot of fun from this whole ordeal, are you open to doing something like this another time? Perhaps inviting Lissa as well?" Tharja suggested, her breast still moving in sync with Robin's as she gave Morgan's tip a lick, hearing the boy shudder.

"While I won't deny the fun I've been having, I'm gonna have to hold off on that offer. Even if I don't have that much of a problem of us sleeping together I don't want him to get lucky too much or else he might become a bit sex craved, and when we go back to working I don't want my time with him to be spent fucking, at least not all of it." Robin responded before she sucked Morgan's tip like a popsicle for a few seconds feeling him twitch. As much as she enjoyed these sessions with her Son he would need to learn some self-control in the future, she trusted him to learn it so she decided to at least allow him to indulge himself during this week at least before they started to pace themselves.

"Very well if that is what you wish." Tharja responded, the two women now quickening their pace as they felt him getting closer.

"Mother...Tharja..I'm-uuaagghh.." Morgan tried to let out before each Women started slobbering around his shaft, their breast now focusing on his bottom half while their mouths worked the top.

"Let it all out Sweetie." Robin encouraged before she leaned back down and sucked around his tip, tongue working furiously around it to get him off while Tharja worked a little further down, grinding her teeth a bit on his sensitive skin making Morgan groan.

With a loud groan, Morgan's cock pulsed violently around their breast as he shot load after load. Robin couldn't help but give a surprised gasp at how much her Son shot out, especially considering his previous two orgasms. Lifting her head up from his tip, some semen dripping from the side of her mouth Morgan's length shot it's remaining loads into the air, bits of it landing on both women's face and pooling around their breast.

"Oh my"

"I must say I didn't expect him to still have so much"

The two women looked at each other and decided to finish up the job, using their tongues they cleaned up Morgan's rod of any excess seed, giving it a couple of squeezes to help bring out any remaining semen. Morgan painted a bit from the cleanup, still feeling a bit sensitive, but when he looked down he quickly sucked his breath in as he viewed his Mother and Tharja cleaning themselves up of his seed. The two women used their fingers to scope up his semen from their skin before placing it in their mouths, slurping it down with a delightful face as the went for more. As the two women finished up they gave each other a quick kiss, enjoy the taste of Morgan's cock they found on each other's lips, along with some extra traces of semen they each tried to claim.

"Uhhhh," Morgan interrupted, making Robin and Morgan look towards him as he had a nervous expression on his face, hand behind his head. Before they could ask him what was wrong each woman immediately felt the problem as they felt his cock twitch in between their breasts, fully hard once more.

 _'How does he have so much energy?'_ They thought before giving a wicked smirk to each other. They may be tired beyond belief when this was over, but the fun they were gonna have would surely be worth it as they quickly started their next round.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the little threesome, was fun writing, plus points to anyone who caught my little Roberto the Steed reference, if you know where I got that from than good for you, love that story and wanted to put a little Easter egg for it. As for the next chapter it'll be Sumia, so hope you look forward to that! Don't be shy to leave a comment too! Want to hear your guys thoughts since you are taking time out of your day to read my smut and fluff!  
**


	5. Roleplay

Morgan couldn't help but feel a strange yet pleasant sensation as he woke up. Opening his eyes he noticed his Mother snuggled up against his side, a smile on her face as she rested her head on him. But Morgan couldn't help but give a moan as he felt that strange sensation again, looking down at the covers he noticed a big bulge underneath it. Pulling them up enough so that he could see what was underneath he was greeted with the sight of Tharja sucking off his morning wood.

Seeing that she discovered Tharja removed the hard shaft from her mouth, placing it to the side of her head, stroking it with her soft fingers as she looked him in the eyes with a sultry look, "I hope you don't mind, when I awoke I noticed it poking me, so I decided to relieve you, consider it a reward for the time you showed me last night." She said before taking his member back into her mouth, not breaking eye contact with him as she bobbed her head up and down, taking him to the hilt while wrapping her tongue around him in a way that made Morgan bring a hand down to her head to grip her hair to try and slow her down. Though it seemed not to work as Tharja went even faster, now even fondling his balls well.

The sound of slurping and sucking along with Morgan's groans woke Robin up, opening her eyes the first thing she saw was her Son's eyes shut tight in pleasure, also noticing the arm he had wrapped around her bringing her in closer, not that she minded. But turning her head towards the sounds of slurping she saw something under the covers, pulling them up she was also greeted with the sight of Tharja sucking off her Son, and being really into it. Before she could question what was going on she noticed Tharja give her a wink before taking Morgan down to the hilt, her son giving a groan as he ejaculated in her mouth. But instead of swallowing his load Tharja removed him from her mouth before she suddenly crawled towards Robin, catching the Grandmaster off guard as she pressed their lips together as she exchanged the semen she had in her mouth with her.

Morgan couldn't help but have his mouth drop at the sight of his Mother and Tharja making out, exchanging his semen in their mouths as their tongues clashed and they wrapped their arms around each other. After a minute of this, they broke off, taking down his fluids with a loud audible slurp that made the young Tactician shiver. Turning to him Robin gave her Son a sultry look before wrapping her arms around him and giving her boy a kiss. Before breaking it off and saying, "I believe we should all wash up now, don't you agree?"

* * *

"Mhmm, just like that honey." Robin cooed as Morgan rubbed his hands over her body, the soap he was applying making it feel all the more pleasurable.

The two were currently by themselves in the bath, Tharja having decided to return home and shower there. Despite the insistence of Robin and Morgan that she was more than welcome to bathe and eat breakfast with them she simply said that the two lovebirds should enjoy the morning by themselves. Deciding to just accept it Mother and Son went to the bath to clean themselves up, taking time to thoroughly clean each other's bodies as they were half submerged in their spacious stone tub.

"Mother, have I ever told you how magnificent your breast are?" Morgan asked, sitting behind Robin as she pressed her back against his front, giving pleasant sighs as Morgan held her breast in his hands, giving the orbs gently squeezes as he ran his fingers over them.

"I don't believe so, but it's not something I wouldn't mind hearing more often." Robin replied, giving a moan as Morgan pinched her nipples lightly.

"Than I'll make sure to do that." Morgan stated as he moved away from her breast and to the other parts of her body, enjoying the vanilla like smell she gave off. Robin, deciding to also reward his gently cleaning, moved one of her hands behind her, gripping his length as she started giving it some nice, slow, yet pleasurable strokes.

"Speaking of compliments, I must say Morgan you show do know how to use this little tool here, though considering you're bedding more than 3 women I must say it would probably a requirement." She said while moving her body a bit to the side, allowing her to now properly grasp his tool while wrapping another arm around his neck, bringing their face in close as they looked each other in the eye, smiles on their faces.

"I do it all to please you." Morgan teased, now sticking a finger in her entrance making his Mother moan out loud as she blushed from both the action and compliment.

Gaining her composure once again Robin looked her Son in the eye with a look of challenge before say, "Oh really? Then how about you show me how much you want to please me right now?"

Smirking back at her Morgan took her up on her challenge as he quickly picked her up so fast that she gave a squeal of surprise as her son placed her on top of the edge of the tub, her naked bottom now pressed upon the smooth stone as Morgan gently spread her legs, giving her a smirk as he quickly started eating her out. Robin couldn't help but give a laugh at his enthusiasm to please her as she placed a hand on top of her hair, running her fingers between it as he did his work on her hole, Robin starting to now moan as he found her sweet spot.

 _'I gotta remember to take baths with him more often.'_ Robin thought before giving a squeal of pleasure as Morgan doubled his efforts.

* * *

After their morning routine Mother and Son separated for the remainder of the day, deciding to check out other parts of the festival. Morgan was currently in the central plaza about to cross through Chon'sin section of the festival to make his way towards Sumia's house, and on the way there he felt someone jump on top of his back and wrap their arms around his neck.

"Guess who!"

"Nowi?" Morgan asked as he turned his head to the side, Nowi having rested her head atop of his shoulder while giving him a cheeky look.

"Yep!" She replied, tightening her grip on the boy while kicking her legs a bit in the air behind her.

"Mooommm!" Turning to the source of the voice Morgan saw Nah running towards them, an embarrassed look on her face from her Mother's action, "Mom come on, do you have to play around in the middle of town? People are gonna look!"

"So? Why should we care what people think of us? It's a festival! Have some fun!" Nowi assured her daughter before giving a teasing look at the young Tactician, "Besides I'm sure Morgan doesn't mind, I'm your favorite Manakete, right?", pressing the side of their faces together in an effort to tease him even more.

"Uhhh." Morgan sweatdrop, not sure how he should answer, lucking someone came to save him from answering.

"Careful what you say, Morgan, I may get jealous from your answer." Looking at the source of the voice Morgan found, well, the Voice of Naga walking towards them with Lon'qu and Say'ri behind her as they held hands.

"Ah Lady Ti-, I mean Lily, nice to you here, as well as you too, Lon'qu and Say'ri." Morgan greeted as the three of them nodded back to him. Morgan gave a nervous chuckle from his mistake, Lady Tiki had asked the Shepherds not to use her title and instead call her Lily in public during the festival, saying she didn't want to be swarmed by worshipers and instead enjoy the festival like most, well at least as a Manakete. Her Dragon heritage still present even with the disguise she wore as her ears showed through her green hair. She had foregone her usual tight red dress and instead adoring a simple Summer dress which accumulated her beauty while still proudly showing off her many curves in a way even the most modest dress would have trouble hiding, her usual ponytail gone as her hair flowed freely down her back. While the disguised may not have been much a little illusion magic from Robin helped to give a change of her appearance to all the non-shepherds at the festival.

"Nice to see you as well Morgan, now than who were you gonna choose for Nowi's question?" Tiki asked, a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah Morgan! You got three amazing Manaketes waiting for your answer!" Nowi teased.

"Mom! I'm already dating someone else!" Nah interjected.

"So? Wouldn't hurt to know you got someone else's mind on you just in case." Nowi winked at her daughter, making the half-manakete blush.

"Uhh well, do I have to answer now?" Morgan asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe, we're just teasing you Morgan." Tiki assured the young boy, making a simple laugh look eliquate.

"Yeah yeah," Morgan chuckled, now trying to get Nowi off as the Manakete playfully kept her grip as Morgan asked, "So how are you guys enjoying the festival?"

"It's been wonderful, being able to teach other's about the history of the Manakete has been a pleasure," Tiki exclaimed.

"Yeah, and playing with the little kids as a dragon has been great, I even took some of them on a little ride!" Nowi commented before also turning to her daughter, "Nah I saw you having a good time as well!"

"Yes, it was nice, at least the kids see us as cool, some of the adults though," Nah stated head looking down.

"Come on Nah, don't be down, I mean, while some of the adults may be closed minded, the kids are the ones who are gonna be in charge in the future so in the end it's their opinion that's gonna count" Morgan tried to assure her, flashing a bright smile.

"Thanks Morgan." Nah said as she turned her head a bit.

Seeing he had helped a friend out with some insecurities Morgan turned to the two swordsmen in their presence, "What about you two?" He asked.

"It's been nice showing the people here the techniques of the Chon'sin, from some of our recipes to a couple of public sword lessons even my beloved Lon'qu is enjoying himself in public." Say'ri commented, giving a giggle as her husband blushed and looked away from the compliment. "We must really repay you someday for helping organize all this."

"Please, it was Chrom who got everything here, I just helped set it up." Morgan clarified, trying to downplay his praise.

"Yeah, but it was that big mind of yours that put all of this together so just accept the compliment bookworm!" Nowi exclaimed, giving his side a bit of a poke as she finally got off of him before she brought her nose bit closer and gave him a whiff.

"Mom! Don't just sniff people like that!" Nah scolded, hands to her side as her Mother continue to sniff the Young Tactician.

"You smell a lot like your Mother, and I mean more than usual." Nowi bluntly commented, making the Tactician immediately sweatdrop.

"Nowi it's not polite to point things like that in public, but now that you mention it," Tiki stated, eyeing Morgan curiously as she took in his smell as well.

 _'Oh Naga this isn't good, come on Morgan think of something!'_ , Morgan contemplated before coming up with an excuse, "Oh, its probably cause I accidentally used my Mother's special soap this morning while bathing, didn't realize I had used it till I was done, though she definitely wasn't pleased her last bottle." Morgan said, hoping the two Manaketes would accept his excuse, he did use his Mother's soap, though not just on himself.

"Hmm, I guess that's why I'm smelling that vanilla scent from you, I never knew she got that from soap though, always seemed unique to her." Nowi commented, seemingly buying the lie.

"I see." Tiki also responded, though her eyes didn't seem to show the same acceptance of it as Nowi, though Morgan didn't see that, as her tone alone made him believe she had also accepted his lie.

"What about you Nah, do I smell different?" Morgan asked, since Nowi and Tiki already pointed it out he was curious as to whether or not his friend could also tell of the change.

"Well now that it's been pointed out I can smell your Mother's distinct scent off of you, but my nose isn't strong enough to pick it out without some help." Nah stated, Morgan making a mental note of this limitation, knowing that Nah was someone he wouldn't have to worry about smelling others off of him as much as the other Manaketes.

Deciding it was best to be on his way Morgan said goodbye to the group as he made his way towards Sumia's home.

* * *

Reaching towards the house of the Pegasus Knight Morgan noticed the many flowers placed in the front, he had been here a few times to hang out with Cynthia but it looks like in this time of peace Sumia had been able to expand her garden all around the house, providing a beautiful foreground to the simple yet peaceful looking house. Walking up to the door he knocked, hearing someone shout they'd be there in a second, waiting patiently for the door to open he heard a loud crash and the sound of someone in pain. Quickly opening the door Morgan saw Sumia face first on the floor, entering he quickly got down and helped her up.

"Thank you Morgan," Sumia said embarrassedly as they stood up.

"No problem," Morgan replied with a smile.

"How about you wait on the couch while I prepare us some tea?" Sumia suggested with a smile.

"That would be nice." Morgan said as he took a seat on the couch, he noticed Sumia's outfit was the same as her usual uniform, minus the armor. Her purple top smoothly hugging her frame as the skirt part of it ended right above her mid-thigh, her shoulders exposed as her slender yet strong arms covered by separate sleeves, her long legs mostly covered by some stockings and boots with a strap the ran across into her skirt, part of her creamy skin exposed in between them. Quickly realizing he was staring Morgan shook these thoughts from as Sumia bought in some tea as she sat down next to him, placing the drinks on the table in front of them.

"I know this isn't much of a thank you for helping me during the performance but I was thinking that maybe we could just spend the day reading together, I have a couple of books I've been dying to read and having someone with me would nice, that if you want to." Sumia stated, nervously running a hand through her hair.

"Nah, that's fine actually, it would be nice to just relax and read a book considering these hectic past couple of days." Morgan assured, he wasn't lying, from all the activities he's done since the festival started just laying back in a relaxing atmosphere and reading would be a great passing time.

"Than shall we get started?" Sumia declared as she pulled out a book, shifting closer to Morgan as they began to read the novel together. It was an old tale of the legend of a Princess who was taken from her birth family by the rival kingdom when she was young, only to meet them again years later. But during the chaos, she had a choice to either join her birth family or stay with the rival kingdom she grew up with. The one he and Sumia were currently reading had the Princesse joining her birth family.

The Tactician and Pegasus Knight took turns reading through the Chapters, and as time passed, they couldn't help but scoot closer and closer to each other until they were leaning on each other, feeling each other's warmth through their thin fabric. As the day came closer and closer to an end Morgan was reading the last chapter of the book, Sumia leaning her head on his shoulder as she listened carefully to his words, so immersed in the book she didn't realize she had her hands wrapped around his arm despite enjoying the feeling of his skin. Morgan though, similarly didn't notice her skin touching him, though he did feel her pleasant sensation as he finally read the last page of the book before closing it in the palm of his hand.

"I must say the story was nice, especially reading it with you." Morgan said as he laid back, Sumia still somewhat snuggled with him.

"Yes, it's been awhile since I read a story with anyone, I told you I used to do it with your Mother a lot during the war, yes?"

"Yeah, you even read a couple of those stories with me through the door when I was in my funk, it was a nice distraction, though I could've done without all the romance." Morgan joked.

"Hey, those were some of your Mother's favorite ones!" Sumia retorted, poking him in the chest inadvertently feeling some of his abs.

"Yeah, I guess, maybe we can all read a story together another time, there's a different version to this story right?" Morgan asked as he held the novel in his hand.

"Yes, though that other copy seems to only be available in Valm, while this version only seems to be available on this continent." Sumia replied, as she also grasped the book along with him.

"A bit weird huh?" Morgan commented as they both stared at the cover.

"Yes, but it just goes to show how stories can change through the year, though I have heard of there being a third version to this story, though nobody knows how to get it." Sumia stated.

"Really?" Morgan asked, not knowing about this third version.

"I wonder what would happen in that version though?" Sumia pondered, finger up to her chin.

Thinking of a fun idea to pass the time Morgan suddenly snapped his fingers, catching the Pegasus's knights attention, "Let's act it out!" Morgan exclaimed, catching it Sumia off guard.

"Act it out?" Sumia questioned, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Yeah! Let's act out what we think would happen." Morgan stated as he stood up.

"How?" Sumia asked.

"Well, you can be the Princesse or other characters while I do the rest, with a little bit of Illusionary magic I have I can make it feel more real! I've done things like this with Owain and Cynthia when we were the Justice Cabal so we can use our imagination to make the story come to life!" Morgan explained as he held his hand out to her.

Thinking it over for a bit Sumia quickly smiled, taking Morgan's hand he pulled her up as they stood and faced each other, "Let's do it!" Sumia agreed as they started their little play.

* * *

"I-I won't betray anyone." Sumia said, shaking her head, somehow no longer adoring her usual outfit instead silver like armor now covering her body except her feet.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, wearing a black uniform while somehow on top of a horse like creature wearing similar armor.

"I can't betray you and the people who have raised me," Sumia said with a solemn look as she faced him.

"So you're gonna fight against your true family even though we are the ones being attack!?" Another Morgan shouted, wearing red like armor and a white vest.

"No! I won't fight against you and my other siblings as well! I don't want to fight any of you! Please lay down your swords! There must be a peaceful sol-" Sumia cried out before the Morgan wearing black stopped her.

"Stop! I understand what you are trying to do here, but it won't work. As your older Brother, I will teach you the truth about this world and bring you back." He declared as he drew his sword.

"No, you won't! She's coming back with us!" The Morgan wearing red shouted as he took out his blade as well.

"No stop don't do this!" Sumia begged as the two Morgan's ran at each other, not being able to look Sumia shut her eyes, but never heard a clash. Opening them up she saw the field and river she was standing in before vanish, instead, she found herself back in her living room, her furniture moved to the walls to give her and Morgan space. But Morgan was currently on his knees, breathing heavily, hand clutched to his chest.

"Morgan!" Sumia shouted as she quickly got down on the ground next to him, hand on his back as she tried to soothe him and help with his breathing as he now started coughing.

"Wait here, let me get some water!" Sumia assured as she ran into the kitchen, almost tripping a couple of times while accidentally knocking down some cups as she took one and filled it up with some water, not caring about the mess she made as she returned to Morgan's side. Handing him the cup he quickly drank it down in a couple of gulps, giving his chest a couple of thumps as his coughing now stopped and his breathing finally steadied.

Turning to Sumia he tried to give her a bright smile but it only looked like a tried one as he said, "Sorry about worrying you, its been a while since I've done such a high scaled illusion like that, so I guess I'm out of practice."

"You could've just said so, no need to have pushed yourself like that!" Sumia scolded him as she helped him to the couch as they sat down.

"Sorry it's just, you seemed to have so much fun, you got so into the role that I couldn't bring myself to stop it," Morgan explained with a solemn smile, looking down at the ground as he mentally berated himself for worrying her.

"Ohh Morgan," Sumia soothed, bring a hand to his check, having him lean into the touch as she turned him to face her, "You didn't have to try so hard, I've already had such an amazing time today with you."

"Yeah, it's just I thought you should've deserved more, I've never seen you be so, well happy in a while that I wanted to make it even more special," Morgan explained as he tried to face away again before Sumia grabbed the other side of his face with her other hand before now making him face her again, no chance to pull away as she pressed their forehead together.

"Morgan, today has been wonderful, you don't have to try so hard to please me cause I already have enough fun just being with me, but still even if just for a little bit, you've made me feel like I was in a fairy tale, so thank you." Sumia console him, their faces so close to each other they could feel each other's breaths, but then they both close their eyes and leaned closer to each other, lips pressing against each other.

The kiss was soft, yet conveyed Sumia's feelings towards Morgan, who tried to return them through his lips as well as they became more passionate, Sumia now wrapping her strong yet slender arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist as they now held each other closer. But just as they started to open their mouths and meet with their tongues they pulled away, needing to catch some air as they huffed, faces beat red.

But just as Sumia was about to press her lips against him again Morgan stopped her, "Huh?" she questioned confused.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Morgan stated as he turned away.

"It's your Mother, isn't it?" Simia asked, catching Morgan off guard.

"How did you?" Morgan began to say before it clicked and he sighed, "She came to you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she explained your little situation." Sumia stated.

"And you don't care?" Morgan asked, a little surprised about it.

"I'm a bit surprised, I won't lie. But I know you aren't some player and you are treating all your girls the best you could, doing your best to make them happy." Sumia said before she turned away a bit embarrassed as she held up a piece of paper that was very familiar to Morgan at this point, "You've apparently been doing such a good job that your Mother invited me into the group, saying that she knew you would treat me right. And truthfully Morgan, I don't doubt it, ever since you've come over to play with Cynthia I've had my eye on you, and since my divorce, I've focused on you a bit more. Reminded by how you worked when you were on your own, how despite the pain you felt you kept on, it helped to give me the strength to get over my marriage. And during the performance, you helped me out so much that I couldn't help but realize, I've developed feelings for you."

"Sumia," Morgan simply said before he got his resolve, his Mother believed that he could treat her right then he would, grabbing her by the shoulder Morgan had them face each other once again before saying, "Sumia, you said I was able to make you feel like you were in a fairy tale for a little bit, let me help make it longer."

Proceeding to press their lips together again Sumia gave a surprised squeal from his forwardness before returning the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck before using the other one to push him down on the couch, her lying atop of him as they made out. Morgan wrapped an arm around her waist while the other one went towards her pristine hair, fingers passing through the soft curls as he stroked it. Bodies pressed against each other as they moaned into each other's mouth, swapping breaths while their tongues battled.

Sumia decided to act a bit frisky, using the more _steamy_ novels she read occasionally she began to grind herself against Morgan along with snaking a hand under his tactician tank top, feeling his developing abs which pleased her. She couldn't help but start to smile as all her work started to pay off, Morgan beginning to squirm underneath her from the teasing, feeling his shaft start to rise between his legs as tent formed. Pressing their covered sexes together they both gave a moan from the heat they felt from each other. And just as Sumia was about to slide off to get a better look at his member Morgan suddenly grabbed her arms and flipped her over, hands pinned above her head as he was now on top.

Sumia looked at him with a confused look before Morgan gave her a smile and slid down the couch as he said, "Please, allow me to do the work while you just enjoy the pleasure, my Queen."

Sumia couldn't help but blush furiously yet give a smile at his words, helping him to spread her legs as he placed his hands on her thighs before he slightly moved her pink lacy panties to the side of her entrance, noticing how wet it was yet also the sweet smell it gave off. Giving her sex a lick he felt her shiver as he continued his actions, using two of his fingers to gently rub the top of her pussy, the soft pants she gave told him he was doing a good job. Eventually, he opened her sex up with the fingers as he pressed his mouth to it, hearing Sumia squeal his name as he now licked inside of her, giving thrusting like motions with his tongue as he now was able to better taste her sweetness.

"Ohhh Morgan," Sunmia moaned, bring a hand down to the top of his head while the other one covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her moans, "Right there, more!" She begged as Morgan started to find her sweet stop, the pleasure being so great she arched her back a bit off the couch while her legs started to wrap themselves around Morgan's back.

Doing as he was told Morgan started to dart his tongue around the area Sumia told him to, noticing the grip she had on her head and back tightening as she starting muttering things he couldn't make out. Deciding to try a technique that seemed to work on his Mother earlier he stuck a thumb inside of her as well, using it to rub the area he had explored with his tongue as he slid the pink organ out of her entrance before using it to lick the little nub atop of her sex. The pleasurable high moan Sumia gave along with fully wrapping her legs in a vice-grip around him telling him she was reaching her breaking point.

Sumia's mind started to become a haze as she now began to flail a bit on the couch, pushing Morgan's head deeper into her thighs as he kept his work up at an increasingly pleasurable pace. Sumia could feel the springs she had down there start to wind up as she came closer and closer to an orgasm, "Morgan," she tried to warn but only double his efforts, making the Pegasus Knight start to squeal as she wrapped her legs around his head, arching her back off the couch as she released before slumping back down, hearing Morgan slurp up her juices as she tried to catch her breathing, giving a shiver when he was done lapping all of it up

"So did I do OK?" Morgan asked sarcastically as he raised his head in-between her legs, giving a bright smile at her to which Sumia returned with her own as she decided to do a little role-play with her new lover.

"My Prince, I believe its time to step of this clothes and become more, closer." She said with the best soothing yet sexual voice she could muster up.

"If that is what you wish my Queen, I shall follow your every command," Morgan replied, sounding like a Knight as he bowed to her, causing Sumia to giggle at his cooperation. She slowly started to remove her knee-high boots, unzipping them as she slid them off her slender legs, bring a hand up to her face as she tried to hide the lusty look she gave Morgan as he took off his shirt and pants, enjoying the sight she saw of his almost naked form, licking her lips as he also pulled off his boxers, standing in just his birthday suit as his erection stood proud and tall.

"My Prince I never knew you had such an impressive sword in your possession," Sumia compliment as she brought her hands to her shoulder straps, slowly sliding them down her arms as she looked at him and said, "Allow me to reward you with the sight of your Queen," Sliding her top down her body as her proud twin mound now were in the open, nipples already hard as she kicked off the fabric when it reached her feet along with her panties she had also removed. Despite the boldness, in her words, Sumia was blushing furiously, but even so, she gave him a little pose, turning her body so her ass was also in view to the side she bent her legs a bit while also crossing her arms under her mounds while giving her prince a nervous smile.

Morgan almost couldn't stop his jaw dropping at the sight of her almost naked body as she still had on the pink stockings which connected with a strap around her waist and her purple sleeves still on her arms along with her hair accessories. But even so, they looked good on her form, her naked body looking wonderful, slender yet thick with enough muscle to show her strength yet not enough that it didn't look soft. Her breasts while not as big as his Mother's or Tharja's were still fairly large, easily more than a handful if he were to hold them, her hips wide and her thighs big gave Sumia the appearance a strong powerful, yet beautiful maiden who could not only bring peace with her beauty yet fight to protect it as well.

But his staring was soon cut off as she began to giggle, turning her head nervously she teased, "It's not polite to stare at a lady you know."

"My apologies my Queen, allow me to make it up to you," Morgan replied as he walked towards her, gently picking her up as he placed her on the couch lying down as he gently placed his tip at the entrance to her loins, leaning down to bring their faces closer they looked each other in the eyes as Sumia placed a hand on his cheek, giving him a nod to proceed.

The Young Tactician and Pegasus Knight moaned simultaneously as they felt each other become closer and closer until Morgan was fully inside of her, each taking a moment to get used to the pleasure. Sumia felt so full, it had been months since she had sex so her walls were somewhat tighter than usual, making it even more sensitive for her. Morgan meanwhile couldn't help but notice how different Sumia felt from his other partners, while she was as tight as Lissa, the grip her walls had on him felt stronger than Tharja and his Mother, feeling he was now used to the feeling Morgan began to move in and out, the two of them moaning as he began to set his pace.

Morgan huffed as he trusted in and out, a hand on Sumia's round hip to grip her while the other held the side of the couch to help him lean over her, starting to pick up the pace as he saw Sumia's breast begin to jiggle up and down from his force. Sumia though had to shut her eyes in pleasure, an arm wrapped around his neck while the other one covered her mouth, slightly bitting down on it to keep her moans down. Though she couldn't help but let out some whines every time Morgan thrusted particularly deep in her. Her legs were bent yet raised up to his side as Morgan continued his thrusts, Sumia enjoying how hard yet loving they were.

Deciding to help bring them even closer together Morgan quickly removed the hand she had over her mouth, surprising her and giving a surprised squeal when he smashed their lips together, moaning into it as she wrapped both her arms around his neck to pull him in closer as they made out. Due to Morgan being a little shorter than her he had to stretch his body to meet their lips but it also caused him to thrust even deeper inside of her, making her begin to pant into the kiss as her legs started flailing at his sides before she wrapped them around his waist in a vice grip, using the strength she had in them to help push him in even deeper.

Sumia felt so happy, the loving thrust he gave, the kiss they shared, their bodies pressed close together, it had been so long since she had felt so connected with someone that tears of happiness formed in her eyes. Along with Morgan rubbing so nicely against her walls all of these feelings helped to push Sumia over the edge, her walls wrapping more tightly around his member as her floodgates opened, moaning into the kiss as she came all over his shaft. The pressure of her walls practically had Morgan feel like he was being milked as he pulled out just in time not knowing whether or not she had some protection, releasing his load over her stomach with some shots landing on her breasts.

Sumia shivered as she saw his hunched up from over her as he tried to catch his breathing, her grip on him having loosened and feeling his warm spunk on her chest. Using her fingers she took a scope of some, bringing it to her mouth she gave the white liquid a lick, enjoying the taste she quickly placed the rest in her mouth, _'Salty yet enjoyable.'_ she thought, beginning to clean herself off of his seed. As she finished taking in the last drop she noticed Morgan staring wide-eyed at her, making her giggle that he seemed to like the little show she gave him considering his length now appeared at full length once more.

Deciding it was her turn to take the lead Sumia quickly changed their position, having him now sit on the couch while she rested on his lap, a leg on either side of him, cupping his head in one of her hands she said, "My Prince, you have given your Queen so much pleasure, allow me to return the favor." Lining his member up she quickly took him to the hilt in one fell swoop, her previous releases providing plenty of lubricant. Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought her mouth to his ear and whispered in a holt, sultry tone, "And this time, I command you to finish inside."

Shivering from her breath Morgan quickly gripped his Queen's wide hips, hands atop of her pink stockings strap he helped to guide her up and down his shaft, enjoying the soft pants she gave every time he filled her up, eyes shut as she focused on her movements. Sumia also arched her back a bit to help present her breast to Morgan, thinking he enjoyed the sight of them jiggling up and down in front of him, slapping her chest widely as she began to speed up.

"Are you, ha...feeling wonderful, huh... my Prince?" Sumia panted out as she tried to look at him, bringing their foreheads together as she tried to smile through the pleasure.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Morgan brought her body closer, "I feel amazing my Queen," He said before giving her a cheeky smirk, "Let me show you.", Moving his hands he placed them each on either side of her butt-cheeks before gripping them tightly as he now helped to move her up and down his shaft while also thrusting up and down in sync.

"AHH HAA AHH" Sumia moaned, turning her head back to look down she saw the grip he had on her, mouth agape as she moaned from the pleasure along with eyes filled with lust and love. Not wanting to just sit back and let him do all the work Sumia gripped his shoulders with her hands as she used them to help move up and down, providing more speed and power to their movements.

Each of them moaned loudly every time her ass and his thighs meet, a loud wet slapping sound accompanying the exchange. And Morgan couldn't help but notice how big her butt felt in his hands, bigger than anyone else he had been with. Her flesh feeling soft, warm, yet firm in his palm, his fingers sinking in a little as he moved her up and down.

They kept this up for another couple of minutes, their moans become increasingly higher in pitch that Morgan became a bit afraid that someone from the outside could hear them, though the look of pleasure on Sumia's face along with her constant muttering of things such as 'Yes Naga Yes!' made him forget about it as he directed his attention to serving his _Queen._

"Morgan! Morgan, I'm gonna cum!" Sumia shouted as she picked up her pace, feeling to biggest orgasm of her life approaching.

"Me too!" Morgan replied as he moved one of his hands from her ass and placed it on her back, pulling her in closer as they pressed their bodies together.

"Oh Naga, I'm so close." Sumia cried, giving Morgan an idea as he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled it down to his, mashing their lips together. Sumia passionately returned the kiss as she screamed into it, the pleasure finally being too much for him as she released all over his member. Morgan shooting inside of her as well, causing the Pegasus Knight to moan and shiver from his hot seed inside of her, _'My goodness he's shooting a lot, good thing Robin placed that birth control spell on me or else there might have been trouble.'_ She thought, feeling a bit of their mixed juices dripping from her loins onto his lap.

Pulling their mouths away from each other they still held each other close, not wanting to separate just yet as they breathed heavily, "So, did I please you, my Queen." Morgan asked sarcastically, still deciding to play their little roleplaying game.

Snuggling up against him Sumia laid her head as best she could on his shoulder, a smile on her face as she whispered, "Yes, you were marvelous my Prince,"

Staying like that for a while the two of them just enjoyed each other's warmth before Morgan asked, "So, we still got a couple of hours till the end of the day, shall we head to your room?"

"That would be lovely," Sumia replied, giving a squeal of surprise as Morgan picked her up bridal style, giving her a bright smile as he carried her to her room, the Pegasus Knight smiling in return as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close, giggle like a schoolgirl as he kicked open the door to her room as they spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

Back at the festival, a trio of 3 future Children were having dinner together, and two of them were learning something that sounded pretty outrageous.

"So you are telling us that Morgan is possible seeing multiple people?" Cynthia asked her half-dragon friend

"I'm smelling the scent of multiple people off of him, and by the way they smell it seems he tries to wash em off, though not enough as they still linger off him." Nah explained to her friends as they sat down at a table. She, Severa, and Cynthia were currently having dinner together, and when the topic of Morgan came up Nah decided to tell them what she knew.

"I don't believe this, how is Morgan, someone who has stayed in the castle for months and just recently having social interactions again suddenly getting so lucky?" Severa question, refusing to believe the information she heard.

"Oh come on Severa, you're just a bit jealous cause you have a crush on him." Cynthia teased her friend, whose face immediately flushed to the same color of her hair

"Shu-shut up! That was a long time ago, I'm over it. Besides you, all had a crush on him too!" Severa barked back.

"Yeah but at least I'm not denying my feelings, I still love Gerome though." Cynthia announced with a smile.

"And I'm still happily in a relationship with Brady so there!" Severa retorted.

"Ah yes, you two are so adorable together, hating the world together!" Cynthia joked with her hands clasped together.

But before Severa could retort Cynthia asked her half-dragon friend, "So who else might know about this?"

"My Mother and Lady Tiki most likely, those two have a much stronger sense of smell than me, it was only cause they pointed it out that I was finally able to find the multiple scents on him, though he tried to cover it up. And it's possible that Panne could smell it too, don't know about Yarne though, other than that I don't know." Nah explained.

"Do you know who he might be sleeping with?" Severa asked curiously.

"I don't think that's any of our business, and even if I did know I couldn't tell you, the scents I picked up are too weak to accurately know who they are, though I can say with certainty they are all Shepherds." Nah told her before asking, "Why would you want to know who though? We all know the kinda person Morgan is, he's no player so everyone involved most likely knows about the other people, plus he probably treats them all well, in the end, it's not our business, no matter how interesting it may be."

"I know it's just, I'm just really curious, this seems so, out of the blue." Cynthia ansered.

"You know now that you mention it, Me and Cynthia may have seen him trying to sneak out of the castle a couple of days ago as well, though I thought we both just imagined it." Severa added as she calmed down, the other Pegasus Knight joining the conversation as well.

"Yeah, I think I also saw him and Tharja heading somewhere together a couple of nights ago."

As the 3 girls looked at each other for a while trying to piece everything together Severa spoke up first.

"I say we get to the bottom of this, who's with me?"

"Count me in! This sounds fun!" Cynthia declared

Nah though, had her eyes closed as she thought of her answer before sighing.

"If you all are gonna do it then why the hell not." Nah reluctantly stated with a smile, the girls giving each other a smirk before discussing their plans to find out who their friend was seeing.

* * *

 **A/N: So hoped you enjoyed that Sumia chapter, she was one of the original girls I had plan for this story, even before Lissa and Tharja. And next time will be Olivia's Chapter and oh boy, let me tell you, it is gonna be a very,VERY long chapter. It was so long that I moved that little end conversation between Severa, Cynthia, and Nah to this chapter when they were originally in that one in an effort to cut it down. So I hope you'll look foward to it.  
**


	6. Dancing Night

**Author's Note: My goodness, this is the longest Chapter I've ever written, hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Olivia was currently dancing around the stage with s much energy as she could, sweat dripping down her body from all the training she had been doing. The festival had mostly ended for the day as the moon rose high over the sky, the only lights outside coming from so late night bars or taverns. But as Olivia was doing a final spin she lost her footing, sending her crashing down onto the floor.

"Mother!" Inigo cried as he knelt to her side, the two of them being the only ones in the room.

"I'm fine, Inigo, just a tumble." Olivia assured as her son helped her up.

"Very well, but I feel it is best for you to go home. You've been practicing all day and the performance is tomorrow, you need to be full of energy to get through it." Inigo stated, he had been a bit worried for her considering how hard she was pushing herself, this tumble she had showing she was reaching her limits.

"Maybe, very well, may you accompany on the way?" Olivia asked, her Son smiling back as they began to pack their belongings. Olivia putting on Morgan's cloak on the way out.

Inigo couldn't help but eye the attire suspiciously, taking note of the way his Mother seemed to hold it close, especially when they passed through some more crowded areas. He remembered bumping into her a couple of nights ago when she first wore the cloak, Olivia telling him that Morgan had offered it to her for the time being to help shield her body from the less pure of souls.

While Inigo appreciated the gesture his friend made to her, he couldn't help but form some worries. The way Olivia held the robes close, seemingly finding comfort in being in its presence, seemed a bit familiar to the looks Olivia had given his Father, or well, that's what he was in Inigo's future, here, he and his Mother never got together.

At first he was shocked, but soon realized that the effects of coming to the past and changing some events, had inadvertently caused his Mother and Father to never come together. But he wasn't the only one, some of the other Future Children parents split up after the war.

But Inigo felt his case was more complicated, he believed his Mother truly did love his Father, but he never found out about her feelings and instead fell in love with the Swordswomen from Chon'sin, leaving Olivia heartbreaking. During that time he was confused and angry, why had this happened?

While in time he was able to make peace with it, his Mother still had trouble. He saw the way Olivia seemed to look at his Father with longing, tensing up when he came near, and while she was moving past it, those feelings were still there.

Which was why he was now worried about his Mother and Friend, worried that his Mother was falling for him. In all honesty, Inigo had no qualms should the two find love with each other and end up together, he trusted his young Friend to take care of her should it happened, and while it would be weird should it be so, his Mother's happiness would be worth it.

But there were many things that could prevent them from getting that far. First off he had no idea of how Morgan felt towards his Mother romantically, the gesture of the cloak could easily just be his good nature of wanting to help others. And while he had caught Morgan staring at his Mother every now and then during the war, it wasn't some unique thing, nearly every Shepherd stared at each other that way at some point.

And after the loss of his Mother, he was in a rough spot in which nearly every Shepherd pitched in to help so the time he had with his Mother specifically probably wasn't distinguished enough. And with his Mother back he nearly spent all of his time with her so there was that, not that he blamed him for that.

 _'_ _Long story short, I don't know how Morgan feels, and if he did how would he act. If my Mother is falling for him then he would probably have to make the first move as she would be too shy and worried about another Heartbreak to try and act and ignore those feelings.'_ Inigo though as he and Olivia reached her house.

"Thank you for walking me back, Inigo." His Mother thank.

"No worries, what kind of a Son would I be if I didn't a company my Mother home?" Inigo said.

"Either way you'd still be my son, Goodnight." Olivia replied as she pulled him into a hug.

Inigo Returned the gesture, "Goodnight Mother."

After saying their goodbyes, Olivia entered the house while Inigo went the other way, giving a quick prayer to Naga for his Mother to find happiness.

* * *

As Olivia closed the door she felt her smile fade a bit as she entered her home, it had become somewhat lonely since she started living in Ylisse, and with Inigo having recently moved out she now had the place all to herself, and it wasn't really a pleasant feeling for the pink-hair dancer. While she was shy she never liked to be alone, in Ferox there were was Basilio and in Ylisse, Indigo accompanied her for a while. But now she was alone.

For a while, it had been a bit challenging to get herself to sleep in the silence of the house, but for the first time in a while, she was feeling comfort as she got under the covers, Morgan's robes still clutched around her. The first night she had completely forgotten to remove them, feeling embarrassed the next morning about sleeping in them. But the second time, she was aware, she didn't want to take them off, even in the privacy of her home she felt like they kept her safe somehow, as if someone was watching over. And that feeling helped her to sleep peacefully.

Which was one of the reasons she was nervous about tomorrow, she would most likely run into Morgan once more and she'd have to return the cloak. While he said she could use it for as long as she needed, Olivia knew it would become suspicious to wear it any longer. But she was also a bit nervous, Olivia wasn't dumb, she knew the feelings she was feeling for the Tactician, and they scared her.

She didn't know if she would be able to overcome not only her shyness, but not wanting to get her heart broken again. Not to mention she didn't know how Morgan felt about her. While she and him were able to have a couple of deep conversations when he was still recovering from his Mother's disappearance, she didn't know how he did with the others. But still, it was during those conversations that her current feelings were starting to plant.

During their talks, Olivia told Morgan how his Mother tried to help her overcome her shyness with the Shepherds and she even revealed her reasons for being that shy, but the way Morgan responded through the door was something she never thought. It turned out he was almost as shy as her.

* * *

 _"You mean you're shy as well?" Olivia asked as she leaned her back against the door, Morgan doing the same on the other side._

 _"Yeah," He replied._

 _"But you're always so cheerful! Ready to help out! You don't have any problems expressing yourself!" Olivia retorted._

 _"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous doing it. When I arrived to this time all I remembered was my Mother, and the memories I remember with her were me just being honest, direct and playful. But other than that, I don't know how I acted with other people. So when I first got here I was terrified at not only not knowing how who everyone was, but how to act in front of them. For the first few days, I just followed my Mother around, never saying more than a few words to others in fear of perhaps saying something wrong." Morgan explained._

 _"Than how'd you get over it?" Olivia asked, curious as to how he became his more cheerful self._

 _"I told my Mother about it, and she just told me to be myself, so I just acted how I did with my Mother. Probably made me a bit weird considering how blunt I can be but other than that, I don't know how else to act cause nothing else feels right instead of just being honest like I am with others. And even today I can still feel that nervousness in the back of my mind, the fact that I don't know whether or not the way I'm acting is appropriate, but I don't know how else to express myself." Morgan continued._

 _"I see, I wish I could be more like you." Olivia stated a bit gloomily._

 _"What are you talking about? You're amazing! Despite that shyness of yours you still have the courage to dance beautifully on the stage! Where all your worries wash away and you can be yourself! That's amazing!" Morgan tried to praise, not wanting to hear a friend put herself down._

 _Olivia couldn't help but blush a little from the statement, the praise he gave her made her put her head down a little a smile, "Thank you, Morgan."_

* * *

Since then Morgan had become somewhat of an inspiration for Olivia, helping her to try and push past her shyness when she could. But Morgan helped to inspire her even more, when he finally got out of his funk and became Chrom's advisor it was a bit of a shock in the Shepherds by just how much he was pushing himself, despite the fact everyone knew he still hadn't completely healed, they all had to respect his determination, all the work he tried to do to not only hopefully make his Mother proud, but to make it up and help the comrades who helped him.

 _'Not to mention the work he's done for the festival, even after his Mother came back he put so much effort into this celebration. Helped to inspire me to choose my dance routine'_ Olivia thought as she tried to sleep.

' _I want to tell him how I feel, but, what do I say? Not to mention what about Robin? How will she react to me trying to court her Son?'_ Olivia worried before trying to banish those thoughts, _'Don't think like that Olivia, you have your dance tomorrow and you can't be distracted. I mean, when you dance all those worries go away, and maybe you'll find your answer then.'_

And with that Olivia descend off into sleep, ready to take on the day tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Sumia, not to sound rude or anything but, why were you interested in me? I mean I love how this turned out and I care for you but I'm still wondering what I've done to deserve this?" Morgan asked as he and Sumia were snuggled together in her bed, the remainder of their clothes scattered across the floor. The two had done it a couple of more times in the last few hours with some, each of them learning just how much they enjoyed roleplaying and no doubt would have some requests for each other the next time they did this.

"Morgan, even with all your charm you still can be blunt, not very nice to a lady like myself." Sumia teased with a giggle as she snuggled even closer against him, enjoying the feeling of being close before he had to leave back home in a bit.

"Sorry, just curious." He tried to apologize, feeling Sumia just giggle from his response.

"Don't be, it's a part of you that I love, even if it can be a bit annoying sometimes." She replied before deciding to answer his question, "As for my reason of being interested in you, I'll let you in on a little secret, you've got quite the couple of admirers in the Shepherds."

"Wait, really?" Morgan asked shocked.

"Yep, when you first joined most of the girls thought how adorable you were as a Momma's boy, but after seeing just how good you were on and off the battlefield those talks became more teasing, we all agreed you would become a responsible, handsome young man and many of the Mothers expressed their wish that you would start courting their daughters, even me, much to their displeasure when they were in our presence." Sumia explained before adding, "But after you faced your hardship after the war, everyone wanted to help as you know, and I remember it always being a constant discussion topic with a Shepherd to see how you were doing and how we could help you better. And then you got over it and became Chrom's advisor, we were all so proud of you. But it was also in that moment when in discussions about you no longer were about the young dorky Momma's boy, it was about the responsible, dashing, and handsome Tactician helping the Kingdom to prosper. And it was during those conversations that I felt my perception of you change, and the talks we've had made me feel closer, but it was our performance in the sky together that, well, made me realized just how in love with you I was, my Prince."

Morgan just held her closer from her words, "Thank you Sumia, that really means a lot, I'm glad I could make you so proud, my Queen."

Snuggling even closer Sumia brought a mischievous smirk to her lips. "Well, if I may have a request, we still do have sometimes before you go and I would like a little goodbye present."

Sumia gave a squeal as Morgan suddenly flip her over on her back, a look of determination on his face, "Your wish is my command." Sumia smiled back up at him before her voice became squeals, giggles, and moans that filled the room for the next couple of minutes.

* * *

As Morgan entered through the door of his home he turned and saw his Mother's sleeping peacefully on the couch, wearing her nightgown with a book in hand, most likely waiting for him to come home before falling asleep. Taking a moment to gaze upon her sleeping form Morgan quietly picked her up, enjoying the way she seemed to snuggle into his embrace. Slowly bringing her to her room Morgan gently placed her into the bed, but just as he was about to turn and leave he felt a grip on his arm which pulled him back to the bed.

Laying on his side he was brought face to face with his Mother who looked at him with a smile on her face before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a peck on the nose. Morgan smiling back at her before wrapping his arms around her as well, each of them bringing each other closer to the other. Each of them let out a content sigh as they were pressed against each other, just holding each other close, not as Mother or Son, or even Lovers, just as people who cared for each other. The two of them drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"You think he'll get that many?"

"I never said that he would, I just said that he could." Tharja clarified to her overactive blond friend.

"OK but still, it's a miracle he even got us two, but for so many to possible join as well?" Lissa asked as they sat down at a private table for breakfast as the day for the Festival began.

"I'm surprised you don't, you would know better than anyone how popular he's become with the Ladies of the Shepherds, I even overheard my Daughter and some of the other Children gush over him a bit, though there's no way any of them would go for it as they are all happily in a relationship with others," Tharja stated as she took a sip of her drink.

Mirroring her friend Lissa contemplated on the subject a bit. "I guess but still, to see that many of us trying to get with him is still a bit weird, I mean, if that's true it will only be a matter of time before one of them wants to be with Morgan but isn't comfortable with the group part."

"Perhaps, but if it does happen I'm sure we can handle it, no need for only us to have all the fun, huh?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Morgan dear, I've been wondering, where's your cloak?" Robin asked her son as they ate breakfast, both of them still a bit wet after taking a shower.

"Oh, yeah, I gave it to Olivia to use for a while." Morgan clarified, seeing no reason to hide it from his Mother.

"Oh really, may I ask why?" Robin questioned, a little teasing undertone under her voice yet it was overpowered by a stern voice of Mother asking their Child to answer them.

"Oh so she was helping me walk back home after-" Morgan barely stopped himself in time before revealing the truth, knowing what would happen if his Mother found out, coming up with a quick little lie he said, "After I accidentally ate some bad food, she made sure I came back home safely but on the way there were some, stares, by less than sober people, I could see her tense up a bit so I offered her my coat. When we got home I just told her to keep it for now until she felt ready safe enough to depart with it."

"I see, my Morgan I must say I'm proud of how much of a gentleman you are, even if you are a bit blunt at times." Robin complimented her son before finishing her meal.

"Sumia said the same thing last night," Morgan commented, handing his plate to his Mother who came over to pick it up.

"Are you sure that's all she said?" Robin asked, a knowing smirk on her face as she gave her son a quick peck on he forehead, presenting a bit of her cleavage through the top of her bathrobe.

"No," Morgan stated as he watched his Mother wash the dishes, a bit of sway in hips as she pushed her butt back a bit at him.

"Well, if you don't mind and seeing we still have some time before needing to go to the festival. How about you try making me say some of those words too?" Robin looked back at him with a teasing smirk, making sure to bend her front done even more while wiggling her covered behind at him.

"It would be my pleasure," Morgan stated as he walked over and place a hand on her hip while the other one lifted the bottom of her robe up. A slew of moans soon coming from the both of them for the next couple of minutes.

* * *

"You're looking exceptionally happy today." Cordelia told her friend as the two were eating Lunch together.

"Oh really?" Sumia replied, a bit surprised it was so noticeable.

"Yep, you've got that skip in your step and a wide smile on your face, I take it your day with Morgan went well?" Cordelia teased.

Seeing no reason not to gush to her friend Sumia clasped her hands together, "It was wonderful, can't remember the last time since I've had so much fun, the book we read together was enjoyable, plus the fun we had after was something to remember."

Dropping her fork Cordelia mouth gape a bit, "Wait, you two?" She tried to ask before Sumia quickly realized how it may have sounded and tried to cover up her mistake.

"Oh no no no, nothing like that! Morgan's sweet and all but we didn't do anything, like that." Sumia stated, seeing Cordelia sigh a bit. _'Right, gotta keep this on the down low, as much as I trust Cordelia I can't let this get out to people out of the group.'_

"Thank goodness, not that I would have any qualms with the two of you getting together or anything, just, take it slow and be sure." The Red-hair Knight tried to warn her friend, Sumia knew what she was getting out, one of the reason she and Henry decided to divorce was due to both of them realizing just how quickly they had decided to get together, and while they both agreed they felt a spark at first, the war and the speed at which they had decided to get together blew on it so quickly that it blew out. She was only thankful the two of them were still on good terms though.

"Yeah, I get it, though I won't deny I feel a spark." Sumia respond.

"I won't deny you that, come on, let's get going, we still have some time before needing to head out to Olivia's performance so we might as well have some fun." The Pegasus Knight Captain stated as the two paid the bill and walked off.

* * *

Morgan was currently walking to the festival Theater, wanting to be their early for Olivia's performance as he navigated the streets. On his way there though he bumped into a blue blur as he fell down.

"Ugh." He groaned as he landed with a thud.

"Oh Naga, I'm so sorry Morgan." Lucina apologized as she helped him up.

"No problem Lucy," Morgan assured her as he got up before asking, "Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?"

"Oh, well, I wanted to head to the theater early to make sure I could help Inigo get ready for his performance, he is still a bit shy about these things." Lucina explained.

"Oh really! Well don't mind me, go and help him!" Morgan tried to encourage.

"Actually, I think I still have some time, why don't we walk there together?" Lucina asked.

"Uhh sure, why not?" Morgan replied as the two walked towards the theater.

"So Lucy, how have things been between you and Inigo?" Morgan asked, wondering how the relationship between his two friends has progressed.

"So far so good, he's recently asked me to move in with him, though I'm still not sure about it though, I have no idea how my Father and Mother would react, and honestly, I'm still a bit unsure how far my feelings for him go." Lucina told him with her head hung down a bit, not seeing any reason to hide something like this from her friend.

"Well, you're gonna go see him right now, that shows how much you care for him, and while I may be no expert in love, I'd like to think that you should just follow your heart." Morgan tried to help, seeing Lucina pick her head up a bit.

"I know, it's just, you saw as I did how in love most of the parent seemed with each other but then over the last year most of them have broken up, I'm afraid to rush things."

"That's perfectly natural to fear, but still, take it from someone who spent the last year mostly devoid of social interaction and a more non-exist love life than a stack of bricks, if you find happiness with him, than take it, even if it doesn't work out in the end, might as well see how far it can go." Morgan stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but seriously, stop making light of your hardships over the last year, it stressed me out so much that I felt my hair would turn grey from worrying about you!" Lucina replied.

"Sorry, just a way for me to try and move past it, and besides, I feel honored that the great Princesse of Ylisse worried so much about." Morgan tried to tease, earning a flick from the blue-hair Princesse who glared back.

"We were all worried, and besides, why just talk about my love life? Surely someone must have caught your eye during the festival?" Lucina asked.

Morgan flinched a bit from the question, quickly coming up with a response he said, "While I won't deny a few people have caught my eye, so far I've really haven't felt anything, some of the girls I've talked to have been nice but I didn't feel a spark, or maybe I'm just oblivious." Morgan tried to explain before the two of them reached their destination, "Oh look we're here! Well, I'll go wait inside, tell Inigo I said good luck!"

"I will." Lucina answered as she entered through the back. But just as Morgan was about to head to the front entrance he bumped into someone wearing a familiar set of robes.

"Olivia?"  
"Morgan?"

The two stared at each other for a bit. Morgan saw that Olivia was still wearing his cloak, which she clutched tightly around her body as she realized he was staring, turning her head a bit embarrassedly.

Deciding to lighten the mood Morgan said, "Wow, you look pretty good in my Robes, better than me actually!"

The comment made Olivia blush as she responded, "Thanks,"

"I should probably get going, don't want you to be late in getting ready for your performance," Morgan said as he was about to walk away before Olivia grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Uhh, thank you for letting me borrow your cloak, Morgan, but, do you think I can hold onto it for a little longer." Olivia asked as she looked down at the ground a bit embarrassed by her request.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Morgan responded, "Of course, you can wear it for as long as you need to." He assured her before adding, "Well I should probably go now, want to get the best seat to view your performance, don't worry, I'll be cheering you and Inigo on the sidelines, that is if I'm not captivated by your performance."

And with that he left, Oliva smiling from her worlds as she entered the through the back to get ready.

A couple of feet away through two Pegasus Knights and Half-Dragon look from the sidelines.

"Whoa, didn't expect Morgan to be so smooth, he's definitely not the dorky kid me and Owain played with anymore." Cynthia commented.

"Yeah, and to think Olivia's been wearing his Robe is pretty big, you know how shy she is." Severa added

"I'll be honest, I'm a bit glad I came with you, this is fascinating." Nah chimed in.

"Ok, enough standing around here, let's go inside." Cynthia stated as the three of them went into the theater.

But just as they left their spots, they didn't notice a familiar looking Dark Mage in the distance.

"Hey, Tharja, what are you doing standing around far? We're gonna be late for the performance." Lissa called out to her friend, who seemed a bit dazed, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Snapping the Dark-Hair Plegia out of her trance she responded, "We need to find Robin, we may have a bit of a problem on our hand."

* * *

Many of the Shepherds were currently waiting for the performance to start inside their private booth. Morgan and Robin were sitting near the front of the booth, high enough to see everything yet close enough they wouldn't have to squint their eyes.

"I must say I'm excited, its been a while since I've seen Olivia perform." Robin commented to her son.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to catch any of her performances lately, though there was that one time she made me dance with her in the Tactician's room." Morgan replied, remember when one of the time Olivia came to visit him while he was working, one thing led to another and they started dancing, turns out he wasn't half bad.

"Oh really? Anything else happened?" Robin questioned in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, I learned just how messy that room was after I tripped on something." Morgan joked, making his Mother laugh. Just than Lucina sat down next to them, her hair appearing to be a bit dishevel and face a bit red.

"Hey there Lucy, how'd your talk with Inigo go?" Morgan asked, causing Lucina to seem a bit surprised by the question.

Stuttering out a response she said, "It...it went well." Turning her head a bit to hide her blush.

"Looks like it may have gone more than well." Robin whispered to Morgan while trying to suppress her giggle.

But just then the lights to the theater went off, dim lights focusing on stage as everyone went quiet in anticipation.

Just then, the sounds of wings flapping could be heard, but something seemed off. Out came Olivia and Inigo, not wearing their usual outfits but instead appeared to have some mock version of armor on as they both held a lance in their hand. Behind them, many other dancers came out, but instead of holding a lance they had enormous feathers instead as they started to flap them around graceful as a Pegasus does, Olivia and Inigo each going on other sides of the stage. The other dances moved around each of them in a circle, gracefully flapping their wings outwards while Olivia and Inigo moved their lances around almost as well as a trained knight, spinning the tool in their hands before striking the air in precise strikes. And on one of those strikes, Olivia saw Morgan in the stands, their eyes meeting for a brief moment as they smiled at each other before breaking as the Pink-hair dancer continued her performance, appearing to now have a bit more energy in her movements.

"I never knew those two were so skilled with a lance." Morgan commented quietly as he watched with amazement at the performance, hearing a slight giggle he saw the Shepherds resident Pegasus Knights look at him with a couple of proud smirks.

"We may have given them a couple of lessons." Cordelia told him, before hearing her Daughter scoff next to her.

"Please, we were able to give Olivia lessons, Inigo barely listened to anything we said, was like his head was in the cloud as he was surrounded by all the Pegasus Knights." Severa commented, earning some laughs from the Shepherds, even Lucina.

Turning his full attention back to the performance Morgan watched as Olivia and Inigo started spinning gracefully towards the center of the stage, the other dancers surrounding them as they appeared to try and get into a formation on each side. Then at the center Olivia and Inigo stop spinning and planted their feet on the ground before raising their lances up high, crossing them together as the other dancer created a pair of wings on either side of them. Their first performance over as the lights dimmed and the crowd clapped, the dancers quickly moving off stage.

As they waited for the next performance the crowd heard the music start, the graceful flapping from before gone as loud drums took over. A dozen of dancers took the stage, all in some sort of Warrior like armor, some carried swords while other had axes. The ones with Swords slashed across the stage, their strikes precise while also showing their power and energy. The axe wielder appeared to swing axes widely, yet showed they had the power to properly control the weapons, a smile on their face as they clashed with each other in a display of strength, gather coos and shocked gasps from the audience.

Afterward, Olivia and Inigo came from the curtain, dressed in their usual outfits as they began to dance together, their movements the same as their regular routine yet had much more energy than before. They jumped and twirled around the stage while dodging some strikes from the other dancers. And while no one would deny the skill Inigo possed in his dancing skills, most of the eyes, specifically from Men, were on Olivia.

Morgan could see a faint blush on her check yet she appeared to mostly ignore the stares and continued on her performance, dodging one of the slashes at her by raising one leg high up in the air before raising it back down. Continuing the routine for a bit more it ended as Inigo and Olivia reached the center together, stopping with an elegant pose as the other dancers pointed their weapons at them and the crowd in a show of strength, the drums stopping. Their end was met with a round of applause as they bowed before leaving the stage.

"They've done Ylisse and Ferox so far, guess that just leaves Plegia." Lissa commented behind Morgan and Robin, a clear tone of excitement in her voice.

"Yep, wonder how they'll represent us." Robin added as they all looked down at the stage, waiting for the next part to start.

The music then started once more, now replaced with a more eerie tone. It put the crowd on edge but made them all the more focused on the stage as some light thin smoke started to fill the lower parts of the stage. The dim light focus on the center of the stage as Olivia suddenly appeared, no longer clad in her usual outfit but instead-.

"Hey, Morgan, isn't that your cloak?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Morgan replied as he could feel all the Shepherds eye him for a moment before turning their attention back at the stage. Olivia was indeed wearing his Tactician Cloak as it seemed to cover her entire body, and Morgan thought she looked pretty good in it. As Olivia held her head down she suddenly brought it up before raising one of her hands, pulling out what appeared to be a spell book from one of the pockets. Opening it up she had her other hand run over it before aiming at the front of the stage. A fire somehow flying by her and landing in front of the stage. Radiating in a bright red glow and growing in size greatly for a second before disappearing.

"Whoa, I didn't know Olivia could use Magic!" Lissa stated shock, believing she may have actually done it along with a few other more gullible Shepherds. But to the ones with a more trained eye, they were able to see behind Olivia, what appeared to be a pair of mages on the floor, using the smoke to cover their movements from the normal eyes. And they were hiding pretty well Morgan had to admit, but with the experience the Shepherds had, they could easily see them once they gave away their position.

After the first strike Olivia than pulled other tome looking book from another pocket as she opened that one as well. With one book in each hand she proceeded to aim each of the tomes on either side of her as she extend her arm out on each side, a ball of Thunder which Morgan recognized as Arcthunder coming out from either side as they moved across the stage with a buzzing sort of sound before stopping near the edge of either side, exploding a flash of yellow crackle, blinding the audience of that area for a moment before fading out. As the area became clear again a sudden group of dancers on either side were now present, and they each held what appeared to some sort of black like set of scales in each hand, resembling the feathers from the Ylisse performance but this time was to represent the Wyverns riders of Plegia And Morgan believe he saw Inigo part of one of the group.

For the rest of the performance, the dancers moved across the stage, similar to their Ylisse performance but their movements now appeared to happen with less of the grace of a Pegasus and more of the might of a Wyvern. Olivia meanwhile stood in place at the center of the stage as she moved her hands around gracefully, aiming her hands with precision as streaks of Magic flew from her position, illuminating the stage with their glow and awwing the audience with their beauty.

As the dancers came closer and closer to the center of the stage they began to form what appeared to be a wyvern wing on either side. Olivia though began to spin and twirl her body around in place, raising her arms up the bottom of the Tactician cloak came up a bit, exposing some of the outfit she had underneath, and Morgan noticed it wasn't her normal outfit, and while it appeared similar, it was different. As her hands and arms were raised high two trails of some black like mist spun around her body on each side before she suddenly stopped and the mist dissipated. One hand was raised up high as it held an open tome, the other dancers in place as they formed a wyvern wing on each side, the performance finished.

The crowd cheered and clapped as the dancers bowed. The lights proceed to focus on Olivia as all the other dancers got off the stage. Olivia was left alone as the light focused on her, and stealthy Morgan saw her remove something from of his coat's pocket before bringing her other hand to the top of the robe to undo the button holding it together. But before she could undo it she was engulfed in the smoke from the floor as it now surrounded her, thicker than before as no one could see in it. But just as Morgan was about to get worried the smoke was blown away in some gust of wind, looking at the source Morgan almost had his jaw drop, unlike most of the men in the audience who's mouths were wide open.

Standing there Olivia was glad in a new outfit, instead of her usual white scheme this outfit had black added into it, and it showed much more skin. Her stomach and back were mostly bare along with her shoulders. Her breasts were only covered by what appeared to be two sets of clothes, the first one wrapping themselves tightly around her chest from the side, the front middle connected each side with a small gold ring in between her two mounds while the second cloth had a similar scheme but instead of connecting at the middle, the two sides went diagonally up her breast to her neck brace. Her usual hair-piece looked the same except the white parts were now black. Her arm braces appeared mostly the same except the thin looking cloth that connected them on her arms was now white as it seemed to cling somewhat tightly to her arm, the ends of it near her shoulder puffing up in a ring-like shape against the braces. And in one of her hands, she held a beautifully looking fan which color scheme matched her outfit. The usual white piece of cloth that connected the two big rings she would normally wear on her hands around her body was now replaced by a much larger black cloth connected to her the ends of her braces near the wrists, golden looking markings dotting the bottom of the clothes as it ran was to the back of her body. The sides of her waist and the front of her crotch were cover in some black fabric with gold lines around the side, held together by a gold like belt in the shape of spheres, circles. Connected to the sides of that belt were two thin see-through white pieces of cloth which ran down the side of her legs, connecting to the brace around her ankle, revealing the black stockings she had underneath.

Morgan thought she looked stunning, along with pretty much everyone else in the theater. They all watched her in silence as she began, the only sounds filling the place where the flute playing to her movements and the sound of her golden ornaments moving around as she gracefully danced around the stage. Morgan thought she looked so much more elegant than ever before, more confident than he had ever seen her. A smile on her face as she twirled on one foot, bringing the other up as she extended her arms to the side and opened her fan, a seemingly pink light glow trailing behind it.

Morgan was so engrossed in the performance that he could barely catch the object that was thrown at him, looking at it he realized it was his Tactician's coat. Looking back at the entrance he saw Inigo give him a wink before leaving, Morgan smiling back before focusing his attention back at the performance.

Olivia had the stage to herself as she energetically moved from one side to the next, never staying in one place for more than a moment. Gracefully moving across the edge of the stage so quickly that Morgan though she could fall before she moved towards the edge of the stage. And as she planted one foot down Morgan saw her look up to him for a moment, giving him a smile and wink before spinning in place so fast that for a moment it looked like she was a blur. Suddenly stopping in place with one set of her toes holding her up as she raised a knee and held her arms to the side, fan extended towards the audience as the music stopped and she gave a huge smile.

Everyone stood up as they applauded, all amazed at what they had the pleasure of witnessing as Olivia huffed in place, out of breath as she did her best to smile back, the other dancers appearing from behind the curtains as they joined her, all bowing as they finished the show.

But up in the booth as all the Shepherds continued clapping Morgan leaned towards his Mother, whispering in her ear, "Hey, Mother, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What is it, Honey?" She replied as she kept her gaze on the stage.

"I was wondering if there was someway I could get an extra Tactician Cloak?" Morgan told her.

Knowing what he was implying Robin smirked, "I"ll see what I can do, and by the way..." Leaning her mouth closer to his ear she whispered, "If you want to, you have my permission with her."

Robin could barely muffle her giggle as she saw Morgan turn bright red, not that Robin was any jealous, Olivia was a fine woman, and not one she would mind sharing Morgan with. Smiling as they continued to clap to the performance.

* * *

After the performance, many attendees including the Shepherds went to the clearing nearby as the dark sky was above, the area lit by a multitude of torches as most of the attendees were in the standing around the sides, watching the others as they danced in the middle, smiles on all their faces as they enjoyed the night.

Among those dancing were most of the children, Inigo and Lucina in the middle as many of the Shepherds noticed Chrom keeping a close eye on them. Morgan and Robin stood next together as they watched the display, smiles on their faces.

"Not gonna go and dance too?" Robin asked her son, who was now wearing his Tactician's coat again.

"Well, I don't really have anyone to dance with." Morgan replied as he continued watching his friends enjoy themselves.

"Really, well if you don't mind, maybe some people wouldn't mind a Mother and Son dancing together, as long as we don't get too touchy." She told him, smiling as she saw him seem to want to agree to the idea. But just as they were about to take each other's hands, Morgan's was grabbed by a familiar energetic Princesse.

"Sorry Robin but I wanna dance with Morgan first! Hope you don't mind!" She said as dragged Morgan out on the floor, not given any time to respond as he gave an apologetic face to his Mother. Who simply waved back at him a way that told him not to worry about it.

Watching the two of them have fun on the dance floor Robin noticed Tharja stand next to her, greeting her Robin said, "It was a wonderful performance, wasn't it, I assume you and some of the other mages helped to create the spells used?"

Tharja stared at Morgan with a blank expression as she replied, "Yes, though others contributed more than me But that's not why I came to speak with you, we may have a problem."

By the tone of her voice, Robin immediately knew this was no light matter, turning her gaze from Morgan to her fellow Plegia mage she asked, "What is it?"

"I believe some people may have found out about our little group, or at the very least, are becoming suspicious of Morgan." Tharja told her, the Grandmaster immediately looking back at her Son, seeing that Lissa switched out and now Sumia took her place as she and Morgan danced elegantly, bright smiles on their faces as they held each other, gaining some jealous looks from some others.

"Who?" Robin asked as Tharja proceed to tell her everything she knew so far.

* * *

Sumia giggled like a schoolgirl as Morgan twirled her around before stopping her in place so they could continue the rest of the dance.

As she held onto one of his hands she asked with a teasing smile, "My my, since when are you such a good dancer?"

Morgan simply responded by grabbing the sides of her hips with a firm grip before lifting her up and spinning her in the air, "I don't know, just sort of comes naturally to me, trust me, I'm just as surprised as you."

Putting her back down the two laughed as they continued to dance to the beat, just having fun with the rest of the attendees. But Morgan noticed Sumia was looking a bit tired and slowed down, "You OK?"

Hearing his concern Sumia gave him a light but tired smile, "Yeah, just a bit tired, as wonderful as last night was, I'm still a bit worn out from it, but I don't regret it."

"Come on, let's go sit down so you can rest." Morgan suggested as he was about to take her to the side.

"Oh come on, don't let me slow you down, I'll be fine on my own, you however, Mr. Popular still have some girls who probably want a dance." Sumia teased as they were nearing the side.

"Oh really, who?" Morgan question with some curiosity in his voice, not expecting the answer he got.

"Well for starters, I do remember you promising me a dance should the occasion arise."

Turning to the source Morgan and Sumia went wide-eyed as Tiki stood there with a smile on her face, wearing a similar sundress as she did yesterday but had on a pair of high heel boots which looked similar to her normal outfit except showed off a bit more of her legs, giving her some extra height as well as having a beautiful looking flower tucked behind her ear.

"Lady-, I mean Lily, how are you?" Sumia asked, barely stopping herself from using Tiki's title, it was hard to do considering she lived in a nation which practically worshiped her and her Mother.

"I've been doing well, though I hope you don't mind if I can borrow Morgan for a little dance?" She asked with a refine yet hopeful and happy tone.

"Of course!" Sumia responded, giving the young Tactician a pat on the back as she gave him a little nudge forward towards the Voice as she giggled on her way out, leaving the two of them alone.

Morgan felt nervous by the prospect of not only dancing with beautiful women such as Tiki, but the fact she was the daughter of a powerful deity put his nerves a bit on edge. But as he looked at Tiki who had a hand raised expectancy at him with a smile on her face Morgan felt his worries wash away a bit, taking the hand with his own they went back onto the dance floor as the music change to a more slow pace, the dancing becoming like that in a ballroom as mostly people in pairs were left to dance.

Tiki seemed to enjoy herself as they swayed around the floor, one of her hands holding his own while the other rested on his shoulder. Morgan though was careful not to grip too hard with the hand he had on her hip, noticing how smooth and round it felt even through the fabric of her dress. Noticing how tense he seemed to be she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry for making you stay longer on the dance floor, it's just been so long since I've been able to dance like this." Tiki tried to apologize with a sincere smile that looked ever refined.

"Oh, no need to apologize, I did promise you a dance, I'm just sorry I forgot." Morgan replied, remember during one of there conversations where Tiki told him that it's been so long since she had been able to partake in a dance due to her status, to which Morgan and his nice personality offered to dance with her should the occasion arise. He had said it with such determination that Tiki joked whether or not he had been waiting for a moment like this, and the courage he had considering her status, much to his embarrassment.

"Oh do not worry, what matters is that we enjoy ourselves now." Tiki assured him as she looked down with a sweet smile. Morgan couldn't help but find it a bit interesting that he and Tiki were around the same height, unless she had on her regular pair of high heel points than she gained a couple of inches on him.

As he enjoyed the moment Tiki asked him a question, "So, Morgan, how have you and your Mother been these past few weeks? I've only recently arrived back in Ylisse and we haven't had the chance to talk for a bit."

"It's been great, we've mostly been catching up on last time, I can't tell you how many times we've accidentally fallen asleep on the couch together while reading a book." Morgan joked, causing Tiki to give a giggle which somehow she was able to look refined yet showed her emotion.

"Well that's nice, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to get here sooner, when I heard the news she had returned I wanted to come back as soon as possible, but I had already planned a schedule that I couldn't break so I had to wait for the festival to come here." Tiki sighed, as important as she knew her role was, for the first time in a long while she had friends again, and she didn't want to waste a moment of their time that she could be there with.

Morgan tried to assure her, giving a bright smile he said, "Oh come on, no need to beat yourself over it. You've got an important job, you help so many people around the world it's amazing, and besides even if you did get here earlier, you might have had to wait a bit consider how swarmed she was by the many shepherds on her return." Morgan told her.

"Perhaps, but it would have been nice to talk to you as well, it's been a while since we've had a proper conversation, I do enjoy them." Tiki stated, during the last year, Morgan learned a lot about Tiki when she came to help him during her visits to the castle whenever she was in the area. Morgan was surprised by how wise she was hearing her first hand on the other side of the door. But she was also pretty open with him as well, telling him tells of her years that have past by, the pain she's seen many go through, and how hard it can be for some to recover.

She always spoke with kindness and her voice never wavered, always knowing what to say to him to help him calm down. But one of their conversations really resonated with him.

* * *

" _Morgan, please do not beat yourself up over how your acting, it's perfectly normal to grieve like this." Tiki tried to calm him through the door, the boy on the other side still crying, it had only been a month since he had woken up and shut himself in the Tactician room. And when Tiki hear of the news when she visited the castle she immediately went to try and talk with him._

 _"But I should! I'm weak! I know why my Mother did what she did! I know how many people are grieving with me! But I'm acting like a child! Not listening to others, locking myself in, wishing for her to still be here even if it meant Grima won! I shouldn't have these thoughts yet I am! My Mother would be so disappointed but I can't stop!" He cried through the door._

 _Sighing Tiki steeled herself for what she was about to say, she rarely told anyone this, she had spoken about it briefly with Robin on one occasion, but the Tactician at the time immediately caught on to how it made the Voice feel and assured her she didn't need to say anything. But she knew her words could help Morgon, she knew how it felt to have those who you call family to suddenly disappear, to lose them and be alone. And he needed to know he wasn't alone, the boy had suffered enough being linked to Grima against his will, but to lose the only person he had memories of before he came to this time must have been hard._

 _"Morgan, I know how it feels to lose your family, to suddenly wake up one day and find out they are gone." Tiki started, hearing Morgan suddenly try and stifle his crying, most likely shocked at what she said._

 _But before he could ask about it Tiki explained further, "As you know I once fought alongside Prince Marth and his army, what most stories leave out however, was how young I was at the time. I was what you would consider, a child, acting younger than you. During my time with Marth I made many friends, no, friend isn't the right word, family. I held them all close, and they all put up with my childish antics as they got older. But as you know, while many would consider the long lives we Manaketes are given as a gift, to many of us, however, we consider it a curse."_

 _Morgan felt his breath stop for a moment, he could immediately tell where this was going, and he immediately felt horrible for being the reason Tiki was telling him this, believing this must have been hard for her to say despite her tone never wavering._

 _"I truly experience how it could be a curse when during a particular hard battle against a rising threat, I ended up so injured that Marth and his friends had to put me to sleep for me to fully recover. When I woke up , I tried to find out what happened, I learned that while they were abel to stop the threat before it became to powerful, I had slept long enough for several generations to have passed, they were gone, and I never got to say goodbye. I was a child and I acted like one, I didn't sleep so much as I hugged my knees in the Ice Temple, refusing to go out into the Human world for some time in fear of creating bonds similar to those I had with them"._

 _"I'm, sorry you had to go through that." Morgan tried to apologize, barely not choking on his voice._

 _"Do not be, there's nothing you could've done to prevent it. In fact, it took a long time for me to recover, only doing so fully when I aided the First Exalt in his battle against Grima 1000 years ago. He was a good friend, one that finally helped me to reach my maturity and become the Voice of Naga. I know that the time I will spend on this world compared to others will be long, and the bonds I make with others come with the price of_ _watching the world move past them. But such short years make an eternity worth living." Tiki told him before deciding to try something, "May I come in for just a moment?"_

 _Morgan was a bit reluctant at first, but he knew it would be best to deny her a request as the Voice of Naga, and considering what she just told him it wouldn't be right to refuse the simple request. Scooting a bit to the side on the ground he slightly opened the door wide enough for her to fit through. She came in quickly as she quietly closed the door behind her, sitting down next to him as they sat in silence._

 _"I'm really sorry for this, even after you said that and how difficult it must've been for you, I still don't feel like I can move on." Morgan told her somberly._

 _"No need to feel sorry, you lost someone close to you, someone, who was your world, and even after you lost her, you had to deal with the effects of Grima's blood being purged from your body, it must have been horrible both physically and mentally. I still remember how you looked the night I decided to see first hand how you were being affected after the battle, I stayed with you all night to do my best to ease your pain."_

 _"Thank you for that by the way, I never got to properly say it since I've woken up, I remember being the darkness from the nightmares, but I'm pretty sure you help me start to fight it for the rest of my time asleep," Morgan told her, trying his best not to remember the nightmares._

 _"Well that's reassuring, but still, the point of my story wasn't to tell you we all lose people, its to tell you, it's alright to take your time, to grieve, to let it all out as much as you need to. Even if you know why Robin did what she did, its ok to feel sad for it, to cry about it." Tiki told him, making Morgan look at her as she gave him the best smile she could in the situation, and for the first time in a while since he awoken, he let it all out, Tiki holding him close for an hour._

* * *

Remember the memory Morgan felt a bit more confidence as he and Tiki got more comfortable in their dancing, just having fun with the music. Morgan had to admit, despite the uneasiness that came with talking to her from her status that showed up time to time, Tiki was probably one of the people he had some much trust in. The times she visited him in the castle she became to him someone who he could lay out his problems, effectively become his therapist while he was one for the rest of the Shepherds.

Her wisdom was always helpful, but still, Morgan learned she had a playful side, and she wasn't afraid to tease the boy every now and then. Even so, Morgan was glad, he felt like that while Tiki helped him, he could help her by being a friend, one that she could act how she wanted with, no need for her status as the Voice of Naga, just able to have fun and enjoy her life.

"So Morgan, I see you've gotten close to Sumia." Tiki stated catching Morgan off guard as she added, "Anything interesting happen between you two? Other than both of you nearly falling to your deaths and saving each other."

Thinking fast Morgan decided to give an honest response with a bit of the truth left out, "Yeah, she invited me to her house yesterday, wanted to thank me after the whole flying mishap. We spent most of the day reading some books and roleplaying."

"Roleplaying?" Tiki questioned.

"Yeah, I use an illusion spell to make it feel like we were acting out the scenes of the book, though admittedly I overestimated my ability since I couldn't hold it for long. Sumia really gave me an earful about how I pushed myself." Morgan joked, though he saw Tiki give him an annoyed look.

"Good, you know you shouldn't push yourself, you still aren't at 100% yet. Even if you have the bloodline of some of the most powerful Mages I've ever seen, your purging of Grima's blood took a lot out of you, it'll take a long time for you to get your full magical prowess back again." Tiki warned him, seeing Morgan chuckle in response to try and lighten the mood.

"Sorry, she was just having so much fun that I didn't think about it, you can try it with me sometimes to experience it for yourself." Morgan suggested, seeing Tiki seem to ponder the idea for a moment.

Closing her eyes Tiki smiled before saying "Hmm, if you insist, Mar-Mar."

Immediately the two of them tensed up a bit from embarrassment. Morgan already knew what the name meant considering Tiki accidentally used it for him a couple of times during their talks. Tiki always got embarrassed whenever she referred to him by the name, it was the only time he ever saw her get flustered, ear's drooping down with a red ting as she seemed to hunch a bit like an embarrassed child, keeping her gaze to the floor. Though Morgan wasn't much better as he also looked away.

But he didn't want this dance to end in embarrassment for Tiki, gathering all of his strength he slowly pulled her a bit closer, tightening his grip causing her to look at him with confusion. Only to see him flash her a shaky but bright smile. Despite still being a bit flustered Tiki smiled slowly back and moved a bit closer to him as well as they enjoyed the rest of the song.

* * *

"I see, are you sure about this plan?" Tharja asked her friend.

"Yeah, it's our best shot to make sure this doesn't get out, I'll try and get Morgan moving, you keep an eye on the girls." Robin stated, as she watched Morgan and Tiki give each other a bow before separating and going in different directions, their dance over, _'Well it's nice to know how much the Daughter of a Deity seems to approve of Morgan, I should have a talk with her eventually, been a while since we got to sit down and chat.'_

Morgan though, noticed someone seemed to be missing, someone he's been meaning to talk to. Walking up to his Mother he asked, "Hey Mother, have you seen Olivia, I haven't seen her since the performance."

"My my, Morgan, you just danced with the Beautiful Daughter of a Deity, now you want to dance with the beautiful dancer everyone had their eyes on, don't you think you've already made enough people jealous." Robin teased her Son who got a bit flustered but didn't look away.

"No no, it's just, I haven't seen her since the performance and wanted to see how she was doing." Morgan tried to say with a straight face, ignoring the blush on his face.

"Hmm, I haven't seen her since then as well, but I think I may know where she went." Robin told him, telling him in a whisper where she had gone, but just as Robin told him where he was about to leave to go find her before Robin stopped him and told him to stand still. Quickly plucking a piece of his hair Robin muttered an enchantment low enough for no one other than them to hear she placed her hand on Morgan's chest for a second as she finished.

"Uhh, Mother, what was that?" Morgan asked, not really feeling the effects of what she did.

"Protection, even if you and Olivia don't end up doing the deed this will still be handy, now you don't have to worry about how much you shoot inside one of us, that spell makes you sterile for around a week, among other things." Robin explained to him low enough that no one would hear, but before he could ask what the other effects were Robin quickly pushed him forward and said, "Now enough standing around, you gotta go and find that beautiful dancer, I'm sure she had an eye on you!"

Nodding back at her Morgan quickly left the area towards where his Mother told him he would find Olivia, but he didn't notice the trio of his friends looking at him from the side.

"He's moving," Cynthia commented to her friends as they sat down after finishing their dances.

"No duh, now come on, let's follow him." Severa commented as she, Cynthia, and Nah left their spots quickly and went in the direction Morgan did, not noticing two Plegia Mages looking at them from a distance.

"Come on Tharja, we'll see how much they know and then finish the job." Robin order as the two of them went to follow their over curious comrades.

* * *

Morgan was traversing through one of the less populated parts of the festival since most of the attendees were going towards near the theater since that's where the party was. But he still wasn't where he needed to go, walking behind some of the Vendors Morgan went into one of the forests that populated the outskirts of the festival's perimeter. Taking a couple of minutes to get deeper into the forest Morgan noticed how far the lights from the festival seemed to be, the biggest light shining down being that from the Moon as it was high in the sky, giving him enough light to see where he was going as long as he didn't lose enough focus.

After another minute of walking Morgan saw a somewhat medium sized clear lake come into view, and on one of the rocky walls that rose over it in case someone wanted to dive in, he saw a cloaked figure sitting down, feet dangling on the edge as their hood was pulled down, exposing their pink hair.

Seeing she didn't seem to notice his present Morgan called out to her, "This place is beautiful, I can see why you came here after the performance."

Hearing his voice Olivia turned to him a bit shocked that he found her, seeing him sit down next to her as they enjoyed the view, "Yes, the scenery here always helps to calm my nerves before a performance, and to relax after one." She told him before asking, "But how did you know I was here? I don't recall ever telling you about this place?"

Giving her a bright smile he responded, "I asked my Mom, thought she might have a clue, I got a bit concerned since I didn't see you dancing with everyone else outside after you amazing performance, no doubt it's what got everyone in the mood to do so."

Olivia blushed a bit from the compliment and his concern, turning her face away she faced the water, "Tha-thanks you. It's just that, whenever I go out in the open after finishing a performance I get swarmed by people, and, you know how that makes me feel."

"I see, well at the very least you should be proud, I don't think I've ever seen you so engrossed in a performance, each and every one of them looked amazing, especially your solo, your outfit looked lovely on you." Morgan praised.

"Yes, well I could feel it too, before I was so worried about the performances, but once I was doing them, they felt so natural, and thanks for letting me borrow your cloak, I hope you didn't mind me using it." Olivia replied, becoming more comfortable with his presences, not stuttering as much as usual.

"Not at all, in fact, I was flatter, which is why I wanted to speak with you." Morgan told her, gaining Oliva's attention as he stood up and proceeded to remove his cloak before handing it to her, "Think of it as a gift, you seemed to get attach to it, and honestly, I think it looks good on you."

Olivia only stared wide-eyed at him from his gesture, face red as she took a moment to gather her thoughts as she stood up along with him. She became a bit red face as she slowly removed her cloak, showing that she still had on the outfit from her solo, without some of the accessories, before asking him with as much courage as she could muster, "Ca-can you put it on for me?"

Smiling back Morgan said nothing as he gently helped her put in on before tying the knot that held the cloak together, the two of them looking away for a bit, but smiles on their faces. But Olivia decided now was her chance as she said, "Thank you, can I return the favor by, per-perform for, you?"

Morgan whipped his head at her as she said that, surprised by her offer but seeing the amount of courage she had on her face, determination on it through her bright red cheeks. Not wanting to deny her Morgan decided to take her offer but added a little twist. Closing the distance between them he took one of her hands while the other landed on her hip, slipping it between his cloak and the hand landing on the dark fabric she had on.

The move surprised both Olivia and Morgan, but the Tactician felt it was the best move as he said, "Yes, but only if I can perform with you."

Giving her bright smile Olivia did the same, gripping his hand while placing the other on his should the two began to dance under the stars, the moonlight shining under them but the only light they focused on was the one they saw in each other's eyes.

The two matched each other step for step, never missing the beat they both somehow knew to follow despite no sound guiding them. They were lost in each other as they started to pick up their movements, Olivia's feet gliding over the ground as Morgan planted his down so she could use him to move around more. Morgan than spun Olivia around as she stood on her toes, her cloak and hair swaying in a circle in a way that looked majestic to Morgan. Once she stopped she turned around and pressed her back against his chest while he held her front, the two of them swaying side to side enjoying each other's presence.

"I must say, I never knew you were such a good dancer." Olivia complimented, eyes closed as she enjoyed his hold on her.

"Still nowhere as good as you and Inigo though." Morgan stated as he tried to downplay himself, noticing how nice Olivia seemed to smell in spite of how much energy she must have put into the performance.

"Nonsense, with a couple of lessons you might be good enough to join one of us on our performances." Olivia tried to encourage.

Morgan hearing this decided to be a little cheesy, "Well, if I get to dance with you again then maybe I'll take some classes, know any good teachers?"

Olivia felt her face heat up from his declaration, even so, she tried her best to respond and not stutter, "I-I wouldn't mind taking you on as a student, so how about we start our first lesson, show me what you can do?"

Taking her up on the challenge Morgan suddenly spun her so they were facing each other once more, before picking her up and spinning her around him, clearly surprising the Pink-hair dancer with his strength before she giggled from the display. The two dancing for a couple of more minutes under the moonlight, smiles on each of their faces as they laughed in happiness.

But during one of their movements, the two lost sync for just a moment, causing Olivia to tumble in Morgan as he helped to stop her. Her hands on his chest while he held her back, the two pressed together as they looked into each other's eyes. And just like that, the two leaned forward, lips pressed against each other.

* * *

Just a couple of feet away, covered by some bushes and trees three people had blushes on their faces as they watched the scene unfold.

"Oh my god, this is so romantic," Cynthia commented as she tried to stifle the tears running down her face from watching.

"It's like out of a book." Nah commented as she kept her focus on the two, mentally making a note of everything she saw and heard.

Severa though felt speechless, she couldn't believe what had happened, she never would've expected the dorky Morgan to be so, smooth, and she felt herself get a bit flustered from watching it. But then a voice was heard that made all three of them go dead with fear.

"My my, do any of you wanna explain why you're spying on my little boy?"

Heads turning faster than the eye could see Severa, Cynthia, and Nah looked in horror as they saw Robin stand in front of them, a stern look on her face yet with a smile that could kill.

"Ro-Ro-Robin! We were just-" Severa tried to say before Robin put a finger to her lip to cut her off.

"Now now, not too loud, don't wanna ruin their little moment. So how about we all take a little walk?" Robin asked, or more precisely, demanded as the three future children did as they were told, walking away from the scene, all wondering what would happen to them.

As Robin led them all out she took one last look back at her son, smiling she wished him luck, hopefully bringing happiness to yet another one of their friends.

* * *

As Morgan and Olivia separated from their kiss they looked at each other with bright red faces, huffing a bit from their lack of oxygen yet still wishing they could've felt each other more. Never before had Olivia felt so, hot, she believed she had a healthy sex drive, though admittedly she had never done the deed before. Even so, after the kiss, it felt like a fire was lit underneath her, and she had to have more, right here and now.

Pressing herself more against Morgan, the Tactician was a bit surprised when she started to grind herself against him, his erection creating a tent in his pants which she pressed her covered sex against making them both give a low moan. The pink-hair dancer bringing her mouth to his ear and whispering in a hot voice with as much courage as she could muster, "Mo-Morgan, please, take me. I-I want to feel you, I wa- _ahh_ , want you, _ohh_ , to feel me."

Morgan could feel his switch being pressed, and as much as he wanted to take her, he needed to tell her everything, holding one of her hands in his own and holding her even closer he said, "I do want you Olivia, I want you so much, but, but there's something I need to tell you."

Olivia could feel her breath stop for a moment, _'No, not again.'_ she thought before saying in a low voice, "You're seeing someone, aren't you."

By the way she held her head down in defeat, and the tone she said it, Morgan thought she must have lost the chance to be with someone she loved before like that, even so, that made him even more determined to be honest with her, and hope after it, she would accept him.

"Not, just someone, someones," He stated, catching Olivia's curiosity before he added, "I'm, I'm seeing multiple women in the Shepherds."

The shock on Olivia's face was clear, this was definitely not what she had expected, even so, she didn't look as surprised as Morgan thought she would, seeming to quickly accept it as she replied with her half-open mouth, "Oh-oh, I see, that's surprising, I, never took you for that type of man, not that I think that's bad or anything! I'm sure you treat them all well!"

Morgan could only raise an eyebrow at her, "You, don't think its weird?"

"Oh no, its definitely strange, but something like this isn't that uncommon in Ferrox, I believe even Basilio had something similar a couple of years ago, though I heard he broke it off after a bit." She admitted, "And for you to be a part of one is something I would've never thought, though considering how close you and your Mother are with so many Shepherds, I guess if anyone would get something like this, it would be you." She teased before asking, "And if you don't mind, could I at least know who the people you are involved with are? I promise not to let anyone else know, our secret will be safe with me!"

Deciding to answer her truthfully Morgan explained who he was with, debating a bit whether or not to mention his Mother as well, but considering how accepting Olivia seemed to be with the whole harem thing he thought one more taboo practice wouldn't hurt, though she did seem a bit surprised.

"Wow," Olivia stated shocked as she processed everything, hand covering her half-open mouth as she tried to process everything. Tharja, Lissa, Sumia, and Robin, all good friends of her to be involved in something like this. _'Lissa doesn't surprise me considering her personality, I know that Tharja has also seemed to have her eye on Morgan for a while, I know me and Sumia have had somewhat similar experiences with Morgan, so she must have had the courage to confess after the performance a couple of days ago. And Robin, honestly there would be no one better for her, she and Morgan were always close.'_ Olivia thought deeply, so deeply in fact that Morgan was a bit concerned as she didn't appear to move in his arms for a while.

"Olivia? Are you ok?" He asked concerned, shaking her a bit, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"O-oh yes! Just, taking everything in, a lot to process."She told him.

"Take all the time you need." Morgan reassured her, holding her a bit closer.

"I already have, and still, I want to be with you." Olivia stated as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked, wanting her to be certain.

"Yes, I know you'll treat me right, that I'll be safe, so right here right now, let's give ourselves to each other." Olivia whisper, trying to make her voice as seducing as possible, though in the end, it was more cute than seductive, still, it had the same effect on Morgan.

"How do you want to start?" Morgan asked.

"I-I'd, like to try first, this is my first time, ev-even so, I want to show you first how much I feel." Oliva stated as she suddenly pushed Morgan against a nearby tree, surprising the Tactician with her strength before she got on her knees in front of him, undoing the belt around his pants before yanking them and his boxers low enough so he would be able to pull them up should the need be while also giving enough room for his shaft to come out. Even so, Olivia gave a surprised gasp as Morgan's member suddenly came out, surprising the dancer by its size as it hit her cheek, making her reflexively close her eye.

"Wo-wow, it's big." Olivia simply said, a bit of a nervous tone in her voice that Morgan noticed.

"You don't have to push yourself if you don't want to, just do what you're comfortable with." He told her.

 _'Oh Morgan, you're so caring, it just wants me to make you feel good even more.'_ She thought before taking a moment to steel herself, getting use to the smell his shaft had before giving it a lick.

Despite how small the lick was, it made Morgan shiver a bit from pleasure, plus the cool air of the night surrounding them as she started to lick all over his member, leaving no spot untouched. Olivia started to drag her tongue across his length, getting more used to the taste it had, not finding it unpleasant, though it would still take a little getting use to.

Than, after taking one long lick from the bottom of his shaft to the tip that made Morgan groan, Olivia took a deep breath before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, only reaching about halfway before stopping, Morgan giving a deep moan as his shaft was engulfed by her warm mouth.

 _'Come on Oliva, don't gag and choke yourself, if I push myself too much Morgan will notice and try and stop me, I have to pace myself to make it enjoyable for the both of us.'_ She thought, taking a couple of seconds to get use to his meat in her mouth, making sure to breathe out of her nose. Then, she started bobbing her head up and down at a slow, and pleasant pace.

Morgan groaned at her movements, while he could tell she was inexperienced, the care and effort she put into her movements were more than enough for him, "Oliva, you're wonderful." He told her, which she seemed to hear cause right after he said that she picked up her pace, taking him a little deeper as well as Morgan gripped the top of her head while looking down at him. He had to admit, even while she had his shaft in her mouth and made slurping sounds as she bobbed her head, she looked cute, even with his cloak on her.

Opening her eyes Oliva tried to look up at him, seeing him look down at her as well, a bit of a blush on her cheeks from embarrassment, but even so, she kept on. Going even faster and taking him even more, loving the way he gently gripped her head and look at him, plus the groans he was making helped to boost her confidence in her skills as she could feel her clothes and hair start to sway from her fast movements. She debated on whether or not to remove his cloak so he could see more of her, but decided that he like the image of her wearing it, and she liked wearing it too, gave her confidence.

"Mhhm, ughhh," Oliva appeared to say as she slurped and started to gag on Morgan's length, making the Tactician widen his eyes in concern.

"Olivia you don-" But he cut himself off once he saw her look, she was determined, she wanted this, and Morgan felt like he shouldn't stop her as now began to moan out loud with Olivia now taking as much of his length as she could while using her smooth fingers to massage the rest of him.

 _'Come on Morgan, let it out, I don't know how much longer I can last.'_ Olivia begged as she also tried fondling his balls to get him to cum quicker, she had already started to go past her limits and she needed him to release.

Lucky it seemed that Morgan understood what she wanted as he gripped her head tighter and groaned out, "O-Olivia, I'm gonna-"

And with that Olivia took him as deep as she could, her nose barely pressed against his groin as she felt his shaft twitch inside her mouth before hearing him groan as he shot out his load. And as soon as Olivia felt him shoot at his first wave, she knew she overestimated herself as she was barely in the process of swallowing the first shot before the second one came out, overwhelming her mouth as she had to let go of his member. The next shot painting her face while the last two went past the opening of the cloak and hit the top of her dress, hitting the opening above her breast and upper stomach.

As Morgan tried to regain his breath from his orgasm, Olivia sat there a bit shocked, not sure about how to feel with all the cum he shot at her. Shivering as she felt some of it drip down her body before accidentally swallowing some of the bits inside her mouth. _'It taste, nice.'_

And with that Oliva began to slowly drink up the rest of his seed that was still in her mouth, not noticing Morgan get back his sense as he finally noticed how much cum he had shot. ' _Whoa, I think i know what one of the effects Mother meant about that curse.'_ He thought before kneeling down in front of her before saying, "Here, let me help clean that up." Reaching into one of the pockets of his cloak that she was wearing he pulled out a handkerchief, using the fabric to help clean up her face.

"Thank you," She said as he let him clean her, while she liked the taste of his cum, she wasn't to keen on the idea of tasting the one covering her body, maybe another time though, she thought.

"No problem, least I can do considering how good you made me feel." Morgan chuckled as he finished cleaning up all of his cum from her body, using a simple spell to clean the handkerchief as he slipped it back into the pocket it was in.

Blushing from his compliment Oliva tilted her head to side as she looked a bit away, "We-well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to move onto the next part?" She asked with cute tone yet nervous tone.

She gave a surprised yelp when Morgan suddenly pulled her closer, pressing his exposed and hard length against her cover sex, making her shiver as he said, "I'd love to."

* * *

"So now you know everything, does that answer your questions?" Robin told the three as she sat atop a tree stump, the future children sitting on the ground. After the Grandmaster had dragged away she made them tell her everything they knew, which they all told her without a second thought. And Robin decided to reward their honesty with some of her own, telling them all they wanted to know about Morgan.

And as she watched them sit there, she had to admit, they were taking it better than she thought. Severa's face was as red as her hair, the girl speechless as she tried to process the information she learned. Cynthia was drying up some of the tears she had just shed, muttering things about how kind Morgan is and how he deserved all of this, plus she didn't seem to have any problems with her Mother being involved so that was interesting. Nah though was in deep thought, face a tinge of red but clearly the calmest out of the three, seemingly learning more information than she ever wanted to.

But then she was the first to respond, "Now what?" Nah asked before adding, "There's no way you would just tell us all of this without a catch?"

The question got the attention of the other two Pegasus Knights, snapping them out of their trances as they realized what that meant. The three of them looking at Robin who still and a sweet deadly smile on her face.

"Well you're right, I told you everything, cause I know you're not gonna tell anyone about this, ever." And with the snap of a finger, the ground beneath the future children lit up, a wall of light surrounding them as they had terrifying looks on their faces.

"Uhh Robin, what are you doing?" Nah asked concerned as she was back to back with Severa and Cynthia.

"Please don't kill us I swear we won't tell anyone!" Cynthia pegged, the worst and most out lashes possibility being the one she thought up.

"Ro-Robin! Let's talk about this! I'm sure we can reach an agreement!" Severa choked out, knowing first hand what it could be like to enrage Robin. Shivering from the memory of how one time during the war she almost accidentally got Morgan hurt, the conversation she had with Robin after the incident still sometimes plague her dreams.

But Robin just waved off their worries, saying in an annoyed yet sweat tone, "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, not physically at least."

"Than what are you gonna do?" Cynthia shouted concerned.

"Depends, Tharja! Everything good?" Robin shouted, the Dark-mage appearing from her hiding spot before standing on the other side of the light wall, holding her hand out before responding.

"Yeah, everything is set."

"Good."

"What does that mean!" Severa demanded, getting more worried.

Thaja sighed at the girl's demanding nature, she never did really like her personality, "It means we're gonna wipe your mind in the count of three."

"1" Robin started.

"Oh man," Cynthia whined as she closed her eyes in preparation

"2" Tharja added.

"I knew we shouldn't have stuck our noes into this." Nah sighed.

"3" Robin and Tharja finished.

"Fuck," Severa said flatly, the three of them engulfed by the pillar of light for a moment before falling onto the ground unconscious.

As Robin and Tharja walked up to check on the girls Tharja spoke, "I must say, I didn't expect you to come up with a plan like this, thought you would just talk to them."

"Eh, didn't want to risk it, besides I thought you would approve, got the idea from watching you," Robin responded with a teasing tone as she put each of the future children on their back.

Ignoring it Tharja question their next problem, "Now what do we do with them, surely we can't leave them here?"

"Oh don't worry I already got it covered, Lissa, you here!?" Robin shouted, the blonde Princess running to them from the direction of the festival.

"Yep, Sumia has the carriage just a bit from here, let's get these girls home." Lissa stated as each of them picked up one of the unconscious children up before walking them to the carriage so they can be taken home.

* * *

"Ah-ah, it-it feels so good." Olivia whined as she pressed her arms against the tree in front of her, head down as he hair and breast swayed from Morgan's thrusts as he held one of her legs over his shoulder while her other was planted on the ground. The two of them moaning as they indulged in each other.

Morgan was a bit surprised by how Olivia wanted her first time, expecting her to want to be gentle, but she stated she had a fire lit under her, and while she agreed she would like to be gentle other times, now she just wanted to go all out. So after she was cleaned up she stood up and leaned against the tree, moving Morgan's cloak to one side while moving the pair of black panties she had on with her dress to the side.

At first, Morgan tried to be a bit gently as he went in behind her, not wanting to go to hard too fast as he held her hips and heard her coos of pleasure. But soon she begged him to pick up the pace. And he did, not only going faster, but using her flexibility to both of their advantage as he had her raise one of her legs and basically do a split on his groin, something she was surprisingly able to do as they each synced their movements with each other.

Olivia whined in ecstatically, Morgan filled her up amazingly, and he was hitting all of her bumps, she was panting from the lack of breath she could take as she constantly let him know how good he was. Not to mention the way he was touching the rest of her body made her feel like she was on cloud 9. Giving a loud gasp after a particularly deep thrust.

Morgan meanwhile was noticing the things that made Olivia unique compared to his other partners. Her flesh was soft, like a marshmallow or soft dough, his hand sinking into it. Her body was like it was painted from a sculpture as every part of her seemed to be perfect, each part of her complimenting another. Her butt was large and trained from her profession, though it was a little less big than Sumia's, though while the Pegasus's knights bottom was more firm, Olivia's was looser and seemed to flow. Her round hips were smooth when he felt them and complimented her dancer physique while her slender legs had enough muscle in them to support her movements yet were still kept their smooth and slender look. And while he hadn't had a chance to properly look at her breasts, from what he could tell they look just more than a handful, most likely comparing similarly to her butt as he gave her behind gentle squeeze, seeing her bring her head down and give a low moan from his touch.

Using the leg she had over her shoulder Olivia did her best to use it to help sync their thrusts, making him reach as deep as possible while also pushing back with her arms. "Oh Naga, I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind." She muttered, though it seemed like she had said it loud enough for Morgan to hear, as she felt him pick up the pace as he started to thrust faster and deeper, making the dancer whine in pleasure in more while biting her lips to prevent herself from becoming a moaning mess.

Still, by the way she was squeezing around him alone, Morgan could tell she was close, though he wasn't very far behind. While still keeping his grip on her leg Morgan proceeded to her waist, pulling her upper body off the tree and closer to him as she tried her best not to moan in ecstasy, tears of pleasure in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, still having a leg over his shoulder as they continued their movements.

After a couple of deep thrusts Olivia quickly shoved her face into his neck as she muffled her screamed and cried out, "Naga I'm so close, please more, I love it!"

And with that Morgan pulled her face out of his neck before smashing their lips together, feeling her moan and scream into it with pleasure before they each pushed against each other as hard as they could, Morgan and Olivia would feel him reach her womb before her body spasmed around his member, moaning harshly into his mouth as she came all over him, Morgan cumming right after.

They broke their kiss as they just held each other for the next couple of minutes, catching their breath from the experience as they looked at each other with tired yet happy faces. Olivia shivering a bit as she felt some of their mixed juices leak a from the openings of her entrance, the warm liquid cooling down as it touched the open air making Morgan shiver a bit as well as they dripped a bit along his exposed length.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it?" Morgan asked a bit cheekily, still huffing from the experience.

Olivia only rested her head on his shoulder in response, whispering "Yes, though hopefully next time we can be a bit more gentle with each other, though this was still a very pleasurable experience." But than she realized something, "Mo-Morgan? Did you have any sort of Protection? Not that I wouldn't want to have a baby with you, just that-"

Morgan patted her on the back to calm her down, "I get it, don't worry I have a spell on to prevent it, thankfully, sorry for for forgetting to tell you though." He apoligized.

"Well, as long as it works out in the end." She responded, pressing herself even more against him as they rested.

But as they both tried to take in the moment, the two went wide-eyed as they heard a couple of voices off in the distance.

"Are you sure she would be here, Inigo"

"This is the next best place to check, she's brought me here a couple of times, Lucina."

Morgan and Olivia separated with such speed that they didn't even have time to moan as they ran and hid behind the tree, Morgan with his back against it as Olivia pressed herself against him, burying her head in his shoulder for fear of making a noise. Morgan pulling up her hood and making sure the cloak hid most of her to help calm her. Cause honestly, he needed her to be or else he'd be next to lose it. The two of them trying not to make a sound as they heard the conversation on the other side of them.

"Hey, Inigo, look! There's a cloak here by the edge!" Lucina pointed out, Inigo looking at the cloak and realizing it looked like his Mother's.

"That's strange." He muttered as he picked up the fabric.

"You think she's alright?" Lucina asked a bit concerned.

"I think so, she has sometimes left things in a hurry." Inigo told her as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Maybe she was here to rest and some people she didn't know come by so she ran away in a hurry?" Lucina proposed.

Inigo seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before seeming to agree with it, "Not too far fetched I suppose, I'll hold onto this for now then."

And after he said that, Morgan heard something he thought he'd never hear, Lucina trying to seduce someone as the blue-hair Princess said, "Well then, how about we head back to your home? I do believe you said you'd give me a tour, and I still need to give you a reward for your performance."

Olivia and Morgan were barely able to contain their giggles as they heard Inigo give out a stuttering response, not knowing what to say before they heard him quickly take Lucina's hand and start to run. After waiting a minute to make sure they were gone the Dancer and Tactician laughed out loud, tears coming from their eyes from what just happened, still holding each other close.

* * *

As Morgan walked home he felt tired, yet satisfied, after he and Olivia snuck away from Inigo and Lucina they went to her house. Had a quick dinner and goodbye kiss as he tucked her into bed, still wearing his cloak. As he opened the door to his house he saw a familiar snow colored twin-tailed woman sitting on the couch, reading a book before turning to greet her son.

"Hey honey, I take it your talk with Olivia went well?" She asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it was nice, how was your night?" Morgan replied as he removed his boots.

"It was, interesting." Robin told him, deciding not to go into the details of what she did, _'Those girls are gonna feel like they've got massive headaches when they wake up.'_

"I see, well how about we make the night just a bit more interesting ." Morgan suggested as he walked towards her, making Robin raise an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Robin asked him, generously curious as to what he had in mind. Only to be surprised when Morgan suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up, griping one of her hands with his own while the other rested on her hip as he flashed her a cheeky smile.

"I do believe I still owe you a dance, Mother."

Robin smiled back as she gripped his hand as well and placed the other on his shoulder, the two moving in sync as they spent the next few minutes dancing in the living room, holding each other close.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, man did this Chapter take a while. When I was first writing this I added the little Severa, Cynthia, and Nah subplot to help stretch it out. Boy did I not need to. I don't know if I'll ever make a chapter this long again, next one won't definitely be as long though. So also just a quick little thing, next Chapter will be somewhat of this arc's finally, wrapping up this little festival that's been happening, huh, 7 chapters for each day, man do I need to learn to space out the time of events in these chapters more. After the next chapter I think I'll take either a 3 to 4 week break on this story cause while I love it, I need a break from it. So leave your thoughts or what not, I do read what you guys post so if you wanna let me know something, say it!  
**


	7. Grandmaster

**Author's Note: So, last chapter till my break, hopefully you guys enjoy it for now, and thanks for reading until now.  
**

* * *

 _Morgan felt tears in his eyes as he saw his Mother start to fade on top of Grima's back, he along with every other Shepherd were frozen in shock. They had all heard Chrom's anguish cry first as they turned their attention to where they thought the Exalt would have sealed the beast, but no, he was on the ground as his cape was bolted down by Robin's sword, preventing him from getting up as they saw a bolt of lighting move from her hand in the air and straight into her older doppelganger's chest. As they both started to fade Morgan noticed for a second how the doppelganger's face fell, and for a moment it looked like she had a face of sorrow as she faced his Mother before her eyes fell on his face as well, as if a tear fell from them before she smiled and disappeared._

 _But than the fate of what would happened to his Mother hit him as he saw her turn around and face him, giving him a sad smile as she look at all the Shepherds, her comrades before her sadness disappeared as she gave them the best smile she could muster as her body faded away, her face being the last thing they saw._

 _The Shepherds were silent, until one ear piercing cry was heard._

 _"Mother!" Morgan cried, feeling as though despite they won against Grima, he had lost._

* * *

Morgan immediately sat up in the bed, feeling sweat pour around his body as his breathing was ragged in fear. Bringing a hand to his head he held it, hoping it would do something from the pounding in his head. It had been a while since he had a nightmare like that, no matter how many times he had seen it, it was terrifying. Seeing his Mother fade away, while he just stood there, still, and it ending with his ear-piercing scream.

But then he heard some light breathing other than his own, looking to his side he noticed his mother sleeping peacefully under the covers, hair splayed out on the pillow as she faced his side, her light breaths soothing him. Smiling at the sight Morgan knew why those nightmares were becoming less common, with her back, he had nothing to fear. Laying back down again he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in closer, something even in her sleep she enjoyed as she unconsciously pressed against his body with her's as the two of them sharing each other's warmth.

And in Morgan's mind, he was determined to make his Mother happy, to stay with her, something that even in her sleep, his Mother having the same feelings about him as well while he drifted off into sleep once more.

* * *

As Robin woke up she felt her body restricted. Opening her eyes she was met with her Son's sleeping face, before she noticed how close they were pressed against each other, his arms wrapped around her as he held her close. She took a minute to enjoy the position as she enjoyed his warmth, truly she felt happy with this, even with their state as Mother and Son, they filled something with each other that went beyond that.

But still, despite how much she enjoyed the two of them sleeping like this, the twin-tail Whitehead reluctantly removed herself from the bed, stretching as she got up while plucking off parts of the large Tactician tank top she had worn to bed that cover most of her frame from parts of her body which got stuck to it during the night. Slipping into her sandals the Grandmaster went and grab her tactician skirt from her wardrobe along with a small towel as she proceeded to go to the bathroom and lightly wash up.

After that she went downstairs mostly dressed and ready while making her way to the open kitchen, beginning to make breakfast. As she stirred the frying pan the Grandmaster's thoughts began to shift from making breakfast to what she had planned for the day. This was the last day of the festival, and starting tomorrow she and Morgan would go back to the castle to work full time once again. And while she wasn't really excited at the prospect of both of them spending the day with all the paperwork they had ignored during the festival, deep down she felt excited at returning to the post again, and with Morgan too.

And that brought her to her plan today, when Morgan had asked her last night if there was a way for her to get him another tactician coat, it gave her the perfect opportunity to enact a surprise for him she had planned for a bit now. Something to really reward him for all the progress he had made when she couldn't be at his side. She could feel herself get giddy at her plan while she added a bit of spice to the food she was preparing. Hearing some groaning she looked up the stairs and saw her son rubbing his eyes, as he seemed to make his way to the bathroom when he noticed her presence.

"Morning, Mother." He greeted with a yawn as he continued at his pace.

"Morning, Sweetie!" She replied with some enthusiasm as she watched him disappear pass the wall and into the bathroom.

Placing the prepared food on the table Robin sat down, taking a bite at of what she had made she gave a look at the coat rack holding her a Tactician's or more accurately, Grandmaster Coat. Smirking as she chewed on her food she thought, _'My Baby Boy is getting one hell of a surprise today.'_

* * *

Morgan was currently walking around the festival, trying to enjoy the last day of it, he had a bit of time before when his Mother told him to go and meet and his Mother at her Tactician's room. But during his wandering, he bumped into some of his friends.

"Are, you guys OK?." Morgan asked as he saw Severa, Cynthia, and Nah all rubbing their heads with groans.

Severa gave him an annoyed look and replied with a flat tone, "No, the three of us have been having massive headaches since this morning."

"Oh, how bad is it?" Morgan asked as he caught Cynthia before she leaned too far and fell over, she had inherited a bit of her Mother's clumsiness.

Getting stable on her feet again Cynthia muttered a Thanks to him.

Nah proceeded to answer Morgan's question though, "This headache is so bad, that we can't even remember what cause it," Morgan was about to open his mouth but Nah cut him off, "And no, we were not out drinking. Even as a half Manakete I wouldn't be able to get a hangover like this, and even if I did, then the two of them wouldn't be able to even get out of bed."

Wanting to see if there was something he could do to help his friends, The Tactician asked, "So, is there anything I can do to help?"

"We don't know, we were planning on going to the castle and seeing if maybe one of the medics can check on us, hopefully, one of the ones from the Shepherds will be available," Severa said.

Morgan was still helping Cynthia keep her balance "Want me to accompany you guys?" He proposed

Continuing to walk ahead with Nah, Severa responded to his offer, "Actually yeah, I don't think I'm in the mood to help Cynthia off the ground any more times," Severa told him as She and Nah continued walking ahead.

"Oh, well thanks for being such a great friend!" Cynthia tried to yell at her before immediately feeling her headache worsen as she clutched her head with a hand, "Owwie."

"Come on, let's make sure you keep up." Morgan said as the four of them made their way to the castle.

On their way there Morgan decided to ask some questions, "So, you guys said you can't remember what happened, what do you remember?"

"Well, I know we were all together last night, it gets real fuzzy after the dance, and parts of yesterday and the day before that are also blanks." Nah stated.

"That's weird,"

Adding on to the statement Severa said, "Yep, but we're all pretty sure nothing bad happened, considering we all woke up in our homes, so we were at least somewhat conscious, I think."

"Well, as long as you all come at okay in the end, that's good enough." Morgan replied with a smile, not noticing the light blushes the girls gave off.

"Thanks," Severa responded for all of them.

But then Cynthia felt a question pop up, despite a headache she was feeling still managed to ask Morgan next to her, though her voice was low enough and the two in front of them far enough that they couldn't hear it, "Hey, Morgan, where's your coat?"

"Oh, I gave it to Olivia," Morgan answered, voice equally as low as her's.

"Really, you always seemed to love that coat." Morgan nodded at her statement

"I did, but it just felt like the right thing to do, she seemed to like it too." Morgan said.

Closing her eyes with a smile Cynthia hummed out a low response, "That's nice, you're a good person Morgan, I'm glad you're somewhat back to your old self."

Smiling at her words as well Morgan replied, "Yeah, I'm glad too", the four of them enter the castle gates, making their way to to the nearby informing. Getting ahead of them Morgan held the door open as the other 3 made their way in. The medic currently stationed inside was the Shepherds own Maribelle, who shot the four of them a confused glare.

"Now what in the world happen to all of you?" She asked the three girls who were clutching their heads as they sat down.

Doing her best to make sure her worlds came out as acceptable as they could in front of her as none of them in the mood to hear one of her lectures on how to act/speak., Severa spoke first, "We all got massive headaches and were hoping to see if you could try and somehow relieve them."

Nodding at her words Maribelle stood up and walked over to the red head, placing a hand on her hand before saying, "I believe I can help with this."

Seeing they were gonna be in good hands Morgan thought he should step out, "Well, if you guys are good, I think I'll be going." Morgan said as he made his way out before a voice stopped him.

"Actually, Morgan, could I speak with you in private for a moment?" Maribelle requested as she stood up.

Surprised at her request Morgan knew from the tone of her voice he should replied,"Uh, yeah sure." He said as the Noble made her way to him out the door.

"I'll be out for just a minute." She told the girls as she closed the door while facing the young Tactician, who gave her a confused smile.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Morgan asked, not sure why Maribelle would want to talk with him as they stood at around the same length with her a couple of inches shorter than him..

Shooting him a straight look the Noble Woman said, "I'll be completely honest, I know about your little harem."

Morgan went wide-eyed at the comment, but before he could ask Maribelle cut him off and continued, "Before you ask how, Lissa. I know that women in and out and can get her to tell me many things ever since we were kids. And let me put your little fears to rest, even though I don't exactly condone it, I won't tell anyone about this, even if I don't know everyone who is involved, I trust you all to be open with each other and no foul play being committed."

Morgan gave a sigh of relief from her words before a thought came to him as he raised a finger, but Maribelle cut him off once more, "And before you ask why I'm telling you this and to shut down that little thought in the back of your mind, no I do not plan on joining it, I'm still happily married so don't get any ideas."

Morgan lowered his finger as she continued, "The reason I'm talking to you about this is cause of Lissa, she is a dear friend and while I was never the most, accepting, of her more _interesting_ side. I know she's smart enough of who she wants to be with, so I'll only say this once." Maribelle stated as she poked his chest with her finger, her neatly filed nail digging into his skin a bit from the fabric as she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Don't break Lissa's heart, got it?"

Hearing the threatening undertone in her voice Morgan responded with the first thing that came to mind, "Yeah," He responded while nodding back with determination.

"Good," Maribelle as she turned to leave, but as her hand grabbed the door she looked back and him and said with a softer voice, "Look, Morgan, I'm glad you seem to have found happiness after everything you've gone through, but you're still young and growing, and what you have is something most men could only dream of, but make it a dream for the other's as well, though you'll probably already trying, I assume."

And with that, she went back into the infirmary to treat her patients, leaving Morgan in the hallway to contemplate her words, _'I really need to make it dream for them,'_

Strengthen that resolve Morgan proceed to make his way to the Grandmaster's room, hoping his Mother wouldn't mind him arriving a bit earlier than told.

* * *

Robin was currently in her Grandmaster's room, sitting on the catch while reading over a couple of papers she had found in the desk that needed to be replied to after the festival, even though she wouldn't need to work again till tomorrow, she couldn't help but get an early start. The paper was about the current situation in Valm, when the Shepherds had defeated Walhart, the continent destabilized, and while the Shepherds would've stayed longer to help fix it, the problem of Grima rose and they were forced to pull out early.

However, after the defeat of Grima and the Shepherds moving around the world to help reconstruct everything, it seemed the Continent on the other side of the sea was finally stabilizing once more. Only a couple of Shepherds went over there to help, with Tiki being the most prominent, her role as the Voice of Naga help to guide people and stop potential conflict before they broke out, with Virion and Say'ri working on bringing their respective homelands back to their former power to act as stabilizing force in the continent, to let the other countries know that if they wanted war and use the chaos to gain more power, they would have to face them as well.

All in all, it looked like everything was going well, and Robin was very pleased with how well the Shepherds have been able to work without her, though now that she was back she would definitely make it up to them. Just then a knock was heard from the door before it was slowly opened, revealing the person she had been waiting for as he closed the door once more.

"Ah, Morgan, you're a bit earlier than expected," Robin said as she placed the papers she was reading on the small table next to the couch.

Making his way to her, he responded"Well I was helping some friends get to the infirmary, for some reason Severa, Cynthia, and Nah all have some massive headaches, though they can't really remember why."

"Oh really? Well, then I hope they turn out ok." Robin replied, doing her best to not let the devilish smirk escape onto her lips as Morgan sat down.

"Yeah," Morgan said before turning to look at his Mother, "So, what did you want to talk about with me today that had to happen in here?"

Robin took a deep breath while closing her eyes, getting herself ready one last time for what she was about to say before facing her Son with a straight face as she started, "Morgan, since we're going back to work tomorrow, I believe now is a good time to do something I've been planning for a while now. When you first came back to the past, and I met you, I saw so much potential in you, such a bright mind that could do great things with the heart it was parried with. When we started our lessons, I was impressed by how much you progressed, and I knew that in time you would surpass me."

Morgan couldn't help but feel pride from the praise his Mother was telling him, but also felt the need to speak, "That's only because of how well you've taught me, I wouldn't be half the tactician I am now without you!" He told her, trying to express how much she helped him.

Robin giggled at her Sons words as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe, but that doesn't change what you've done. While I was gone, you were able to move on, you were able to use the knowledge you learned to help the world without me." Robin felt a tear rise in one of her eyes, sniffling she wiped it away with a hand before bringing Morgan into a deep hug which he returned as she continued her statement with her mouth next to his ear.

"You made me proud." She told him, her tone expressing the words she said, even more, Morgan hugging her even tighter as he replied with closed eyes.

"That's all I ever hoped to do."

Morgan felt a few tears roll down his face as he started sniffling, despite the few words they said to each other, the weight they carried and the emotions felt were enough for him, Robin softly ruffling his hair to soothe him. The two sat on the couch as they took in each other's presence once more, even with Robin back for almost a month now, and how much closer the two have become in the past week, they still couldn't believe they were together again.

Eventually Robin continued her speech, loosening her hold on him she face him once more, "Which is why I've decided, that we should start our return to our position tomorrow as equals, you may still have more to learn, but I know you can stand side by side with me, as a fellow Grandmaster."

Standing up, Robin proceeded to bring Morgan up as well, who was still stunned a bit by her words as his Mother removed her cloak, walking around Morgan she proceeded to place the precious garment on him. When she was done she brought her son to a nearby full body mirror for him to see himself in. When Robin first found him, Morgan was an exhausted young boy, cover in dust, scars, etc.. from being on his own. And now, stood a dashing responsible young man, who she couldn't be prouder to call her son.

Morgan meanwhile was finally able to get his emotions under control, looked at himself in the mirror as well, while he knew he had improved over time, being able to wear his Mother's Grandmaster cloak helped to give that physical message of how far he's come. His Mother's Grandmaster cloak being pretty much the same size as his old Tactician's cloak, it was large on his form with its sides reaching down to his legs, just how he liked it. His Mother was standing behind him with a smile on her face as she played with his hair with one hand while her other arm wrapped itself lovingly around his neck.

"Look at you, I'm so happy to finally give you this gift." She told him.

Placing a hand on top of her's Robin smiled and lowered his head as he softly said, "Thanks, Mom."

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, both enjoying their time together like this as they were now equals, as they each fully took in this advancement in his progress. But eventually, Morgan decided to speak as he said, "What about your cloak Mother? I know how much it means to you, are you just gonna get a new one?"

Smiling at his question Robin replied with a nonchalant tone, "Yeah, that cloak does mean a lot, it's why I'm giving it to you, don't worry, I already talked to some of the Shepherds and they're making a new Cloak for me." She said before deciding to adopt a more teasing voice with a husky undertone, " In the meantime though, I'll just have to show off more of my figure than usual, I hope you don't mind the stares I'll be getting, I mean, at the end of the day, this body belongs to you."

Pressing her breast against his back a bit to push her point Morgan shiver as he also felt her hot breath tickle his ear a bit, making him tense up and hearing her giggle from behind at the effect she had on him.

"My, I find it amazing that despite the fact you've bedded multiple, beautiful women in the span of a week, I can make you tense up like this with just a few simple tricks."

Deciding to respond back Morgan quickly turned around, making Robin lose the grip she had on him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, giving her a proud smirk as he said, "That's because of how beautiful and wonderful you all are, especially you."

And he wasn't lying, with Robin cloak gone Morgan could see her Tactician top stretch a bit from her large breast, which the thin bra she wore being concealed enough to not be seen, but still able to keep the mounds from moving too much. And her short Tactician skirt leaving much of her legs on display while most of its skin was cover by her long stockings that went up to her bottom thighs and short casual boots. Even before he had these feelings he knew that his Mother was a beautiful woman during the War.

He remembered back on one of their earlier conversations when he had seen her without her cloak and armor and asked her why she wore that type of clothing on the battlefield when strategically, their would be better alternatives. To which she replied with a smile that she liked how she looked in it and that it served her well enough, though looking back, as far as odd choices for armor/clothing went, his Mother was nowhere near some of the others in the Shepherds, or even some of the enemies they faced.

But now, that outfit was on display for him as Robin gave him a knowing smirk, "My my, you must be getting excited, just hold out for the rest of the day before we get home and we'll celebrate so much that we'll be too tired to properly work tomorrow."

Though seeing her like this and that teasing persona she was admitting was making Morgan's hair stand on end, he wanted to see how far her could take this, "Really, why don't we have a little fun right here? I mean, what better place to celebrate our position as equals?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his forwardness, and knew she had to respond with a bit of her own, "My my Morgan, that's rather bold of you, do you really want to risk that chance?"

Pulling her even closer, Morgan smirk, "Mother, when I'm with you, any risk is worth it."

Robin felt her heart flutter a bit from his words and tone, "Is that so? Well then I'll indulge this little celebration, though I hope you realize not to go too overboard, or else we won't have enough time to wash ourselves of the scent before heading back out." Robin told him before pushing her Son up against a nearby wall before as she proceeded to press her self against him and lock their lips together as they made out. Arms wrapped around each other with Robin raising one of her legs up to his side and pressing it against the wall, raising the front of her skirt enough to grind her covered sex against his.

The two of them moaned at both the feeling, and the roughness they were going at, with Morgan bringing one hand around her waist to hold her close while the other one slipped under her skirt as he began to cup and grope her soft yet firm ass cheek, making her mewl from pleasure as he took in her vanilla scent in the dusty atmosphere of the office, both of them having a bad habit of not cleaning the place up. After a couple of minutes of this Robin decided to get this little session over quickly, bringing her mouth to his ears she whispered in a hot and husky voice, "You get one shot, that's all I'm giving you up here, and since this is for you, I'll let you choose how you get it, so tell me, how do you wish to ravage me?"

 _'Two can play at that game.'_ Morgan thought as he brought his mouth close to her ear as well, "Why make it just about me? You probably have something you've wanted to try up here as well, as long as we're both satisfied then I'm good."

Robin shivered from his voice, as well as the way his hands began to caress her body more gently, teasing her with his touch as one of his fingers ran across her covered sex, making her bite her bottom lip in an attempt not to moan. _'Well, he is offering to let me lead, why not?'_

And with that Robin proceeded to bring him to her desk before pushing him on the chair. With some quick motions of her hands, she undid his belt and opened his pants and small-clothes enough for his length to spring out as it stood almost at full attention, the veins on it pulsing with its musky started to fill her nostril. Giving it a few quick strokes to get it ready she gave her son a sultry smirk as planted her legs on either side of him, straddling his lap. The placement of their hands came naturally to them as Morgan place his on her full hips while Robin placed one on his upper chest while the other one slid her panties to the side. Guiding his length she slowly descended onto him inch by inch, the two of them loving the sensation of each other.

To Robin, it felt like Morgan fit her better and better every time they did this, hitting more of her bumps as she let out coos of satisfaction as she went down inch by inch. Eventually, she had him down to the hilt, both letting out a gasp of pleasure as she sat down on his lap. Looking at each other they crack smiles showing how much they loved it, Robin starting her movements to get them into gear as she slowly went up and down, raising the height and speed at reach she fell from on every thrust.

"Huh, huh," Robin panted from her movements, adding a bit of sway and circular motion to her hips to help give both of them more pleasure while Morgan help to steady her as his hands firmly gripped her hips while groaning from the pleasure. Then he began to get into the movements too as he began to sync up with his Mother with some thrusts, causing her to whine and gasp from how deep he went before they found a rhythm. Morgan placing one of his hands on her ass, gripping it with enough force to make Robin give a low moan while also using it to lift her up and down on his shaft with more force.

The sound of Robin's behind and Morgan's lap clashed with each other every time they met, producing a wet slapping sound in the room, but the Tactician's themselves were keeping the sound of their voice to a minimum, not wanting to take the chance of becoming too loud and attract some unwanted attention.

Still, while Morgan had a hard time keeping his voice down, he had an even harder time of not wanting to expose the rest of his Mother's upper body. The way she had her eyes closed to focus on her movements while biting her bottom to lip to lower the sound of her moans looked exotic to him, but the way her breast jiggling in her tank top was also a very enticing site as well. Her mounds moving up and down to the rhythm they had while still being contained, and Morgan couldn't help but wonder if she had a spell on to help with them or something as he felt an instinct at the back of her mind to rip her top open and expose the mounds fully.

But still, despite how attractive the thought was his Mother warned him not to go overboard, even so, despite how good they felt Morgan felt as though he could do more. Knowing that his Mother always seemed to enjoy it when he took the lead a thought came into his head on how to give her even more pleasure. While Robin was preoccupied with her movements she didn't notice Morgan gripping her bottom and waist tightly before feeling herself lifted off from the chair while Morgan was still inside of her. Opening her eyes she saw Morgan holding her tightly so she didn't fall, causing him to be buried deep inside of her, giving her so much pleasure that she straightened her legs out in the air on Morgan sides and gripped his shoulders tightly, before she felt her back placed against a hard piece of wood. As Morgan moved his chest off of her Robin realized that he had placed her on the desk, legs in the air as he slipped his arms under them and hooked them, giving her a wink Robin barely had time to prepare as Morgan thrusted at a fast and hard pace, causing the white-hair Grandmaster to gasp loudly in pleasure, eyes opened wide as she rocked back and forth on the desk.

Morgan meanwhile took in the sight below him, his Mother flat on her back, twin-tailed hair on the side of her head as it was splayed out, eyes open and mouth agape as the pleasure rack in too fast for her. Her breast jiggling even more widely under her shirt from his thrust so much that Morgan concluded she had to have some sort of spell on to contain them. Her legs were currently at his at the side of his arms as he gripped them properly as leverage for his thrust. His shaft was going in and out of her at a fast rate, deep enough to almost vanish from his sight while his balls smacked the crevice of her ass.

Robin though had to slam a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and moaning loudly in pleasure, while using her other hand to hold onto the other side of the desk, causing her body to stretch out even more for Morgan and making him slam even harder into her. Amping up his movements Morgan hooked her legs over his shoulder while leaning down onto her, causing her lower half to lean up towards him, giving his shaft a more downwards thrust causing him to reach even deeper while making the desk shake from it.

As he lowered his body down thought Morgan saw his Mother's covered breast in reach of his hand, and deciding finally satisfy his need to grab those orbs he planted one of his hands on them before groping them with a combination of hunger and care that made Robin moan loud enough that not even her hand could stop it all.

Bringing his head to the side of her Morgan decided to try a little dirty talk, hoping his Mother would be a fan as he whispered, "I hope you'll be ready for tonight Mother, cause this is only a taste of what I have in store, like you said, this body is mine, and I'm gonna use it!"

The results were something Morgan didn't even expect as Robin removed her hand from her mouth and shouted, "Yes! Naga Yes! I want more, I want you to use me all night!"

Morgan was surprised by her words but that didn't stop him from the first thought that came into mind, quickly grabbing the back of her head Morgan slammed their lips together. Robin responding by wrapping her arm around her neck while also locking her legs on his upper back.

This gave each of them the final push needed as they came together, their juices piling up so much inside of Robin that they seeped between her walls and Morgan's shaft and dripped onto the floor and desk, leaving a couple of wet spots on the stone and wood. Morgan had his chest collapsed on Robin's chest as both of them tried to regain their breaths, their chest rising heavily against each other.

"That, * _pant*,_ was wonderful, _*pant*_ , Morgan."

"Thanks, _*pant*_ though you didn't need to, _*pant*_ , tell me. You're screaming was enough, _*pant*_ , confirmation for me."

"I thought you'd enjoy the sound of me begging for more, I mean, considering how you tried to dirty talk me, you're not the only one who likes to try different styles." Robin responded, finally bringing her breathing back to normal.

"Yeah, but what about being caught? That voice seemed loud enough to get some attention."

Robin proceeded to scoff at his question, "Please, you think this is the first time I've done something like that in this room?"

But before the two could continue their conversation any further they both heard the door open and a familiar voice speak.

"Robin, are you in here? I thought I heard you scre-" Lissa didn't finish her sentence as she saw Robin laid back on the desk with Morgan on top of her. Both appearing a bit ragged as Lissa nose was filled a scent of vanilla, sweat, and musk that filled the room as she let the door close behind her. Morgan trying to flash a bright but nervous smile while Robin just brought a hand to her head and sighed in anticipation for the complaints she was about to get from the blonde Princess.

* * *

"I said I was sorry." Robin muttered for the-, honestly, she lost count at this point as she washed up in Lissa's private washroom, big enough to fit her status with a nice, smooth stone floor, some pillars spread around it each holding some different type of product, be it soap, towels, sponges, etc..., The bath itself being fairly large enough to hold a group of people as it had a perimeter of more rougher looking stone yet still soft in its own right as inside the water one side on the more shallow end had some stairs to allow people to walk out while some bench like words

"And like I said, I'm still furious, first you and Tharja take him on a threesome that I wasn't invited too, then you fuck him so hard in your office that you screamed in pleasure, after telling me not to do anything risky! Do you know how many of my fantasies you're completing that I'm not apart of!?" Lissa shouted as she was washing herself with Morgan as well, the new Grandmaster feeling very awkward in between them as they went at it, especially when Lissa started to lather him up with a cherry scented brand of soap which adored both their bodies, not to mention the sight of Lissa's petite yet enticing frame with water and soap running down her curves made him feel a bit hot.

"You know he can wash himself, right?" Robin asked as she made sure to clean out her opening thoroughly to wash out any excess juices from her and Morgan's rump, surprised by how much her Son produced. _'Goodness, that hex was more potent than I thought.'_

"Oh, of course, I just want to feel him up some and have some fun cause the sight of you two sweaty on your desk and the smell got me in the mood. So let me have this!" Lissa declared before bringing her hand to Morgan's rising shaft and giving it a couple of strokes, making him grunt from pleasure while his Mother sighed in the background.

"Fine, Morgan, I'm gonna go on out. You and Lissa can have some fun if you want, just make sure to clean yourselves of the scent and don't take too long." Robin informed the two before getting up, water dripping down her many curves as she grabbed a towel and robe and made her way out, seemingly adding some sway in her hips as the two other occupants made their way out.

"Welp, now that's she's gone, let's have some fun!" Lissa exclaimed as she took Morgan's hand and brought him to a more shallow part of the bath.

"Uh, Lissa, you're not really mad, are you?" Morgan asked a bit concerned as they made their way across the bath.

Lissa proceeded to turn around to face the new Grandmaster with a confused look, "Oh, no, not really, jealous, yes, also a bit annoyed cause that's the second time I've had to see something like. But other than that, I'm good, why do you ask?"

Deciding it was best not to question more into the fact this wasn't the first time she saw something like this, "Well, it's just, I don't want to make you, or any of the other girls feel left out, but still, there are so many of you that I feel like I may have trouble making all of you feel special." Morgan nervously stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Seeing the concern on his face Lissa knew it would be best to answer honestly, "Oh, well Morgan my advice is to just be yourself, that's the reason all of us fell for you, and we all know the risks and downsides to a relationship like this. Me? I'm fine as long as we get to have fun. You let me have fun Morgan, one of few people who know of my more _pervy_ side. I can be who I want to be with you. But out in public, I gotta keep up the image of a Princess, at least, as much of one as I have too. But still, I know that I like being with you, so as long as you don' totally neglect me, I'm fine." Lissa explained before turning back around and bending over, placing her hand on the soft stone lining the outside of the bath and presenting her rear to him before turning her face with a cheeky smile and saying, "Now come on, it's been a couple of days since our first time and you've had some more practice, so show me what you got, _Grandmaster._ "

Having his worries put to rest for now and sensing the challenge in her voice Morgan decided to give her what she wanted, placing his hands on her slender figure, making sure his grip was secured as both of their bodies were a bit slippery from the soap and water, but the water also helped him to slide right in too, though he made sure not to go too fast considering her small frame, though her cute ass and breast look bigger from it. Inching his way in Lissa let out coos of satisfaction as she let her face fall from being filled, having her medium length golden hair fall past her face and onto the floor.

"Is it me, or are you bigger than last time?" Lissa joked, though, in all honesty, he did feel a bit thicker than before, but then she proceeded to give a gasp when Morgan unexpectedly took a bit of himself out, leaving the tip in.

"Is that so? Maybe I should take it slow and let you get use to it?" He teased while slowly thrusting in and out for a short distance, reaching halfway inside of her before pulling out while doing his best not to let out some groans of pleasure from how tight she was.

Tightening her entrance Morgan felt her already tight walls clamp around his shaft so much that he thought he wouldn't be able to move, Lissa responded with an equal amount of teasing, "Oh, so you want to play it like that?" She said before moving back slightly, engulfing more of his length into her and gripping more of it, "I can tease you right back."

Bring one of his hands to her buttcheck, liking how it seemed to ft in the palm of his hand he asked "So, whoever succumbs first loses?"Giving her rump a squeeze while thrusting in and out slowly, causing the Princess to moan from pleasure.

"Well, that seems like a pretty fun challenge, unfortunately-" Lissa started before relaxing her muscles and allowing Morgan to thrust more freely, "We're kinda on a timetable, so we'll have to continue that challenge another time, so prepare, _Grandmaster_ , cause I won't be holding back."

"Me neither!" Morgan declared before picking up the pace of his thrust, causing Lissa to moan and gasp out in pleasure as her hair swayed back and forward from his thrust, his shaft reaching as far as it could into her before he quickly took most of it back out and repeating the process. Her breast also jiggling as much as they could from the thrust while the water around their legs was splashed around from their movements.

Not wanting to be outdone Lissa made sure to grip the floor as she moved her hips in tandem with Morgan, causing both of them to gasp out in pleasure. Lissa doing her best to hide the smirk of pleasure she had on her face while focusing on her movements.

"You know you can be rough, right? I don't mind, besides we're in a hurry so it's best to just let it all out." Lissa informed him before feeling him smack her ass, causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure, before her face cracked into a large grin.

"Like this?" Morgan asked, knowing from the many positions she had them do during their first time, she seemed to enjoy some slaps like this.

"My my, how bold, hitting the sweet little Princesse of Ylisse like that without any warning? Have you no shame?" Lissa teased as he smacked it again with enough force to cause her little ass cheeks to jiggle a bit and her to giggle a bit maniacally.

Replying with a cheerful yet sinister undertone as he increased the speed of his thrust and slaps, Morgan replied with "Like you said, I can be rougher, and during our first day together, you really liked it when I took a commanded and had you in the palm of my hand." His actions now starting to make her behind look red.

Seeing how he seemed to be giving her just what she wanted she decided to spur him on even further, "Well, if that's true, _haa_ , why don't you show me how rough I like it?" She said before feeling Morgan bend over her back and grab some of her hair, pulling it back and using it like a handle to help with his thrust as Lissa's head was pulled back and she let her tongue out while panting with tears in her eyes from the pleasure and forcefulness.

"That face of yours is more than enough confirmation." Morgan declared before slipping another arm under her waist to bring her bottom up some more as he now thrusted in at a downward angle, causing her front to be pushed against the floor while he still held her hair.

Filling herself being filled up to the brim with every thrust Lissa thought _, 'Fuck_ _me, he was really paying attention during our first time, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he took notes of what I liked.'_ She was practically beginning to leak some of her juices into the water below them, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she started to lose her voice from all the gasps of pleasure. Morgan grunting and groaning behind her as he felt her walls spasm and cling to his shaft in a greedy attempt to make him stay inside longer as he pulled out and go even deeper as he went in.

Eventually, though, with all the roughness, pleasure, and sheer anticipation she had from waiting for another session, Lissa was the first to cum as she howled out with as much of her remaining voice as she had, her juices covering his length. But Morgan wasn't done yet, as he quickly pulled out and spun the golden-hair blonde around on her knees as she tried to regain her breathing and had her eyes dropped a bit to rest, bringing his rod to her open mouth, the girl barely registering what was in front of her before her eyes went wide when she felt her mouth stuff by his shaft while he grabbed the back of her head.

"Gah, bwaaah, hurk!" Lissa gagged around him as she used her throat muscles as best she could to massage his tip while using her tongue to slobber around the rest of his length. The sound of slurping and gagging filling the room as Morgan thrusted in and out of her mouth for a few seconds before Lissa felt his shaft twitch widely in her mouth and applied as much suction as she could.

The new Grandmaster groaning in pleasure as he shot his load into her mouth, the Princess swallowing the first wave in one swoop before she was overwhelmed by the second wave and third wave which filled up her mouth too much and caused him to pull out, painting her face white with his jizz as she proceeded to cough up some of the semen which blocked her airway.

Despite feeling tired from his release Morgan proceed to kneel down on her level as he patted her back, "You ok there, was I too rough?" He asked, concern for her taking precedent. But then she brought a hand up to her face and clean up a bunch of the semem covering it in the palm of her hand, before proceeding to fling and smear it on his face.

Morgan blinking in confusion as he had his own semen plastered on his face while Lissa laughed at him.

"Hahah, you look ridiculous, how does it feel to be the one with a facial instead of giving it?" She joked, thinking the sight of him with face covered in semen was enough payback for the roughness he performed by face fucking her. _'Not like I didn't like it, t_ _hough I did have to give up some of his tasty jizz, maybe I can lick it off him?'_

Though before she could actually perform the action, her face was splashed with water, "Hey!"

Morgan though was now a few feet away to get away from her counter-attack as he joked, "Come on, you can handle a round like that but not some water?"

Lissa just growl as she shouted, "I'll show you some water!" Before making a wave so big with her hands that completely engulfed Morgan, rising up from the water the next he knew was Lissa on his back, "You're gonna get it now!"

And with that, the two spent the rest of their bath wrestling, the two dunking each other any chance they got as they proceeded to spend a little longer than originally planned in the bath, though with the fun they were having, they didn't care.

* * *

"We smell good, right?" Morgan asked as the two ran out of the castle, clad in their regular clothes as the Sun was starting to set on the final day of the festival.

"I sprayed like, 50 coats of perfume and used some of my most expensive soap to wash ourselves off so if that doesn't cover our scents, then I don't know what will." Lissa replied as the two took a turn in the center of town, seeing how some of the vendors were packing up while some opted to wait till the night t get in some potential extra money.

As the two made their way to the outskirts and plains of Ylisse, they found themselves stopped by a crowd of Civilians, all waiting to get a spot in the fields as well.

Morgan tried to look around for another way in, "Do you remember where the other entrance for VIPs and Shepherds was?"

"I thought you would? You did set up this whole festival."

"I only helped with the layout and some of the events, I didn't know all the details."

But before they could continue their conversation a voice called out to them.

"Ah, there you two are, I guess Robin was right about how late you two would be."

Turning around the two saw Tharja look at them, a hand on her wide hips as she had on her usual attire while giving them each a blank stare, "Now come on, Robin and the other's are waiting for us."

Walking around the crowd Morgan and Lissa followed her as she led back around some of the local vendors until they reached a hill away from the main entrance to the fields as the Sun now began to set fully, changing the bright blue sky to a coat of orangish red. Walking up the hill they past Morgan and Lissa saw how secluded it was as they saw no one else as the trees around them also shielded them from anyone viewing on the ground.

By the time they reached the hilltop, they saw Robin leaning against a large tree which stood by itself while overlooking the horizon, seeing the mass of people sitting down on the fields as they waited for the final event of the festival to start. But upon hearing the footsteps behind her she turned around and was pleased to see who had arrived.

But that pleased look soon turned into one of annoyance, "I thought I told you guys not to take to long." She directed at Morgan and Lissa, who flinch a bit from her words.

Replying with a meek smile the blonde princess responded, "Uh, we had to make extra sure we washed up properly?"

Robin just scoffed at her answer before returning to view the fields in front of them, Morgan, Tharja, and Lissa walking next to her to join them.

While Morgan looked at the large field in front of them, he saw how far they were from the actually gather place of the Shepherds, who appeared to be stationed near the front of the mass, while the hill they were currently on was near the back side, still, the view was pretty good.

"Why are we away from everyone?" Morgan asked his Mother.

Turning her face towards her face towards her Son Robin answer his question, "I thought it would be nice for us to enjoy the show without prying eyes, with each other." Morgan smiling at her response, before Lissa interrupted.

"Are we included in this too or is this just a Mother and Son thing?"

The White-hair Grandmaster huffed in annoyance at her question, "Why did you think I had Tharja bring you up here as well?"

"Just making sure!" Lissa replied before taking one of Morgan's arms and bringing them both to the ground on their butts.

Morgan though, was a bit annoyed by the action, "You could've warned me before pulling me down."

But Lissa just giggle, "Yeah but where's the fun in that?" She said before looking at the other two Plegia Mages, "So you two gonna just stand there or you gonna sit down?"

Robin and Tharja proceed to sit down behind the two of them as Robin muttered, "I don't know how I haven't gone insane yet dealing with you for all these years."

The four sat together for a few moments, Robin and Tharja leaning their back's against the tree while leaning their sides onto each other, Morgan and Lissa leaning against them as well, but Morgan felt something, or well, someones were missing.

"Hey, Mother, would it be OK for me to go and get Sumia and Olivia, I feel kinda bad if they were left out of this."

Robin though, ruffled his hair from the question, "I don't think you'll have to go and get them, I already told them about this. And I believe they should be arriving soon."

As if on cue, the four of them heard the flapping of wings as they saw a Pegasus fly towards them, carrying a very familiar looking Pegasus Knight along with a pink-hair dancer who waved at them before proceeding to land. The graceful creature slowing down and planting its feet on the hill as Sumia and Olivia jumped off, each wearing a more casual version of their usual attire without the armor and extra accessories, though Olivia was still wearing Morgan's cloak. Sumia leading her winged horse to a nearby flat piece of grass to lay on and rest before she and Olivia walked towards the four of them smiles.

Upon seeing Morgan's cloak on the dancer, Lissa face broke into a grin as she teasingly poked Morgan's side, "My my, I didn't know Olivia was your favorite Morgan, for you to have given her your cloak, I'm a bit jealous."

Morgan's face broke into a nervous smile as he looked away, not knowing how to answer the question, though Olivia heard Lissa's word as she stopped in her tracks while her face flushed red from embarrassment as her shy and meek personality showed.

Knees immediately bending at each other while she turned her head away while rubbing her hands, the Pink-hair dancer said, "No no, it's not like that, it's just that Morgan gave me this as a gift and I-"

Lissa though, laughed at her nervousness as she quickly brought a hand up and tried to calm her down, "I'm just joking Olivia, I didn't mean much by it, besides the cloak looks good on you, though I am a bit skeptical if you two are Morgan's favorite, considering he was about to go and try and find you guys."

"Oh really?" Sumia inquired as she took a spot on the other side of Morgan, scooting on the side between Robin and Morgan while Olivia sat down in front of her, who opted to lean against Morgan's side before the Pegasus Knight praised, "I'd expect nothing else from my dashing Prince." Leaning over she gave Morgan a peck on the check, causing the new Grandmaster to chuckle while bringing a hand up to the spot as well.

As she got comfortable against Morgan, Olivia commented as well, "Congratulations on your promotion Morgan," She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well while moving a bit as to be pressing a bit more into his front and allowing Sumia some space to cuddle with Morgan too, an offer the Pegasus Knight quickly took up as she leaned against him as well before the dancer turned to Robin and added, "Thanks for inviting us to this, Robin.", The new Grandmaster though was feeling his face start to flush up from being surrounded and pressed against five beautiful and amazing women, that was until his Mother's response to Olivia's words snapped them all out of their blissful daze.

"Actually this was Tharja's idea."

Morgan, Lissa, Sumia, and Olivia all whipped their heads to the Dark Mage, who face went immediately white, eyes wide opened at being outed by her fellow Plegia Mage, who was currently doing her best not to laugh at her friend, while the other 4 were still looking at her with shocked faces. Seeing their looks, Tharja's face went from white to red in embarrassment while also lowering her head, bangs casting a shadow over her eyes while slightly turning her head away from them.

"I-I just believed it would've been appropriate." She told them, though it seemed a bit clear to the others she had perhaps more of a reason, still, none of them wanted to push her on the subject as they knew how hard it could be for her to express her feelings

Deciding to help express how much her gesture meant to them, Morgan planted one of his hands on her knees, catching the Dark Mages attention as she looked at him with a confused look, his face currently showing off his trademark bright smile as he said, "Tharja, you're a really good person, thanks for doing this for us."

Tharja felt her heart flutter while her eyes seemed to sparkle at him for a moment, the others being treated with another viewing of her more softer side, plus it was felt nice to see the Dark Mage soften up, especially for Morgan and Robin as Tharja got her face back together, moving her eyes away from him and lower her head once more, though everyone could see the small smile plastered on her face.

After that nice little display, the 6 of them sat there, huddled together as the sun was finally disappearing from their sight in the horizon. The blackness of the night took over, only being lit up by the stars in the sky and the light coming from the ground before a projectile shot up from the ground in the distance, reaching high into the sky before exploding in a dazzling display of colors along with emitting a loud boom before fizzling out. But it was soon replaced by another, and another set of fireworks as their light shine over the field. Morgan, Sumia, Olivia, and Lissa all having wide, open smiles with childlike glee, while Robin and Tharja had a more simple smile on their faces as the colors keep coming in combinations that could only be described as beautiful.

It was a beautiful sight, until Lissa decided to ask a question that ruined the mood for a moment.

"Hey. so considering we're all here and what-not, any of you up for an org-"

"No" They all cut in with such a flat tone that Lissa knew her idea was finished before she could even get it off the ground.

"Worth a shot." She muttered as they all continued to gaze into the sky. Fully wanting to enjoy this moment in their strange, yet happy relationship. While it may have been something most of them would never have expected, currently, they were happy with where they were. And honestly, that was more than enough for all of them as they enjoyed the rest of the event together.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, this story is on break, and also, a new schedule. Starting school soon, and due to that I won't have as much free time as before. So I know I won't be able to write stories in an effective matter while at school. So, I've decided that this story will be on the back burning, new chapters every 1-2 months from now on. I hope you guys are ok with that, but don't worry! I'll to make the chapters a bit longer in response! Nothing to massive, but I'll try and make it last. Also I can guarantee there will be a chapter for the end of September, plus I plan on having a little one-shot release in between then as well to hopefully tie you guys over if you need it. So until than, thanks for reading this story until now, and until next time, later!** _  
_


	8. Start of a new Journey

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for the ate upload! School was a bit hectic for me so I got a bit stalled trying to write this. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

The sounds of wood clashing, fierce groaning, and fast movement on the dirt ground filled the courtyard as two pairs of fighter engaged each other.

"Ahhh." Morgan winced after a particularly hard thrust from Lucina as he was forced a few feet back, clutching his stomach as he got back into a fighting stance stance, the blue-hair Princesse already in her trademark fighting stance, wooden training sword held out in front of her as her eyes narrowed at her opponent, even if this was a training match, the Princesse always had a hard time of holding back.

Staring back down at his opponent the month-old Grandmaster charged at his opponent, aiming for a horizontal strike at her left side, Lucina quickly brought her sword up to block the blow, just as he expected before stopping the momentum of the blade, pulling it back as fast as he could before thrust it forward towards her stomach. Lucina was clearly caught a bit off guard as Morgan saw her eyes widen, but even so her reflexes were something else as she quickly moved her wooden sword to parry the hit upwards, making Morgan stumble back and giving Lucina the opening she needed as she gave her friend a hard hit to the stomach with the hilt of the blade, forcing him onto the ground as he knew he was defeated.

While Morgan laid on his back against the ground as his chest rose and fell, Lucina went to grab a pair of nearby canteen filled with cold water and a small damp tower. Walking over to her friend the girl took a swung of the water, filling nourished by the refreshment as she sat down next to him before handing the object.

"Thanks," Morgan said as he sat up and took a swing of the of the container as well, the many gulps Lucina heard telling her just how much more worn out he was than her.

Even so he had kept her on her guard as she placed the wet towel across her face, providing a cooling sensation to her sweat filled faced, "I should say the same thing, its been a while since we've been able to spar like this, even though you're still not completely recovered that mind of yours is still enough of a challenge for me." Lucina praised as she brought one knee up and hugged it while facing her friend/little brother-figure. Her long hair flowing to the ground as she tilted her head at him as she gave him a little smile.

Morgan though, gave a chuckle as he finished his take on the water-filled canteen as he sealed it up, "Well I would hope so, I did earn my new title based on my smarts." Morgan replied as he gave her smile as well, enjoying the moment of relaxation the two had after a good spar.

"Well, even so, I'm glad that your recovery is going smoothly, Lady Tiki and the healers said they predict it will just be a few more weeks before you're back to full strength, correct?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yep, maybe then I can give you a physical challenge as well." Morgan joked.

Lucina chuckled from his words, "Than I'll guess I'll have to use Ather to stand a chance, huh?"

Morgan though gave a mocked annoyed face, "Oh come on, that's not fair! I still don't know whether or not I have access to Ignis! How would I stand a chance?" He cried

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Lucina stated as she gave him a nudge on the shoulder before a flurry of strikes and clashes of wood drew their attention to the other match taking place in the courtyard.

Robin gave a flurry of hits to Chrom, who was being pushed backed by them as he had a concerned look on his face, while his opponent seemed to have one of excitement. With one of their clashes, the two stared each other down as Chrom asked, "You sure you're ok to fight this hard? We still don't know just how much physically different you are from before?"

Looking back at him Robin grinned, "Please, I feel great, been a while since I've moved like this, besides what would you prefer more, a hard spar with me? Or going along with Frederick's training regiment?"

Reminded of the reason why the pair of parents and children were even having this spar, seeing Frederick watching the two with narrow eyes from the wall, Chrom just nodded back before the two continued their fight, moving all along their space in the courtyard with such power and speed that to all the castle staff who were spectating, it didn't look like a spar anymore.

As the two future children watched their parents spar, they were seeing where this was gonna go.

"My Father's gonna lose, isn't he?"

"Yep," Morgan replied as they saw Chrom make the fatal move of a horizontal strike that was too high, letting Robin duck under the swing as she closed the distance in between them before hitting him in the stomach with the hilt of the blade, sending him to the ground as Robin held the blade up to his chin.

"I yield," Chrom stated flatly, Robin not even having to ask as she gave him a hand up.

Getting up on this feet the Chrom chuckled, "You sure you haven't gotten stronger since coming back, cause that hit to the stomach was fierce." The Exalt joked as he rubbed his stomach.

Grinning at his joke Robin just shifted her weight onto one of her legs as she crossed her arms, "You're just out of practice, it's only been two months for me since the war, while its been a year for you, sitting on that chair while helping rebuild Ylisse made your body go soft."

As the two made small talk, Morgan and Lucina stayed where they were, watching their parents while also resting their bodies a bit more, both also taking note of Robin's new appearance. Her new Grandmaster's cloak was the most striking change, as instead of just bearing her Plegia roots, it had a mix of symbols from countries all around the Shepherd's journey, from Regna Ferox to Rosanne, to Chon'sin, and most importantly, Plegia and Ylisse. The mixture of all the different symbols would have looked ridiculous if done incorrectly, but thanks to the amazing tailor skills of Cherche, they came out beautifully as the symbol of the Halidom stood proudly on the back, this was her home after all.

But it wasn't just her coat that changed, the senior Grandmaster had also done a new hairdo, changing her two back twin-tails to a single, high-end ponytail that reached her upper back while she had two long side bangs on the front of her face, the twin bangs reaching down to her upper chest before stopping.

Leaning to his side Lucina asked, "Do you know why your Mother changed her hairstyle? I've never seen her with anything else other than those twin-tails during the war?"

Replying to her Morgan said, "She told me that was the point, said that she used to change her hairstyle all the time before the war with Valm and Grima, it was some sort of hobby for her. And now that peace has come back over the land, she's picked up that hobby again."

Closing her eyes Lucina hummed at his answer, "I see, I think I've heard Severa and Cynthia discuss things like that back in the future, but I've never actually partaken in something like that myself, just changing my appearance for fun."

"Well, why don't you ask them? Have a girls night out or something? Heck, why not even ask your Mother? She might be up for something like that?" Morgan suggested.

Lucina though raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, "I'm pretty sure the two of them would even be able to take me anywhere if I asked them for something like that, they'd probably just sit there and laugh in disbelief that I would do something like that. And on my Mother, I'm pretty sure something like that isn't something she's really into."

"You're damn right it ain't."

Looking behind them, the two children saw Lucina's mother stand behind them, arms crossed as she still wore her cavalier armor, her red short hair filling her head as she looked down at them before speaking, "But if you really want to Lucina, I'm sure I can give it a go, might be good practice in case your younger self-wants to as well." Sully said with a smile directed at her daughter before turning to her husband and changing her look to a more stern take as she shouted "And what was that fight, Chrom? Robin kicked your ass with energy to spell, and she didn't even need a book!"

Chrom visible flinched at the sound of his wife as Robin and some of the other staff had to stifle a laugh as he turned towards her and said, "Oh come on dear, it wasn't that bad."

Sully though had none of it as she stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar and said, "Doesn't matter, even I could see your moves were rusty, I told you not to slack off on your training! You've been sitting on that throne too long. Frederick!"

Hearing his name called the knight immediately stood tall with his stoic expression and said, "Yes Milady?"

"Get that training regime of your's ready, me and my darling are gonna have a run," Sully stated as Frederick face lit up as he went to go set up the necessary materials, while Chrom's face took one of terror as he silently breathed out a cry for help to Robin, who could only give a small sad smile back before backing away and towards Lucina and Morgan.

"We should probably go.' She whispered to the two as she added, "Unless you want to get risked getting dragged in with them."

Nodding back with her the three quickly left the courtyard, all giving an apologetic look back at Chrom as he gave them a look that could only be read as 'Traitors'.

* * *

"They're staying in Plegia?"

"Yep, for the next month as they try to help set up some new cropping methods and trade routes for the outskirt villages." Robin told her son as the two made their way back to the house.

Morgan though, was still a bit surprised by the news, "Ok, I get Tharja and Henry going there, but why Lissa? I thought she hated the environment there?"

"Apparently Tharja forced her too, said it was payback for all the 'hexes' she's had her make for her pranks." Robin explained as the two saw their house on the horizon.

"Well, hopefully they'll be fine, I've heard there's still the occasional Grimleal groups still out there."

"If only those poor bastards knew their god is gone forever." Robin joked as the two opened the door to the house, entering inside as they removed their boots and cloaks as they hanged them near the door, but a sweet smell immediately enter both their noses as they looked towards the kitchen and saw a familiar Pegasus Knight standing there.

Noticing their presence she turned around to face them from the counter, showing the large pie she had made, "Oh, welcome back you two! I got off a little earlier than usual and thought I surprise you two." Sumia said as she placed the tray holding her baked good down on the table, removing the mittens and apron she worn, showing off her usual purple outfit without the armor.

Running up to the table Morgan gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Sumia!"

The Pegasus Knight was a bit stunned but immediately got her senses back as she saw Morgan reach for the food as she immediately grabbed his hand, "Nuh-uh huh young man, wash your hands first!" She ordered sternly, an audible groan coming from Morgan while Robin chuckled as she made her way up to the table while Morgan went to the sink and furiously cleaned his hands as best he could.

As Robin stood in front of Sumia the Grandmaster gave her friend a bright smile, "Thanks for the gift, you didn't hurt yourself making this for us, did you?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Getting a bit flustered Sumia responded, "N-No! Of course not!" But Robin just hardened her stare as Sumia flinched under her gaze, "Well, this may not be the first pie I tried to make." She added as Robin loosened her gaze, chuckling as she patted her shoulder.

"I guess that's to be expected, hopefully, the pie will be just as tasty." Robin said as she made her way to the sink as well, Morgan finishing up his hands as he now dried them before heading back to the pie, taking a knife as he cut into the food, giving himself a good chunk before sitting down and digging in.

"Wow Sumia, this is amazing, even better than usual!" Morgan praised, Sumia giggling from the praise as she sat down as well, "Well I was in a good mood." She replied with a bright smile on her face as she saw Morgan continue his assault on her pie, Robin sitting down as well, taking a much smaller portion of the pie as she took her eating slow.

Giving an audible sound of approvement from her first bite Robin faced Sumia, "Does that good mood have anything to do with the new Pegasus Knights? I did read a bit of the reports on them, they seem to show promise." Robin stated before taking another bite.

Pausing from his eating Morgan spoke, "Oh right, Cynthia and Severa mentioned the new recruits to me last week! Their first day was today right?"

Nodding at the two of them, confirming both of their question Sumia went into details about the day, "Yep, Cordy had them split up into two groups, her leading one while I led the other. We went over some basic drills and all but at the end of the session, we had a sky race. They all show so much promise, and they're so diverse too! Cordy even said we might have to split them up into different squads to organize them properly, but still, I'm so excited to continue with their training."

Morgan and Robin felt themselves smiling even brighter than before as Sumia gushed about the recruits, her energy seeping out and into them. Dinner passed by quickly as they talked about different subjects as the pie they were eating finally disappeared, the only source of its existence being the scattered crumbs that laid out on the plates, and Morgan's face. Robin chuckling as she took the plates to the sink while Sumia used a napkin to clean out his face.

Placing the plates on the sink Robin brought her arms over her head as she gave her limbs a stretch before giving out a loud yawn, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay now, if you two plan on doing any _'extracurricular activities'_ then use the guest room on the other side of the house ok?" She asked the two as she made her way to and up the stairs.

"Ok Mother, good night!" Morgan called out as Sumia waved to her as well, the senior Grandmaster lazily waving back as she disappeared into her room.

Turning to Sumia, Morgan placed his hand on top of her's as he asked, "So, do you plan on staying the night?"

Gripping his hand with her own Sumia smiled as she answered, "Yes, in fact, about those _'extracurricular activities'_ , are you up for some tonight?"

Grinning back he replied, "Of course, wanna do it normal? Or with some roleplaying?"

Sumia smiled with a bit of a blush as she looked down and said, "Well, I may have a new idea for us to play."

* * *

"Princesse Sumia, are you sure this is safe? Anyone could spot us in this alleyway if we aren't careful!" The Knight clad in some light armor asked, mostly a small chest plate as while his liege cover in a large cloaked hood to mask her identity led him further down the alleyway away from the streets before stopping between a few crates of boxes as she began to look down both sides before gripping the boxes and rearranging them.

"We can't do it anymore at the castle Sir Morgan, and I can't wait until we'll at a new town, so help me arrange these boxes so we have some more cover." Princesse Sumia order, her knight following the order as they each rearranged the boxes present, making it so they had a small wall that covered half of the alleyway on either side with a small one in the middle for them to lean on. It wasn't the best cover as if someone came into the alleyway and looked closely they could probably guess what would happen, but it would shield them from passersby at least.

Sumia patted the middle box as she motioned for Morgan to sit upon it, the Knight doing so without question as Sumia kneeled in between his legs, undoing his belt as fast and carefully as she could as she removed the hood off her head, showing her head and face to him as she finally opened up his pants and pulled down his boxers a bit, releasing her Knight's _sword._

Gripping it with both her hands, Morgan winced at her soft touch as she began to stroke his tool, licking his tip with what could only be described as how a child would lick ice cream, her hands moving faster along his base as she decided to speak.

"My my Sir Morgan, your blade seems to pulse even greater than last time, had it truly been that difficult for you to wait as well?" Sumia teased as she brought his shaft to her check, the musk that filled her nose while not as pleasant as say, a garden of roses, was still arousing for her as it helped to prove what was in front of her. Looking up at him with a questioning smile while also rubbing the side of his tool with her face, while her hands focused on the rest.

Morgan felt himself obliged to answer the question, both by his station, and from the look she gave him, "You're beautiful Princesse Sumia, I still don't know how why I was given the chance to even gaze upon you, every moment with you makes me feel like I'm living a dream." He said, the Princesse in question smiling even brighter from his words.

Narrowing her gaze at him Sumia spoke, "You're always so honest, Morgan, and for that honesty, I'll reward you with my favorite treat."

Bringing her head back Sumia winked at him before opening her mouth, bringing it down quickly as Morgan did his best to stifle his groan of pleasure as her warm mouth enveloped most of his rod, taking in as much as she could at first before letting it sit for a moment. Once she got accustomed to his rod she began to slide her moist, soft lips up and down it, her pace slow yet pleasurable as she enjoyed the moment.

Bringing her gaze up, Sumia saw her Knight close his eyes, his face scrunched up in pleasure while one of his hands gripped the box he was on tightly, the other finding its way to the side of Sumia's head as it gently cupped her check. Stopping for a moment the Princesse leaned into the embrace, before deciding to double her efforts as she ditched her slow, soft pace for a faster one. The air around them being filled with noise as Morgan was now moaning while a slurping sound accompanied it, Sumia's lips glided along his skin, her tongue dancing around against his shaft while her hair swayed even faster from her movements.

Morgan's hand now gripped the top of her head as opened up an eye to look down, seeing Sumia's eyes closed while she focused on her movements, but she seemed to sense his gaze as her eyes opened up to meet his, the two of them staring into each other's eyes as Morgan panted while Sumia slurped. Her lips tightening around him as she added more suction, consing him to wince at her gaze and for her to do even more. But their eyes never left the sight of the other's, and as Sumia continued her work, she narrowed them sensually at him in a gaze that Morgan could only read as, "Let it out."

Giving a much more audible groan than he would've liked considering the situation, Sumia felt his length twitch as she pulled back till just the tip was still in, already knowing how to handle his loads as she felt him shoot wave after wave down her throat while some piled up in the sides of her mouth. Feeling him finish she made sure his panting form was looking down at her before she made a very audible gulp as she drank down the rest of his seed, before releasing his tip from her mouth with a loud pop before cleaning the sides her lips with the back of her palm, Morgan leaning back against the wall as his member stood semi-erect.

"How was your reward, sir Morgan?" Sumia asked as she stood up.

"Fitting of royalty as always." He answered back, the Princesse smiling as she gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "I would hope so, as I do plan on making you more than just my knight when the time comes."

Deciding to try and match her wit with some of his own Morgan said, "But for now, I am your knight, so then, how can I service you?"

Crossing her arms Sumia grinned at his words, "Always focused on me, but considering the reward I just gave you, I'll let you do your duty." She said as she pulled him up off the crate, removing her cloak and placing it nearby, showing that she didn't have on her regular noble attire, instead donning simple purple sundress.

Seeing his gaze on her she grinned even more, always feeling excited when she saw him entranced by her body before turning around bending over the crate, her hands keeping her upper body up while she had one foot planted on the ground, the other bent and propped to the side, "Now why don't you start by sheathing your sword?" She teased, wiggling her behind a bit for him, the size of it caused it to just almost peek out from the helm of her dress, teasing her knight with just a glimpse of it.

Feeling his shaft return to full length, Morgan grinned as he walked up to her, gripping her wide hips firmly with one of his hands while the other grabbed the hem of her dress as he pulled it over, exposing her luscious behind, two large firm checks as he grabbed one of them with his hands, the size of her ass large enough to eclipse his hand, but their softness was something else as he felt his fingers sink into it. A small moan coming from Sumia by his touch as she felt her simple panties moved to the side, before letting out a gasp and low moan as she felt him insert himself into her passage, her walls clenching around him while she let her face fall, her hair passing by her head towards the crate as her mouth was open while her eyes were closed, before she let out a small whine as she felt his hips meet her behind, signaling he was all the way in as she heard him pant a bit as well, his grip on her hip tightening as his other hand joined it on the other side.

The two did nothing for a few moments, getting use to the immensely pleasure they were each getting, though the two let out small gasps and whines when they felt the other pulse or twitch. Making the first move, Morgan began to move his hips, slowly pulling back until just his tip was inside of her passage, before pushing back in just as slowly, the two sighing in pleasure. Morgan repeated the movement, each time adding a bit of speed and force, and with that, the sound of their voices also increased as well. Whatever smell that lingered in the alleyway before was now replaced with that of sweat, along with a hint of musk and vanilla coming from the two as they continued to up their movements.

Sumia felt his thrust evolve from hitting her behind to slamming into it as her cheeks began to jiggle from his speed and force, she had to bring a hand up against the side of the crate in front of her to keep herself from slamming into it, and while she had her teeth clenched and mouth covered with the palm of her hand, whines and moans came out through it as she started to move her hips along with him, wiggling them as best she could in this position while still making sure to impede his thrusts.

Morgan meanwhile, did his best to keep the noises he could control as low as he could, grunting and groaning through his teeth while trying to angles his thrusts in a way as to not shake and rattle the boxes around them, though that caused his thrust to not slam into Sumia as they normally would the way her butt jiggled not being as intense as usual. But as much as he wanted to let loose, he had to keep character as the dutiful knight, concerned with making sure he and his liege weren't discovered in this alleyway by the mass populace.

"More."

'Huh?' He thought.

"Harder, faster." He heard Sumia say, not facing him but even so, he could tell she was doing her best to speak with a hard tone as she continued, "I know this is nowhere near as what you've shown me before."

Keeping up character he said, "But Princess, if I raise my movements any more we won't be able to control ourselves!" He pleaded, though inwardly he was hoping she say what he wanted to do.

And she did as her tone became commanding, "I don't care, as your liege I order you to follow my command and ravage me, no matter how loud we get, or who comes through as sees what we are doing, don't stop until you've given me the satisfaction of a release!" She ordered, while also tightening up her walls around him in an attempt to loosen his _'resolve'._

Stopping his thrusts for a second, Morgan appeared to ink whether or not to actually follow her words, but Sumia knew what he would choose, and was proven right when she gave a loud yelp, feeling Morgan thrust deep inside her suddenly before pulling back and doing it again with such speed and power that Sumia felt tears of pleasure start to form in her eyes.

And he continued his increase in intensity, angling his thrusts downwards, causing Sumia's ass to jiggle much more intensely while also forcing her to lay her chest and head down on the crate while she arched her hips and butt upwards towards him, panting and moaning every time he slammed down, feeling the crate below her shake and her legs tremble. It felt great to let loose like this every now and than.

Morgan though, decided to get a bit more closer with his liege, he released his grip from her hips before quickly snaking one hand under her waist to keep it up, and making sure to keep up the movements of his hips, he bent his chest over as he pressed his chest into her back, the two of them shivering from the touch, even though he still had on his chest-plate and she had on her dress, they could feel each other's skin. Feeling his breath tickle her neck, Sumia let out a series of cute pants and moans, losing a bit of control when she felt his other hand land on top of one of her's. She squirmed under his body, her walls tightening and spasming all over his member, her hips moving back and forwarth, side to side. Despite how lewd the two were being, Morgan felt like she looked cute as this.

"You're so cute when you lose control you know." He told her.

But she just whined out a response, "I-I can't help it-ahhh-I sometimes feel like I'm-uhhhh-living in a Fairy Tail!"

Smirking from her words Morgan knew what to do next as he said, "Well than I better make sure you get your happy ending."

And with a whine from her signaling his start, Morgan began to go as hard as he could, no longer holding back as he moved his legs and hips as fast as they could. Even though he was still tired from his spar with Lucina, he didn't let the soreness that he felt stop him, groaning and grunting from both pleasure and pain, while Sumia started let out a mix of moans, whines, pants, and the occasional scream below her.

The world around them was fading away as they focused on each other, the sounds and smell of the town being the first to go, than the people started to disappear, and the town, and of course the alleyway they were in fading away into nothingness, even the crates they were fucking on left as they were just in a blanket white space, him on top and her below. The only sounds they heard being heard were the sound of their flesh colliding and their mouths screaming out their pleasure.

Morgan could feel the way not only her walls were tightening against him, but her taut muscles also using her ass-cheeks to try and keep is shaft inside of her for as long as possible before he thrusted out and back in again. They were both close, and his stamina was falling, he wouldn't be able to keep this p for much longer, so as he continued his hips assaults her made sure to go as deep as he could, Sumia gasping loudly at each thrust as he stretched out her deepest parts, before giving a very loud scream as she felt him bury himself inside of her one last time. Morgan moaned along as he felt her walls spasm and tighten around him, milking his shaft as he shot wave after wave inside.

Not having the strength to move he collapsed on top of her, the two panting loudly as they tried to regain their breath, the world around them returning to reality as the white void they were in turned into the nice simple guest room of the house. The two on the middle o the edge of the bed, feet on the floor while their upper bodies rested on the nice soft fabric, most of their clothes put away as the two only had on their undergarments, Morgan in a pair of black simple boxers while Sumia wore some lacy purple lingerie.

The two had done some experimenting and found they could better affect the illusions Morgan created if they each put in their fair share of magic. A simple lesson from Tharja was all it took for Sumia to learn how to direct her own source of Magic to Morgan as he gave it form. And while the _'practice'_ Tharja had the two perform with her involved was still fresh in both their minds, the energy they spent made this something they could only do once every few sessions, still, it was worth it.

Despite the weight of Morgan collapsed on her back and her exhausted state, Sumia didn't mind it, in fact she enjoyed feeling him almost drained of stamina, it made her feel special in a way that he gave it his all, though he was also similarly drained, she still wasn't used to using magic like this. And she had to give out a small whine as she felt their mixed juices seep out from between her walls and his deflating shaft out of her entrance. She didn't even have to move to feel just how much he had let out inside of her, sloshing around inside of her core that Sumia felt herself subconscious panic at perhaps getting pregnant before just as quickly remember the curse he had on himself. While she wasn't opposed to starting a family, the future Cynthia was already enough to handle, and with the new Pegasus Knight recruits, she wouldn't have the time to raise a child properly.

Feeling himself gain just enough strength to move, Morgan pushed himself up, giving out a moan and hearing Sumia do the same as he slid his rod out from her loins, the juices she had inside now flowed out more than before as he saw Sumia shudder from their exit, dripping off her edge and over her clit as they stained the carpeted floor below.

 _'Definitely gonna be a chore to clean up tomorrow.'_ Morgan thought before wrapping a hand around Sumia's waist, helping her up as she did her best to keep herself up while also leaning into him to feel the warmth he exuded. Slowing making their way up the bed the two turned around before falling on their backs, resting their heads on the pillow while somehow getting the covers over them. Snuggling under the fabric as they embraced lovingly after an intense fucking. Silence filling the air along with the stench of their session before Sumia's voice came through it.

"Do you think we can have a quicky in the morning before we head to the castle?" She asked, eyes closed while also pressing her body more against him, though Morgan couldn't tell if she did it for coercion or just cause she liked it, probably both.

"I don't know, after all that effort I used today, I don't think my stamina in the morning will be enough for the two of us." He answered.

Though Sumia wasn't deterred from this as she offered a solution, "I can do most of the work then, I recover faster than you after all."

Smiling Morgan replied, "Than how can I resist an offer from my Queen." he chuckled.

"I do it all for my amazing Prince." She stated, clear lovingness in her voice as the two felt themselves drift off into sleep.

* * *

"Ahh man, I thought that meeting would never end." Robin stated in relief as she and Morgan made their way back to their office, the two clearly worn out from all the points they had to remember from the meeting, lest they'd risk making a mistake on their reports and decisions.

But as they were making their way through a more empty part of the castle The ponytailed Grandmaster decided to tease her Son as she said, "So what made you late to the meeting? I hope you and Sumia weren't up all night, were you?"

Morgan visible stiffened in embarrassment at the acquisition as he nervously rubbed the back of his head and said, "We might've stayed a bit too long in the bathroom."

Robin chuckled at his response, "Hopefully you'll still have some energy for all the paperwork we have today, if we get all of it done quickly we might get on track to take a vacation in a month or two."

Morgan was curious as to where the two could potentially go as he asked, "Oh really? Where do you think of going, Mother?"

Thinking for a bit she answered, "Maybe to one of the out realms, it has been a while since I've visited the hot springs one or the beach."

Morgan hummed at her response, "You have always seemed to mention them fondly."

Robin had her eye opened wide at his words as she realized, "Oh right, you and the other kids haven't been to the other out realms, it was just the original members before Valm invaded." She stated.

"Speaking of Valm, how's the situation over there?" Morgan asked, he was late enough to the meeting that he missed the discussion of the foreign continent.

Robin gave a bit of a sigh, "We don't really know, from our reports from Viron it seems like its just barely getting better, but it's clear they're barely keeping the other countries under control." She explained before adding, "Though it seems like Tiki said she'll try to visit the country again in a bit, so her status should hopefully keep the more 'aggressive' countries under control"

Morgan nodded at her words as the two reached their office, and just as they were about to enter they were called to by a familiar voice.

"Ah Robin, we've been looking for you!"

Turning to the voice, Mother and Son found Inigo and Severa standing there, clearing having a reason to come up to there office.

"Hey, guys!" Morgan responded, to reach his two friends smiled and greeted him as well before turning to his Mother as Severa spoke, "Robin, if you don't mind, do you think we could have a minute to talk to you for a bit in private?"

Robin was a bit surprised by the request but when she turned to Morgan, he gave her a nod. Looking back at the two Robin responded, "Uh sure, Morgan just go start on the paperwork for now while I talk with them."

Going into the office Morgan closed the door as Inigo and Severa led Robin down the hallway.

Taking some of the papers on the desk Morgan got to work. But after around 15 minutes the door opened, showing his Mother as she seemed to be in a bit of a daze, causing Morgan concern as he asked, "Everything alright, Mother?"

Snapping out of her daze Robin looked at her son, "Oh yes, its just that those two needed to get something heavy off their chest and what not, now let's get to work!" She assured as she picked up one of the random papers as well as she read it over. Though Morgan while suspicious of her words, decided to let it slide for now to finish their work for the day.

* * *

For the next few days, Morgan noticed how his Mother seemed to be a bit on edge, ever since her talk with Severa and Inigo he'd noticed her sneak away to discuss things with the two of them, along with Owain every now and then while he finished up the work. It was clear something was happening, but every time he tried to ask her she'd expertly deflected the question, providing reasonable excuses that she could get away with and he couldn't push the subject without risking the two of them arguing. Until one day Morgan and Lucina were called into the meeting room where Chrom and Robin stood, and they told them something that made them both shout.

"You want us to go to Valm!?"

Morgan was clearly shocked by the request, it made him completely forget about his suspicion about his Mother with his three friends, speaking for both himself and Lucina he asked, "Why?"

Stepping forward Chrom was the first to explain the request as he loomed over the map of Valm spread out on the table, multiple figures and props marking things from armies to landmarks and countries, "Valm is almost going to break into another warzone."

The two flinched, "Huh?" Clearly not expecting this answer, he hadn't read much into the Valm situation recently, so to hear that the situation had gotten this bad out of the blue was a shock.

Seeing their expression Robin also stepped forward, her expression serious as it reminded Morgan of the one she made during the war as she leaned over the map as she said, "Over the last few weeks while our comrades who were residing in Valm came here, some of the smaller countries finally decided to take a chance and try and gain more land, none of them have officially declared war yet, but there are sightings of multiple different armies marching all over Valm with a couple of skirmishes and a whole lot of standoffs, and with this there has been an increase in bandits."

"But the resistance alliance? And Rosanne and Chon'sin? Shouldn't they be able to quell this?" Lucina questioned.

Sighing Robin placed her hand on the southwest side of Valm, around the area Chon'sin was located, "The resistance alliance was pretty much done after Walhart fell, and a good amount of those alliance members are currently sending their armies out in preparation should the situation turn worst, though they're only keeping their armies in their own countries, leaving Chon'sin and Rosanne as the only real military force in the continent to try and quell them, however, there's a problem, Chon'sin has become cut off from the rest of the continent." moving her hand up the map Morgan recognized she stopped just below the volcano known as Demon's Ingle as she continued, "This area over here has become one of the hotspots for the armies to try and conquer for themselves, and if the army of Chon'sin tries to move past it and meet up with Rosanne, they would leave their own country and people undefended and possible risked being attack by all the other countries, who would see this as a chance to take out one of their biggest threats."

Morgan had to grip his head, this information was not good, and so he asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Looking at him Chrom said, "Well, simply put, Ylisse and Regna Ferox can't do much of anything, both of our armies are just too worn out from the wars of previous years to send off again while we are still reconstructing the country"

"Than how are we gonna help?" Lucina spoke.

"By escorting Tiki to the Divine Tree." Robin stated as she pointed towards the country of Rosanne, located a bit north-east from Wyvern Valley and continued, "Viron and Say'ri confirmed to us in a letter that they currently have TIki safely guarded in Rosanne, if we can get here to the Mila Tree, than she'll be able to use Naga's power to appear all over the continent, and since most of the countries worship Naga and her, the mass populace will force their rulers to stop their conquest and hopefully, got and meet at the Mila Tree in order for an official meeting that will result in the continent finally becoming stable."

But Lucina had to ask, "But wait, if most of the countries worship TIki, why does she need to be escorted? Wouldn't the Shepherds already over there like Lon'qu and Cherche be enough?"

This questioned had Chrom and Robin flinch, the latter speaking for them as she said, "Well, that's what we thought at first, but simply put, Tiki is now a much more high-profile target, other than that most bandits will probably won't think about the possibility of who she is before attacking, some of the armies are almost guaranteed to try and assassinate her, in an attempted to finally start the war so they can catch the other countries off guard as they process her death." She said, taking a moment to catch her thoughts before continuing, "But that's not all, our comrades mention in the letter that apparently the Mila Tree has become overrun with mysterious soldiers, anyone who tries to get close finds themselves ambushed by them, and from the reports they're are strong, strong enough that it would be too risky to send Tiki with that small of an escort."

Chrom, finally ready to take over the talk than stated in a commanding voice, "You and Lucina will lead an elite small group comprised of some Shepherds members we can spare, you'll make your way to Valm by the next week and escort Tiki personally to the Mila Tree and act as a representative for the Ylisse Alliance in any Peace Talks."

"The two of us in command?" Morgan asked, Lucina a bit shocked from the request.

Robin turned to her son and explained, "Yes, you two are more than capable enough to lead this mission.."

But Lucina wasn't didn't feel like that praise was enough, "But what about you two? I'm nowhere near as good of a leader as you two are! What if I mess up?"

Morgan felt his face go down a bit from those words, while he did feel like Lucina was good enough for a mission like this, she had a point, and not about her, Morgan felt like a mission as important as this should be overseen by Chrom and his Mother.

The two parents though looked at each other, the two giving a sigh as Chrom said, "Robin and I aren't available to go on a mission like this."

"Why?" Lucina asked, which Morgan visible agreed with, wanting to know the reason as well.

"Nobles" Robin scoffed before delving more in, "All the more prickly ones have called for a summit to happen in around two weeks, with the reconstruction almost done no doubt they are trying to gain some more power, especially in Plegia, even after 3 years they still want to add it into Kingdom, or more accurately, its treasury, even when they are still paying for the damages of the war."

Chrom joined in, "We tried to push it back until we got the situation in Valm under control but they wouldn't budge, I actually think some of them want the continent to break into war, greedy dastards." He spoke, clear disdain for the nobles he referred to before adding, "It was only when we informed them that Voice of Naga was in danger they let us send out an elite group, though most of them want us to bring her back here, to _safety_."

Robin looked at the King and gave a sigh, looking at the two time-travelers with a sorry expression, "Look, I know that both of you feel nervous, heck, overwhelmed with an assignment like this on your own, scared that one mistake could do so much damage. But simply put, you two are the best we can trust to lead this." She told them, her expression turning into one of pride as she said, "You two are so much more stronger than you think you are, so much more ready for this, and trust us when we say this, we believe in you."

Morgan and Lucina felt mixed emotions from the talk, but when they gave each other a look, they could each tell through the other's eyes that they knew what they had to do. Turning back to their parents they each held determined look as they said, "We do we leave?"

Chrom and Robin smiled at the two of them, before telling explained the rest of the details of the mission.

* * *

"Come on! Let's get these crates loaded up, we gotta a schedule to keep!" Frederick ordered, standing next to the walkway which led up to the ship. A sizeable vessel that was very spacious, more than enough to hold the ones that would be traveling on it to the voyage to Valm.

Speaking of those going on the journey, the Great Knight took a bow when one of the Princesses of Ylisse appeared.

"God damn it Frederick how many time have I told you to stop that."

"I'm sorry Princess but it would be a disrespect to my teachings to do that." The Knight replied while still bowing

"Yeah, yeah." Kjelle grumbled, patting the man on the shoulder to signal him to stand back up as she made her way up the plank, boarding the ship and leaving the Man to continue what he was doing, before he was greeted by another Princess, with similar blue hair but much longer, running at him with her Tactician next to her, the two appearing a bit disheveled.

"Was that Kjelle just now?" Lucina asked, her breathing a bit ragged while Morgan had to lean over and grab his knees to catch his breath.

Bowing was again to the Royal, Frederick answered, "Yes, she just made her way up the ship, I believe that makes 8 Shepherds so far, including you two."

Though Lucina seemed a bit annoyed, not at his answer, but by the actions of her sibling, "Dear Naga, she was suppose to check in with us first before boarding."

While Morgan had half a mind to complain with his friend, he decided it would be best to keep on track, catching his breath he pulled out a list before facing the Royal Captain who returned to his standing position.

"So Frederick, do you know how much of the supplies need to be loaded before we leave?" He asked.

Facing the Grandmaster, the Knight replied with, "We're almost done, just a couple of more boxes and a few last minute checks and we should have you ready to set sail within the hour."

"Well, that's good news at least." Lucina commented before Morgan asked, "Frederick, can you confirm the Shepherds that have made their way onto the boat?"

"Of course."

"Ok," Morgan said before asking, "Owain?"

"Present."

"Inigo?"

"Reported."

"Brady."

"Checked."

"Severa and Cynthia?"

"Inside along with their mounds."

"Anna?"

"Not accounted for."

"Nah?"

"She as well hasn't arrived."

"The two of them?" Lucina questioned, she and Morgan puzzled why the two haven't arrived as well, until a familiar sounding roar came from the sky, looking up, the three saw a large light green scaled dragon, a familiar looking red-head atop of the beast as it landed a few feet away.

"Heyo!" Anna greeted as she jumped off, giving the beast a pat on the head which it responded well too.

' _Wait, doesn't Nah hate that?'_ Morgan thought, before the beast's form flashed a bright light and revealed the Manakete underneath, _'Uh, that's why.'_

"Nowi?" Lucina said perplexed.

"Hey guys! Surprised to see me?" Nowi asked with a large grin, knowing that they were as she stood next to Anna.

Deciding to ask the obvious question Morgan spoke, "A bit, what happened to Nah?"

Turning to her friend Nowi responded in her bubbly tone, "She wasn't feeling very good, really bad fever from my inspection, and she wouldn't be able to make the journey to Valm as she was. So being the amazing mother I am, after making sure she had all the medicine she would need I told her I would take her place to help you guys." She explained before turning her face into one of sadness as she gave him a puppy dog stare and asked, "You don't mind that it's me instead, right?"

Laughing at her look Morgan ruffled her bright green hair, getting a giggle from her as she tried to get him to stop as the Grandmaster said, "Not at all, welcome aboard you two."

As the two fooled around, Lucina giving a smiling a giggle when Nowi started to chance Morgan around the docks in an attempt to get him back, Anna walked up to Frederick, "So, did you make sure all my supplies were loaded?"

"The last of it should be getting loaded as we speak" He answered before narrowing his stare and asking, "But may ask, do you really need all of that stuff? We asked you to pack conservatively, but you have about as much stuff as all the others combined."

Anna gave an expression of mock surprise, "This is conservative I'll have you know! You guys tasked me with being the supplier for this mission and with the situation over at Valm, I had to make sure I got something for everyone in preparation! I could've had twice as more to be safe!" She declared as she crossed her arms, giving the man an annoyed look.

"Than why were one of the crates filled with dresses and clothes, they aren't even fit for battle, even by Maribelle's standards." The Knight inquired.

But the redhead merchant wasn't fazed by his comment, a cheerful look on her face as she responded with her quick wit, "My Frederick, you never know when an opportunity to sale might strike! And with the most of the merchant lines in Valm being closed off from the high tension, there will be hardly any competition!"

But Frederick continued his questions, "And what makes you think they'll have any money to buy it? The towns you'll most likely be going through will probably be in a bit of poverty from the situation." He noted, but just like before Anna gave a similar upbeat response.

"My, I would think you would have more faith in my abilities after the past years of fighting together!" Anna cried in a mock hurt turn as she made her to and up the plank, but stopped just as she passed him to add, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to sell every last item, and when I'm done, I'll get you a little gift, _Freddy Bear_."

Frederick furrowed his brows at the remark, or more specifically, the name he was referred by, especially when he heard Anna giggling in triumph on her way up, along with the sounds of Nowi, Morgan, and even Lucina trying to stifle their laughter as best they could from his expression. Taking a deep breath the man calmed his emotion down, it had been a while since he had been called that and even now it was one of the few things that could get a reaction from his stoic expression, he was just glad the trainees under his command hadn't learned it yet.

After another half hour the all the cargo was loaded and check, with everything seeming in place the Captain and his crew got the ship ready to sail, Lucina and Morgan standing just off with Frederick.

"Thanks for helping us to get ready" Morgan expressed

"Yes, it means so much to the two of us." Lucina echoed, clearly a bit jittery from it almost being time to set sail and for her to officially take command.

And Frederick recognized it, as he donned a more encouraging expression as he gave the two a small proud smile, "Don't mention it, even without being asked to I would've felt the need to help with what I could, but even so I know you two will be fine without me, you two are more than capable enough to lead this mission." Praised Frederick before stating, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to start making my way back to Ylisse to met up with your parents in time for the Noble summit."

And with that he gave a bow before heading off, leaving the two future children to look out at the ocean they would be sailing upon, and in the direction of the continent, that they would have to the responsibility of saving.

As the two watched the scenery, Morgan noticed how Lucina still looked a bit on edge, even after helping save the future from Grima, she was still scared she would mess up somehow.

"You know if you keep thinking about what will go wrong, you'll forget what can go right." Morgan spoke, bringing the Daughter of the Exalt out of her daze.

"Huh?" She questioned as she looked at him, not exactly knowing what he was trying to say.

Turning to look at her as well Morgan continued, "When you're out there leading us, you need to make sure to always be certain, no hesitation, cause if you do, the rest of us will hesitate as well."

Understanding what he now meant Lucina's eyes widen for a bit as she took in his words, before she gave a bit of a somber expression, "Perhaps, but what if I don't know what's right? Before I had the knowledge of what the future could bring, now I don't know what events need to happen, and which ones to prevent." She admitted.

"Maybe, but you'll never be right if you don't believe in yourself, as the leader you have to be sure, no matter how hard the choice may seem we all have our trust in you, which will let us follow you to victory." Morgan expressed, before deciding to lighten the mood, "Besides, as the Tactician of this group, it's my job to worry about everything. " He joked.

Giggling from the levity Lucina felt her worries fade away a bit, the two felt the weight of their mission leave them for a bit, just two close friends, enjoying the scenery for a bit.

And they would've keep staring off for a bit more until a voice called out to them.

"Hey, Lucy! Morgan! Hurry up and quit staring off into the distance, Captain says we're ready to set sail and we can't just leave our leaders on the docks!" Cynthia shouted from over the railing as she looked down at them.

"We'll be right up!" Morgan responded, the Pegasus Knight responding with an energetic nod of acknowledgment before disappearing back on the ship.

Turning to Lucina the Grandmaster gave her his trademark smile, "Well, we should probably head up now unless we want the others to yell at us too."

Lucina smiled back as well, "Yes, we do have a continent to save." She stated, but there was no worry in her voice from what Morgan could tell, instead, just determination, and Morgan couldn't help but smirk to himself from her already changing attitude.

Making their way up to the plank the crewmen began to detach the ship, letting down the sails as the ship began to make its way out of the docks. While Lucina and Morgan made their way to the front of the ship, where the rest of their group was gathering. Seeing them coming up to them the group turned to face them, all looking ready for the journey they were about to start on. Cynthia, Owain, Nowi, Inigo, and Anna all having bright smiles on their faces, while Kjelle, Severa, and Brady all had a more neutral expression, but even so, the Princess and Tactician could tell that the three were excited on the inside, ready for the mission even if they didn't show it.

 _'Time to even the odds in Valm, huh? Just you wait Mother, cause when I get back I'll make you proud, and prove to myself that I'm worthy of the title of Grandmaster.'_ He thought as the ship made its way out of the, now on the open sea as the group turned to look at on the water, their stares in the direction of Valm, a continent who's fate along with countless lives, now seemed to rest on their hand. Even so, no words needed to be spoken, no speech needed to be given, as they all knew what they had to do. And as they looked on, Morgan couldn't help but feel excited.

* * *

 **A/N: We going to Valm, people! Hopefully the dialogue between the character was good for you guys, been a month since I wrote in this style so I may be a bit rusty, also it was my b-day last week! Got my Waifu on Awakening as well? Wanna know who? Well I'll give you a guess, she's been featured in the story, but not part of the Harem, _yet._ I defiantly have plans to add her eventually along with a few others on this journey to and in Valm. Also how was that roleplaying/illusionary smut with Sumia for you guys? Wanted to give something unique and wondered if it was interesting for you guys? Well, don't be afraid to leave your thoughts, and next chapter will problably be released some time in November, until than, later!  
**


	9. Playdate

**Author's Note: Holy shit this chapter became much longer that I expected, I did not mean to write this much, I don't know _how_ I wrote this much. Naga this chapter is just about Nowi! Oh right, this is Nowi's chapter, so, um, here you go?  
**

* * *

The sound of waves crashing against the wooden walls, rocking the boat side to side, up and down, was not the most pleasant wake-up call to Morgan, who groaned with annoyance. Throwing his arms over his face, pressing his elbows in his ears in some attempt to block out the noise and movements his body was feeling, but unfortunately, it was no use. Accepting defeat the Tactician got up, giving himself a stretch before having to quickly catch his footing after a somewhat unexpected tremor in the room from what he would assume was a pretty rough wave. Heading to one of the doors in his room he opened it up to reveal a small bathroom. A bath to the side, but what was in front of him was a bucket of fresh, clean water.

Cupping his hands together Morgan placed them in the water, before scooping up some water and washing his face. After a few more scoops Morgan grabbed a nearby tower and dried his face before placing it back. Walking into the room once more he headed to the small cabinet next to the bed, kneeling down he opened it up, revealing his Grandmaster cloak along with his regular day clothes. Getting changed young man gave one last stretch and noticed the rocking of the boat seemed to slow, having a much more peaceful pace.

 _'_ _Of course'_ He mused, annoyed that he would've liked to get more sleep as opened the door and headed out into the hallway. Setting a pace he turned around a couple of corners before making his way outside, raising up an arm to shield his eyes from the morning rays, putting it back down after he had adjusted to the light. The smell of the sea rising into his nostrils as a mostly empty deck filled his eyes. It seemed as though he was the first one of his group up, the only other people on the deck being part of the ship crew.

"Morning, Morgan" Or so he thought

 _'_ _Guess I wasn't the only one woken up.'_ Morgan realized as he turned to the source of the voice, finding his co-leader also up.

"Morning, Lucina." He greeted back, the Princess glad in her usual attire, though Morgan could see the slight look of tired annoyance she had on her face, showing just like him she wasn't exactly happy at waking up this early.

"What?" Lucina asked as she saw the small smirk that came on Morgan's face.

"Nothing, its just that, I don't think I've ever seen you looked annoyed at waking up this early in the morning, back during the war you always seemed to be one of the first to wake up." He answered, though that seemed to make her a bit concern.

"Oh? Is that bad?"

"No, no, it's nice actually." He reassured, before looking out into the vast sea, "Shows that the peace has gotten you to mellow out."

Looking out at the sea with him Lucina gave a small smile as well, "Well I guess that's not too bad then, though I guess I'll have to go back into my old military self for now, so we can get this mission over with and I'll be able to wake up as late as I wish once again." She joked, getting Morgan to chuckle.

"And your sense of humor has improved too," He jeered, earning a light punch to the arm from the girl, still, even with that weak use of her strength, Morgan's arm felt a sting, "I'm just playing." He defended as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two decided to stay in silence for a bit, it had been a while since either of them had been on a boat, the breeze of the morning being calming to the two as it blew across their face, the smell of the sea no longer as strong as it first was. The peace was nice while it lasted, but last long it did not.

"That is it! You are never sleeping in the same room with me again!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't excuse the bruise I have on my FACE!"

Morgan and Lucina turned around to see what the commotion was, seeing the two ships resident Pegasus Knights. Severa's face was clearly red with anger as she was storming away from an annoyed yet sad looking Cynthia, who was trying to trail her from a safe distance.

Looking at each other, Morgan and Lucina nodded in silent agreement as they went towards the two in an attempt to calm down whatever argument seemed to be taking place.

"Oh are you guys ok? Did something happen?" Morgan asked his friends while he and Lucina came up to the two, their presence disturbing the tense air and giving the two Pegasus Knight a moment of surprise from their friends' sudden appearance and a chance to think of something other than each other. But the brief disturbance wasn't enough to last as Severa had someone to vent her problem to.

"Did something happen? Oh yes, something happened! Her!" She screamed, pointing at Cynthia who flinched away from the red-head, "Not only does she snore louder than anyone else on this ship, when I tried to wake her up, she clocked me in the face!"

Pointing to her left cheek Lucina and Morgan could see a light bruise on it, confirming the girl's accusation.

"I swear it was an accident!" Cynthia stated, hands clasped together, "I was having a nightmare and when Severa woke me up I was in the middle of some big battle!"

But Severa didn't care for the information as she crossed her arms with a irritated look, "And now I have a sore cheek for the rest of the day!" She complained with a huff.

"Maybe I can help with that then," A tired rugged voice called out, bringing the group's attention towards it they saw Brady walking out onto the deck, his staff in hand while a tired looking Owain and Inigo followed.

"You guys don't look well rested." Lucina pointed out, causing Owain to groan in frustration.

"Well, we didn't exactly have the best wake up call." He stated, glaring at the two Pegasus Knight, before holding wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Inigo patting him on the back, "And it turns out Owain here doesn't exactly have the best sea legs."

"Can't Brady just use his staff to help?" Cynthia questioned.

"I did," The Healer replied, before looking back at the sea-sick man, "You should've seen what he was like before."

"So much puke," Inigo muttered under his breath, Brady making his way to Severa, before grabbing her chin.

"He-hey! I thought I told you not to just do that!" The Redhead barked, but her tone seemed to be more embarrassed than angry.

Brady though didn't give her words much thought, "Yeah, yeah, let me just look at it."

Rubbing his thumb a bit over the bruise Severa hissed a bit in pain, but didn't move away, before feeling a sense of relief wash over her as a light blue aura appeared on her cheek, a trail of it connecting to Brady's staff as he held it up.

"There, that should do it." He commented, letting go of her face, Severa bringing a hand to where her bruise was, rubbing it for a bit and feeling no painful sensation, a smile appearing on her face for a moment before turning into a devilish smirk.

Turning to Cynthia, the Pegasus Knight flinched at the sight of her comrade, backing away slightly in instinct, but Severa didn't seem to mind, "Now than Cynthia, how about I pay you back?" She growled, raising a fist up to show what she would be paying with.

Cynthia had a look of terror on her face, before shrieking and running back into the inside of the ship, Severa running in after her while the rest of the group looked, a series of shirks and pleas being heard from inside.

"This is gonna be a long trip, isn't it?" Morgan asked out loud, the rest of the group humming in agreement.

* * *

"Checkmate."

"...How?! In less than a minute!"

"Cause you suck at chess?"

Cynthia gave a glare at Severa, who was looking over her side at the board in front of her. It had only taken 5 moves for Morgan to win the game, as Cynthia decided to go for an all-out attack, she left the front of her king open, and with just the move of his queen and two bishops, Cynthia's king was trapped.

While the two bickered a bit, their last argument already resolved as a new one took its place, Morgan propped his chin on his hand, turning to look out the small, hole-like window in the room the vast sea was presented to him, the waves looking calm and skies bright, and he could only hope it would stay like that. Turning back to look in the small lounge he was in, he saw that Cynthia and Severa were still bickering, the former challenging the latter to a game of chess herself, Brady meanwhile was sitting on the couch, a small book in hand, and to the corner Inigo and Lucina were currently engaged in a small chat over a cup of tea.

It was peaceful to the Morgan, but something of course, had to break it.

The door to the room burst open, revealing a small, petite, green hair Manakete, who had a look of urgency on her face, "Guys! Come up and look at this! " She shouted before running back onto the deck.

Flashing each other looks the room's occupants quickly went to follow her as well. Making their way up to the deck they saw many of the crewmen, along with some of their own group, peering over the front edge of the ship to the water down below. Quickly joining them the group looked down at the water as well, surprise taking over their faces.

"That's a lot of wood," Inigo commented, and he wasn't wrong.

The once blue ocean top was now currently covered in a vast blanket of wood, differing in sizes, with some of it looking rather black, and while most of it was small, a couple of them looked to be craftily connected, except at the edges, as though they tore off some original form, but one of the most striking changes, was the Valm and Ylisse flag that was connected to some of the poles.

"I don't believe it, after a year it's still here," Lucina stated in disbelief. Causing mo to turn to her.

"You know what this is?" Owain asked, perplex at where all this wood came from.

Nodding her head Lucina turned to them, "Yes, about a year ago when the Ylisse Alliance went to Valm for the war, they intercept the Valm fleet, with some quick thinking from Robin we were able to take them down, but we lost half of the ships in the process." She explained.

Owain had a look of realization on his face, "Oh, I remember hearing about that!" He exclaimed, "That was before any of us were recruited right?"

"Before any of you kids were recruited, save for Lucina." Anna corrected before Nowi also chimed in.

"Yep, in fact, I think I was the one of sank some of these ships." She pointed out nonchalant, catching the attention of some of the group.

"What?" The Manakete asked upon seeing some of the looks they were given her.

"How did you sink them?" Kjelle asked with curiosity, she knew the Mankete was powerful, but thinking an entire ship, much less a couple seemed pretty impressive.

"Someone had to light them on fire," Nowi answered, through that answer seemed to only give another question to the group.

"Wait, you guys lit them on fire?!" Cynthia gasped, an equally shocked look on the other kids.

Nowi just held her hands behind her back, "Uh yeah, most of our ships just had a skeleton crew, so Robin thought to light them on fire and ram them into the fleet." She explained before looking over the edge again and pointing at one of the larger pieces of wood, "I can tell I set that one on fire cause of the glitter it has on its burn mark along with that light shine it gives off, the blast Manaketes produce do that."

Looking at the piece of wood Morgan could see the effects she mentioned, seeing a couple other pieces of wood looking similar, _'In honesty that sounds like a pretty reckless strategy, maybe that's why Mother never told me about it, in fact I don't think I saw it in any of her reports? Uh well, I'll just ask her about it when I get back.'_ Morgan thought before he saw something loom off in the distance.

And it didn't take long for the others to notice it as well, as the object appeared to get bigger and bigger over the horizon.

"Is that a ship?" Cynthia asked, before narrowing her eyes to make it out better, "Naga, I think it is!"

The ship in question looked worn out, and barely function, and while it got closer, it didn't seem to be by its own accord, as the wood and the sea around it seemed to trap it a bit. But what was more shocking to the group was the Valm flag that was flying on top.

"Well that's a flag I thought I wouldn't ever see flown again," Inigo commented.

"It must be abandoned," Severa added.

While the others were a bit awed that the ship was even sailing, the one member seemed excited at the prospect.

"Well then let's go and board it!" Anna suggested with glee, "There could be all sorts of treasures on that ship! Who knows?"

But the glee the redhead saleswoman was feeling was interuppted by the Captain of the ship, "Unfortunately I don't think we can do that,"

"Huh?"

"It's too dangerous to try and get near it with all this debris, it's possible there are many hazardous objects around it that could be detrimental to the ship, we'll have to sail around it." He explained.

Anna felt the wind in her sales fly the opposite direction, taking her away from her prize, but then she had an idea, turning to the resident tactician she grabbed Morgan by the shoulders, "Morgan, can we have some of the flyers go over on the ship and maybe check it out?" She asked, noticing the little uncertainty he had in his eyes before she skillfully pushed her arms inward, pushing her breast together just enough to make them stand out in her jumpsuit while she gave a puppy dog stare, "Please?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so?" He answered, a bit uncomfortable by the way she was grabbing him along with the little display she was giving him caused a light blush on his face.

Turning to the resident flyers the gleeful look she had was back, "Well then what are we waiting for, come on?"

Severa and Cynthia though didn't share her same glee, "It'll take us a bit to put on our gear and get our Pegasus ready." Severa explained.

But before Anna could get a chance to become disappointed Nowi spoke, "I can fly there," She chimed in.

Turning to her green hair friend the saleswoman grabbed her hand, "Than transform and fly! We ain't got a moment to lose!"

But Nowi just pulled her hand away, "I fly there, but not with you. You'll take to long," She stated before turning to look at the group, her eyes landing on Morgan, "I'll take Morgan though!"

The Grandmaster was a bit surprised at the commented, "Me?"

"Yep!" The Manakete reaffirmed happily, before running up and grabbing his hand, "It'll be fun! Plus you're much smarter than everyone here so I know you'll find something useful in there."

Morgan couldn't help but blush a bit from the praise, "I guess so?" He reluctantly agreed, Nowi raising her arms up in celebration.

"Than let's go exploring!"

* * *

"Nowi! Can you slow down a bit! It's kinda hard for me to just hold on with just your scales!" Morgan called out, Nowi letting at a small roar in acknowledgment as the wind blowing through his face became less powerful, their pace slower but their destination not that far. Morgan had to admit, he's ridden with his fair share of Pegasus Knights and once or twice on a Wyvern, but Nowi was something else. Her scales made keeping a grip on them directly hard, and so he had to hook his arms around her neck to hold on, but there wasn't much friction to stop him from sliding a bit.

' _At least we're here through,'_ Morgan thought in relief as Nowi started to descend, her wings spread out as she landed gracefully on the deck of the abandoned ship, and now that he was on it, Morgan could see how damaged the ship was. Wood was broken and splintered, cracks in the edges and poles, and even the wood he was standing on felt a bit wobbly, if this ship ever made it back to land, there was no way anyone would ride it back on sea once more.

As he got adjusted to the wood planks, he could see the blinding light and sound as Nowi transformed back from her dragon form. And Morgan couldn't help but stare a bit, Nowi, while having the stature of a small child, differently filled out more than one ever should, and with the little clothing she wore, it wasn't hard to see where. Every part of her body in one word, toned. From the muscles on her limbs and especially on her stomach. Her thighs also being nothing to scoff out, it was similar to Lissa in the way that it looked much larger on her petite form. And while no one would ever consider Nowi for having the best stacks in their army full of beauties, her's filled out enough to be noticeable on her form, even if all the partners he's had were bigger.

 _'God damn it Morgan get a hold of yourself! It's only been a week since you've had a session, if you start fantasizing now what it'll be like by the end of this mission!?'_ Morgan berated himself as he was able to look away from Nowi before she noticed the stare, focusing his attention back on the boat.

"Man does this thing look a lot worse up close." He heard her comment before she grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'm sure there's gotta be something inside!" She said while pulling him along to the nearby door by the back of the ship.

Opening it up the two were great by a dark hallway, no lights to illuminate it, pulling out a book Morgan open up and landed on one of the pages, before muttering some enchantment and seeing the book shine and glow, providing the two with a light to make their way through.

"Wow Morgan! That's cool!" Nowi commented at the Grandmaster's spell.

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle and blush a bit from the childlike praise, "Thanks, Mother taught me it."

Bouncing up and down a bit, the Manakete tighten her grip on his hand, "Well then let's head on inside! That spell will be no use out here!" She sang before pulling him inside with childlike excitement.

"So where do you think we should check first?" Nowi asked as they made their way through the halls, noticing a somewhat eerie present but chalked it up to just the ship being abandoned.

"Hmm, the captain's quarters would probably be the best, we might learn exactly what ship and who's ship this was, might give us some hints at what we could find here," Morgan replied.

"All right then, to the captain's room we go!" The Manakete shouted with excitement, before stopping as she heard her echo through the ship, making it ring with her now distorted voice. Shivering a bit she quickly moved back into Morgan and grabbed his coat, moving to his side she quickly wrapped the fabric around her while holding on to his side, her body pressing a bit against him.

Looking up at Morgan's confused and shocked face she gave an apologetic smile yet somewhat terrified smile, "Uh, maybe you can lead the way?"

His confused face turning into a smile Morgan placed his cover arm around her, feeling her hold on to him a bit closer and making him blush a bit as he tried to ignore the way her body felt against him. The two walked through the halls, looking at the signs and symbols on the doors to see which one was the captains, before finding one that fit the match of what they were looking for. Opening the door slowly the light shining from Morgan's book filled the room, and with the amount of furniture they saw, it was pretty safe to say they found the right room.

Looking around Morgan saw a small candle on the wall that appeared to have just a bit of wax left, ' _Not much, but it'll last long enough for us, I hope.'_

Walking up to it he snapped his finger, providing a small spark for the candle and giving another source of light for the room, looking down at Nowi he moved his book towards her.

"Wanna hold on to it?" He asked, getting an answer from one of her hands shooting out and grabbing it, the Manakete giving him a toothing grin in appreciation before her eyes landed across the room.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked, pointing towards a desk near the corner of the room.

The two walked towards the desk, the light they created allowing them to see what was on top, a book titled _"Ship's Log"_ _._ Looking at each other the two nodded, Nowi pulling out the chair from the desk and proceeding to sit on it, allowing her to read it while Morgan leaned forward over her, opening the book for the two to read, none of them hearing the sound of creaking wood coming from the hall.

Turning her head upwards Nowi looked at her friend, "What's it saying?" She asked, not in the mood to decipher whatever was on the page anymore, hoping Morgan would tell her.

"Well, from what we've read so far, it seems like this ship had a just a captain of one many vanguard squads in charge, no one really high up from what I can tell, so our chances of finding something valuable are pretty low." Morgan informed her, before giving her a somewhat confused look, "But why do you need to ask me? Weren't you reading it too?"

He saw the girl give a slightly embarrassed smile as she swung her legs back and forth on the seat, "It may have been a while since I've polished my reading skills, when you get as old as I do, skills like that aren't something you always remember to update."

Smiling back at her Morgan chuckled a bit, "Maybe I can give you some lessons or something?" He suggested, making the Manakete give a wide giddy smile.

"Really?" She questioned to make sure, Morgan nodding his head in confirmation once again, "That's great Morgan! You don't know how helpful that is to me!" She exclaimed, raising her arms up in celebration, making Morgan chuckle once more from her giddiness.

But Nowi suddenly stopped her celebration, Morgan noticing her pointy ears twitching slightly, "Did you hear that?" She asked, her tone losing that playfulness from before, instead her centuries of instinct making her serious in response to potential harm.

"Hear something?" Morgan repeated, not hearing anything alarming, caught off guard by Nowi's change in tone before hearing er sniff her nose too.

"Yeah, something also smells, stinky." She added, pausing for a moment and putting Morgan on guard as she seemed still, her giddiness gone as though she was waiting for something, before suddenly turning around and grabbing Morgan by the arm.

"Move!" She shouted with an alarming and frightened tone, but even if he tried to follow it, the speed and strength she used didn't give him a chance as she got both him and her to the floor and across the room, a loud crack heard echoing in the room as something was shattered.

 _ **"You"**_

Morgan heard a deep, broken, scratch, yet deep voice say those words, it sent a chill down his spine as he was on his back, Nowi by his side as she held his arm, before quickly getting up in front of him and shielding him in while he recomposed himself. Looking up he saw a dark figure, wearing armor with red stripes, but the armor was cracked, worn out, clearly ready to fall apart any moment. The figure also had a sword in hand, an Iron Blade from what he could tell, but clearly, not many hits left in its life. But what struck him most about the man was his face, it looked caved in, malnutrition, eyes that held no light. It didn't take Morgan long to guess this man was a survivor of the battle a year ago, and it seemed only sheer willpower kept him alive.

Getting up quickly Morgan took out his Levin Sword from its sheath, holding it out in and getting into a stance next to Nowi, the two needed no words as they paired up to face this foe, who proceeded to raise his sword and pointing it at Morgan, his dead-looking eyes fixed on him.

 _ **"It was you."**_ He stated, head tilted to the side as though he had no strength or will to raising it up straight as he continued, _**"You're the tactician, the one who cost us the battle, the one who caused my men to abandon ship, abandoning the task we were given by out emperor."**_

Morgan could only tsk, it didn't take a genius to know he was referring to his Mother, and by the way he spoke, Morgan could tell his body wasn't the only thing that the deteriorated in the man over the year, if all his men had abandoned ship, he must've been alone for that whole year, clearly he must've had a few screws loose.

Gripping his sword the man charged at the two, _**"For the glory of Walhart! I will have revenge!"** _The Man roared.

Morgan stepped in front, holding his sword up he saw the man swing his blade, his technique wild and fierce, but it was clear it was in desperation. Bring his sword to the side he effortlessly parried it, causing the shell of a soldier to be left wide open. Taking advantage of the opening Nowi ran at the man with great speed, bringing her fist up and planting her feet down she delivered a powerful strike at the man's stomach, a loud clang heard along with a painful groan as Morgan saw her strike caused armor piece to cave it and shattered.

 _'Man I know Manaketes are naturally stronger than humans, but man does it still surprise me by how much.'_ He thought as he saw the smirk Nowi gave herself in pride from the strike before clutching her hand in pain, _'Than again it doesn't make them m immune to pain.'_ He remembered as the two saw the man hunched over in pain and dropping his sword to the ground. The man wrapped his arms over his stomach as he coughed up blood on the floor.

Dropping her stance Nowi took a step away from the man, hands to her side as one clutched the other, body relaxed as she saw him as no longer any sort of threat, turning slightly to Morgan she gave him smirk at their combo, Morgan smiling in return. But the smile quickly dropped from his face along with Nowi as the sound of snaped of metal rang in heir ears, Morgan seeing the the man's hand quickly rise up, showing him holding a jagged piece of metal he ripped off his armor.

Nowi face wasn't even halfway turned to the Man as she went into fear, this solider was on his dying wind, nothing left to lose, and even as she tried to move it felt like her body was in slow-motion, no time for her as his hand started to descend to her head.

 _ **"Die!"**_ He screeched as blood spat from his mouth, even so, it didn't slow down his movements, and Nowi eyes widen in realization at how this might be her final moments, but just as the metal was about to strike her, she was pushed out of the way. Turning her head slightly she saw Morgan slamming his side against her's, but he wasn't able to move his own body in time the metal made it through the opening in his cloak and to his chest, his lack of armor allowing it to slash through his shirt and across his chest.

Morgan's eyes widened in pain, as he fell to the ground in front of her, groaning in anguish he held his chest as some of his blood started to pool out, the sight making Nowi's blood running cold while her eyes burned in furious anger.

 _ **"I'll end it with this!"** _The attacker roared as he went to stab the Tactician while he was down, throwing his arm at the boy in an attempt to stab him properly, only for his arm to be stopped by a small purple gloved hand that grabbed him by the wrist.

"Huh?" He breathed out in surprise as he before screeching in pain once again as the hand tighten its grip around his wrist enough that he felt his bones crushed, looking at the assailant he saw the Green-hair girl give him a cold, dead stare. Throwing him back before stepping forward in front of the downed boy, her heeled boots clicking against the wooden floor as she pulled out a light glowing orb from her pocket. The orb shinning in a blinding as her body was wrapped and covered by pink petals.

And the man wet himself in fear from what came out.

* * *

"So what do you think they'll find?" Owain asked the group, looking at the abandoned ship while the one he was on made its way around the sea of ship parts surrounding it.

"Junk," Kjelle answered, swinging her lance around the deck as she continued her training, not much interested in whatever the ship held.

"Why do you think that?" The Royal family member asked his cousin while he leaned back against the railing.

The Princess scoffed, "You really think we're the first to find that ship? I bet some pirates or whatnot have already checked it out or something." She explained as she finished one of her downwards strikes, taking a pause to breathe before turning herself at a red-haired saleswoman, telescope over one of her eyes that pointed at the ship.

"Heard what I said, Anna! Don't get your hopes up!" The Princess advised before going back to her training.

But Anna didn't even seem to hear the words as she still focused on the ship, clearly anxious for the potential that it could hold.

"She didn't even hear her," Inigo commented to Lucina as the two watched from afar, also keeping an eye out on the ship in case anything happened.

"I think she just choose to ignore her," Lucina spoke, "She is the type to go through every defeated enemy after a battle in case she finds some spare change," She added as well, before noticing a bright glow come the ship before quickly dissipating, a loud roar following it as it pierce her ears and everyone else, al of them stopping their actions to turn to the abandoned ship, a few moments of silents taking place before a loud boom was heard, part of the ships back was blown apart, something falling out and into the sea below as they saw a bright green Dragon roar in triumph, proceeding to spot the ship and screeching at them. The group may not have understood what was said, but they could tell it meant something went bad as they saw another bright light come from the ship, turning to see the Green Dragon turn back into her original form, running back inside in haste

"Anna! What's going on in there!" Lucina shouted at the saleswoman, who slowly put the telescope down as a terrified look was on her face, barely getting out her next words.

"Morgan's down,"

Getting into gear Lucina quickly turned to the two Pegasus Knights who were still in shock at the sudden event, "Cynthia! Severa! Get your Pegasus and hurry over there!" She ordered, the two snapping out of their daze and quickly running under the ship to mount their steads, the rest of the group waiting in bated breath for their friend's safety.

* * *

 _'Oh, what happened?'_

Morgan opened his eyes, revealing a wooden ceiling above him, the soft comfort beneath him informing him he was in a bed. Trying to sit up Morgan immediately felt a rush of pain and soreness on his chest as the covers fell, immediately wrapping an arm around it as he growled out in pain, noticing how he wasn't wearing his cloak or shirt, instead his skin was covered by long bandage that wrapped around his torso a couple of times. But then he noticed a weight on one of his arms, keeping it from moving. Turning to the side he saw a puff of green hair covering his arm, and even though he couldn't see the face, he could tell from the small statue of the body who it was.

"She's been with you for a couple of hours," A voice stated, turning to the source Morgan saw a familiar redhead saleswoman giving him an apologetic smile, "Nice to see you're up."

Morgan couldn't help but give her a confused look, "What happened?"

Anna sighed, taking a moment to look away before facing him again, "You got injured taking a hit for Nowi while exploring the ship, luckily Brady and I were able to heal and clean the wound, even so it should take the night for you to completely recover." She explained, the memories of the incident filling back into Morgan's mind as he saw Anna putting down some towels she was carrying on a nearby desk, keeping her face out of sight from his gaze, "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The Tactician question, noticing Nowi give a little stir in her sleep, before snuggling tighter into his arm, causing the Grandmaster to smile at her sleeping form.

But Anna didn't pay much attention to the display as a guilty look still reigned on her face, "I was the one who suggested to go on the ship, who pushed for it," She explained, before Morgan could see a hint of red on her face as she turned slightly away from him, "Not to mention I kinda enticed you to do it," She confessed, clear embarrassment in her voice.

And while Morgan had a bit of red on his face from those last words, they didn't embarrass him as much at it did to Anna, "So? There were more than enough reason to try and explore that ship, none of us could have predicted what would've happened in it." He countered, his hand meanwhile on the sleeping Manakete by his side as he slowly stroked her hair, a small coo from her mouth as she slightly turned her head, revealing her face and the small smile she had on.

Continuing from his words the Tactician than turned to look at her with an embarrassed smile on his face, "Besides, I'm old enough now that seduction shouldn't work on me, I mean you look great and all and I'm sure anyone would be proud to be with you, but something like a look or tease wouldn't be enough to persuade me if I was against it."

Anna couldn't help but chuckle at his, walking up to him she saw Morgan staring at her curiously as she gave him a light smile before she leaned down, hearing the Tactician give a light gasp as she pecked his cheek, a light blush forming on it as she pulled away, his face a little flustered causing her to giggle at the sight.

"You're as caring as your Mother, thanks for the words," She told him, hands behind her back as she had a relieved smile on her face.

Smiling at her back Morgan got his act together, "No problem, she is my inspiration," He stated, causing her to give a light chuckle once more as his attention turned to the sleeping form next to him, "Now I just hope I'll be able to calm Nowi down as easily,"

Leaning down over the bed as well Anna placed a hand on the side of the Manaketes head as well, "I'm sure you'll do fine, I'll make sure you get a privacy for the rest of the night to focus on her as well, we both know how clingy she can be." She spoke as she started to lightly scratch the behind of Nowi's ear, along with the combination of the stoking fro Morgan's hand on her hair, the green-hair dragon's smile widen as a light giggle escaped her lips.

Seeing her scratching giving a nice response Anna pulled her hand away, but even though Nowi's smile lessened a bit, Morgan's hand was still enough to keep her contempt. Standing back up she placed a hand on her hip, looking at Morgan while she said, "Welp, I think I'm gonna hit the hay for now, good luck with her,"

"Night than," Morgan responded, keeping his gaze on Nowi, but as he heard Anna turn and walk away, something about the click of her heels on the wood made him turn around slightly, and he couldn't help but blush up slightly as he saw the sway in the redhead's hips as she walked, bending down slightly to open the door while pushing her bottom back at him, presenting its round shape as it stretched the fabric that contained it before she walked through the door and closed it. Morgan swearing he heard a light giggle on the other side.

But then he heard a bit of rustle on his other side, turning to the source, he saw Nowi stirring more in her sleep, as though she was battling her mind to keep a few more minutes as she slightly gripped his arm tighter, causing Morgan to wince from her enormous strength. But he bore through it as she eventually stopped, body still for a moment before her eyes fluttered open, exposing her wide purple eyes to the room.

Taking a second to regain her bearing Nowi quickly noticed she was holding onto something, something a bit warm and slightly smooth, looking down she noticed it was an arm, following it up she found to who it was connected to, finding Morgan giving her a bright smile.

"Nice to see you up." He greeted, bracing himself for what he knew would happen next.

"Morgan!" She exclaimed, letting go of his arm and quickly jumping onto the bed, wrapping them around his waist and planting her head into his waits, the rest of her body flat on her stomach just to his side. And he was grateful he braced himself, as her arms gave tighten almost immediately around his waist, causing her face to dig deeper into his waist, right next to his wound. And although it was mostly healed, it still stung, even so, he grit through it as he heard her cries.

"I was so worried!" She sobbed, her words muffled from his skin but still clear for his ears, Morgan immediately placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"It ok, I'm fine." He told her while continuing to stroke her hair, but she sobbed even louder than before from his words.

"But it was my fault you got hurt!" She interjected, Morgan feeling her guilt by the way her fingers dug into his back a bit, but even so, he focused on his friend.

"You made a mistake, it happens, all that matters is that we come out ok, and we did." He stated.

But Nowi proceeded to uncouple her arms from his waist and pulling back, pushing her upper body up from the bed and propping herself up on her arms, exposing her face to him, causing Morgan to widen his eyes as he saw the clear look of fear on her face.

"Not to me! This wasn't just a simple mistake, this was me being careless! I'm 1000 years old! I know how to act in a battle, when to stop playing around and get the job done" She shouted, arms shaking as her face fell a bit, anger now on her face from her words, but than faded a bit as disappoint came to replace it,, "But, but, I didn't, and I almost lost a friend again, a friend I know I could've saved, could've had more memories of, before they'll have to leave me again."

Morgan's face turned in one of realization, as he started to understand what she was truly being fearful of, and his thoughts were confirmed by her next words.

"I don't want you to leave so soon."

* * *

 _"Please Nowi, just, just leave me alone, there are other people who you can help out more than me." Morgan cried, voice croaked and dry from the amount of sobbing he had already done in the day, back against the door, physically it had only been a month since he had woken up from his coma, but every day, it felt like his mind reset to learning what happened, his mind kept breaking down, the only thing giving him a semblance of stabilization was his Mother's office, were she spent so much time in._

 _But Nowi stood outside, gone from her face was that of her usual cheerfulness, instead the maturity that came from her years on this realm came over, giving her the strength to say what she knew she had to tell, for the both of them._

 _"Morgan, when Robin first left us, I felt, a bit alone, I've made my few share of friend over the years, but never has it felt any easier to say goodbye," She started, taking a moment grasp the heart-shaped pendant that held to the chain which kept her cape wrapped around her form, "But something that helped me were the memories I made with them, the feelings I shared, the experiences they gave me, but when your Mother left, I needed more, more memories, more feelings, more experiences with her, cause that was the only way I could move on, the only way I can remember my friends as the years go by."_

 _Morgan felt his breath hitch as he heard the Manakete sniffly a bit, before recomposing herself._

 _"I was scared of forgetting her," Nowi admitted, even after recomposing herself the Tactician could hear the shakiness in her voice, "And then you went into a coma, and for a bit, I thought we would lose you too, that not only would I forget Robin, but you as well,"_

 _Morgan bit his lip, hand on his head as he felt his tears multiply, "I-I'm sorry."_

 _But Nowi didn't care for the apology, as it wasn't what she was looking for, "Don't be, you're still here, even if I can't make any more memories with her, I can at least remember Robin through you," She told him, a tear falling from her eye as more started to pool up, a laughing like whimper coming from her._

 _"And I'm not just here to help you," She revealed, slightly perking Morgan's curiosity as she finished her words, "I need someone to cry with too."_

* * *

"I don't want you to leave so soon." Nowi whimpered, eyes shut as her tears fell on the bed, creating a wet spot while Morgan looked at her with a guilty look, feeling he was somehow responsible. Bringing one of his hands up he placed it on her cheek, causing the Manakete to pause for a bit before leaning into it while she let his thumb wipe over her eyes, clearing the tears that would've fallen below.

"I'm so sorry for making you feel like that," Morgan apologized, before giving a light smile, "How about we make a new memory right now?" He suggested, Nowi giving a slight hiccup as she looked up at him in confusion.

Looking towards the nearby desk Morgan saw his bag slung over the chair, its top open slightly and with the way it was angle, Morgan could confirm what he needed was inside. Turning back to Nowi he gave the girl a bright smile.

"Why don't we start that reading lesson I promised you?"

Nowi couldn't stop the smile that came onto her face.

* * *

"The Hero King, betrayed by the one he trusted, sought to find out her true motive, as he did not believe the words she spoke were what she felt in her heart. That's what it says right?"

"Yep, you were able to read the whole page by yourself Nowi, you're picking up on this fast."

Nowi turned her head up to the boy, a bright smile on her face, "Well its only cause your such a great teacher!"

Morgan chuckled from the praise, a tinge of red on his cheeks from it, Nowi giggling from his reaction a bit as she shuffled around in front of his lap. The two were currently on Morgan bed, with the Tactician resting against the wall while Nowi sat in front of him, her smaller body being contained between his legs while she laid back against his chest, her long boots removed and placed on the ground while she wiggled her toes out in front of the two. It had been an hour since the two had started reading Morgan's book, retellings of the Hero-King Marth journey to save the land, and while there were many books about it, Tiki herself praised this one for its accuracy, as the writer actually visited her a while back, and so Morgan decided to try it out.

And Morgan had to admit, while it was clear there were somethings Nowi needed to work on, she picked up on refreshing her reading pretty well, as after only 30 minutes of him reading out loud to her, she decided to try some of the sentences herself, and was now able to do a whole page too.

Ruffling the Manaketes hair a bit Morgan heard her giggling in delight as he closed the book, "I think that's enough reading for today,"

Nowi immediately had an anticipated look on her face, "Can we read together again tomorrow night?!" She pleaded, her wide violet eyes piercing through Morgan's heart as she looked up at him.

Smiling back at her Morgan replied, "Of course, but I think it's time for the two of us to get a good night's sleep."

Nowi proceeded to puff her cheeks as a look of disappointment came on her face, "Ah come on, do we have to, I want to stay up longer with you!"

Morgan blushed a bit from her words, "Come on, it's been a long day for the both of us, we can stay up longer tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine." Nowi relented, her body slouching down and hiding her face from his view, staying still for a while that caused a bit of concern to Morgan.

"You ok Nowi?" He asked, only for her to turn her head slightly to him, showing an embarrassed and fearful look on her face.

"Oh Morgan, I was hoping I could ask one more favor?" She told him, a shakiness in her voice as she couldn't seem to look him in the eyes.

Morgan could count on his fingers the number of times he'd ever seen Nowi like this. If she seemed this embarrassed to ask him it most of been something, so making sure he put on the warmest smile her could he gave her nod in response.

"Do, do you think I can sleep here with you tonight?"

Morgan felt his face heat up from her question, a blush quickly forming on his face, the Grandmaster noticing one forming on her as well as she looked away, her pointy ears drooping down with a tinge of red on them.

Closing his eyes Morgan could only stagger out his response. "Su-sure."

Nowi's ears perked up from his response as the embarrassment she had went away, relief and excitement replacing it as she quickly turned to him and buried herself in his chest, a series of giggles coming from her lips, "Thank you."

While Morgan couldn't wipe away the blush from his face, he could smile through it. Placing an arm around her he held her close, the Manakete having no problem with it as she wrapped her arms around him, as she felt him bring the two of them down dully on the bed. Nowi snuggled up even closer to him while he pulled the cover over the two of them, stopping just below his chest which was where her head was resting next to while she used his arm as a pillow, one which she found very comfy.

No words were exchanged between the two as Morgan gave a snap of fingers, the candle lighting his room being blown out from a light wind as the only light that illuminated the place was from the moon that shined through. With the only sound heard being the light breathing the two emanated as they let their bodies rest.

And as Morgan could feel Nowi's body getting into that deep, slow rhythm that came with deep sleep, including the way she seemed to hold onto him as a child would, he couldn't feel sleep coming to him as well. His thoughts were, elsewhere. The way Nowi held onto him, the warmth she was emitting felt nice to him, reminding him of the nights he'd spent with his many partners, and realizing just how much he was missing their touch now that he was away from them. But that wasn't all, while Nowi's clothing covered very little, and currently, his only clothing was his pants, while his chest was still only covered by his bandages, leaving very little in the way for him to feel most of her skin.

From her smooth flat stomach that pressed into him with every breath, the toned muscles on her arms that wrapped around him, her thick thighs which rested on one of his legs, and even her perky breast, which poked his side slightly. It was reminding him of his more, extracurricular activities with his partners, and he could feel a bit of stir in his pants, causing him to inwardly curse as Nowi was right next to him.

 _'Maybe after a bit I can use the bathroom, hopefully I can get out without her noticing, but seriously have I not realized how used I've gotten to sex, guess I'll just have to get used to my hand again.'_ Morgan thought, letting his mind drift to his many partners, at least it gave him something to think of.

 _'I wonder how they're doing?'_

* * *

"No,"

"Come on, I know you can do! Just one night! A girl's got needs!"

"I am not gonna hex you in order for you to live out your fantasy orgy in a dream." Tharja flatly stated, seated on her desk as she focused her eyes on the book she was reading below. One would think it would be hard to do such with someone like Lissa talking to them at the same time, but after a while, Tharja was able to hold the conversation while continuing her reading at the same time.

"Fine, guess I won't give you any girl love for the rest of this trip." Lissa huffed, arms crossed in disappointment as she made her way to bed, clad in a pair of baggy sleeping-wear which covered her body. Tharja only wearing a simple black and purple sleeping gown that hid as much of her body as her usual clothing.

"Considering you were the one who had to convince me to be bedded by you last time, only for me to put in most of the work, I think I'll be fine." She replied with her usual dry yet effective wit.

And its effectiveness immediately showed results as she heard Lissa stop in place, and while she couldn't see the embarrassed look on her face, she could still smirk at it, especially from the Princesse staggered defense.

"I-I just thought you were more experience in that field is all! I'm still new to trying it out with girls and, ughh! When can we get back to Ylisse!? I need a session with Morgan!" She cried.

But as Tharja heard the girl moan and groan, she gave a glance to the letter Robin sent her that she had already read.

 _'I probably shouldn't tell her that Morgan won't be available for a while.'_

* * *

 _'I'm sure they're fine.'_ Morgan assured himself as he stared up at the ceiling, his erection doing something similar as he did his best to make sure it wasn't sticking up noticeably. But it seemed as though it didn't matter as the silence in the room was broken.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Morgan gasped, looking down at his side to see Nowi staring back up at him with a wide-eyed expression, who saw that the tactician was puzzled by his expression.

"Your lovers," She clarified, causing Morgan to give a shocked expression.

"Ho-how?" He asked, what did he do to mess up and give away one of his most import secrets?!

Turning slightly away Nowi opted to stare at the hand she placed on his chest, light gripping it enough to hold onto what was underneath without messing up or disturbing the wounds that were healing as well, "I'm over 1000 years old Morgan, I notice things, and my abilities allow me to pick up on even more. My first clue was your Mother's vanilla scent during the festival, and over the month I noticed he lingering multiple scents from you, which alone wouldn't have been enough to find out about your relationships, but when I noticed the faint whiff of your scents on some of the girls, along with how you acted around them, it wasn't hard." She explained, giving a light chuckle, "But you did a better job at hiding it than I think most would."

Morgan's expression was a bit of surprise, he knew Nowi could pick up on things, but still, the level of detail she gave in her response was what surprised the Grandmaster, the Manakete giggling from his reaction.

"Huh, and how did you know I was thinking about them now?" Morgan sighed, wanting the answer to his other question.

"Your heartbeat kept speeding up and bit and slowing down, you tensed up a bit, and I can smell the pheromones you're producing," She told him, "That and I'm guessing me laying next to you like this didn't help." She joked.

Morgan laughed, "No it didn't," He told her, seeing that since she was openly talking about this, he might as well be open too, though he was still a bit surprised that she hadn't yet pulled away from, as she was still holding onto him.

 _'Something tells me I know where this leads.'_ Morgan thought but decided to check as he asked, "So, why tell me this?"

Morgan heard her sigh, Nowi's breath tickling the skin through his bandages, "Well, I'll be honest, I was thinking about them earlier. When you got hurt, I honestly feared the worst for a bit, and in my thoughts it occurred to me how your partners might have felt, I was worried for them. Admittedly I haven't figured out everyone who is involved, but from the ones I have, I know you must mean a lot to them." She told him, but she apparently wasn't done as she saw her ears droop once more as she couldn't look him in the eye, "And besides, you're not the only one feeling a bit on edge tonight." She admitted, Morgan feeling her rub her thighs together next to him as to emphasize her point, causing a twitch in his rod down below.

Morgan could feel his face turning red, it was now clear where this was heading too, but still, it didn't make him less anxious, even if his Mother gave him permission to bed who he chooses now, as long as she knew who they were. He still wanted to know her reasoning, it was one thing to be horny and want relief, it was another to actually do the deed with someone.

"Why me?" He asked, his tone being curious and anxious while he gazed at her, doing his best to keep his anxiousness down

"I'm pretty sure you can guess a couple of the reason, considering your group, some probably have similar reasons" She joked, tighten her grip on him, "But, I guess I was getting a bit lonely, I've had my share of lovers during my life, but even than they were so far apart, and well, guess my surprise when I found out I had a daughter, but no husband with who to bear her, I felt, alone in a way as though I was missing something." She admitted, chuckling a bit at the strange circumstance before giving a coo as she felt Morgan pat her on the back in some attempt to make her feel better, "But even so, when you joined the army you were pretty fun to hang out with, you were blunt in a funny way, played with me when I asked, and become a quick friend. Plus it didn't hurt you were pretty cute, in a dorky kind of way."

Morgan smiled at her words, "Thanks, you were fun to play with as well."

"Yeah, and I won't lie, over the years I've gotten less picky who I want to be with, and when I finally gave up on finding my husband for this time, I decided it was time to find someone else, and as I got to know you, Morgan, you quickly started filling out my checklist, so fast, in fact, I even consider talking to you about it during the war." The Manakete explained, before her tone became a bit somber, "But then, than Grima happened, and we lost Robin, and you went into your coma."

Morgan felt his face drop from those words as she continued, "But then you woke up, and I was really happy, but those feeling for you, I felt like it wouldn't have been right of me to drop them on you during the time, so I just stuck to you as a friend till I thought you recovered enough. But since we Manakete's live so long, I kinda lost track of time. And then the festival came, and after that when I started putting things together, I thought it must've been time for me to make a move, but I never actually could find you during the month alone so I could talk to you about it, until this mission. And when I learned what would be at stake on this mission, a part of me thought I would have to wait for a proper time again, as to not distract you, but you got hurt, which made me realize time wouldn't wait for you as it does for me, and with the reading lesson, and us cuddling right now, I'm through waiting." Nowi stated, a forceful tone at the end before she gave the Grandmaster a very determined look, "And I'm gonna do something I've been wanting to do for over a year!"

With no time to react, Morgan suddenly felt the small Manakete's arms wrapping around his neck while she pressed herself against his side, his lips seized by hers, no longer holding back as Morgan could feel the energy she gave into the kiss, which he had to admit felt kinda sloppy, in a good way. Accepting what was happening, Morgan decided to accept her feelings, wasn't like he didn't feel a bit similar back, wrapping both of his arms around her waist he heard her give a coo into the kiss as he pulled her in closer while now kissing back with his own passion, one of his arms moving away from her waist at to the back of her head, stroking her long green hair and causing her to coo into the kiss.

They continued like that for a bit, before Morgan started to feel his air supply run low, and with a couple of taps to her back the Manakete realized what he needed and loosened her grip on his neck, allowing him to pull back and take in a deep gulp of air, Nowi meanwhile taking a smaller breath, her dragon-like abilities allowing her lungs to hold out for longer even in her human form. And as she waited for Morgan to regain her breath, Nowi decided to reposition herself as she now positioned her legs on either side of him, sitting on his lap, his covered groin pressing up into her's which cause a light moan from the two. Due to her shorter stature she had to lean up from this position while bringing and tilting his head down a bit as well, pressing their foreheads against each other.

"So, do you want to sleep and rest? Or do you plan on keeping me up longer to play?" Morgan asked, a joking tone in his voice as he already knew which options Nowi would pick.

And she didn't waste a moment picking her choice as she gave him a sultry look, "I think I wanna play, all night"

And with that she locked there lips once again But this time she was much more forcefully, having little to no problem forcing her tongue through his lips and into her mouth in a move that got the strategist off guard, especially with how long the appendage seemed to be as it explored each part of his mouth, it felt a bit strange, especially with how much warmer her mouth and breath seemed to be, and he wasn't quite sure whether or not he liked it.

 _'Well might as well give it a chance.'_ He thought before doing battle with her tongue with his own, a collection of soft moans filling the room, along with a bit of rustling from her short shorts grinding against his covered pants. Morgan's hands quickly undoing her cape before flinging it off to the side of the bed and rubbing his hands around her back, confirming it was just as toned and taut as the rest of her body, along with feeling a bit warmer as well. The Manakete apparently liked the feeling of his hands as her tongue became even more wild, reaching into his throat for a bit and causing Morgan to find it hard to breathe, along with how her wild hair kept brushing against his head, and Morgan couldn't help but feel so turned on by it.

Moving his hands down from her back he let them land on the back of her short shorts, giving her bottom a squeeze and gaining a cute moan from its owner, who wiggled it to his hands to express she wanted more. And he did so, grabbing, squeezing, lightly padding her covered rear, enticing a slew of reactions from her as he noticed just how tight the fabric seemed to cover her rear, Morgan knowing he would be given an enticing sight when it was uncovered.

Keeping a hand on her rear to continue his work he slid another hand down to her exposed thigh, he noticed it felt very muscular underneath her skin, probably from all her training, despite its smooth and somewhat flat outward texture. HIs hand gripping the skin with his fingers sinking a bit into her flesh. And it seemed Nowi became even more excited than Morgan, her legs kept rubbing against his own, her covered sex grinding against him, her kiss become even more ferocious with her grip on his neck tightening, pressing her body even harder than before into his chest, and Morgan was reminded why he was wearing bandages.

At first, Nowi thought Morgan was groaning in pleasure, too engrossed in the make-out session to care for her surroundings, but then she noticed his grip on her tighten dramatically while also seemingly pushing her away, that along with his body going tense made her pause in the session and pull back, a slim trail of saliva connecting their mouths as the smell and heat of their breathes covered the air around their faces. Morgan immediately took a deep breath for his lungs as an annoyed and painful look was on his face as though he'd just stubbed a toe, removing the hand he had on her rear and clutching his chest with it. Nowi was a bit confused from the action at first, as her mind was a bit hazy with the adrenaline of the make-out session while her core down below was rising in heat while parts of her head was lightly covered in sweat, glistening off her skin with the moonlight from outside while parts of her hair clung to it. But as she watched him clutch his chest, the sight of his bandages, she realized what had happened and how she may have caused it.

"Oh Naga I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about your injury!" She admitted as she bent down to look at his bandaged chest, even with it cover her mind pictured an image of the injury from when she saw it back on the abandoned boat, feeling guilty at her roughness against him while he was recovering.

Sensing her guilty feeling Morgan tried to play it off, "No worries, I kinda forgot about it too,, it only stings." He told her, still with a guilty look on her face, "Come one, Anna said I'm mostly healed and would be fine by tomorrow, we may have to be a bit careful but we can still have fun tonight."

Breathing a sigh of relief that he seemed mostly fine, Nowi face changed from relief to a playful look of sultry, "Than I guess I'll be the one to focus on the work."

Jumping off the bed Nowi pulled her cape off the bed, setting it down on the floor below her as she narrowed her eyes and smirked at Morgan, her side to him as she turned a bit for him to see her undo the clasp for part of her belt, moving her hands to undo the other end and pulling both out from the metal that held it up. Releasing her grasp on the belt and letting it, along with the two pink ribbons that were attached to it fall onto the cape below. Morgan flinched from the sound it made as the cape's fabric didn't muffle the thud against the wood as much as he would've thought, Nowi giggling at the reaction before turning once more, presenting her back to him, or more precisely, her backside.

Turning her head to look at him she gave him a knowing smile as she slipped her thumbs into the waist of her short shorts, pulling it along with her panties down in one fell swoop, Morgan feeling his length twitch and harden at the sight. Even with the small light in the room and the pink suspenders that held up her matching-color stockings, Morgan could clearly see her ass appeared much bigger than he originally thought, and even though it wasn't as big as his other partners, on her form it made him think I could be. It looked perfectly circular despite how much it must've been smushed up in her pants, her cheeks appearing to be very tight as they pressed up against each other, and even though Morgan had yet to touch it, he could only imagine it would feel as soft as it looked.

Nowi smirked as she saw him seemingly hypnotized by her behind, though to be fair, it seemed to have been a pattern among all of her lovers, even so, she couldn't help but giggle at the reaction, shaking her hips a bit to jiggle it on display for him as well. Bending down a bit, the manakete parted her legs ever so slightly, giving a light slap to one her cheeks with her gloved covered hands before grabbing both cheeks and pulling them slightly apart as well, present Morgan with a view of the wet pussy that awaited him.

Noticing the tent that stood up under his pants, Nowi licked her lips, ending her little show and stepping out of her shorts and panties, using her feet to bring them atop of her cape as she got back on the bed. Crawling in front of Morgan, she presented her rear to him, jiggling it a bit to give him the hint as she looked at the pants which held her plaything for the night, giving a moan as she felt Morgan's hands grip her behind, shivering a bit from the contrast in temperatures. But quickly forgot about it as Morgan slipped his finger between the strap that connected her stockings and suspenders and went to work on groping and massaging her ass. Nowi noticing his covered rod twitching in response to his actions as she felt her face flush and her core start to drip from his massage and arousal. She could feel his fingers sink into her skin, gripping and pulling her buttcheeks apart, letting it go and watching as it collided with her other cheek, causing them both to jiggle on display.

Letting him have his playtime, Nowi decided to get started on her's, but first, she would need her toy. Grabbing the helm of Morgan's pants she wasted no time in pulling them down along with his smallclothes, his erection standing at full attention as Nowi felt her lower lips quiver in anticipation. The musk it produced filled her nostrils, it throbbed in anticipation. Grabbing its base with her hand Nowi could feel first hand how thick it was, her fingers barely wrapped halfway around, with Morgan shivering from how her glove felt, letting out a gasp of pleasure as he felt his dick engulfed in a warm, wet embrace, the sound of slurping filling the room.

Morgan clenched Nowi's rear harder than before as she blew him. Her head bobbing quickly up in down, always taking a different amount of his length each time as she didn't pay the detail in her movements much mind. But despite how uneven it Nowi more than made up for it with energy and passion, with her tongue wrapping and slobbering all over his length, its texture a bit corse yet the saliva and bumps that coated it gave Morgan an experience unlike any of his previous blowjobs, not to mention Nowi's mouth seemed much warmer than anyone else he knew.

 _'Speaking of heat.'_

Morgan looked back to Nowi's ass, feeling a somewhat warm heat seeping out in between her thighs that tickled his hands as he gripped her ass, a light scent of sweets seeming to come out. Deciding to pay the Manakete back Morgan unclenched one of his hands, moving it along the crevice of her ass, he brought it down in between her thighs, the gasp her heard along with the shiver her body gave confirming he found his destination. Feeling around a bit more to make sure his hand was properly lined up Morgan saw Nowi squirm from his touch, her bobs on his length become sloppier yet more energetic and faster, with the occasional whine vibrating around his member.

Using his ring and index finger Morgan slightly parted her under-lips before plunging his middle finger into it, the squeal Nowi produced around his cock being music to his ears. But still, the Grandmaster couldn't help but be in awe by the insides of Nowi's fold, even with just a single finger in she felt incredibly tight, even more than Lissa, not to mention it felt incredibly warm as his finger was being drenched by the juice she had already was leaking, the droplets fell on the sheets, staining it.

 _'That'll be a pain to clean out later,'_ Morgan thought as he continued to finger her, adding in another finger as Nowi continued to assault his rod, lightly grinding her teeth against it in a way that made Morgan shudder from the sensitivity. Who felt himself start to leak out precum before he feeling her tongue wipe away at his tip to claim the early reward, a satisfied hum coming from her. And as Morgan groaned from the pleasurable feeling, he was given an idea to deal with Nowi's overflowing juices.

Nowi was currently bobbing her head up and down at a frantic pace, her gloved covered hands gripping Morgan's thighs to hold her head up and help with her movements as her golden green hair flowed past her head and swayed with her movements, blocking her vision from the sides. But with her eyes closed to focus on the blowjob she was giving, it didn't really matter. However, Nowi couldn't help and give a surprised shriek with her rod filled mouth as she felt Morgan grip the sides of her hips tightly, lifting them up from the bed and causing her face to fall even more deeper into his groin as he legs were also taken away from the bed.

Nowi felt her mouth become even more filled than before as gravity caused more of Morgan's length to enter her mouth, making the manakete deepthroat him. Even so, she didn't mind as she quickly readjusted to the new position and squeezed her throat muscles to massage his length, tighten her lips around him as she griped his thighs harder to help her movements. But even so, the pleasure she head Morgan groan and moan out didn't seem to stop him from committing his next move, as Nowi felt her legs placed on either side of his shoulder to prop her lower body, Morgan's arm hooking under where her legs and hips connected while his hands grip and opened up her tight round asscheeks and pulled them apart, his thumbs moving to pull apart her next set of lips. Nowi proceeded to bulge her eyes wide from the pleasure she felt next. A loud satisfied groan leaving her mouth which vibrated around his member, causing him to moan into her pussy as his lips were pressed into it, his tongue wiggling inside of her tight entrance and licking up her overflowing juices.

Morgan had to admit, Nowi's loins were much more unique than his other partners, besides just being tight. He could really feel how warm she was inside of here, to the point he thought his tongue might get burned if he tried to lick deeper. Her juices themselves tasted very sweet, and the smell was all that fill his nostrils as he did his work, but also had a tinge of warmness to it as he gulped it down, but no matter how much he drank she seemed to only produce more. And as his tongue dragged across the many little bumps coating her insides, he could feel her shivering and moaning higher than the last, giving a shriek when he swiped at her clit.

Down below Nowi was bobbing her head up and down wildly, her hands gripping Morgan's thighs tightly to help keep herself up, but spared enough thought to not grip them too hard as she slobbered all over his length, whining in pleasure from how she and Morgan ate each other out. The Manakete as she felt every swipe, every slurp, every breath Morgan took from her loins, she couldn't' remember the last time she felt like this with a lover, and even if she did, she couldn't imagine it would've ever felt this good. She felt her mind losing itself to pleasure as her movements were mostly on instinct, the only thoughts she could think about were pleasing Morgan's rod, hoping he would work harder in return, as she tightened her lips around him, gagging on his length as she used every tool at her disposer.

Morgan took a deep breath in her folds as he felt Nowi do her work, darting his tongue as far as he could inside of her as he tried to explore deeper than before. Moving one of his thumbs over her clit and pressing on it in an attempt to give her more pleasure as his tongue keep absorbing more of her juices. He could feel his loins tightening, he was so close that in his pleasure needing mind he thrust his hips up a bit, causing Nowi to take in even more up him than before as she felt his entire rod filling her mouth. The thrust causing her body to push a bit back into Morgan as her folds were pressed even more against his mouth, her clit squished under his thumb and his tongue reaching deeper than she could ever remember feeling before in her life.

It was enough to push her over the edge as she wrapped her legs around Morgans head and pressed her thighs and stockings against his head, trapping him in place as her floodgates opened completely. She let out a pleasure filled squeal so high it probably would've alarmed the whole ship if her mouth wasn't filled with his length while her head was pressed into his groin, even so, the sound filled the room. Her squeal vibrating Morgan's length just enough to give him that push as well, groaning into Nowi's folds as his mouth was flooded with her juices.

Nowi, meanwhile, felt her eyes water from Morgan's shots. Her position causing each wave to shot directly through her throat and into her stomach, not even getting a chance to taste the thick feeling semom

 _'Naga, how much is he gonna cum!?'_ Nowi thought after Morgan shot his 3rd wave, feeling as potent as the rest. It was too much for the Manakete or else she'd risk blocking her airways with the stuff. Pulling herself off his groin after the 4th wave Nowi coughed as his semon painted the walls of her throat, filling up her mouth absurdly as she got it out, only for his last to shots to coat her face, some of the white fluid sticking to her hair. And though Nowi's vision was cut off from Morgan's release, she could feel his member pulse around her thumb and finger in a way that felt like it was exhausted, but seemed to feel hard enough to be ready for more.

As Nowi was taking a moment to take in the facial she had just received, along with the mind-numbing orgasm that had just rocked her body, she was reminded of her Partner as she felt him tap her thighs a bit furiously. Taking her moment to figure the reason before remember exactly where her thighs were.

 _*cough* *cough* *cough*_

Morgan felt a chunk of Nowi's juices drip onto his chest, some of it being absorbed into his bandages as she unclenched her legs hold over his head, giving him a chance to breathe, wiping his face of her release. Groaning a bit in pain as he moved his neck, Nowi may have held it a bit too tight while she was orgasming, making it feel stiff as he heard a pop while turning his neck.

Noticing he was still holding up Nowi Morgan helped to take her legs off his shoulders as he placed her lower body down on the bed as she turned to face him, presenting him with a very erotic view of the facial she just received. Only for her to start cleaning it off as her long tongue collected a good chunk of the semon around her mouth while she used her hand to wipe away the chunks that blocked her vision before she cleaned it off with her tongue as well. Making sure to not let a single drop go to waste, except for the ones in her hair, she liked the feeling of how it seemed to cling to it.

Opening her eyes Nowi saw Morgan staring at her with a jaw drop expression. Clearly in awe from her previous act, causing the golden-hair manakete to blush along with a chuckle from his stare, especially considering his face was similarly covered.

"You gonna clean your own face? Or do you want me to do it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes with her second question to express her meaning.

Chuckling at her question Morgan decided to just wipe her release from his face with his hand, bringing it to his mouth as he licked a bit of it off, before extending it to Nowi herself. Getting the idea Nowi quickly licked off her own release from his hand, making sure to keep eye contact with him as she dragged her mouth sensually over his digits as well.

Letting go of his last finger with a pop, Nowi gulped down all the semon she had acquired. Giving Morgan a bright smile that expressed how much fun she just had, Morgan returning one as well as they just stared at each other, their hands interlocking as they just enjoyed the moment.

"Sorry about the leg grip, you were just doing such a good job I couldn't help myself." Nowi chuckling as she lightly scratched the side of her face.

Chuckling too Morgan scratched the back of his head, "Well as long as you felt good then it's alright, besides the way I positioned you may have been a bit too much." Morgan replied, he did practically make her lean into his loins with how he proposed her legs on his shoulders.

"Oh come on Morgan, I'm a Manakete, something like that wasn't very hard for me," Nowi huffed, a bit annoyed that Morgan thought she was frail enough to be hurt from that, before giving him a playful look, "In fact, it was kinda fun, can't remember the last time I ever did something like that, if at all." She added, before giving him a question, nervous look, "So uh, do you want to continue, cause I'll be honest, I don't know if I can hold back if we go to the next level, and I don't want to make your injury any worse"

Morgan could hear the concern in her voice, while her body seemed to shake and twitch in anticipation if they did go forward. Looking at his chest Morgan decided to tighten it up, feeling ti sting a bit but seemed nowhere as bad as before. As long as he didn't put too much pressure on it he should be fine.

Squeezing her hand Morgan got Nowi to look at her, "Don't worry Nowi, I'll be fine, just let yourself have fun."

Nowi smiled bashfully at his words, before feeling something pulse around her gloved hand. Turning to Morgan's lap she saw his length now fully back at attention, glistening in her saliva as it throbbed in anticipation. Nowi couldn't help but smirk at the sight as she quickly positioned herself, legs on either side of his hips as squatted over him, one of her hands opening up her folds, the other grabbing Morgan's rod. With Morgan grabbing her hips the two gave each other a nod.

Slowly, Nowi descended onto his length, Morgan keeping her steady as she went down inch by inch, a whine escaping her lips as her knees bent more and more. Combined with his thickness and the time its been since her last session, Morgan was stretching her out like she never felt before, a large grin on her face as she finally found herself right on his base, her butt sitting on top of his lap as she finally had him completely inside of her. Her legs opened up in a way Morgan could see the top of her folds as just a bit of his dick could be seen before going inside of her.

The two needed a minute to adjust themselves, their heavy breathing indicating just how much it felt to get this far as Nowi leaned down to hold onto Morgan's stomach, eyes closed as felt him throb and pulse inside of her, her walls lightly spasming around him as they tightened up to hug the new intruder. Morgan meanwhile, was doing everything he could not to cum right then and there as he felt the sweat his body produce being absorbed into his bandages. Nowi's pussy felt unbelievable, it was so tight he felt like it would be difficult to move, the heat her insides gave off felt similar to the waters of a warm bath. Hearing Nowi giggle teasingly when he felt her squeeze just a little, causing him to groan and tighten his grip on her hips.

 _'Two can play at that game.'_ Morgan smirked, before thrusting his hips up a bit and seeing Nowi widen her eyes and gasp a moan in response, her walls spasming around him more wildly for a moment before she looked him in the eye, a shocked look on her face for a moment before a smirk came onto it. And with that, she began to bounce up and down.

The first two bounces were a bit slow for both of them to get used to, but by the 5th one Nowi's ass was already smacking down against his thighs fast enough to cause a smacking sound to ring in the room. By the 10th bounce the two were already moaning with their eyes shut to focus on their movements, the bed creaking under them as Nowi gripped Morgan's stomach tighter as to help her move up and down at her fast pace, Morgan's hands on her hip to help guide her as he gave a grunt every time she came down a bit too hard, but any pain he felt was overridden by the pleasure coming with it.

"Oh yeah," Nowi whined after a particularly deep bounce down, "I can't believe I've forgotten how good this feels.", her eyes were closed as she sported a pleasure filled smile while keeping up her pace. It was clear to Morgan she was enjoying this much more than he was. But it was still very pleasurable to him as well. Cracking his eyes open a bit to look at her, greeting with the pleasure filled look on her face as he saw her small, perky breast bounce in her small bra, the ripple of her skin along her toned stomach with every thrust and the way her thighs seemed to expand with each bend of her knees, her golden green hair flowing around her while some strands clung to her head from the sweat dripping around her body, helping to glisten her skin and add other smell to the mix in the air.

Deciding to get into it as well, Morgan plated his feet into the bed and raised his knees up, before thrusting up into her. Nowi gasping from the deep unexpected penetration, before crackling in laughter as they started to sync their thrusts together.

As the two fucked each other in tandem, Nowi gave Morgan some information that she thought he'd appreciate, "Huh, huh, you know, if you wanna come, just go ahead and do it, Manaketes don't can't get impregnated easily, especially from humans, trust me." He told him, before biting her lips after their groins joined together perfectly from one of the thrusts, the skin on her tight rear rippling ecstatically, " _Ohhh yeahhh_ _._ "

Despite all the talking Nowi was doing, Morgan couldn't find the focus to do the same. It was taking too much just to not cum already while timing his thrusts as well. But after a minute of continuing like this he gave a surprised yelp when Nowi's hands gripped his arms tightly and pull his chest up to her, eyes closed to focus on her movements, but when she felt his chest touch her she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck while burying her face between it as well, her loud whines and moans were muffled by his skin while she kept her movements.

Morgan meanwhile did his best to keep up, especially as he felt his chest tense up from how Nowi pressed herself against him.

 _'I did tell her to have fun.'_ Morgan told himself, it may have been uncomfortable, but still, Morgan wanted to make this feel good for Nowi, his own pleasure being a bonus. Which is why he decided it was time to let him do the hard work. Moving his hands from her hips, he had one rest on her back, while the other went down to her rear and grip it, Nowi responding positively with a high pitched moan. Using his grip to help bounce her up and down on his lap.

After a couple of bounces Morgan made his next move, gather all of his strength he could Morgan caught Nowi off guard when she felt him pushed her back to the bed while he laid atop of her, legs in the air while he griped her small body. Before she had a chance to comprehend the change Nowi had her legs straighten in the air when Morgan began to start thrusting in and out of her snatch with quick, deep, and hard thrust that shook the bed and rocked her body.

Nowi dug her fingers into the skin of his back, probably drawing a bit of blood while ripping through his bandages, tightly wrapping her legs around his waist as well. Using her strength she helped him thrust even deeper inside of her, moaning louder for him as her mouth formed an 'O' shape before she pulled his neck down and brought her mouth to his ear.

"More Morgan, more, I'm so close," She whined with a pleading tone before doing her everything in her power to give him one last push, "Give me everything you got." She finished with a sultry tone Morgan never would've expected to hear from her, and he smirked in satisfaction.

Ignoring the pain from his chest Morgan did just what she asked, groaning in both pleasure and pain as he heard his balls smack against her with every thrust. Nowi howling in approval as she buried her face in his neck once again. But she surprised Morgan when she also bit down on it as well, unintentionally drawing some blood as her teeth sunk into his skin while her hands traveled up and down his back trying to hold on, her nails ripping through parts of the bandages covering it.

Morgan definitely felt pain from the act, but he also felt a bit aroused at it as well, pride swelling in him from how he was able to get her to lose control. His response, being to tighten his grip on her bottom and back as he pulled her as close and tight as he could, giving a thrust so deep that Morgan was certain his rod he reached right to her womb, the scream Nowi gave into his skin also adding to that belief.

It was too much for the two as Morgan let out a groan, Nowi continuing her muffled screamed, her walls tightening up so much Morgan thought it would snap his length before her walls spasmed around. Milking his dick as he came, shooting wave after wave inside of her, her own juices rushing out to mix with his own. Their mixed fluids being too much for Nowi's folds to hold as they squeezed out and fell onto the bed, staining the sheet as their sweet and salty smell mixed with the sweet already present in the room.

It took a solid minute before the two were finished cumming, Morgan barely holding himself up with his arms and knees as he felt his joints ache from his movements, biting his lip from the tight pain in his chest underneath his somewhat ripped and soaked bandages. The Tactician making a note of replacing them later both so no one could smell it, and for personal health. But even with how uncomfortable he felt, the relief and experiences he just had with Nowi more than made up for it.

Nowi meanwhile had a stupid grin on her face as her head was held up next to Morgan's, her eyes staring to the ceiling while she felt him breathing and panting in exhaustion, feeling a bit of joy from his state as it showed how much he tried to please her. Still keeping her hold on Morgan, she shivered she felt his now semi-erect member pulse a bit inside of her, making her walls spasm lightly around it. Her nails scratching parts Morgan's back as she felt some of the skin she exposed.

"You know, _*huff*_ , we're probably gonna have to change the sheets, _*huff*_ , and my bandages before tomorrow, cause, _*huff*_ , I don't know about you, but this place smells. " Morgan breathed out, already thinking of ways to do the job without alerting the others of what had happened, plus the two would need to sneak through the ship as well.

Nowi though, didn't seem to care much about his worries as she tightened her hold on him, "Do we have to? I'd rather stay here with you some more," She told him, her tone sounding like a child who didn't care about the consequences as long as they got what they asked for.

But Morgan knew she was no child, but if she wanted to act like one, he knew how to get her onboard.

"Well we could, but if people find out what happened, it might be harder to have these sessions during the trip." He countered.

His words seeming to do the trick as he felt Nowi tense up before releasing her hold on him and letting her body fall completely onto the bed, the two letting out a low groan as their sexes finally disconnected, Nowi shivering as she felt more of her juices spill out while some of the bits that coated Morgan's length dripped onto her lower stomach. But after quickly recomposing herself she let her face come into his view, Morgan seeing the pouting look she gave him.

"Fine fine, but only on one condition," She stated in a defeated yet stern manner.

Morgan raised a playful eyebrow at her from the tone, "What is it?"

Quickly crawling out from under him Nowi made her way to the other side of the bed, body raised up on her hands and knees as she presented her rear to him, sticking it up to make it look larger while also giving him a view of her fluid-filled folds while she turned back her head to face him

"I want another round." She asserted, wiggling her butt to him in an effort to persuade and hurry up his decision, but from how she saw his length grow back to its full size, she smirked with an answer, especially as she saw the grin on his face.

Grabbing her hips and quickly lining his entrance up Morgan couldn't care about the consequences he was about to take, ' _Naga this is gonna make me sore for a while, but hey, might as well have some fun before we get to Valm.'_ He thought before pushing himself in. The Grandmaster and Manakete moaning in unison as they continued their night of fun.

* * *

 **A/N: So is Nowi both a Loli and/or a Milf? Cause Loli with that body and Milf in that she's actually a Mom? Anyway I'll be honest, I originally had no plans for adding Nowi into this Harem, but you guys seemed to have wanted her so I decided to hell with it, and she's fun to write, her energy and playfulness similar to Lissa, wonder if Morgan would be able to handle the two at the same time? Ay ideas for later, maybe after this Valm arc is over I'll take some of you guys' suggestions for chapter ideas, which brings me to something I want to discuss with you guys, harem candidates. So I don't think its no secret I'm trying to get Tiki in the Harem by the end of this arc, she's someone I've really been wanting to add, but I was wondering who else you guys want me to add anyone? Currently I'm thinking of adding Anna (Who I've done a little set-up just in case in this chapter), Cherche cause why not, she seems like she could be fun if I can get her right while writing in the arc and something about her just interests me, and I like her personality, and my current last contender, Cordelia, cause you know, she's a fan-favorite, and I've been getting interested in her recently so I'm thinking of some ideas just in case. SO, if you guys have any thoughts on these girls, or any other, let me know, leave a reason, and maybe a method if you want. Until next chapter, which might take a while considering how much I've been working on this one, thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Taming a Wyvern Rider

**Author's Note: Deat Naga, gods this chapter, two months and a half I've spent working on it. And damn did this get bigger than'd I'd ever imagine. And here I thought the Nowi chapter would be my longest, this chap towers even over that. Gods, I feels like a packed a lot of stuff yet didn't at the same time. Hopefully it'll be enjoyable to you guys, cause, damn, I just hope it was worth it. _  
_**

* * *

The sound of the calm waves, along with the gentle rocking of the boat by the gentle waves, was a pleasant wake up for Morgan. The Tactician opening his eyes as he stared out the up at the ceiling. Picking himself up off the bed he gave a groan as he felt his sore muscles ache. The state of the bed-sheets being more than enough to remind him of what happened last night.

 _'When I said we might not be able to have sex as frequently during the campaign, I did not expect her to make us continue all night.'_ Morgan thought as he stood up. Given a stretch to his bare form as he heard a few of his joints pop, eliciting a satisfied groan from the Tactician as he went to his closet and took out some undergarments. Turning back to look at the bedsheet, and noticing that a familiar pool of green hair was missing.

 _'Guess Nowi got up before me,'_ He concluded as he made his way into the bathroom, ready to wash off the scent of last night's extracurricular activities. Taking the clean bucket of water present in the washroom, Morgan grabbed the clean sponge nearby, and got to cleaning. It had been a couple of days since his and Nowi's first session, and the two have been going at it nonstop every night since then. Out of all his current lovers, Morgan had no doubt that Nowi was the one with the greatest sex drive, beating out even Lissa as her stamina was just as big. And now that they were just about to reach Valm, Nowi had Morgan give her one of the most exhaustion session either of them ever had in their life.

He could only thank Naga that his resistance had been built up with his previous session of his other lovers, also the curse his Mother taught him. Gods, even if Nowi was a Manakete, the number of times he unloaded in her would've been a guaranteed pregnancy for any other of his lovers, thank god the curse made him sterile. Though another side effect as well was that it put him a bit on edge sexually as well, which while helped to keep up with Nowi, would be a pain now that the two would be ceasing their little romps for now.

Finishing off his quick wash, Morgan gave himself a little sniff. Satisfied with the results. Though one could never be too careful as he also muttered a spell, making extra sure nothing smell off, he could only hope Nowi at least washed as well.

 _ **"RWWAAAGGGHHHH!"**_

Morgan felt himself lose balance at the sound of the screeched, tripping over himself and onto the ground as he was putting on his pants, giving a painful groan as he picked himself up, before hearing another, screech, which sounded a bit different.

 ** _"Rwwwaggghh!"_**

 _'That sounded like Nowi!'_ Morgan realized, putting on his tank top as he grabbed his cloak off the hanger, bolting out of the room and making his way to the deck. Noticing the lack of crewmen as he raced through the hallway. Catching a glimpse of the outside as he passed a window, seeing it was just a bit before midday by his estimates. Man, he must've really tired himself last night.

Finally reaching the door that separated the inside from the outside, Morgan grabbed the knob and opened it, making his way outside as he brought a hand up to shield him from the harsh rays of the sky. His sudden appearance appearing to catch the other people on the deck, where he saw his comrades all huddled around the other side, looking up at the sky.

Morgan was about to look up at the sky as well, before having to instantly raise up his hands for protection as something large landed right in front of him. Causing the wind to blow up through him as it caused his hair and clothes to flap with it.

Morgan could only let out a confused _"Huh?"_ when he was greeted to the sight of a large, black, saddled Wyvern, which looked at him with large, narrow eyes, as though analyzing him. Morgan flinched under the gaze as his body tensed up, his face full of fear as he didn't know what the Wyvern would do, though it looked, familiar to him.

 ** _"Rwwaaahhhh!"_**

Morgan felt his head turn slightly to the side from the sound that was more like a whine than roar, his body held still as the Wyvern continued to inspect him. Seeing a familiar Green Dragon land with a look that could be interpreted as a pout, her body becoming covered in a large pink flower before dissipating, revealing Nowi as that pout he saw early was present on her human form. Cheeks puffed out as she ran to the two of them.

"Minerva! Why'd you stop playing! It's just Morgan!" The Manakete exclaimed with frustration, clearly irritated with the Wyvern, and a bit at Morgan as she also gave him a bit of a annoyed yet jealous look. Making the Grandmaster flinch from both of them before widening his eyes in realization. Realizing why the Wyvern looked so familiar as Morgan focused his attention on her as well.

Minerva was now lowering her head at him, her large snout now sniffing his attire, making Morgan tense a bit more by her curiosity, especially whenever she poked her harden skin into his body, reminding him just how easily she could damage him if she wanted.

She continued her inspection of Morgan while he stood perfectly still, not even turning his head in fear of doing something that angered her. Blinking when the Wyvern seemingly stopped her inspection as she raised her head up at the same level as his, looking at him with wide eyes and a curious stare, as though she was expecting something.

Morgan let his face soften a bit, but his body still was a bit tense as his bent arms extended a little to the side while his open palms tried to convey no harm, "Hey, Minerva?" The Tactician tried to great with a nervous smile. Only to gasp in shock and fear as the Wyvern opened her large mouth, showing her many fangs and a breath so strong that almost had the Grandmaster coughing from its odor. With Minerva rolling out her large tongue, and then proceeding to give a large lick to Morgan that he wasn't prepared for, smearing his face with her tongue as she forced his head to bend to the side.

Morgan blinked at the gesture, not knowing what to say despite the sticky saliva that now covered his head, his eyes looking back on the creature, who wore what he could only assume was a smile. With Morgan then proceeding to give another panicked look as she came up to him.

"Wait-wait, Minerva don't-" Morgan didn't finish his sentence as the Wyvern proceeding to force him to the ground, before proceeding to give him lick after lick, onto his face. The Grandmaster not able to speak through with the saliva covering him as he desperately, and futilely tried to force the Wyvern's head back with his hands. Minerva not moving an inch as she easily overpowered his strength, in fact, it only seemed to get her more excited as she started panting while Morgan felt his clothes starting to get drenched in the saliva as well.

 _'And right after I took a bath too,'_ Morgan grimaced as he continued to try and fight back, hearing the sound of giggles that he concluded to be from Nowi next to them, along with the sound of steps hitting against the wood, before a thought hit him, _'Wait, if Minerva's here, does that mean Gerome is here, or Cherche?'_

He quickly got his answer as a familiar cheerful, yet a stern undertone of a voice spoke out.

"Minerva, what have I told you about greeting people like that?"

Morgan immediately could feel the drool from Minerva's mouth stop, along with her tongue retreating from his face as the sound of her panting stopped, instead a low whine was heard. Morgan hearing the tamed beast retract her steps as her large form caused the wood underneath her to creak. Morgan giving a groan as he brought his arm up and used his sleeve to wipe away at the saliva covering his closed eyelids as he sat himself up, Opening them up he was greeted to the sight of his comrades, most of them chuckling at him as he gave them an annoyed look, which caused their grins to widen even more. Only for his attention to be focused on the same voice which had stopped Minerva.

"Now now, Minverkins, I'm sure Morgan will forgive you,"

 _'Yep, it Cherche,'_ Morgan concluded from that trademark nickname that only she used, the Tactician looking towards the Wyvern that had just covered him in drool. Her pink-hair rider right next to her as she stroked its snout and held her head close, giving it the look a Mother would to a child as she turned to him, "RIght, Morgan?" Her trademark smile and cheerful tone directed to him as she gave him a look that most would assume was friendly.

But those in the Shepherds knew that she could hold that look while also saying she'd serve them up to Minerva for dinner. Which quickly gave her the reputation of being the one person in the army never to anger. And so, quickly abiding by the rule of thumb everyone had learned to do when conversing with Cherche, he agreed with her.

"Of, course, no harm done," Morgan replied back with a chuckle and small smile, "Nice to see you two again," He added, seeing Cherche's smile widen considerably as she approved of his response, nodding a greeting at him as well. Morgan grateful his tone was also honest as well, it wasn't like Minerva actually did him harm though, his clothes on the other hand,

"I think I'm gonna need to wash up, again," The Grandmaster joked as he walked back inside to the reply of laughter, even Cherche joining in with a refined chuckle as she kept on petting Minerva.

* * *

Morgan stepped out of the washroom for the second time in the last hour, his body now cleaned of Minerva's drool as he put on a spare tactician tank top, along with a simple standard brown travel cloak. Walking past his drenched cloak which was placed in a bin for him to clean out later.

Opening the door to his room, he was surprised to see Cherche standing there, who also seemed a bit stunned, the Knight appearing as though she was about to knock on the door by the position of her hand, the pausing their movements as they blinked at each other. Allowing Morgan to take in her attire. Cherche was wearing what she always wore during the war, a blackish lined cloth which hugged her toned body, pants which covered the sides of her legs while leaving the front and back of her thighs open, connecting around her round hips. Part of her dress extended into a drape over her groin, while continuing to hug her sides as it continued up her chest and wrapped around her neck as the sleeves became tucked into her metal elbow pads, with her hands being encased by a leather dark shade of black. Her feet and lower legs being held in armored boots, hip and shoulder guards also present while she wore a large chestplate which covered her front. Her signature winged neck guard also on display as the headband she wore kept her long rosy hair in check.

The best comparison Morgan could make to her form would be to Sumia, in a sense they both trained their bodies with similar mounts. Though while Sumia's body was a bit more, _plump_. Cherche's though, seemed more skinny, toned so to speak, as she was still able to swing an axe as though it was a twig. With another difference between the two being the aura they brought upon the battlefield, Sumia and her Pegasus exuding their actions with grace and elegance, while Cherche and Minerva exude simple, dominance, not a single wasted movement in their actions as they made it look as though it was a simple chore which they had done a million times before with how little effort seemed to go in their actions while not seeming lazy.

Not to mention her attitude off the battlefield made Morgan respect her in a way he had with only a few other people, if she asked you to do something, you did it, cause you just assumed she more knowledgeable than you. And she had proven that more than enough times whenever Morgan saw her in action.

Cherche was the first to regain her composure, her bright, disarming smile returning in full as she closed her eyes at him, "Ah, Morgan, perfect timing, I was just about to come and bring you to the meeting where I'll need to inform all of our comrades about the current situation." She spoke with a simple, cheerful and elegant tone.

It snapped Morgan out of his daze, the Grandmaster quickly chuckling as quickly responded, "I see," He said as he scratched the back of his head while tilting it to the side, "Best not to keep them waiting, shall we go?" He suggested, Cherche nodding in agreement as the two left the front of his quarters, making their way down the hall as the Wyvern Lord led the way, her steps full of confidence and no hesitation as though she gave them no thoughts. Her hips swaying side to side in a way that without being provocative, still grabbed Morgan's attention as he eyed at her back, the waving of her long flowing rosy hair allowing him to view it from his angle.

Unlike her front, which was covered by her chestplate, her back was left full on display, a similar drape extension of her cloth to cover her behind like the front, while a large oval opening was present on her back. The top of the opening starting just above her exposed shoulder blades, rounding down and opening up to just the sides of her waist, before closing back and stopping at right above the belt which wrapped around her hips. Her exposed back help to show many of the muscles which helped her movements, their sight enough to make most men feel inadequate while still being toned and smooth enough to also pass as fair, strong maiden. It was amazing to Morgan just how easily Cherche could switch those roles as he was brought into another daze, his thoughts becoming more, lewd, as he kept his staring.

"Morgan?"

Cherche's call of his name made the Grandmaster immediately snap out of his daze, panic on his face as he hoped she hadn't caught him staring. Giving a silent sigh of relief as he saw she hadn't turned her head back to face him, instead, keeping her body forward while continuing the pace, luckily it seemed as though he caught her calling his name the first time around.

 _'Keep your head together Morgan! You just had one of the craziest nights of your life with Nowi just yesterday! You can hold off those perverted thoughts for the rest of the campaign!'_ Morgan told himself, it didn't help that he still had the effect of the curse Mother taught him active, and it wouldn't dissipate for a few more days. Still, he was getting better at handling its side-effects, believing he could do what he thought, at least, he hopped while shaking his head, quickly regain his composure and replying with a, "Yes?"

Keeping her trademark smile despite not facing him, the Knight spoke, "I must apologize about Minerva's behavior,"

Morgan thought, just waved it off as he gave light smile, despite her facing the other way, " As I said before, no harm done," He assured her, Cherche treated Minerva as any parent would a child, dotting her with love and care, and while she would always ensure her Wyvern she did nothing wrong, she also knew how her behavior could affect others and apologized for it.

However, there was one part of Minerva's actions which stroked Morgan's curiosity, "Though, if I may ask, why did she seem to examine me so intensely at first? I can only remember her doing that the first time we meet."

Cherche closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find the conclusion she also reached when thinking of the very same question, before finding it, "I believe it was due to your new scent," She answered, making Morgan blink a bit in confusion, and in fear by what scent could imply.

"New Scent?"

Cherche nodded her head as he repeated her words, diving in further she explained, "You're Mother's Grandmaster coat has been with her for a long as I remember, and, when an object like that has been passed from one to another, much of the old scent retains for a while, and is usually stronger than your own." She stated, Morgan, nodding in understanding as she continued, "So when Minerva smelt the scent of your Mother, but saw you instead, she was a bit confused, especially since it's been awhile since she's seen you, and thus expected you thoroughly to make sure her senses weren't playing with her."

Morgan let out an understanding, _"Ahh,"_ from the explanation as the two continued to walk to their destination, Cherche letting out a small, simple yet calm chuckle, "Though the licking was probably just her being excited," She continued before adding jokingly, "It probably didn't help that she was just playing with Nowi before,"

Her words got Morgan to give a short, hearty laugh as well. The two finally reached the meeting room, opening the door and joining the others.

* * *

"Lon'qu is what?!" Most of the group shouted with shock, a bit of fear on their faces as Cherche let out a tired sigh, clearly not enjoying the information she had to give.

Allowing them another minute to gather their shock, the woman from Roseanne continued, "Yes, he is currently leading the Chon'sin army in rebelling the numerous attacks facing their borders," She explained, seeing how the group appeared frustrated by the information.

Morgan the most so, Lon'qu was one of the mightiest members of the Shepherds, and was skilled enough to face all sorts of enemies, so losing access to him was a huge blow to their strength, especially since Morgan had already had a couple of plans that took his skills into account.

 _'Oh well, as Mother said, if something can go wrong, it will go wrong,'_ Morgan told himself, already thinking of new ways to show the armies strength as he looked at Cherche with a serious look, "And what of the southern countries?" He asked, there was no way just simple bandits were causing all those attacks, the nearby countries were sure to have some sort of hand in it.

Looking back at him, Cherche paused for a bit, the small yet focused fire in his eyes reminding the Woman of his Mother. Blinking her eyes once, the Rose-haired woman answered the question, "Occupied, Chon'sin is already launching a counter attack and have currently cut right through the attacks," She stated, a hint of pride in her voice as she continued, "So while they won't be able to accompany us to the Mila Tree, their actions are preoccupying the countries of the south, and have sure to have caught the attention of many other countries as well. Hopefully this will make our journey less perilous if the countries become to focused on them."

Morgan let out a relieved sigh along with the other occupants of the room, Lucina, speaking next, "And what about the others?" The Princess asked with worry, referring to the other comrades they would be traveling with, "How are they doing?"

Cherche turned to the girl and gave her a sincere smile to calm her worries, "They're safe, I assure you," The Wyvern Lord told her, the Blue hair commander letting out a sigh of relief along with her other comrades, though Morgan had to ask another question next.

"Where are they currently?"

Cherche let out another sigh, bringing a hand up to her head, a moment for her to catch her thoughts before answer., "Virion is currently bolstering Roseanne's defensive, while also gathering as much information about the other countries as possible," She stated, "Luckily his efforts in repelling some of the first attacks against the nation when tensions wore helped to win back the trust of the people, so he'll be in charge of giving us a good enough starting point for our journey,"

Nodding in understanding, Morgan continued his questions, the next being about the Person they were supposed to protect for this mission, "And Tiki?"

"With Say'ri," Cherche quickly answered, "The two are hiding somewhere along the path from Roseanne to Wyvern Valley to not attract any attention, they should be safe until we which the meeting point,"

Everyone took in the information, the reality of what they were about to do finally solidifying in their minds, Cynthia, though, noticed one person Cherche failed to mention, "What about Gerome?!" The Pegasus Knight questioned with concern.

Cherche had a similar, albeit more controlled look of worry at the mention of her son, "He's currently at Wyvern Valley by himself," She told the girl, the news giving a wave of confuse over the group, Cherche quickly adding in the information she knew they would quickly ask, "Some of the countries are trying to prepare for potential war by adding Wyvern into their ranks, and thus, the number of poachers against the Wyvern in the Valley had increased," She told them, a tone of disgust and anger present in her voice.

The Rose hair Woman took a moment to calm herself, taking a deep breath before continuing, "With Roseanne's army still recovering, we couldn't spare enough troops to look after the valley while also protecting the path they laid out for us and defending themselves as well. So, Gerome volunteered to protect the Valley himself," She stated, a bit of concern in her voice as she tried to keep her emotions in cheek, only to fail when she added, "I can only hope he's ok,"

Even with the professionalism of her tone, the sound of worry in her voice was one many of them knew to well, of a Mother's concern. And it made each of them pause as they worried for their comrade, wondering if he was ok right now, or, if the worse had already happened.

"Than we better not keep him waiting,"

The group, including Cherche, turned to Morgan with a small look of shock on their faces. The Grandmaster not looking at them, but still holding a look of determination on his face as he continued, "Gerome's strong, I'm sure if anyone can protect that valley by themselves, its him," He stated with no hint of hesitation, fully believing in the strength of his comrade. His belief filling the others with confidence, the Grandmaster bringing his head up finally to give Cherche a smile filled with promise. It made the woman widen her eyes a bit, the confidence he held reminding her of Robin's, and it made her fears and worries fade away, as her belief in the power of her son expanded to full strength once more.

Cherche giving him a nod of gratitude, which Morgan returned with his own, looking at the group and making sure he held their attention, he spoke, "Alright, we'll be hitting land sometime by evening," He announced, seeing the group straighten up and give their full attention as their previous military experience returned to them, the Grandmaster continuing, "As soon as we're on the port we'll be heading straight off to the path, the longer we take to reach our comrades, the more risk we put them in, so be ready."

Everyone in the group nodded in understanding as the broke off, leaving to ready themselves. Morgan finding himself alone in the room, gripping his head as he felt the loud beating it had start to calm down. It was weird, he hadn't felt it at first when he was speaking, but taking charge really had gotten him nervous, as he knew now, on this battlefield of potential War, he was holding the lives of not just his friends, but thousands of others as well, in the palm of his hand.

 _'I wonder, did you feel like this as well during your first campaign as well, Mother?'_ Morgan thought, his thoughts drifting back on the Woman he held dear, who he idolized. And wondered how she was doing.

* * *

Robin grunted as she punched the wall, a visible crack forming as she found herself alone in the temporary office given for the summit she was at, head hung low as her bangs fell past her face. If there was one thing she could honestly hate about this job, it was dealing with Nobels. Sure not all of them were bad, in fact, a good amount of them were alright. But unfortunately, that _nosy_ , _stuck-up_ , _insufferable_ minority was causing her to direct her anger at all of them.

She had just finished a meeting with those Nobles in which she acted as Chrom's advisor, the two explaining to them the current state of their plan to stabilize Valm, and oh did they say things that made her blood boil.

"Not good enough my ass," She muttered with annoyance. Those Nobles not only had to gull to say they weren't taking the situation serious enough by sending over just a small party.

But that the ones they had sent to lead the operation, were, quote on quote, not qualified.

They seemed to think their young age would not only cost them a lot of mistakes, but they also didn't like how they would be the ones handling the negotiations when the nations of Valm would meet up, saying that it should be a delicate matter handled by the Nobles instead of a bunch of kids.

Forget the fact that one of them was the Princess of Ylisse, instrumental in preventing the resurrection of Grima, who they knew full well was the Daughter of Chrom thanks to the evidence given.

But also, apparently, they held a less than favorable view on Morgan. Who in there words, ignored the plights of the Nobles while he was Chrom's advisors, and focused on wasteful endeavors on numerous towns in the region.

Except, as Robin had pointed out, those towns were the ones still recovering from the war, while the lands the Nobles held was left unscathed. Only for them to then claim Morgan did not give them the proper respect they deserved when writing them back after reviewing their requests.

Robin had to shake her head, at both their outrage and a bit at her Son's sometimes too honest nature, didn't change who's side she was on though.

And so, after seeing how tense things were getting, Chrom had adjourned the meeting for the day, to be picked up the following day.

Grabbing her head, the white-hair Grandmaster let out a tired sigh, she could tell, this was gonna be a long, strenuous summit. Hopefully, Morgan was having better luck than her.

* * *

A simple, _"Whoa"_ , was all that could escape Morgan's mouth as the capital of Roseanne came into view, his face stunned by its beauty as a large plain of beautiful roses circled around its walls, while they could make out the exquisite looking architect that the city itself held. And all enhanced by the backdrop of the setting sun, coming closer to the end of the day.

It was simply breathtaking, and from how the rest of his comrades also seemed stunned, Morgan assumed they agreed.

After walking through the graceful and peaceful countryside for a few hours since landing, quickly undocking their load and setting a quick pace to reach the capitol. It would take a day to reach Wyvern's Valley from there in current conditions, so Morgan and Lucina wanted the others to have some time to rest and get rid of their sea legs before departing early in the morning.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have one of the picture tomes right now, a photo of this place would sell like hotcakes," Anna remarked, her body slightly bent forward as she held her palm above her eyes as she scope the view, a grin on her face that informed Morgan she was both thinking of ways to try and profit off this, while also being captured by its beauty.

Standing next to her, Cherche gave a chuckle from the seller's remark, "Perhaps, but nothing could ever replace viewing this place with your own eyes," She countered, giving a slight giggle as she cupped the bottom of Minerva's chin, the Wyvern giving a satisfied purr when her rider began to rub it. Nowi giving a giggle at the Wyvern's reaction as well while she rode atop its back.

Decided it was time to stop their gazing, the group began their walk again, making their way to the large, imposing, yet beautifully carved out gates that sat in front of the capital. Cherche ready to request entry to the guards on the other side, only for the door to start opening on its own. Surprising them, including the rose-hair rider, until a boisterous voice came through.

"Ah, I see the honored guests have arrived, may I welcome you to Roseanne!"

"Virion?" Lucina muttered with a confused face, the rest of the group giving a similar look from the cerulean hair former Duke's sudden appearance as he made his way out of the opening gates, sporting his trademark charismatic grin.

"Your lucky I was on Guard duty today! For I spotted you coming in from the distance and already made preparation!" He declared with his usual flair as he extended his arms to the sides.

"Guard Duty?" Nowi muttered in confusion, she was under the impression that Virion was the kingdom's current strategies, he wasn't half-bad in that regard as apparently he helped teach Robin a few things, so why was he doing such a menial task?

Seeing the confusion that came from Nowi's remark, Cherche decided to explain before Virion could. Turning to the group she gave her trademark smile as she spoke, "While Virion here may have recovered some goodwill from the people of Roseanne, he's still, as one could say, in the stables," Gesturing to the flustered Virion as she explained further with a chipper tone, "So, other than having him be our strategist, he's also doing many menial tasks whenever he's not needed! He's done such a good job so far that there considering letting him sleep in the barracks instead of the stables!"

"Cherche, darling, did you have to tell them that much?" Virion asked weakly as he felt his pride crushed by the woman, not seeing the tick that appeared on the Rose-hair woman's head from how he addressed her as he saw the group in front of him giving him shocked looks at the fact Cherche's, _in the stables_ , metaphor, was actually literal. Further embarrassing the fallen duke.

But any embarrassment he felt was quickly replaced with fear as he saw the gaze Cherche was giving him, it was that trademark menacing smile everyone in the army had come to fear, the side of her smile a bit scrunched up while her eyes were closed as she faced him, her head tilted a bit to the side.

Virion quickly straightened up his posture, looking more like a timid, nervous soldier than a flaunting Duke. Morgan haven taken notice of the quick exchange while everyone else was shunned, but decided not to speak on it due to it not being his business.

"Now, since my shift is already finished, I can show you all to where you will be staying tonight, along with providing you with some last minute information before you all depart for the Mila Tree tomorrow," Virion stated, the group giving him a nod as they followed him through the vibrate streets of the capital.

It made the group wonder this continent really was on the break of war with how carefree the citizen's look. However, as the group took in the capital's sights, Morgan noticed how Cherche's gaze was focused a bit more down.

* * *

Morgan flopped on the bed in the small private room he was provided, staring at the ceiling as he processed all the information Virion had given them.

Luckily it turned out Tiki and Say'ri, weren't that far off the path to Wyvern Valley than he originally thought, it would only take a short detour to get to them, and if they were quick, they could reach Gerome by the end of the day and make sure he was supported. Still, he would rather be there now rather than later, but he knew there was currently nothing he could do, his Mother told him it was better to accept unfavorable plans than wasting time on being frustrated by the pieces he was given.

Turning his body to the side, he was given a view to the window in the room, allowing him to see the night sky as it singled the end of the day, informing the Grandmaster it was time for him to go to bed. And honestly, after the past few nights with Nowi, an undisturbed night of rest was what he needed. No worries to any of his comrades disturbing him as they also seemed to be going to bed early.

Even Nowi appeared to tuck it in early, but not before pulling him away from the group sneakily and giving him a quick peck, making him blush while she giggled as they rejoined the group, none of them appearing the wiser.

But still, even though everything seemed right for him to fall asleep at that moment, he found himself unable to. And after a few minutes of tossing and turning, he decided he take a quick stroll and clear his mind. Still in his night clothes, which consisted of a simple pair of loose black shorts and his tactician top, he grabbed his now clean Grandmaster cloak and wrapped it around to protect himself from the night's cold. Also putting on his boots before closing the door to his room.

As he walked through the walls, he was wondering what was keeping him up, was it the fact they were about to go and prevent a war? Maybe he still wasn't used to being the lead Tactician for an operation like this? Or maybe he was a bit too worried for his friend Gerome as he didn't know what would happen to him before they arrived? He could only hope they make it soon enough.

But, as he was walking, he felt himself drawn to a light breeze, not strong enough to move his heavy cloak, but light enough to feel smoothing as it flowed past his skin. The breeze also carrying the distinct scent of roses as well, a scent that which he followed. Leading him down a hallway that led outside to a small garden on the hillside, overlooking the plains that surrounded the capitol. But it was something else that caught his attention, the people perched upon the hilltop.

Well, at least two of them were people, the third was a familiar looking Wyvern, body curled up on the hill as two figures laid against its side. The wild green-hair of a Manakete brushing against the ground as their head rested upon the lap of the Rose-hair rider next to them, who gently stroked her fingers through the Manakete's wavy hair as she slept peacefully with her touch.

Morgan knew the two, or well, three, were close. And he couldn't help but gain a small smile at the sight, Nowi's innocent and carefree expression always had him being put a bit at ease, not to mention, the look of care Cherche had on her face reminded Morgan that while she could be the scariest Shepherd when needed, she also held one of the most caring personalities as well.

Deciding he didn't want to disturb their moment together, Morgan was about to turn around and head back. If only Minerva didn't lift up her head and looking at him, causing Cherche to turn and face him as well. Her carefree look turning into one of mild perplexity as she tilted her head a bit at him.

Finding himself caught, Morgan knew he couldn't just up and leave now, he didn't want to risk doing something Cherche could consider rude. So, concealing the sigh that almost left his mouth, he slowly walked over to the trio, making sure to quiet his footsteps as to not disturb Nowi, though, considering the past few nights they spent together, he came to learn she was a bit of a heavy sleeper.

Making his way in front them, Morgan flashed the Wyvern and her Rider a nervous and embarrassed toothy grin, hands still in his pockets as his shoulders moved with a shrug, silently trying to convey he didn't mean to disturb them. Noticing she wasn't wearing any of her trademark armor, but not being able to take in much more due to the lack of light.

Now looking at him with a light a smile, Cherche lightly shook her head with a barely audible chuckle. Turning back up to look at him, she simply patted the patch of grass on the other side of Nowi's resting form.

Getting the hint, Morgan was quick to accept as he sat down, Minerva laying her head back down to rest as she allowed Morgan to lean his back against her. Silence hanging in between them as they looked up at the night sky, the stars shining bright enough to become visible to them.

It was peaceful to the Grandmaster, any doubts that had kept him up were now distant memories, unable to be recalled as he allowed himself to be at peace for the moment.

And Cherche noticed, as she quickly commented on it.

"I see you appear to be at ease, considering I know you aren't the type to stay up and wander around often, I'll assume you couldn't sleep?" She asked with a simple, caring, yet low tone as to not break the quiet atmosphere surrounding them.

Since she hit the nail right on the head, Morgan quickly decided honesty was his best answer, giving a slight chuckle he said, "Yep, was up for a bit, tossing and turning. So, decided to walk around and calm my mind. Eventually finding my way out here, and I must say, I'm glad I did."

Cherche gazed on the hillside they were on, and the view they were, given, "It is a beautiful sight" the Wyvern-Rider replied.

Morgan shook his head playfully at the remark, "That's not giving it enough credit, there are few places I can think of that could rival this place in beauty," He told her with an honest tone, "I can see why so many would want to protect it,"

Cherche let her head hang low, a smile still on her face, though it was clear that Morgan's comment caused her to start thinking about something.

"Yes, it truly is," Despite her low voice, Morgan could hear the sadness in her voice, yet, she still wore a smile.

"Do you know of the significance of Roses to Roseanne?" She asked with a bit a curious tone.

Morgan shook his head, "No, but I'd like to," He replied, generally curious as to why the country shared its name with the flower.

Morgan could see Cherche's smile widen, clearly this was something she felt enjoyed sharing, "We believe here in Roseanne, that those who die, will become roses, still staying with us even after they pass," Extending her gloved hand, she ran it gently over the roses situated in front of them, letting them sway a bit from the light force.

"The ones situated on this hill, are believed to be the ones who first defend and establish Roseanne," She told him. The woman keeping a light smile on her face, clearly she found comfort in the idea she just told him.

Morgan had to admit, it was a nice way of remembering the dead, one he wouldn't mind supporting, "That sounds nice,"

"It brings us comfort," She replied, before laying her hand on Nowi's head, and gently using her thumb to stroke it, "When I told Nowi the story, and of this place, she loved it, so, I promised to show it to her one day, thus why we are currently here,"

Looking at the sleeping Manakete, Morgan noticed she was getting a bit too comfortable, from the sight of some slight drool escaping her mouth, even though, it made his smile widen.

"I'm guessing she enjoyed the view?"

Cherche gave a low laugh from the question, "Yes she did, so much, in fact, she didn't want to leave, until eventually, she fell asleep."

Moving his hand, Morgan began to stroke Nowi's hair as well, already knowing her preferred places from their last few nights together. With his hand combing through her hair, and Cherche's moved around her head, the Manakete let out a content sigh, a smile on her face.

Her reaction causing Morgan and Cherche to look at each other with a smile, before exchanging a small chuckle. Only to hear an annoyed growl from their resident Wyvern.

"Is someone a bit jealous?" Morgan asked jokingly without a second thought, before feeling himself tense up in fear at how both Minerva and Cherche could react. Luckily Cherche gave a cheerful laugh from his comment as she turned to her Wyvern, and proceeding to rub its snout.

"She just wants some attention as well." She stated before proceeding to smother the beast's head with kisses and rubs.

Morgan smiled at the interaction, from the townspeople living there lives as best they could, to the beautiful scenery the land had to offer, and especially from the sight of his comrade who held this place so dear sharing a moment with her animal. Morgan felt his resolve for this mission strengthen.

And so, he decided to rest his eyes for a bit and enjoy the atmosphere.

* * *

 _"Morgan?"_

 _'Huh?'_

 _"Morgan?"_

 _'What? Who's calling my name?'_

 _"Uhh, guess I have no other choice,'  
_

 _'Other choice?'_

 ** _"RWWWWWAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"_**

"DEAR NAGA!" Morgan cried out in fear as he shot up, clutching his ears as they kept ringing in pain, eyes clenched shut as he waited for the ringing to stop. Opening them up, he gave a series of pants as he tried to get his breathing under control, only to narrow them from the sun's light as it rose over the horizon.

"Finally your up!"

Turning to the source of the voice, Morgan saw a chipper looking Nowi stand on her toes, a mischievous smirk on her face as she looked at him, clearly having enjoyed waking him up.

But Morgan did not enjoy it one bit, "Nowi, what was that!?" He shouted, not knowing how loud his voice as his ears were still ringing, a clear look of annoyance on his face at what happened.

Nowi though, just waved her hand nonchalantly at him, "Oh relax, it was just Minerva waking you up, sleepyhead." She informed him, pointing her finger past him, which the Grandmaster followed, seeing the lying Beast looking at him with what he could only assume was a tired and annoyed face, looking to have recently woken up as well.

Turning back to the short stature Manakete, Morgan gave her a questioning and annoyed look, "And you couldn't have woken me up a different way?"

Nowi proceeded to give him an annoyed look as well, puffing her cheeks up she placed both her hands on her hips and bent forward towards him, "You don't think I tried?" She told him, "I've been trying to get you for the past few minutes but nothing work!"

Just as Morgan was about to argue back on how she tried to wake him up, another voice chimed in.

"She's not lying, you know."

Turning to the new voice, Morgan felt his eyes widen as he saw Cherche standing on the hillside, back towards them, arms over her head as she proceeded to stretch her body out. Her lack of armor parts allowing Morgan to take in more of her form unobstructed, showing how her curves would move and bend from her stretches. Her form-fitting black dress stretching against her skin. The opening on her back providing an unobstructed view of her taut muscles as they were loosened up for the new day.

It was a captivating sight for Morgan, who caught himself staring a bit. The rose-hair women turning her head to look at him was a simple smile as she said, "You can really be a heavy sleep Morgan, it reminded me of when your Mother would have to carry you off to bed some nights during the War, my what a lovely sight."

Morgan couldn't help but blush in embarrassment from the memory, one that Nowi caught and proceeded to giggle about, poking him teasingly against the shoulder as Morgan tried to shoe the hand away, only for her to playfully keep at it as he kept attempting to swat her hand away. The sight caused Cherche to give a light chuckle as well, "Thought I did suggest to Nowi a few other options before she chose her more, drastic one."

Morgan gave a groan as he swatted away Nowi's playful hand once again, placing a hand on the ground as the ringing sensation in his ear finally stopped, pushing himself up he rubbed the back of his head as he half-playfully, half-seriously said, "Well, next time I need help getting up, lets try one of those."

Cherche brought a hand up to her mouth as a giggle escaped her lips, eyes closed as well as Morgan couldn't help but think of how lovely she looked. Nowi meanwhile, just gave an exaggerated huff as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Fine, fine," She pouted, "Next time I'll just jump on you,"

Morgan couldn't help give laugh.

* * *

Morgan gave a groan as he heard a pop in his shoulder, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as he placed his arms back to his sides after giving them a stretch. Looking forward, he saw Cherche and Nowi walking in front of him, the latter with a spring in her steps as she beckoned them to hurry it up for breakfast. Cherche giving a small smile from her enthusiasm as she walked with a pace to keep up just behind her. Her steps matching that of a trained and honorable soldier, yet she still held the grace of a maiden as her hips swayed just enough to look tantalizing.

Morgan shook his head, realizing just like on the boat he was staring again, only this time it was harder due to her lack of armor, more of her form was unobstructed from his eyes.

Luckily though, as though to save him from gazing upon Cherche, a new figure came into view for the trio, a surprised look on their face as they saw the three of them walking closer.

"Ah what a lovely sight for my eyes for this morning," The newcomer commented to the three.

"Morning Virion," Morgan simply greeted with a smile as he walked up to the former duke, a polite look on his face as he kept his hands in his pockets. Nowi giving a more cheerful smile. But Morgan couldn't help but notice that Cherche had lost her's, now wearing a blank, emotionless face as she stared at the man.

But he wasn't able to dwell on it for longer as the Cerolun Man began speaking, "Greetings to you three as well,"

"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but could we continue talking on the way to the mess hall?" Nowi cut in, "I'm starving!"

Virion gave a hearty laugh at the comment, "Still as impatient as ever!" He commented to the Manakete.

Who gave him an annoyed look as she tilted her head up at him, hands on her hips.

Seeing the look, the former duke was quick to calm her down, "Not to worries, the only one I need to speak to is Morgan,"

"Me?" Said Grandmaster asked in confusion.

"Mmhmm," The strategist hummed in response, "Just a few pieces of information I think you should know before heading off."

Seeing no reason to decline, Morgan gave a shrug of his shoulders as he responded, "Sure if that's it I'll make sure to listen."

Virion clasp his hands with a clap, "Perfect!" He exclaimed.

Turning Nowi and Cherche, Morgan gave the two an honest smile as he asked, "Can you guys save me something good from Breakfast in case this takes too long?", His tone hopeful as Nowi responded by giving a thumbs up.

But Virion quickly chimed in, "I don't think that's necessary," He stated, "I was able to arrange for breakfast to be a bit of a feast for your group, so no need to fear missing it!"

Morgan had a look of cheerful shock on his face, a feast for the group before they headed off, he had to hand it to Virion, that would surely raise the group's morale before they headed off.

And it seemed to already raise one particular member's spirit, Nowi's eyes sparkling in anticipation while her mouth dropped, a bit of drool forming off the side. Quickly turning to Cherche, she grabbed the Wyvern Rider's hands with such speed Morgan saw a look of surprise briefly wash over her face, a rare sight.

"What are we waiting for?" Nowi asked the stunned Rose-hair women, "Let's go!"

And before any of them could react, Nowi was leading Cherche down the hall, the Manakete briefly looking and waving back as she said, "Bye Morgan!" But as Cherche was taken away, Morgan noticed her briefly look back, and he noticed the small, solemn look she held in her eyes before turning back.

"Well then, shall we be on our way?"

Morgan was brought out of his thoughts as he turned to Virion, who gave his fellow strategist a genuine, yet still charismatic smile, pointing towards the opposite end of the hallway.

Giving a nod in response, the taller man led the way as the two began walking down the long hallway. Their footsteps against the stone floor being the only noise heard as they walked down, still, Morgan couldn't help but think about Cherche's forlorn look. It weighed on his mind, but with Virion and the two alone, he might be able to get some answers.

"Hey, Virion, do you know if something's bothering Cherche?" He asked, looking away a bit embarrassed, his honest nature having him not beat around the bush while his tone held genuine worry.

Morgan heard Virion give a sigh, his usual trademark grin gone as a worried look came on to his face, "So you've noticed, huh?" He asked, holding onto his face with one of his hands.

Morgan nodded in response, "I've seen the looks she sometimes gives, and even though we haven't had any deep chats since she's visited me in the castle a few months ago, I can tell something seems to be bothering her,"

Virion proceeded to give a nervous chuckle as a small, seemingly forced smile came onto his face as the two stopped, "Well, that something that's bothering her, is me."

Morgan's face didn't react much at his words, "I assumed, considering how they seemed to happen when your around, is there any reason for that?" He asked, Morgan, knew the former Duke and Vassal had a bit of a strange relationship, but always seemed to work well with and trust each other, so he was worried if something had come to disrupt that trust.

Virion though, look nervous as he appeared to have some difficulty facing Morgan, "Well, as you know, while our future counterparts were engaged, giving us our lovely Gerome, we, our present selves, were not."

Morgan nodded, Cherche and Virion were one of the potential couples revealed by the future children who didn't get together during the war. Seeing he was following along, the cerulean Archer continued, "At first, I tried to ask Cherche if she wanted to attempt it while we together, multiple times if you can recall as." He stated with a low laugh, that seemed to hold more sorrow than happiness, "But every time she would politely, or sometimes, playfully threaten me to push the subject away, never outright saying no,"

Taking another deep breath, Virion was able to keep the small forced smile on his face, though Morgan could tell his ability to keep it up was waning with every second.

"Eventually, I stopped, and the subject was never brought up, but than, a month ago, just before the festival she approached me with the subject herself, and asked if I were still willing to give it a chance," Virion paused, eyes closing as Morgan noticed his smile widen for just a moment, "I was, and so, we began courting, and during the festival, everything seemed to be going well, she looked happy," Virion gave a quick laugh, "In fact, I can't remember the last time she looked as happy as she was when knitting your Mother's new Grandmaster's cloak, and so, I thought things were going well. But then, then the situation here escalated, and soon after Cherche asked if we could disband our courting."

Morgan felt sympathy for the Archer as he heard the sorrow in his voice, "I'm, sorry to hear that,"

Virion just shook his head, "Don't be, even though I said things were going well, I think part of me knew Cherche wasn't completely satisfied with our partnership, even so, I was still happy she was giving it a chance," Virion told him a small smile on his face, "She's a lovely woman, although a bit peculiar," He chuckled.

Morgan nodded with a bit of a smile as well, before Virion continued, "Still, sometimes things aren't meant to be, I can understand that and have accepted it. But, that's not what worries me," Morgan's attention and focus were fixed completely on Virion at the change in his tone, "Usually, when Cherche has a problem, she's not afraid to let it be known and be vocal about it. But on this subject, she never gave a reason, and that's what worries me."

"Do you have any clues as to what that reason may be? " Morgan questioned, hoping there was a way to help both his comrades.

But Virion shook his head, "Sadly, no, all I know is that it seems to be related to me in some way, the best I can assume is that she appears to act this way in my presence, most of the time we can act as we normally used to, but sometimes, something I say seems to affect her, like when she gave me that glare when I called her dear at the guest."

Morgan couldn't help but give him an odd look, "Well, I mean, I don't think many people wouldn't give you that look after recently ceasing courting with each other."

But Virion shook his head, "It's just that, I've called her dear in compliments other times before, before and after our brief courting, and, in her own Cherche way, she playfully had me stop, but that glare, was something else."

Shaking his head, Virion face was blank as he said, "In any case, there's not much I can do, we can only just hope Cherche herself will be able to properly face this problem herself."

Morgan had to agree, Virion didn't seem to know what to do about Cherche himself, it seemed to be something only she herself knew, and unless she let it be known to others, then no one would be able to help. Still, he wished there was more to do.

Looking back down at the Grandmaster, Virion was able to regain his usual charismatic grin, "For now, we should make our way down to the strategy room, Lucina is already waiting there for us so it would be rude to keep her waiting any longer."

And Morgan quickly agreed.

* * *

"So what you're saying is, find the hooded man?" Morgan asked, making sure he knew the gist of what he was just told as he and Lucina listened closely to the information given.

Virion nodded in confirmation, "Yes, this man seems to appear at towns near the Mila Tree and warn them before these, shadowy warriors come and wreak havoc. Saving many lives,"

Morgan looked back on the map, his focus first on the spot that marked the Mila Tree, before glancing over the many places surrounded it where this hooded man had appeared.

"Even though this man is saving many lives thanks to his warnings, it's clear he knows something about these Shadowy warriors that we don't," Lucina commented, hands placed flat on the table as she studied the map like him, a face of determination present.

Morgan nodded at the statement, "Still, even though we know where he's appeared, we still don't know where to find him,"

Virion lifted his gaze to look at the Grandmaster, "I may have a suggestion, though it is a rather risky one."

Morgan nodded his head at the Archer for him to continue, even if the idea was too risky, it would at least be something he could start with.

Seeing permission to continue, Virion explained his plan, "My reports have indicated that those who set up camp near the Mila Tree, are usually swarmed by these warriors at night, so while you would be surrounded by these warriors, you could at least be prepared to defend yourself, and it could give you a clue on our mysterious hooded figure."

Morgan and Lucina gave each other a look, as they both complemented this option.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying, the less people we have as bait, the better it'll be," Morgan stated as simply as he could arms bent out and upwards as he gave a simple look at Lucina, who held a look of frustration as the two walked through the hallway towards the mess hall.

"Except your volunteering yourself to be the only person as bait, you dolt," The Princesses responded with an annoyed and angry tone, "How do you expect me to agree to that?"

"Because as chief Tactician I'll be sure to come with a plan to get out before they can hurt me!" The Grandmaster stated honestly with a hint of pride, face lighting up, only to than cower away as Lucina gave him a glare that could rival his Mother when she scolded him.

Giving a sigh, Morgan explained his reasoning, "I'm fully recovered now Lucina, my physical and magical prowess are back to full strength, all I need is some time and I can set up a few traps and escape routes!" But Lucina still kept a questioning look at him as Morgan gave another sigh and looked away, "I don't wanna put other people in danger when I don't have to Lucina, if anyone needs to take the risk, it should be me."

Lucina groaned as she held her face with a hand, before removing it as a tired look came onto her face, "Let's just, not argue about this for now," She suggested, "I know you can get pretty stubborn. So let's just hope we can find better options on our way to the Mila Tree, and if not, than I'll consider it."

Morgan silently agreed with a nod as the two continued to walk in silence, Morgan had to wonder if exchanges like these were common between their parents back during the War. It was certainly new to Morgan and Lucina as the two usually exchanged potential ideas with each other during the war for their parents to consider, but now, instead of just giving ideas, they were the ones implementing them, and that change gave each a heavy burden to bear.

But luckily for the two, a nice little distraction came when the smell of an array of multiple types of food entered their noses, immediately lifting the mood as they hurried to the mess hall, finding it full of their comrades along with a few others, all enjoying something from the massive feast present near the wall that had people lining up for more.

Looking at each other, the two smiled, immediately forgetting their earlier argument, the two made their way to the food, each grabbing a tray and plate as they filled it up with all sorts of goods. Before walking away as they looked for somewhere to sit.

Only to quickly pause as the sound of someone calling reached their ears, turning to the source, the two saw Inigo, alone at a table for two by the corner, his intentions clear as Morgan saw Lucina's cheeks flare up as she embarrassedly looked away, giving a nervous and embarrassed smile as she faced Morgan. Who simply gave a chuckle before shrugging his head to their flirtatious friend, Lucina's smile widening as she happily shook her head at the Grandmaster before making her way to Inigo.

Now by himself, the lone Grandmaster looked around the room for a place to sit, seeing a few of comrades already conversing. Lucina and Inigo were already conversing with each other, smiles on their faces, from Kjelle eating her fill with multiple plates as a silent Brady and Severa sat next to her, picking at their food while making a bit of small talk, to his fellow members of the Justice Cabel, Cynthia and Owain conversing with an excited Nowi, Cherche silently looking on next to them as she ate her food.

Morgan was about to go join them, that was until a familiar cheerful voice caught his attention.

"Woohoo, Morgan, over here!"

Turning his head, the Young Grandmaster was created to the sight of Anna giving an enthusiastic wave, clad in her usual attire as a full smile adorned her face. Seeing that she had gotten his attention, her smile turned into a grin as she bent forward, her hand extending out two fingers at him as she beckoned him to come closer.

Morgan looked away embarrassedly for a moment from the look, giving a small chuckle to no one in particular, before making his way to the redhead saleswoman.

"Morning Anna," He greeted as placed his tray down on the table, pulling out a chair as he sat across from her.

The Sister of many gave a small chuckle as she kept her narrowing gaze at him, "Morning to you too, Handsome."

Morgan felt a blush quickly come onto his cheeks, caught off-guard by the comment, and it seemed pretty noticeable as Anna proceeded to look slightly away as she gave a giggle, shaking her head at his reaction.

Morgan gave a nervous chuckle, "Handsome? That's new." He commented, Anna always complimented everyone with a multitude of titles, but this was the first time she had ever used Handsome for him.

Anna looked at him once again as she explained her reason, "Well, considering you're in charge of this little operation, I thought it was time to use some of my big boy compliments for you," She teased, pointing her fork playfully at him.

Her response had the Grandmaster rubbing the back of his head, "Haha, well at least I can take pride in knowing I've moved up in your prestigious ranks." He stated, causing the Saleswoman to chuckle once again as she shook her head.

"Keep complimenting like that and I may move you up even higher," She winked at him, making the Grandmaster blush at her forward flirting, enticing another laugh from the merchant.

"You really know what to say to mess with someone, huh?" Morgan laughed, a hint of respect for her ability in his tone.

"One of the first thing my family teaches," She pridefully stated, taking a bite of the bread she had in her hand, while Morgan took a bite of one of the hard-boiled eggs he had yet to touch. But still, Morgan felt the need to ask a question to the redhead.

"Any reason you wanted to call me over? Other than letting me know of moving up in your ranking?"

Anna proceeded to give him a blank stare, "Really?" She asked, "When a beautiful lady calls you over to sit alone with her and she then proceeds to give you compliments, don't you think it's a little rude to then ask her why she's doing that?"

Morgan had to look away embarrassedly, "Well, I may have been a bit blunt in asking."

Anna playfully shook her head with a small smile, "Maybe I choose to soon to move you up my ranks, but then again considering what I've been hearing the past few nights."

Morgan whipped his head at Anna, eyes widen in shock and a bit of fear as the redhead playfully looked back with a smile.

"You know?" He questioned with a hush, not wishing to alert anyone near them know.

Anna's playful smile turned into a smirk as she slightly tilted her head, "Know what?" She innocently replied with a finger resting on her chin.

Morgan leaned slightly over the table as his eyes widen, a look of frustration on his face, "You know what!" He stated harshly in a whisper, not wanting to outright say what was.

Anna gave a small laugh, "Morgan, you are too easy to tease,"

But Morgan wasn't laughing, "Please don't play around with me on this," He begged.

Anna sighed with a tired smile, "Morgan, you need to relax," She tried to calm him, looking at him with a genuine smile, "Ok?"

Taking her advice, the Grandmaster took a deep breath before looking at him with a less but still present pleading look, "What do you know?"

Without even looking at him, the Redhead simply said, "That you and Nowi seem to have made up more than I thought you would." Taking a bite out of a piece of her bacon.

Morgan gave a low groan as his head fell into his waiting hands, shaking his head at what she clearly knew. Only to then lift his head up with a confused look when she started laughing.

Looking at him, the smiling Redhead gave him a look that calmed his nerves, "Relax Morgan, I'm not gonna tell anyone," She assured him, the Grandmaster immediately feeling relieved at her words and honest tone.

But still, he had to ask, "How?"

Anna ran her fork through her food, "Lets just say seeing you two run through the halls late at night, and the sheets you were carrying gave me enough of a clue," She answered, before finding the food she currently wanted and bringing it up to her mouth with a smirk, "That and I may have passed by your room on our last night on the boat."

Morgan felt his blush widen as he had to close his eyes in embarrassment, and to not look at her currently biting into the large sausage she had, a knowing look on her face.

"I've heard my fair share of late night tussles in the camp, but _ohhh_ , you two definitely take the cake for wildest, considering how much that bed seemed to be creaking." She stated, further embarrassing Morgan as he buried his head into his arms, her smirk widening, "Still, I'm happy for the two of you, just tell me when the wedding's happening and I'll get my finest sisters helping on it,"

If there was on saving grace to this for Morgan, it was that it seemed Anna didn't know Nowi and him were apart of a group, still though, while he wasn't gonna reveal that to her, he did feel the need to clear the air.

"We're, not exactly going out." He told her in a low tone, barely raising his head from his arms while still looking away.

Still, it seemed to give Anna a slightly surprised look, "Oh," She lightly gasped, before simply asking "So you both are fuck-buddies than?"

Morgan didn't know his blush could go any redder from her words, shaking his head, he clarified, "No, it's more that we just really care for each other,"

Anna gave an understanding, _"Ahh"_ , before a light smile came onto her face, "So that's how it is huh,"

Morgan nodded his head in response, before hearing her say, "That's good to know."

Morgan lifted his head to look at her with a confused look as she ate her food.

"Good to know for what?"

Anna swallowed the piece she was eating before looking at him, "That your technically still available if I find the need."

Morgan felt his eyes widen at her word, the smirk she gained quickly and the way she leaned forward, pushing her stomach against the side of the table in a way that stretched the fabric of her dress down, presenting a bit of her mounds to him in a way that made him suck his breath as the fabric of her upper top pull against them, leaving no doubt in Morgan's mind for what she meant, as he had to look away.

Taking another bite of her food, the Merchant continued, "Still, that's something to worry about the future, after all this is done," She clarified, Morgan feeling a mix of relief, and disappointed at her words, only to than perk up as she continued, "Though you were right earlier, about having something to say other than compliments."

Morgan fully picked his head up to look at her, the Redhead now grabbing his full attention as the tone of their conversation shifted. Seeing she had his full attention, Anna continued, "So, I have both good news and bad news."

"The bad news is my informants have told me that there appears to be a band of poachers or whatnot heading to Wyvern Valley as we speak, "

Morgan's face widened in fear as his hands gripped the table harshly, seeming ready to assemble the Group and have them head out this very moment, however, what Anna told him next had him calm down.

"Good news is they won't be there for a few days, we'll get there before them, so luckily good'ol Gerome will be safe until we reach him."

Morgan released his grip on the table, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as he laid back into the chair, "You know Anna, next time, you think you can lead on that?" He half-playfully, half-pleading asked.

To which the redhead giggle, "Now where's the fun in that?" She asked before smirking, "I am a patient gal, after all."

And Morgan could feel his loins slightly stir.

* * *

"Farewell and Goodluck my friends!" Virion shouted to the group as they strolled out of the capital gates, many of the members waving back until he was no longer visible as they made their way down the trail, the still rising sun hanging over them as a few passing clouds and a gentle breeze cooled them down.

The two who leading the pack being Lucina and Morgan as they set a steady pace for the group, always having one of their several fliers scouting ahead just in case. At first, most of the members were silent, still a bit tired as they had gotten up just a few hours ago, but, after a bit, they conversed with each other, and soon enough, the entire pack was full of conversation. It relaxed the two co-commanders as they kept on, making good time as they were making their way to their destination.

And just a bit after midday had passed, they found themselves at their first stop, or, at least they hopped.

"They should be around here? Right?" Lucina questioned as Morgan looked at the map, his face scrunched up as he tried to answer the question.

"Should be," He replied back, still looking at the map, "This is the area Virion mark, heck, I can tell that cliff over there is the same one here," He stated, presenting the map to Lucina as he pointed at the cliff he was referring both in the distance, and then on the map.

Lucina gave a sigh, "I guess that means will have to search for them."

Turning to their group, who were currently unpacking, the Princesses gave aloud cough as she had them give her their attention.

"Alright, it seems as though will have to be doing a little bit of searching for Lady Tiki and Say'ri," Lucina stated to the group.

Stepping up, Morgan was the next to give commands, "We'll split up into separate group, Cherche, Nowi, you two will cover the skies for any side of our missing comrades, Lucina and I will take the ground and check the nearby area, the rest of you stay here and prepare a small camp for the break, if none of us are back in 20 minutes, send out a search party." He stated, "Got it?"

The group nodded as they quickly went to complete their roles. Cherche mounting Minerva while Nowi brought out her dragon stone and transformed, the two beasts letting out a roar before taking into the sky. Turning to Lucina, the two gave each other a nod before heading into different parts of the forest. Eyes open for any clues on to the whereabouts of their comrades.

Morgan made his way deeper and deeper into the forest, a few minutes already having past as his eyes darted from direction to direction, hoping that one would tickle his instincts to head down and give him a path. Only to then hear the sound of rushing water. Turning to the direction of it, Morgan could see the faint signs of a rocky wall past all the tree trunks.

 _'If nothing else, at least I could find a source of water,'_ The Grandmaster thought as he made his way towards it. The sound of water cascading as part of the ground near him started to head up, a rocky wall around its edges as it rose higher and higher, Morgan keeping himself near the bottom of it. But off near the edge of the cliff, he heard the sound of water falling.

Finally reaching past cliffside, Morgan looked to the side, and found that the ground he was standing on, was now apart of its own cliff, as just a few meters down, he could see the sight of a large clear pond, seemingly undisturbed as it tranquillising kept still. Turning to the larger cliffside, Morgan could see how the pond extended further past the corner it had, the corner also being the place of a small peaceful waterfall as it gently made its way down to the pond below.

Morgan was ready to make his way around to the pond to inspect it further, until something near its edge caught his eye. Atop of some rocks were a familiar neatly folded pair of red gloves, a thin pink cape, and a pair of red thigh high heeled boots, a single pink stocking tucked into each, and resting atop of it all was a golden crest-like jewellery, a single ruby embedded into its center. The articles of clothing were enough to give Morgan a candidate of who they belong to, but before he could properly realize the answer, someone walked around the corner, and into his view.

"Tiki!" Morgan nearly screamed in shock, his voice immediately getting the attention of the Divine Manakete as she quickly turned her head to look up at him on the small cliff he stood on. Silence coming over both of them as they stared at each other in surprise.

It allowed Morgan a moment to acknowledge the state of clothing she was in, as all she had on at the moment was her familiar, tight red dress as her usually ponytailed hair was undone, allowing it to flow freely behind her back as he noticed it seemed slightly damp, a single small pink cloth draped over her arm. The lack of her cape allowing him to see her exposed shoulders, and her lack of boots giving him a view of her long, flawless fair-skinned legs as they ran up into the bottom of her dress. The two slits at its side giving him a peak of the skin present on her rounded hips. But what truly caught his attention was her chest, as while her dress was anything but vulgar, it gave him a good view of her bust, which in her current state, made Morgan realize just how large they truly seemed to be as they pushed against the fabric of her dress, allowing a view of the valley that rested in between. A few droplets of water being seen on parts of her exposed skin.

Between all that and the innocent look of surprise on her face, truly made her feel like divinity to Morgan as she radiated beauty and status like no other. But, another part of him felt like going into panic, feeling as though he was committing a sin by looking at her like this.

But before he could wonder how'll he'd be cursed for possibly committing a grave sin, he didn't notice just how close to the edge he was, or the small crack present against the side under his feet.

"Whooaa!" Morgan gasped as he a small part of the edge broke apart under his foot, causing him to lose balance towards the edge, a gasp coming out of Tiki's mouth as a look of fear washed over her face as Morgan fell over.

"Ahhhhhh!" Morgan screamed as he came crashing down into the pond below with a large splash.

Thankfully, he had fallen away from the edge and didn't hit it on his way down, and the spot he landed in was somewhat deep as he was submerged under the clear water, luckily leaving him mostly undamaged, save for the soreness of falling headfirst. Quickly making his way up, the water while being deep enough for him to complete submerge under, was shallow enough for him to stand as his head popped out, the water reaching up to his upper chest as his eyes were closed, coughing out the water that had made its way into his lungs, clearing his airways as a concerned looking Tiki made her way to him, making her way into the deeper parts of the water.

"Morgan, are you ok!?" She asked with a worried tone as she made her way to him, quickly wrapping an arm around him to help support him, having him wrap one around her neck as she helped keep him up, a worried look on her face as he continued to cough somewhat violently.

Finally clearing his airways, the Grandmaster was able to breathe normally. Turning his head to her, he gave the Manakete a smile, "Yeah, yeah I'm ok."

Tiki gave a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness," She expressed, before quickly wrapping her other arm around him, surprising Morgan as she brought him into a tight hug, her long, free green hair floating atop of the water behind her.

"Oh, how good it is to see you again, Morgan." She told him with a relieved tone, tightening the hug as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Morgan meanwhile feeling a blush come onto his cheeks by how her large breasts were pushing against his chest, their wet garments giving a weird feeling as a mix of cold and warmth was felt between their skin. But he was still able to return the hug, placing his hand on her back, just above where her dress covered as Morgan noticed how smooth her skin felt, even with the water distorting it.

They kept like that for a while, before finally pulling away, a smile clad on both their faces as they looked at each other.

"Guess that's one way for us to reunite," Morgan joked, entice a laugh from the Voice as she closed her eyes and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, yes it was." She agreed with a simple, yet happy tone.

The two kept silent as they smiled at each other for a moment, a peaceful atmosphere present between them, only to be broken as Morgan shivered.

Looking at the somewhat concern Manakete with a nervous smile, he said, "So I don't know about you, but I think I may be wearing one too many layers for a dip in the pond."

Tiki mouth went slightly agape as a small yet refined look of realization donned her face, "Oh yes, of course."

The two quickly made their way out of the deep parts of the water, making it to the rock Tiki had placed her her her articles of clothing, the water now up right above their feet. Morgan quickly grateful for the sun being blocked as it shined its rays into his drenched clothing, still, he would quickly change into a new set once he had a chance, baggy clothing and water were not a comfortable combination to the young man.

"I know it's not much to try with, but hopefully this could help a bit."

Morgan turned to Tiki as she handed him the small pink cloth she was holding earlier, an apologetic smile on her face. Giving a light chuckle Morgan declined the offer, "You'd probably get more use out of it than me," He told her, "I don't think that'll help with my current state.

Tiki gave a refined chuckle as she lightly shook her head, "No, I suppose not, though then again, I wasn't expecting to take a full dip as well." She stated somewhat playfully, though with a bit of an embarrassed undertone, looking down at her now drenched dress, which now clung even more tightly against her form, its wrinkled parts now showing a bit of more skin than she would probably prefer, considering the slight blush Morgan saw on her cheeks and perky ears that drooped down as she looked away. If seeing her before was sinful, than this was straight up blasphemy.

Taking off his drenched coat, Morgan handed it to the Voice, who looked at him in confusion, her head slightly tilted to the side that Morgan couldn't help but find adorable, "It may be drenched, but if you'd like," He proposed, Tiki confused face turning into one with a small smile.

"I accept," She told him as she took the drenched garment and wrapped it around her body, letting it hang around her shoulders as she did her best to get comfortable in it. Despite being drenched, Tiki couldn't but find some comfort in the garment, finding some warmth in it despite its cold hard fabric, the smell of both Robin and Morgan putting her a bit at ease.

Morgan couldn't help but embarrassingly rub the back of his head as he looked away, "Sorry about this," He apologized.

To which the Divine Dragon simply shook her head, "You have no need to, you didn't have any ill intentions, it was just an unfortunate accident that lead us both to end up like this." She told him, hoping to alleviate any fears he may have, "At any rate, your presence here must mean it's time for the plan?"

Morgan nodded, "Yep, we just arrived to pick you up not too long ago, and the others aren't that far, so once we find Say'ri we can both head there and get into a new set of clothes."

Tiki smiled at the comment, "Yes, that would be preferable." She stated, a moment of peaceful silence once again hanging above them

"Lady Tiki! Are you there! The other's have finally arrived!" The two heard a familiar Chon'sin woman yell.

"Or she'll find us," Morgan stated in a simple yet surprised tone, turning to Tiki here held a similar surprised look at well. The two looking at each other for a moment before giving a chuckle, the air around them cheerful in a way that had the two smiling.

* * *

"So you ones leading the operation?" A mildly surprised Tiki asked as she sat across a small campfire in the small camp that was made by their group, her red dress slung over a horizontal stake above it, along with Morgan's clothes as they dried off. The Voice now dressed in a much more casual version of her attire, the simple yet elegant sundress she had on for the festival. While also now sporting a large hooded robe to cover her figure. They were supposed to be escorting her in secret after all. But she still chose to keep on her head-piece.

Morgan hummed a yes as he kneeled down. Dressed in a spare pair of pants and beige striped top, an Elfire spell in one hand as he did his best to salvage the tomes he had on him when he fell into the water, if only enough for a use or two. Lucina meanwhile, sat on the log behind him, knees together while her hands rested atop her lap, keeping her gaze on Tiki.

Giving a nod to her as well, "Yes, my Father and Robin were prevented from coming here, so they sent us instead." She explained, her dutiful gaze turning into one of mild confusion, tilting her head she asked, "Though I thought we informed you that when we sent you a letter a few weeks ago?"

Say'ri was the one to respond as she sat next to Tiki, "Unfortunately, I and Lady Tiki left along with Lon'qu when he went to Chon'sin to help quell the fighting, which happened shortly after we sent our first letter to you. And due to the secrecy of our location, we had no need information on the plans since then."

Morgan had to tilt his head up at that comment, "That doesn't sound like a good idea." He commented a bit bluntly, placing the two tomes he managed to salvage to his right to continue and dry near the fire, while the ones he deemed as lost were stacked away.

Say'ri gave a sigh at the comment, "Yes, but unfortunately, we couldn't risk anyone finding Lady Tiki's exact location. So after disclosing where we would be to Virion, we left. And for the past two weeks, we've been hiding out around here."

"Must've been excruciating, not knowing what was going on while only being able to wait for us." Lucina responded with sympathy, "I wish we've could've made it sooner".

Tiki gave her a small gentle smile, "A bit, yes, but we had faith that you would eventually come, and worry not about your timing, you came as fast as you possibly could've." She tried to assure the Princess, who seemed a bit relieved at her words. But the Divine Manakete than felt her curiosity take over as she turned her head to Morgan, who was still kneeling to the ground. But now, held the Elfire book in one hand, while he held his drying clothes in the other. Except he had the book close around the fabric as he moved it along, Tiki immediately taking note of the passed over parts of the clothes looking much drier than before.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" She questioned with a curious look, getting Say'ri and Lucina to look at him as well. Morgan just now realizing that the other's had no idea what he was doing, held his head up as he pulled off his drying shirt in one hand, and a held his Elfire tome in another.

"Oh, it's actually a trick my Mother taught me!" He exclaimed, "See what you do is get a low powered firebase tome such as fire or Elfire, by heating it up in preparation for a spell you close its side in between a wet fabric to help dry it out." Raising up his current Elfire tome to demonstrate, he opened it up, focused his magic into the tome as it lit up slightly, before placing the wet fabric of the sleeve of the shirt flat on one of the pages, before closing the other page of tome over it. Then proceeding to pull the sleeve in one direction and his tome in the other, the sleeve appearing much drier than before.

The girls were clearly impressed with the display, quickly understanding its usefulness, "My, that certainly seems like a helpful trick," Tiki praised.

Causing Morgan to chuckle, "Thanks, Mother said she thought of the idea with Anna during some sort of trip to the outrealms when she saw the different ways they utilized tomes." He told them, "So she started developing her own to sell off eventually," He stated, before tilting his head up to look away when he remembered something else, "I think she also told me once she was gonna make a version specifically for drying a woman's hair."

"I'm still mad I didn't think of that first!" The group heard a frustrated Anna yell as she walked by, reading a list of their current supplies.

The group laughed from the reaction, Tiki's much more refined as she held a hand to her mouth before stopping and looking at Morgan, "Well, that would certainly be, if I'm to quote Anna, a hot item," She stated, "I could definitely use something like that now." Referring to her currently damped and free flowing hair, not done up in her usual ponytail as she waited for it to dry. "Sometimes, I wonder I wonder what's longer, the naps I take, or the time it take for my hair to dry," She joked.

Earning a laugh from the group in response, "Well, then, I'll make sure to tell her she'll have a potential buyer ready when it's time," Morgan laughed, enjoying the moment.

* * *

Gerome had to admit to himself, he really had let himself relax over the year, before he would've never rested while patrolling, but now, he couldn't help but allow himself to do so as his Minerva gave him something to rest on, The setting sun providing an amazing atmosphere to pass the time. Reminding him of his time back when he was a kid, when his Mother and Father would all be do this together. And while that was a long time ago, those nostalgic memories were enough to put a small smile on his face.

He was ready to allow himself to sleep, right there and now.

 _"GEROME!"_

Or at least, he would've. Shooting his head up he whipped it towards the source, no mask to cover the shock on his face as he gave it up a few months ago. Minerva also bringing her head up as they both saw the rushing twin pigtail braided pegasus knight coming towards them.

"Cynthia!" Gerome exclaimed in shock, her sudden appearance greatly shocking him.

"Geeeroooome!" She screamed, before leaping at him, taking both her and him to the ground as she had the two rolling together. The excited sky-ridder hugging him tightly as the confused Wyvern-rider was too stunned to stop her.

"I missed you so much!" She told him, affectionately snuggling her face into his chest, causing Gerome gain a blush as noticeable as his Mother's hair, who he noticed was standing a few feet away with a grin on his face, a couple of his other friends also grinning at him. And so, looking to his side, Gerome tried the last person he trusted to help him, only for Minerva to lower her head and look away. Leaving Gerome to his own to face Cynthia's eager embrace, which he felt was starting to crush his muscles.

* * *

Morgan had to admit, at the current moment, things felt right, after catching up with Gerome, the group made their ways to the nearby town to rest. Morgan grinning as he remembered how Gerome seemed to struggle to keep up as Cynthia weigh him down, refusing to let go of him. And while the Wyvern rider seemed annoyed at it from the outside, it was easy for his friends to tell he enjoyed it deep down, especially now that he didn't wear that mask.

And now that he's seen for himself Gerome's safety, he felt a bit at ease. A worry that's been on his mind since he learned on the boat was now gone. All that was left, was escorting Tiki to the Mila Tree, have the peace conference between the nations, and then go home. But first, they had to do one more thing. Make sure the bandits coming towards Wyvern Valley were dealt with.

Which was why he was currently engaged in combat with one of those bandits at the moment.

"You got some real nerve kid! Thinking you can take me on!" The bandit shouted with a wicked smile that held malice. Morgan ducking as his opponent swung his axe. He had to admit, this bandit was good, enough so that he couldn't grab one of his tomes from the pockets of his coats, especially as the rickety rope bridge beneath them shook from their force.

Thrusting his sword forward, Morgan grunted in annoyance as he was only able to graze his opponent, still, it was enough to cause him to move away, bringing his hand to the small wound he had inflicted, "Oh, you've done it now, before I thought' I'd end you quickly for the annoyance you and your group has caused me, but now, Ima make sure to make you pay."

Morgan could only tsk, the distance separating the two allowing him to glance around him onto the ongoing battlefield. Behind on the bridge was Lucina, she herself facing off against a seemingly equally skilled opponent. At the end of the bridge was the entrance to the town, which was being guarded by Inigo, Owain, Kjelle and Nowi, making sure not a single bandit could bring harm to the citizens. On the other edge of the bridge connected to the large pillar of earth, was the entrance to a nest of Wyverns, specifically, the nest of the Future Minerva. And you could be damn sure she and her Rider weren't letting a single bandit near it by any of the entrances, with the help of Tiki and Cherche, providing a fearsome wall for the wave of bandits to overcome. And in the air soared Cynthia and Severa, carrying Anna and Brady respectively, ready to heal and provide support to any of the groups.

And this formation was working surprisingly well for the group, while there were more bandits than initially thought, they were still cutting them down well enough, and it looked as though this current wave, was gonna be the last. Still, there were still more than they accounted for, which was why Morgan and Lucina had to leave their post and stop the ones crossing the bridge.

Morgan may have made a bit of a miscalculation on how prepared they would be to handle them. He and Lucina were skilled, warriors like this usually wouldn't be much of a problem with their huge swings they could take advantage of, but with the bridge under them, their huge swings were now helping them as it shook the bridge, making him and Lucina have to focus more on their footing than usual, plus it didn't help magic was a no go, a potential misfire having the chance to remove the supports for the bridge.

Which is why he found himself back to back with Lucina, the two having been forced back by their opponents, and their reinforcements as they now block both their exits, no chance of pushing through them from either side

"Well this is fantastic," Lucina grumbled behind him as she held her sword steady, a couple of bandits already stepping towards her.

Morgan similarly kept his levin sword ready, his opponent now having 3 other friends to help, pay him back, "Yeah, I'm thinking we're gonna have to go with plan d," He informed her.

An audible sigh escaped her lips, "I don't know how you got me to agree with this,"

"Cause you trust me?" He playful responded, only to grunt when she lightly bumped her elbow into his rib, "Ok ok, sending the signal."

And with that, Morgan quickly grabbed the thunder tome in his left pocket with great speed, pulling it out he noticed its sudden appearance caused his opponents to step back momentarily in preparation to dodge, but they weren't his target. Opening the tome, he chanted the incarnation he had said so many times by now, he believed he could say it in his sleep, which he apparently has according to his Mother, he shot the quick ball of lighting into the sky, before it exploded with a quick yellowish sparkle.

The bandits were stunned for a moment in confusion, before ignoring the display, thinking it was useless as they sent their sights back on the targets, making their way closer to than, not seeing the slight grins on their face.

"Here," Morgan said as he passed Lucina a tome, already glowing with energy as he already focused his magic in it, "Ready?"

 ** _"RWWAAARRRR"_ **

"I am now," Lucina responded as they heard the other signal from their comrades, the sound of winds flapping the and the slight breeze they felt giving another indication. And the pause from their opponents with the roar caught them off guard enough for Lucina, and Morgan, who had taken another tome from his pocket, to chuck each of their respective tomes over their opponents, and to the end of the bridge, each exploding in a fiery blaze that shook the bridge.

"Let's go!" Morgan shouted, he and Lucina having been prepared as they took advantage of the bandits shocked and still reactions, both taking their blades and moving simultaneously as they cut the rope off the side, before jumping through it. The two could barely hear the shocked gasps of the bandits, before they turned into screams of terror as the bridge behind them snapped, the parts holding it to the sides of their respective ends burning away, leaving it to cling onto nothing as it began falling to the narrow rocky valley below.

But he and Lucina weren't planning on joining them, Morgan already grabbing his elwind tome as Lucina held a firm grip around him, bracing herself for their sudden acceleration upwards as gravity took effect. "Elwind!" Morgan called out, his tome shooting out tow green arcs of compressed wind that shot him and Lucina up, separating them from the falling debris and bandits as they made their way down. Looking behind them, the two saw a green scaled dragon, and rose-hair woman atop a Wyvern speeding towards them through the air.

Glancing at each other, the Princess and Tactician gave each other a nod, before pushing off each other to create some distance. Before both proceeded to curl up in a ball as Gravity took effect again, but it didn't come fast enough as their rescuers came to their aid.

Morgan could see out of the corner of his eye of Lucina getting scooped up in the grip of Tiki's claws, but he knew she was fine, otherwise, he never would've suggested this idea, and so, he braced himself for his own savior.

"Kyah!" Morgan gasped a cough as he felt the air in his lung being forced out by the force that hit his back, barely able to recover some of it before he felt his chest compress tightly as three large claws gripped it tightly, though not cutting him thankfully.

"Good catch Minerva," He heard Cherche praise, the Wyvern giving a prideful growl.

And even though Morgan had half-a-mind to disagree, he knew he was in no position to do so. And so, he just shut his eyes as the wind blew past it. This was certainly a different way of flying.

* * *

Morgan noticed the valley under him disappeared as he briefly opened his eyes, replaced by a raised patch of ground that was covered in grass. The wind blowing past his face stopping as Minerva slowed down, relieving her grip on him and dropping him to the grass below, while she and Cherche took flight into the skies once again. Morgan meanwhile rolling over the grass as his body slowed down. Before stopping completely as he let out a groan, feeling his body aching just a bit more than he had anticipated from the experience,

Pulling himself up, he saw Lucina doing the same, similar disheveled in appearance from her own tumble. The Princesse clutching her head a bit but otherwise looked fine. Opening her eyes, Lucina saw Morgan looking at her, a small smile on his face as he couldn't help but be proud of how the plan worked, and she couldn't help but give a small smile as well.

Only for the sound of a yelling, charging opponent to snap them both out of their small, brief daze. Looking at the charging bulky warrior making his way to them as fast as he could, his axe gripped with both his hands as he swung it over his shoulders, ready to take a large swing at both of them. Only to be stopped a few feet away as Tiki, in her Dragon form, swooped down and dropped her tail, allowing the scaled appendage to bash into the man's body, sending him flying off the side into the deep valley below while Tiki continued her flight over the battlefield, not even letting out a celebratory roar.

Looking at each other briefly, the Tactician and Princess each gave a nod as they got up, making their way to one edge of the cliff as they observed the battle. With the bridge between town and Future Minerva's nest broken, it meant the bandits on the cliffs couldn't get any more reinforcements. And taking advantage of that, most of the flyers went over to help give one last push to force their main force to retreat, while Gerome and his Minerva easily repealed the few bandits that were still on his sides. In all honesty, Morgan and Lucina felt as though they didn't need to rush and make their way over to him, or find a way to the others as it seemed the battle was set and done in their favor.

But Morgan noticed something near the back of the land Gerome was on, one of the bandits had managed to slip through his defensives and make it to the nest were the eggs laid. A bag in hand as he grabbed ahold of an egg, a wicked grin on his face as his intentions were clear even from this distance.

"Lucina!" Morgan cried, pointing her attention to the bandit across the ravine and bridge connecting their pillar of land to over there. Not able to use an offensive tome in fear of hurting the eggs they were supposed to be protecting.

"Dastered!" Lucina cursed in frustration, "We won't be able to alert Gerome or get over there in time!"

However, Morgan pulled out a certain tome from his pockets, one that was gifted by his Mother and only to be used in emergencies. It was a prototype tome that held the qualities of a wrap staff in its pages. However, it required a ridiculous amount of focus and energy to use. Energy he didn't have enough of in the moment. At least not by himself, anyway.

Presenting the tome to Lucina, the young Lord immediately recognized it and, with a quick glance to his face, understood his intentions. Placing her hand on the page he opened up to, allowing him to take some of her own energy while using his own, muttering the enchantment for the spell under his breath as a bright light enveloped the two. Before flashing away and wrapping them away from where they were standing, to right above the bandit.

Lucina was the first to act with the quick draw of her blade, the bandit barely able to look up at them in time after noticing the sudden shadows above him, shock on his face as he tried to shield himself with his arms, proceeding to wail in pain as one was cut clean through with Falchion's slice.

However, said arm was the same one holding the bag in which a few poached eggs were kept, sending it flying towards the edge. Prompting Morgan to leap at it while Lucina dealt with the bandit. Diving forward, Morgan landed his chest just at the edge, his arm extended outwards as it just barely managed to grasp the knot of the bag in time, saving the eggs inside.

Letting out a relieved, "Whew", Morgan let his body relax for a moment for his catch. Only to let out a "Huh?" as he felt the ground under him shake a tad, hearing a crack just below him.

 _'Not again,'_

Morgan tried desperately to crawl his body back from the edge in time, however, his efforts weren't quick enough as the chunk the broke away under him had his chest leaning down towards the edge, his face filled with fear as he was presented with a face-first view of the rocky ravine below.

Morgan closed his eyes in preparation as he felt his body start to tip off the edge, the single grip he had on the ground being plucked off as he was about to fall face first. Only to feel someone grasp both his legs, looking back, he saw Lucina and Gerome, each grasping one leg each before pulling him up. Allowing Morgan to regain his body on the fixed ground as he rolled away from the edge, letting out a relieved sigh as he stayed on his back, letting go of the bag of eggs by his sides.

Cracking his eyes open he saw his two saviors, each having a relieved smile from their successful rescue. Morgan giving is own as he let his head hit the ground behind him, wanting to catch his breath for just a few more moments.

* * *

"Ahh! Mother is gonna kill me!" Morgan cried as he held out his Grandmaster cloak, a new set of cuts and holes through the precious fabric. Letting out a sigh, Morgan plopped down on his butt, letting the damaged grab rest atop of him. A sympathetic looking Lucina and stoic Gerome observing from close by.

"To be fair, it was your idea for the jump," Lucina cut in, "You couldn't have expected to get out unscathed?"

Morgan groaned from where he laid, "Yeah but, I'd honestly wish it was my body that took the toll rather than my coat." He replied, his tone confusing Lucina on whether he was being serious or joking.

"I'd think your mother would prefer for you to come home unscathed, rather than some coat." A voice chimed in, the trio of children turning to face its source, revealing Cherche walking towards them with her trademark smile, her Minerva walking beside her as she pet her, though the wyvern seemed to be keeping its head low for some reason.

Continuing her pets on the beast, Cherche continued the dialogue, "However, it is special, so I can understand your frustration," She added, "So if you'd like, I can repair it."

Morgan's eyes lit up from the offer, "Really?" He asked, to which she simply nodded, throwing his hands up excitedly, Morgan felt his current worries leave him. "Thanks so much, Cherche!"

To which she simply waved his words off with a small laugh, "Nonsense, it's the least I can do after the effort you put to helping defend this place," She stated, "Besides, I'm sure Minerva here is feeling a little guilty since it was her claws that cut those holes, especially since you saved her future nieces and nephews." She added, said Wyvern looking away in shame as her rider tried to soothe her. Morgan taking a moment to glance at the future Minerva, who was laying by her nest, refusing to leave her eggs for the time being.

Morgan just let out a somewhat nervous and embarrassed chuckle, "Well as long as they're safe, that's all that matters."

And Morgan couldn't help but give look away with an embarrassed blush as Cherche gave him a genuine, heartfelt smile.

* * *

"Have fun you two!" Morgan shouted at Tiki and Nowi, the two Manaketes haven decided to go out star-gazing, the two waving back as they each wore a cloak to conceal their identities, and kept their dragonstones in a pouch should the need arise. After seeing their forms disappear off in the distance, Morgan turned back to the Inn he and the group were currently staying at.

Most were inside having dinner, celebrating their victory over the bandits. But even though he would like to join them, there was one member who he wished to talk to. Looking back at the entrance of Wyvern Valley, he made his way to the new bridge his group constructed after his little plan cost destroyed the old one. Walking under the moonlit night, a slight breeze that caused him to shiver every now and then, no cloak to protect most of his body as usual.

Making it to the other side of the bridge, the Tactician gave a friendly nod to the resident Wyvern, the future Minerva not giving much of a reaction as she laid with her nest. But she wasn't the wyvern he was looking for, or more specifically, the Wyvern rider he wanted to talk to. He tried to see if he could find a glimpse of her as he went from pillar to pillar, but not catching a trace of her on any, that was until he started to hear the sound of someone singing.

 _"The Seasons, they turn, winter to spring,"_

 _"Dulling the pain and erasing the sting."_

 _'Is that?'_ The angelic voice sounded familiar to the young man.

 _"The seasons turn, summer to fall,"_

 _"Time's warm embrace begins to heal all."_

Following the angelic voice, Morgan made his way around one of the pillars sticking up out of the piece of ground he was standing on, finding the source of the voice, coincidentally also being the person he wanted to talk to.

 _"On the wild at first light."_ Cherche continued, sitting down against the Minerva as the Wyvern laid its head down, appearing soothed by the voice of its rider, who continued, _"The jasper lion will run."_

She sung, one of her hands holding onto his cloak which he had given her, the other holding a threading needle she was using to patch up the grab, her movements matching the rhythm of the song.

 _"Hark, an anthem he drums, can you hear?"_

The singing was so soothing to Morgan, that all he wanted to do was stand by and listen, a smile on his face as he leaned onto the pillar next to him. But the slight movement was apparently enough to alert the Wyvern, who eyes shot open and ears went up, looking right at the familiar intruder. Her reaction causing Cherche to pause and turn to Morgan, a slightly surprised look on face, before returning to her trademark smile.

"Two nights in a row, Morgan? If I didn't know you better I'd say you've been following me." She joked, earning a nervous laugh from the Grandmaster as he walked towards her.

"Well, I guess both times I was lead here by something else, so I was following something,"

His response causing Cherche to raise a playful eyebrow at him, "And what brought you here this time?"

"That wonderful song you were singing," He answered with such speed and honest it caught himself a bit off as his voice continued without his consent, "You have a beautiful voice,"

But it didn't seem to affect Cherche, in fact, she was flattered by the comment, "Why thank you, Morgan," She told him with a genuine smile, lowering her head for a moment before turning back to the pillars of rock that scattered the Valley they were in, her hands still working on repairing his cloak.

Morgan looking out at it as well, becoming a bit in awe by how it pillars glisten from the moonlight, providing a tranquil setting to the area that put him at ease.

"I assume you come out here whenever you have the chance?" He asked as they both enjoyed the view, her light chuckle providing him with enough of an answer.

"Yes, I consider this place my home as much as I do with Rosanne,"

Morgan could sense the confidence and will in her words, the pride she seemed to have from the statement. It made him much more grateful for haven be able to protect it.

And she expressed her gratitude as well as she said, "I don't feel as though I'll ever be able to state my gratitude, for how you helped to protect it."

Morgan turned to her to give his trademark, "It was nothing, I can tell how much this place means to you and the others. Making sure some bandits don't ruin it is nothing." He told her, "Besides, you already have my gratitude for repaying my Mother's cloak."

"Hehe, perhaps, but you always save Minerva's family," She responded as she looked at the wyvern as she rested, even if the nest technically wasn't hers, she still cared for them as well.

Tracing her hand over her skin, the Wyvern Rider continued, "If there's anything else I can do, please tell me."

Morgan almost immediately responded, ready to say something along the lines of that won't be necessary or just be safe. But, he wondered, if he could use the proposal, to have her open up about what's been bothering her. So, seeing this was as good of a chance he may get, he decided to go for it.

"Well, if you're willing, do you think you can tell me what's been causing you to act a bit strangely lately?"

Morgan almost regretted his decision as the peaceful atmosphere became thick with tension, causing him to freeze up as he saw Cherche stop her stroking of Minerva's body and go still, her face away from him as he didn't know how she looked. It also seemed to have alerted Minerva as well, as she picked her head up and looked at her rider, a worried look on the beast's face.

The silence continued, only being interrupted by the sounds of the wind as they blew through the valley, Cherche's hair lightly swaying with them, and it only made Morgan more worried in the agonizing wait.

However, it was soon brought to an end, when Cherche spoke.

"So you've noticed,"

Morgan nodded his head, despite the fact she couldn't see him, "Yeah, at first I thought you were just a little more irritated at Virion, but, than I realized it was something else. I even asked him about it myself," He explained.

Only for Cherche to respond with a quick and somewhat, cold tone, "And what did he say?"

"He doesn't know why, and he's worried," Morgan honestly stated, taking a pause, before continuing, "And I'm worried too."

Morgan could hear Cherche pause, before taking a deep breath, still not looking from as she stayed silent for just a bit longer, until finally, responding.

"You're just like your Mother was," She told him, Morgan hearing the slightest tinge of happiness in her voice, "Always wanted to help others out with their problems."

Morgan felt a bit of pride from the remark and comparison but stood steadfast waiting for her next words.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it any longer." She spoke, finally turning around, Morgan now able to view her face as he saw the blank look it held, showing she was clearly ready yet not exactly thrilled at having to say what she would.

Looking at him expectedly, Morgan got the message and sat down, facing across from her as they looked at each other. Morgan doing his best to be calm as he patiently waited for her to start, her gaze now not on him, but facing down into the grass as she gathered her words.

Until she was ready to speak them.

"While my little spurts of strangeness do happen in Virion's presence, they are not due to him himself." She stated, taking a pause as Morgan listen readily for her next words.

"They're cause of me."

While Morgan was able to keep his face straight, that didn't stop him from giving a brief flash of surprise at her words.

"What do you mean, cause of you?"

Morgan saw Cherche proceed to grab her arm, stroking it slowly as she ran her hand up and down, seemingly trying to soothe herself, "I guess cause of me was a poor choice of words, I meant me, and, the future version of me, the one which Gerome hails from."

Morgan nodded, now understanding that whatever was bothering her, had to do with the future version of her. Still, he didn't know why.

Glancing at him momentarily, Morgan saw Cherche's eyes flicker with a look of uncertainty that he rarely ever saw with the Woman, showing just how much this issue was affecting her. Not saying anything until she was ready to speak herself, which she did after a few moments.

"I guess to cut straight to the point, when I'm comparing myself to her, I become worried there's something wrong with me."

Morgan held a sympathetic look on his face, he remembered his Mother telling him a common problem many of the shepherds she helped to counsel had times when they felt they weren't able to live up to their future counterparts standards, specifically when dealing with their children. Feeling as though they were failing them in a way when they weren't able to properly care for the children. Still, he never would've thought Cherche would compare herself to her own future counterpart.

So he had to understand why.

"In what sense?" He asked, trying his best emphasize a caring and worried tone, wishing to help.

And it seemed to have worked as Cherche spoke once again.

"That I'm missing something my older-self did." She stated, making Morgan go silent as she continued, "I trust my older-self, I thank her every day for Gerome, but, for the life of me, I don't understand why she chose, Virion."

Morgan's eyes widen, a silent 'o' escaping his none open lips, listening on as Cherche didn't stop.

"I trust her decisions, I believe she made the right choices, which is why, when I look at Virion, I feel, confused, what did she see, that I can't."

The tone of slight sorrow and confusion in her voice was not lost on Morgan, who, at first, didn't say anything, instead, opting to just walk up to the Wyvern Rider, who didn't notice his movement until she felt his hand land on her shoulder. It caused her to snap out of her daze and look at him, a confused and somewhat shocked look on her face as Morgan gave her a hard look.

"Cherche," he spoke, immediately catching the Rose-haired woman's attention as her eyes flicked in surprise by his stern tone, "I think you only need to hear this once, you don't need to feel like that at all."

Cherche was stunned, not able to straighten or fix her stunned face, only able to look on as he continued.

"You and your future-self are not the same, and you should never think of them as the same, they are simply, a version of you that could've been, nothing more, nothing less." He stated, "They shouldn't dictate how you act or feel,"

Morgan took a pause, catching his breath as he got ready to speak a quote that his Mother held in high regard, "We aren't pawns to some scripted fate, needing to follow some future that could be, we make our fates, with our actions."

Cherche eyes widen at the quote, her body shaken a bit by its words, especially with the way Morgan said them, surprising her with his unflinching spirit as he spoke each word.

"Just because the future you saw something you didn't shouldn't make you think any less of yourself, cause you are you, not her. And even if there was something your missing, it doesn't mean Virion has it like you think his future self must, cause he himself is his own person, and that's all you can judge him as."

Silence fell over the two, the air becoming thick with tension as they each basked in what was just said, it was enough to even have Minerva worried as she slightly picked her head up, eying the two somewhat worriedly.

Morgan was the first to break the air, his unflinching look and determination falling away as a one of surprise came onto it. Quickly retracting his hand from Cherche's shoulder with such speed that it surprised her as well, Morgan grasping his hand while Cherche grasped her shoulder where his handheld, tightening her grip as she noticed she somewhat missed the feeling of his hold.

"Whoa, sorry about that, got a bit carried away there," Morgan stated in an embarrassed tone, a shaky smile on his face as he was clearly surprised with his previous actions just as much as Cherche was. But even so, the Rose-hair Wyvern Rider smiled.

Shaking her head playfully, Morgan saw how her gaze soften as she spoke, "Don't be, I needed to hear that," She told him, fully looking at him as she proceeded to place one of her hands on his shoulder with a soft grip, before using the other one to grasp his own hand that he himself was holding. Morgan giving her a shock looked as she softly gripped it with her gloved hand.

They stood together like that, silent, the only movement being the wind that passed and tickled their bodies, giving a slight sway to their hair as they looked at each other.

Eventually, though, Cherche spoke to break the air, her smile still adored as she asked, "Would you like to stay the rest of the night at here?"

Morgan smiled back, "I'd love to,"

And Morgan could feel her grip his hand, just a bit tighter.

* * *

Morgan had to admit, he didn't know how he ended up like this, maybe it started when they sat next to each other, or leaned on each other, or maybe when Minerva suddenly snuck away,(He still had no idea how she would be able to do that). But no matter how it started, it didn't change what was happening now.

Cherche, wrapped around his arms, a stunned look still present on his face as her armored chest pressed into his, her own arms wrapped around his neck as she used to push herself even harder against him, their lips connected in a kiss that he was finally starting to return. Allowing his hands to finally rest against her back, finding them slipping past her flowing hair and onto the smooth skin her dress let free. His hands clearly feeling nice to her as he heard her give a low hum of approval. Still, despite their position, their mouths never opened, at least, not yet.

After a bit, the two finally pulled away, Morgan still having a bit of a stunned look on his face, while Cherche had a playful smile on hers, her hands pulling away from his neck to resting their palms on his chest. Breaths deep and long, as they let silence reign while they gazed at each other.

"You're a good kisser," Cherche playfully commented, giving a giggle as she saw Morgan turn away with an embarrassed blush.

"I've had a bit of practice," He sheepishly replied.

"I could tell," She joked, arise a small, but genuine chuckle from the tactician as well, but the tone of their conversation changed, when Morgan felt her grip his shirt somewhat tightly.

Making sure he was looking at her directly, Morgan saw her eyes flicker with determination, "Morgan, I'm not sure if what I'm feeling for you runs as deep as love, but, I can't help but feel I see something in you that makes me care for you," She spoke, "So, for tonight, I wish to at least allow myself to try and see what it is, so, for tonight, will you allow us, to give ourselves to each other,"

Morgan couldn't help but suck his breath in from her gaze, her face still one of determination, but her eyes holding a flicker of pleading that made him feel weak, still, as much as he wanted to, he needed to let her know the truth.

So, bringing his hands up to her shoulder, surprising her when he lightly pushed her away, allowing for some distance between the two as he gave her a hard stare.

"Cherche," He spoke, "Your amazing, courageous, beautiful, there are so many positive traits about you I could list on, I'm honored you'd even think of allowing me to be with you," Morgan could see the faint blush forming on her checks from his compliments, but, he still needed to let her know a bit more.

"However, before I can even consider agreeing, you need to know, there are others, others I've sworn to care for, who I've agreed to love all I can, while being truthful to them about the others." Morgan could see the brief flash of shock on Cherche's face as he gave her this information, "So, knowing this, do you still feel comfortable, with being with me."

Her response was quick, as her hand came to hold one of his own as she gasped it off her shoulder, gently holding it with her grip as she fiercely looked into his eyes.

"I do," She stated, "As I said before, I don't know if what I feel is love, however, I still care for you, as such I can imagine how others may feel similar, and I would find it heartbreaking if they were denied a chance to express their feelings as well,"

Morgan nodded understandingly at her respond, removing his free hand from her shoulder, he used it to grip the hand she was using to hold his other, "Than, shall we continue?"

Cherche nodded, but before Morgan could think to act, her face turned into one of curiosity as she asked, "I'm curious though, is Nowi also apart of your group?"

Morgan couldn't help give a light chuckle, "She is," He answered honestly.

Cherche gained a cheeky, yet heartfelt smile on her face, "I assumed something happened between you two, I can't remember the last time she seemed so upbeat."

Morgan gave a somewhat proud grin, "Well, that boosts my confidence, knowing how happy I've helped her become."

Cherche smirked at him, "Well then," Raising a playful eyebrow at him, a sultry undertone in her voice, "Let's see how much you can raise my spirits?"

Morgan smirked back, "Than perhaps you could allow me to gain a little more access?" Referring to the armor she was wearing.

Cherche smiled, eyes closed as she tilted her head away, letting out a low muffled chuckle, "Very well,"

And with that, she moved back, giving him a confident look as her hands disappeared behind her back, her eyes never taking their gaze off his as he heard a couple of metallic clicks, most of her armor-plating sagging forward, before falling off in front of her. From her chestplate, neck piece, to her shoulder and hip guards. Leaving her boots and arm guards as the only armor left on her body, but still, despite seeing her armorless before, Morgan could only suck his breath in from how her black dress tightly wrapped around her body despite the fabric being a bit thick, letting her defined curves show.

Morgan leaned forward, one of his hands reaching out to try and meet her, only for her to put a hand up and motion him to pause, a confused look on his face, while she had a playful one on hers.

"Before we start, I think I should tell you, don't expect me to just allow you to do what you want," She warned, her tone playful, but Morgan could very clearly pick up of the stern and serious undertone she included, "Before you can mate with me, you must tame me,"

Morgan could see the fire in her eyes as she continued, "And if you can tame me, then I'll be yours to command."

She wasn't lying, Morgan could tell that, she wanted him to challenge her, to make her submit, and he couldn't help but relish a bit in the challenge.

Making his move, Morgan started by placing a hand on hand on her rounded hips, gripping it just enough for her skin to feel the placement of his fingers, but not enough that it felt intrusives, more like an elegant rub as he stroked his hand up and down her hips. His other hand meanwhile snaked around his back, his fingers gently passing through her hair as he let the hand land on her bare back, making sure to give a loving rub to it as he moved his hand up and down.

Cherche seemed to enjoy his touch, her eyes closed as she tilted her head back to simply enjoy his touch, a low hum of approval coming from her lips from the occasional stroke Still, it wasn't enough, and when she narrowly opened one of her eyes, he nodded in understanding.

Using the hand roaming her hip, he made its stroke up last longer as it moved from her hips towards her stomach, slowly making her way to her chest. But that seemed to be a wrong move as Cherche hum turned into a low, muffled growl, the thin smile on her face disappearing. Quickly seeing this wasn't what she wanted, at least, not yet, Morgan's hand quickly made its way back to her hip, but, instead of just staying there, he decided to go more down, seeing if how she'd react to him making his way down her leg.

And judging from the look on her face, she didn't seem to mind, her eyes still closed and no smile was present, seeming impartial to his movement. So, decided to see what he could do, he had his hand stop over her large thigh, the skin of his palm lightly pressing against the skin exposed on her leggings, while his fingers lightly gripped the side. Pressing his palm just a bit of force against her thigh. While the skin covering it was smooth and fair, he could feel the muscles underneath that conveyed just how much strength it held, he definitely wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a kick from her.

And after thinking the pressure he was applying on her thigh was sufficient enough, he began to move his hand up and down the exposed skin she showed on it, and it seemed to be having a positive effect as a smile returned on her face, briefly rolling her shoulder against her tilted head from his movements. But, that wasn't all she did.

Morgan gave a somewhat surprised grasp when one of Cherche's arms wrapped around his head, gently, but firmly pulling him towards her until he was faced at the crook of her neck. Dotting his eyes towards her, Morgan could only see her narrowly opened eyes staring at him, a somewhat commanding look in them.

Morgan now understood what she was playing out, she was in control, the one leading what they would do, so, if he wanted to get the better of her, he'd have to do as she wished, going by her pace, needing to wait for the right moments to strike, until he finally he would be in control.

And so, he moved to please her, lowering his nose until it was just a centimeter above her skin, taking a deep whiff yet soft whiff of her rose-tainted scent, the air his nostrils moved nicely gliding over and tickling her skin. Something she seemed to enjoy by how Morgan felt her hand softly grip his head. The tactician imagining she had a somewhat wicked smile on her face, wishing he could have a look, especially when she let out an "ah" as he gave a light kiss of lips to her shoulder, having just enough saliva on his lips to leave a drop of it on her skin as it shivered slightly from the cool air.

The two went on like this for a few minutes, Morgan's doing everything to softly praise and please her with what she allowed, taking a couple of risks every now and then to see what else he could do, but for every risk that had her growl, the one he took to make up for it seemed to please her greatly, to the point where she let out the occasional soft and low sigh of pleasure.

Eventually, it got to the point where the kisses Morgan was leaving on her neck were much longer, wetter, and applied with a bit more suction. His hands meanwhile, were now exploring uncharted territory, the hand on her back slipping under the edges of the opening of her dress, roaming onto the skin she had covered, while his other hand now stroked over her stomach, slowly, but surely making its way upwards. And she never seemed to give any disapproval of his movements, at least, as long as he didn't rush it.

Which is why he couldn't help but smirk as his hand was finally able to cup one of her breasts, the thick fabric of her dress may have covered it, and even though it, he could feel the presence of a bra underneath, what he was able to grab felt like a handful. And when he gave it a gentle yet firm squeeze, the soft moan she exhaled gave him a great amount of confidence. One which he quickly acted upon as his other hand quickly reached behind and under the back of her skirt-like drape, enticing a surprising gasp from the woman as she felt one of her lower checks gripped firmly, Morgan taking note of its impressive shape, similar to Sumia's due to their similar activities with their steeds.

But, this movement caused an unexpected movement from Cherche that Morgan didn't plan for, her hips bucking forward slightly, right into the upper part of his leg which he planted knee first between her legs. And while it was brief, her covered sex still grinded lightly against it. And it caused both of them to pause.

Morgan felt his breath hitch, and despite the fact he was still gripping one of her breast and rear, his hands didn't dare to make a movement. His eyes focused on her face, gone was the smile, the face of pleasure she was allowing herself to show. Instead, her eyes were opened wide with uncertainty as she didn't even look at him, and even with her cheeks slightly reddened, it didn't seem she knew what to do next.

That was until Morgan felt her firmly grip both his shoulders before proceeding to hastily throw him to the ground, the Tactician losing some of his breath from the sudden action, but dared not to complain as he looked up at her, her face one of commanding as she simply ordered, "Pants, off."

Morgan was quick to obey, hastily reaching down and undoing the belts that held his baggy pants. Fumbling a bit until finally unbuckling them, pulling both his pants and small clothes down around his thighs. Allowing his already pulsing and enlarged member to finally be free of its constraints. Morgan letting out a relieved sigh as he realized just how long it was kept like that. Briefly wondering if Cherche noticed it, but quickly ignored the thought, especially when he heard two pieces of metal hit the dirt floor.

Looking at the fallen objects, Morgan saw that Cherche had removed her arm and hand guards, tilting his head up to see the somewhat wicked smirk she held on her face, showing her anticipation and excitement while seeming in control. Her smirk widening as she saw the tool Morgan had, and even though she said nothing, Morgan felt his pride swelling up a bit.

And inwardly, Cherche felt her own pride swelling too, helping her to waste no movement as she moved both of her thinly gloved hands under her skirt, gripping the lining under her crotch as with a firm grip and single pull, she ripped the piece of fabric from her pants. Ripping her panties along with it, snapping the thin string that held against her hips as she now had an opening for her entrance. Allowing Morgan to take a quick look of the tattered fabric, her panties he noticed being a black, thin thong, and even with the lack of light over them, his trained eyes could see the faintest wet spot on them. But any further observation was cut short as Cherche unceremoniously discarded them.

Taking a step towards him, Morgan was caught a bit off guard as she turned around, planting a foot on either side of him with her back turned to him. Saying nothing as she squatted down, her rear stopping right above his pulsing erection. The Tactician taking a deep breath as he felt the heat emanating from it, giving a shiver as a small drop of her fluids fell on his lower head. And while not even glancing back at him, she reached her hands under, firmly gripped his erection in a way that had him hiss in a bit of pain and pleasure, and lined him up to her entrance, before dropping down fully onto him.

The sudden action causing both of them to give a gasping throaty moan. Morgan reeling his head back from the sudden sensation, taking note of how her walls felt a bit, rough, corse, and wrapped somewhat harshly around him in a way that not exactly painful, didn't exactly allow him to just relax. The contrast between her and Nowi's walls also making the sensation much more stimulating. Cherche meanwhile, had a dumb smile, or as close of one someone could think she could have. Her bangs falling past her lowered face as she let out a deep breath, feeling a bit of sweat forming on her face from a sensation she hadn't felt in a long time. Morgan's length filling her like she could never remember, every light pulse it emanated causing her walls to slightly spasming, lightly grinding her rear against his lap.

And she wanted more.

Placing her hands on her knees, Cherche began her movements as she bounced up and down his large cock, her years of training allowing her to squat up and down quickly without much effort. Giving enough power that with every slam downwards, even through her pants, her firm cheeks jiggled, while also producing a muffled slap with Morgan's lap, along with a grunt from the Grandmaster from the sudden force.

Still, it wasn't like Morgan didn't enjoy it, the pleasure he was feeling, felt, a bit raw. But still was very enjoyable, from the ways her velvet walls massaged his length, to the brief yet frequent sensation of her covered buttocks pressing against his lap, to the view of he had of her back as she moved herself up and down, The Wyvern Rider sometimes twisting her hips enough for Morgan to view the face of pleasure she allowed to show, while also getting a glimpse of her covered mounds to jiggle from her movements.

 _'But I can't just lay back and let her do the work!'_ Morgan thought, Cherche said that he had to tame her, but right now she was the one in control, and if he wanted to tame her, he would need to wrestle that control from her.

" _Mhh_ , getting bolder are we?" Cherche commented with a shaky, yet controlled breath, eyes closed as she didn't even look at him, instead focusing on her bounces, only now she had some guidance with the new set of hands on her shapely hips.

Morgan below her, did his best to keep his grip on her hips, using it to help control her movement, if only just a bit. Still, it allowed him to regroup and get himself ready for the next part of his plan, proceeding to readjust his legs, proving a little difficult with his lowered pants restricting their movement a bit. But he was able to plant his feet into the dirt, raising his knees up while picking his upper body up. And when Cherche started to fall down, he thrusted up.

 _"Ahh!"_

The Roseanne woman couldn't help but gasp from the sudden motion. Eyes bursting up as she felt his length hitting deeper than it had ever done before. Stretching her walls larger than they'd ever been. But she knew she couldn't just let him continue, she had pride, and she would not let him dominate her, yet.

And so, after quickly tilting her head down, scrunching her eyes and biting her lip, she moved her hands from her knees to his, and proceed to kick her movements into overdrive.

Before, most of what you'd hear at night in the Wyvern Valley was the sound of the wind, but now, what would be heard would be the sound of grunting, moans, muffled slaps of skins, etc… As a Grandmaster and Knight battle for dominance.

And Morgan knew, he was on the defensive. Despite having now been able to launch his own counterattack, he was barely able to keep Cherche at bay. Every time she came down against his thrust the force she brought almost had his hips crashing down. The Rose-hair rider using her grip on his knees to put even more force in her movements, While Morgan was barely able to match them thanks to his grip on her hips allowing him to match with his thrust.

Sure, he's had struggles with Lissa, and Nowi before, and sometimes his Mother. But this, this was something else. While Morgan wouldn't call himself weak, he would reckon to say Cherche was much stronger than he was, not to mention, her statue was just a bit more than his own. Making his use of strength, an uphill battle. Still, he could tell Cherche wasn't exactly not having her own struggles. It seemed as though his member was large enough to keep her occupied, the brief faces of contoured pleasure he saw on her face also being an indicator that she was getting close, especially when he noticed her movements become just a bit more frantic.

 _'Not like I'm faring much better,'_ Morgan told himself, thanking Naga for the experience he had greatly building up his stamina, letting him hold on for just a bit longer.

Cause if he was gonna come, then he damn make sure she'd come with him.

 _"Hah huh, gods,"_ Cherche whined, wanting nothing more than to allow her floodgates to open and experience the pure bliss that had been building up, but that would've meant letting Morgan win their first bout, and from his thrusts, he was damn well making a good effort.

But she was doing just as much on her front, her walls squeezing him as tightly as she could, making sure it wasn't too tight though that he felt pain, or, at least not much of it. Her thighs meanwhile, were starting to get a bit sore, while she would normally be able to do a multitude of squats for a while, the speed and force she was apply was starting to get to her.

"Cherche,"

The woman's eyes widen from the call, noticing the desperation in Morgan's voice, he was close, this was it, just a bit more and she'd be able to finish this round. At least, that's what she thought, not noticing the strained smirk on Morgan's face.

"Naga!" She gasped, as Morgan's thrust now pounded into her with such force she never felt before, sending ripples across her bottom and folds as her mouth and eyes widen. He had tricked her, making her think he was close, so she'd lower her guard just a bit, and now, he was taking advantage of that.

Cherche was powerless to stop him, he caught her off guard, and he was bringing her to an orgasmic pleasure she couldn't' deny herself any longer.

But she wasn't out of this yet.

Morgan grunted out a moan as Cherche matched his thrust, multiplying the pleasure both he and her were feeling. He had hope that catching her off guard would be enough, but the stirring in his balls made him know, he couldn't last any longer.

And so, with one final thrust, he pushed himself as high as he could while also bring her down as well, Burying his member inside of her deeper than ever before, causing both of them to let out a long, deep moan as he came. His member pulsing violently as her walls milked his cock for all it was worth, filling her insides up immensely as she let out her own cry, allowing herself to finally cum. Coating his length with her juices as its volume caused the fluid to try and escape around the small cracks present, leaking onto Morgan's laps as the two stayed still, neither daring to move.

This round was a tie.

That was until Morgan let go of his grip on her hips, allowing his upper body to fall back with a thud, his chest rising and falling deeply with frequent breaths, a part of his hair sticking to his face from the sweat he produced as he let his body rest. Cherche meanwhile was able to keep herself up, albeit for just a bit longer. A wide smile on her face as her slightly, yet still noticeable disheveled hair slightly clung around her skin. Her legs and arms shaking a bit as her grip on his knees wavered, until, she allowed herself to fall backward. Making sure to angle herself as she landed right beside him with an _umph_ , a low tired moan passing through both their lips as their sexes disconnected with a pop.

Morgan's semi-erect length glistening and pulsing in the night from their juices, while Cherche shivered as she felt the rest of those fluids flow out of her folds. Briefly making the Wyvern-Rider wonder curiously between her panting breaths just how much he was able to discharge. An arm resting atop her face to try and calm the beating of the pulse in her head.

"That was, _huff_ , Magnificent." She spoke, eyes closed as she allowed herself to bask in the bliss of their aftermath.

Morgan responding with a half-groan, half-laugh, "It was, _huff_ , certainly something," He replied, his tone having a bit of sarcasm in relief to the soreness present by his lap, but still held enough cheerfulness to convey just how enjoyable it was in spite of that.

Cherche smiled with a chuckle, "Well, if you're up for it, maybe we can try something else?" She asked with a teasing tone, causing Morgan to turn his head and crack an eye open at her, only to then widen both of them as he saw the new position she assumed, flat on her back as she bent her knees upwards, feet planted on the ground while her legs were spread to the side. An inviting look on her face she beckoned him over with one finger, her other hand between her legs as she opened her filled folds. And just like that, any tiredness or soreness he felt in his body was forgotten, and he quickly made his way in between her legs.

"Let's see how you do with a bit more control?" She challenged with a teasing tone and smirk.

Morgan returned his own, he hadn't tamed her, not yet at least. But he had impressed her enough to give him more of a chance, and he intended to use it.

"Ahh," Cherche breathed, a simple, tired look of pleasure on her face as she felt Morgan reasserted his now fully hard member into her, wasting no time as he proceeded to pound her with hard, deep and fast thrust. The lubrication from their previous round allowing his length to slide even better than before, causing the two to pant and gasp with every thrust.

Cherche bit her lip and shut her eyes as she leaned her head back, taking in the bliss of their coupling as she stretched her arms past her head. Allowing Morgan a full view of her tightly clothed, yet still exquisite form, her contained breast jiggling back and forward. The Wyvern Rider having half a mind to give them some attention, though, she was content to just enjoy the more simple pleasure she was experiencing now. Besides, she was sure Morgan would give them some attention in just a bit as she cracked one eye to view the thrusting tactician between her legs.

Morgan grunted as he buried himself deep inside Cherche's pussy once again, her velvet and soaked walls still squeezing him with a strong, firm, yet lovely grip as he grinded against her many bumps, causing it to spasm even more around his length. It was enough to have Morgan close his eyes to focus on the movements, the sounds Cherche made being his indication on his progress as he pounded away. But even though the sounds she made were lovely, he knew this was only the beginning.

 _"Mhhmmm,"_ Cherche moaned as Morgan adjusted his position, the rose-haired woman cracking open an eye to view the hand now lovely yet possessively squeezing her breast. And while it was a bit more painful than she would've liked, she allowed it on the account it still felt very nice. That along with his pounding on her folds now being bolstered by the new grip he held around her thigh as he pressed it against his chest, allowing him to gain a new level of control over her.

 _'Than again, I am allowing him to show me what he could do when in control,'_ Cherche mused with a light smile, before realizing her head back as her smile widened and mouth opened to allow the passage of a loud, deep gasp as Morgan's pounding started to become strong enough to send shockwaves through her body. Causing her hips to go from lightly buckling to match every other thrust, to fully humping and match his rhythm. _'Ah fine, I guess he's shown me enough,'_ The Wyvern Rider acknowledged. He may not have completely tamed her yet, but he had shown more than enough skill for her to start submitting to him just a bit.

That, and she really just wanted to experience another orgasm.

Morgan was caught a bit off guard as Cherche wrapped her long, still armored, slender legs around his waist, pulling his hips even closer against her groin as he thrusted in and out, one of his arms still wrapped around her thigh as she used her new grip to match his thrust and give them more power, allowing him to reach so deep they were both sure he was pressing against her womb. Morgan meanwhile, had his upper body pulled down as his partner wrapped her arms around his head, bringing it down and his body against his own, and with her lips next to his ear, she whispered, "Do me, like an animal."

Morgan felt himself pause briefly from those words, his eyes widening as he looked at her own, wanting to make sure he didn't miss hear her, but the look in her eyes, made him know exactly what she wanted, and he was ready to give it.

"Ahh! Yes!" Cherche cried as Morgan went wild, his thrust becoming animalistic as he pounded against her snatch, her walls greedily spasming around him as her legs helped to power his hips. His hands meanwhile, mauled at her breast greedily, no gentleness in his grip, just possessive squeezing, and she loved it.

But what was really setting her skin on fire, was the trail of wet kisses he was leaving on it, sucking his teeth against her neck as she moaned from the feeling. It was enough for her to start longing his lips against her own again, and so, she had him do it. As with the grip of his head, she readjusted their faces before smacking their lips into each other. A passionate exchange taking place with their mouths.

 _'Whoa,'_ Morgan thought as his tongue battled with Cherche, everything she did felt wild, yet refined and powerful, just like her movements on the battlefield. The best he could compare her to was his own Mother with how feisty she and he could be when trying to pleasure each other, but with Cherche, it felt more like a competition, and he was ready to end this round on a high note.

 _"MAAHH!"_ Cherche gasped inside the kiss, her eyes widened in surprise as she was lifted up and off the ground, Morgan's hand now situated on her firm ass and back to lift her up. His knees planted onto the ground as she raised up, her legs tightening their grip around his waist, causing her to impale herself even deeper onto his shaft as she moaned loudly into their kiss, tears of pleasure starting to form into her eyes.

Morgan thrusted in and out of her folds, slapping his hips against her, producing a muffled slap to their ears. Using his grip on her lower cheeks to move her up and down to help match his thrusts. Her body flailing lightly from his actions.

 _'He got me,'_ Cherche realized, their last position had him doing most of the work, but now, if she wanted to get most pleasure out of this, she needed to put her own effort in. And so, unwrapping a hand from her neck, she gripped his shoulder, using her leverage there and with her legs to bounce up and down his cock, a bit wilder, focused on getting orgasmic bliss she desperately craved.

They humped against each other, moaned in each other's mouths as they let their instincts control their actions, both feeling their pleasure building up closer and closer to their ceiling, ready to burst the dam that had been holding them back. They were so close any sort of rhythm they had was lost in their frantic movements, but still somehow matching each other perfectly.

And with one last thrust, Morgan was able to bury himself deeper than ever before, with Cherche's legs gripping around him so hard that Morgan was afraid she'd break his back as no opening was found between their sexes. His member pulsing violently inside her spasming walls as it shot into the wave of her own release as it slushed and pooled inside her folds. Overfilling it more than it should be but unable to escape.

The two disengaged their kiss, taking in a deep breath, Morgan resting his head against her neck, while Cherche did the same but with his shoulder, the two still clung to each other. Their chest pressing against each other with every exhausted breath as they painted aloud.

Morgan felt exhausted, there was something about this session that was different than his others, even if he didn't go as long as he had with his other partners, the battle of dominance took more mental energy than he ever used before. And it made every hard earn release, that much more satisfying.

Cherche meanwhile, had a wide grin on her exhausted, blissful face. Eyes closed as she allowed herself to bask in the glory of this session. Her dress clinging against her skin from the sweat she produced, but she didn't care, she could just remove it for the night, and cling on to Morgan for warmth, not afraid for their privacy as she was sure her darling Minerva would assure it. But what truly made her smile, was Morgan, he had shown his determination in not just letting himself getting the pleasure, intent on giving her just as much as she did to him, and even when he was in control, he made sure to focus more on her own release than him. It made her truly want to submit to him, cause she was sure, he'd take great care in her.

Which was why, she wanted one more round, not for her, but for him. To show him a glimpse of the pleasure she would give him in the future, of what she had to offer him.

"Morgan," She breathed, trying to get his attention, but despite her mouth resting right next to his ear, he didn't respond.

"Morgan?" She asked, just a bit louder, seemingly doing the trick as it caused him to jump up slightly, making both him and Cherche shudder and let out a low moan as their sexes were still connected, their combined fluids finally starting to pool out and onto the ground as Morgan's length slight deflated, but still mostly hard.

With a slight red tinge on his checks, Cherche felt Morgan's hand grip her just a bit more tightly as he adjusted his head to look at her, "Sorry, just, _huff_ , gods, still basking in the afterglow," He apologized, "That was really something."

Cherche smirked slightly at his little compliment, "If you thought that was something then I wonder if you'll be still conscious after what I have in store next."

She could see Morgan visible flinch, a little out of fear of what she could have planned, and having another mind-shattering orgasm so soon just after the last, along with a glint of anticipation of what it could be.

So, keeping his grip on her, the Tactician made sure to catch his breath, asking in as confident tone he could, but still a bit shaky, "And what could that be?"

Cherche responded only by bringing his head closer, placing her mouth right at the nick of his ear so she let her breath lightly tickle it, giggling inwardly as she felt the tactician shiver slightly, and with a sultry, low, yet simple whisper, she said.

"My arse,"

Morgan felt his breath hitch in his mouth from what he just heard, and when he pulled his head back in shock to make sure he was hearing it right, the smirk Cherche gave him made him realize it was no joke. And her smirk only widened as she felt his body go a bit tense.

So, seeing she needed to add in a bit more words to help push Morgan along, she explained her reasoning.

"I want to submit to you, Morgan," She plainly stated, "The first round I tested your resolve, the second, what you do in power, and through what I've seen, and felt, I trust in you to take care of me."

Morgan was taken slightly aback by her remarks, the tone of her voice and lack of hesitation conveying she meant what she said, and it caused his mind to start racing with possibilities. The thought of anal had never passed his mind once, even though he was sure some of his partners wouldn't be obsessed, Tharja being the most likely contender, with perhaps Lissa if she was curious enough, or his Mother being somewhat open to it. But still, just imagine what it could be life excited him more than he thought possible.

But still, he had to confirm, and so looking at her, he asked, "Are you sure?" He tried to hide the excitement and anticipation in his voice, instead of trying to sound more concerned.

But it seemed to be for naught as she playfully gave him a teased smile, "Morgan, do you really think I'd asked if I wouldn't be?" Raising an eyebrow up at him as he embarrassedly turned his head away.

And after a quick small laugh at his embarrassment, she went on, adopting a bit more serious yet still caring tone as she said, "Morgan, I trust you to treat me right, and know I will inform you if something is wrong," She tried to soothe him, before deciding to become a bit more teasing and seducing in her tone, "So, let me be your pet, to take care of you, please you, and be of use to you, more than any liege could hope."

"Gods," Morgan shivered, not needing to look at Cherche's face to tell the grin she held. So, after little deliberating, he brother his own mouth to her ear, "I accept,"

And Cherche smirked at his acceptance, intent to make him realize just how right of a choice he had made.

* * *

"Just slowly push it in Morgan,"

"Yeah, slowly, *Gulp"

 _'Gods I was not ready for this,'_ The Grandmaster mused as he slightly pushed his hips forward, his grip on Cherche's bare hips tightening immensely as the two heard and felt the pop of his tip entering inside her asshole, causing them each to scrunch their faces in the powerful sensation.

The two had both discarded most of their clothing, Morgan still wearing his Tactician top and boxers, which were situated around his knees, While Cherche had forgone all of her dress and boots, leaving only the hairpiece on her head and gloves on her hands. She allowed him to take in her body for a bit too, using the time he spent gawking to give them both a bit of rest, that and it made her pride swell up a bit.

She also used that time to help prepare him, making sure his length was properly lubed, which wasn't hard thanks to the amount of their mixed fluids cover it. Still, she felt the need to just give it a bit more and lowered her head to give him a quick, yet exquisite blowjob which lasted only a few bobs of her head. But it was still enough to have him almost falling over from the pleasure.

And now, he was about to experience a pleasure he'd never experience before. With him on his knees, and Cherche on all fours in front of him, her posture refined as she presented her full, firm, and rounded ass to him. Keeping absolutely still as she allowed him to enter her puckered hole. And with just his tip in, he could already feel the difference.

Dry, rough, and unbelievably tight, that was the best he could say to explain the contrast between her anus and her pussy.

And he was grateful to the lubrication now covering his member, otherwise, this would've been a much more painful experience for the both of them, as the Tactician made his way deeper, inch by inch.

"Gods," Cherche whined, even with the gloves covering her hands she could tell they were whitening with how tightly she was gripping the earth beneath her. Her head hung low while her hair fell past to the ground, eyes closed as she let out deep pants. Doing her best to keep herself composed from the immense sensation of her hole being expanded in a way it was never meant to be, and while it came with a load of pain, she could also feel an equal amount of pleasure.

Only for it to come to a pause, as she finally felt Morgan's hips press against her ass, the tight and somewhat shaky grip he held on her hips let her know he was fully in, and gods, was it a sensation.

 _'I knew he was well-endowed, but I may have overestimated just how much I could handle,'_ The Wyvern Rider mused to herself, just staying still, Morgan doing the same as neither dared to move, allowing the other to get accustomed to the sensation. They couldn't exactly call the sensation pleasant, just, intense.

But, they seemed to get accustomed to it, with Cherche being the first to speak, not even attempting to look at him as she simply told him, "You can start,"

He could start, she didn't tell him to take it slow, or easy, she didn't give him any parameters, just, go. She was giving him control.

 _'Than I guess I should test the waters, for both of us,'_ He decided, making sure to keep his firm grip on her hips as he slowly, but surely, pull his hips back. Causing both of them to let out a low, deep moan, only for it turn into a sharp hiss as Morgan stopped halfway and proceed to push himself back in at the same pace.

It was painful, her ass involuntary squeezing and clenching around him despite her best efforts to control it, squeezing his dick just a bit too hard, while the change in pressure for her was equally as painful. But for a brief moment, when he was fully back inside her, they felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure they never felt before. Causing the Roseanne woman to widen her eyes and gasp, while Morgan shivered out a moan.

That was it, that pleasure, was what they were looking for. And now that they experience once, they were intent on getting more.

Their pace was slow at first, still trying to get accustomed to the sensation and to not quickly overdose themselves to the pleasure lest risking losing all control. Morgan's thrust taking around 15 seconds to get in and out. But every time he did, that immense pleasure they felt, was a bit longer, and the pain they were feeling, slowly, but surely, faded away.

It took around a whole 2 minutes for the pace to change, starting with Morgan putting just a bit more, umph, to his thrusts, comparable to a light, but firm swing of a sword. It was enough to cause her body to buckle for a moment as she took in a deep gasp, Morgan taking a pause to appreciate the small yet enticing ripple created on the skin of her butt-cheeks from the thrust. Only to then give a surprised gasp of his own when she pushed her own ass back against him, giving a pleasure filled groan as she did so.

And so, the two began to work together in their movements, their thrust not particularly past or powerfully, but carrying just enough force and enough frequency to more than makeup for it. Any pain they were feeling long since drowned out by the pleasure that they felt, which was evident by the loud moans and grunts they gave off, not able to keep their mouths closed as they humped against each other.

But, Morgan couldn't help but want to do a bit more, Cherche had told him she was his, she would submit to him, and currently, he wanted to test out just how much he could currently get away with.

"Ahh!" Cherche yelped, surprised and shocked from the sudden blow to one of her lower checks, causing it to jiggle and involuntarily clench her anal walls briefly. It was the most undignified sound Morgan had ever heard from her, and he couldn't help but smirk.

And so, he decided to step up his actions, firstly by giving her another not as hard, but still firm slap, seeing the way her skin rippled as her asshole spasmed briefly around him, a bit painful, but the thrill he felt from it more than made up. Especially when Cherche shivered and let out another quieter yelp, letting her head hang low as she let out a series of deep groans and moans. However, Morgan wasn't finished, and leaning forwards as much as he could in his current position, grabbed a hold of one of Cherche's arms, reeling it back and using it to help propel his thrust while still helping to keep her suspended in the air. The surprised gasp she gave from the action quickly being replaced by a series of whines and moans as her body ragdolled slightly back and forward on the one arm she was keeping herself up on.

Only to unable to keep the strength in it as she collapsed slightly on it. Barling catching her on her elbow as she allowed herself to be taken as her ass was jutted upwards, having Morgan now needing to thrust slightly downwards and subsequently putting more force in his actions, seen with the way her body shiver and spasm underneath him. Cherche meanwhile, barely putt up any resistance as the sensation became overwhelming to her. While she felt a bit of pain from the roughness Morgan was displaying, the sensation and pleasure coupled with it were more than enough for her to not care as she drove her hips back to meet, somehow still able to keep the movements refined despite how wild they seemed.

"Morgan," She whined, not looking at him as tears of pleasure filled her eyes, unable to even keep her head up as she let it crash into the ground, allowing her check to be pushed and pressed against the dirt with Morgan's thrusts, her breasts also lightly grinding and smacking against the ground as they swayed back and forward, providing even more stimulus to her as she felt her folds spasming, needing just one little push to be sent over the edge into ecstasy.

Morgan meanwhile, was similarly on edge as he drove his member in and out of her asshole, the smack of his hips against her lower checks providing a loud smacking sound as he pulled both his and her body back and forth with the grip he had on her arm and hip. Grunting with every movement as he could barely hold out any longer. Until, finally, with one last thrust, he embedded himself deep inside her, grunting out her name one last time as she let out one last exhausted whine.

Cherche held her head low as her thighs buckled, her ass was filled to the brim with Morgan's seed. Unable to stop the clenching of her asshole around his base and keeping him from pulling out. Until eventually, it became so filled up he had to pull out somewhat roughly with a grunt while Cherche gave a harsh groan. Morgan's member still shooting out wave after wave of his seed onto her back, painting it white as her body shivered from the sensation. His member resting on the crevice of her ass, the Wyvern Rider allowing her front to complete crash onto the ground while somehow still keeping her ass into the air, due to in part with Morgan's still present and painfully tight grip on her hips along with the propping up of her knees, even as they buckled to still keep her up.

The only sound that could be heard being their panting breaths, the two still as they tried to come down from their ecstatic high. Sweat dripping on every edge of their skin as their head beating with every pulse of their heart, both feeling a bit light-headed, but still having a small grin present on their faces, Cherche's body spasming lightly once in a while as she felt Morgan's fluids seep from her upper hole, while her own fell from her lower filled folds.

They kept their bodies like that for a bit, before Morgan final felt the strength in his knees leave him, falling back onto the ground with a thud. His body exhausted, sore, aching as the toll of the day finally came to him. But, with deep breaths and a smile on his face, he could care less as just let his body relax from the hard work it endured.

Only to feel it being snuggled into by another, barely able to crack his eyes open to view Cherche making herself quite comfortable by his side, somehow managing to make her way over to him without him noticing, whether it be from his lack of awareness or tired senses, Morgan didn't know. But part of him believed she simply picked herself up with no hassle and made her way to him without much effort. His spent lover making sure to press her body firmly against him, one leg swung over his waist while the other intertwined with his own. Her arms making their way over his chest and around his neck as they wrapped somewhat possessively around him. Resting her head against his shoulder as a pillow.

"Cherche, huff, you really are something else," Morgan praised, unable to even look at her as he let his eyes rest, instead, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in even closer.

A move she accepted as she let out hum of approval before saying, "As I said, I aim to please," With a simple tone, yet chipper tone, before becoming slightly stern as she warned, "However, do not think I will allow you to take me as some harlot whenever you wish,"

Morgan immediately took a nervous gulp, "I would never think of doing that!" He tried to assure in a hastily and fearful, only to hear Cherche cheerful giggle.

"I'm only teasing Morgan," She assured him, feeling the quickening pulse in his blood slowing down as he let out a relieved sigh, causing the smirk on her lips to expand, "As long as you treat me right, then I'll make sure to please you however you wish when needed,"

Morgan gave a small smile from her words, letting his head tilt to the side to properly face her, his eyes slightly widening as he glimpsed his repaired cloak, and it gave him an idea.

"In that case," he said, catching Cherche's attention as he used his other arm and extended passed and over her body, reaching out. Cherche about to turn her head to see what he was reaching out to, only to give a small, surprised, _"Huh?"_ When she felt a new piece of fabric covering her body.

"Wouldn't want you catching a cold exposed like that," He cheekily asked with a smile, grateful that his cloak was big enough for the two of them in this position, the warmth they felt from each other's body, with the cloak helping to keep away the cool winds of the night made for a pleasant feeling. "Plus, I don't want anyone else catching a glimpse of that marvelous body of yours," Morgan added with a somewhat confident tone.

Cherche gaining a playful and grateful smirk from his words, raising a playful eyebrow at him as well, before blowing it and her face, as she let herself relax, "Even if they did, they would've also seen that it belongs to you, " She spoke, "If Minerva hadn't scared them off by then."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh at the security provided for them, grasping Cherche closer as she snuggled into him, both finally allowing their bodies to rest, and bring an end to this wonderful night.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa, Cherche joins, man, and here I thought adding Nowi was an unexpected option for me, but damn, did I enjoy writting her a lot. And hopefully her scenes, esspecially the smut, were enjoyablely for you guys. As for some of the girls, Tiki's defenitly joining next chapter, been waiting way to long to add her and can't wait. And I defeintly plan on being a bit more lay back with the structure of next chapter and having more fun, aka, sex scenes. Hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter to make. As for Anna, I got an idea of how to add her later down the line. So there's that. Any hows, leave your throughts down below, and thanks for reading.  
**


	11. Praising the Divine

**Author's Note: Was originally gonna release this chapter in mid-late August. But as you can see, it ended up taking a bit longer. But hey, after a year of teasing that Tiki was gonna join, I finally wrote it, in my longest chapter ever written yet! Dear Naga was this long!  
Tiki, probably the girl I've wanted to write about the most, and by how much set up I've done for, you can tell how special I wanted it to be.  
And its releasing on my birthday as well, go figure! So as my B-day gift to you, ******I hope you all enjoy it!****

* * *

Morgan couldn't help but groan as he felt his senses start to return to him. The rough terrain his lower body was laying on kept him from drifted off back to the pleasant, smooth pillow his head rested upon also kept him from getting up. But as his memories of the previous knight returned to him, he realized what his head was resting upon was no pillow.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Cherche smiling down at him, "Well good morning," She greeted him as she kept his head on her lap, moving one of her hands to graze his face before resting upon his hair as her fingers gently waved through it with loving strokes, "I was wondering when you'd wake up." She teased.

To which Morgan couldn't help but smile up at her, raising one of his own arms up to gently cup her face, the Rose-hair woman leaning into his touch, "Well, I'm up now," He greeted, "And what a sight to wake up to."

Morgan's smile widened as he saw the way she chuckled at his compliment, her eyes closed while she brought a finger up to her chin as her head slightly bounced around. Allowing Morgan to take in her mostly bare form in the morning light as it shined upon her. From her twin mounds, to her sharply rounder hips and toned stomach, even from this angle, was incredible.

And seeing more of it, was what helped to get him up, as he reluctantly removed his head from her supple thighs as he sat up. Giving a groan as he winced at the soreness his body felt. Reminding him of the consequences for sleeping outside like this, especially after a pretty intense session. But he could deal with a bit of soreness, letting out a satisfying moan he got up and popped a few joints. Before turning around to view Cherche doing the same with much more grace, the woman making no efforts to cover herself as she displayed her entire form to him as she proceeded to give her own body some stretches.

Causing Morgan to look away slightly embarrassed at the many, many marks he had left her with the night before. Cherche smirking inwardly to herself at his reaction, wearing the many marks of his dry and sticky seed with pride. Before getting up and making her towards him.

"I would suggest returning back to the town before the others start to notice our absence," She spoke, "But we aren't exactly in any state to return as well." She added, motioning to both their disheveled forms, the multiple marks and stains of dirt that they both had on both their bodies and ragged clothes.

"That is certainly a problem," Morgan agreed as she stood next to him, almost unable to keep himself from focusing on the problem they had in favor of just staring at her incredible body, "I could use a couple of hexes and spells to get mask the stench off of us, but, this physical evidence, we need to wash up a bit at least."

Morgan saw Cherche's smile turned into a slight grin, prompting him to ask, "Got an idea?"

To which the Wyvern Rider quickly responded, "Yes, in fact, there's a secluded pond nearby that should suffice our needs," She informed him before turning around towards their pile of discarded clothes, "Minerva Dear!" She called out, a moment of silence following her words before a rumbling was felt in the ground, with said wyvern poking her head out the side of a corner at the call of her name. Morgan noticing the slight glare she seemed to give him before focusing her attention back on Cherche, who simply walked up to the wyvern in her bare form. Swaying her hips slightly as her lower cheeks jiggled with each step as she reached her beloved mount. Cupping its head as she playfully gave it loving strokes that the wyvern seemed to enjoy.

"Minerva-kins, do you mind taking Morgan and I towards the nearby ponds so we can wash up?" The Rosanne woman sweetly asked, to which the Wyvern responded with an affirmative nod, causing Cherche to widen her smile as she rewards her mount with another set of rubs.

Though as she continued to reward the wyvern, Cherche turned her head back to Morgan, catching the tactician staring at her form, "As much as I appreciate your attention Morgan, do you think you can be a dear and gather our clothes so we can depart?" She simply asked, though considering it was Cherche, one should take it more like an order. And so, Morgan got to work gathering their scattered clothes over the ground while Cherche prepared Minerva for their short ride.

"Huh?" Cherche gasped in surprise as she felt something wrapped around her shoulder, finding herself now wearing Morgan's cloak as it large and baggy size covered most of her form, especially when she looked down to view Morgan's arm wrapped around her waist as his hands tied in knots to the cloak. Closing off the opening to her front, finally offering her some modesty as she tilted her head back to Morgan as she gave him a questioning look as he continued.

"Like I said last night, I don't want anyone catching a glimpse of your body like that except me," He stated with such confidence and pride that Cherche couldn't help the light blush that formed on her cheeks, wondering if this was the same shy old boy that wouldn't leave his Mother's side when he first joined the Shepherds.

She decided to smirk in response as she helped him do the last knot to the cloak.

"Very well," She told him, before the two proceeded to mount Minerva, Morgan making sure to tightly secure their clothes inside the satchel to the side as he wrapped his arms around Cherche's slim waist as the woman took the reins as they took off into the valley below.

* * *

Morgan could only let out a groan as he returned to his private chambers. Hair still drying off after his second wash in the morning. While the ponds he and Cherche used was nice, it wouldn't hurt to give him and his clothes just another wash to make sure. Still, it was the sight he had at the point that was the source of his current discomfort in his loins.

The way the water had cascaded down Cherche's form while washing herself off. The deep breaths she that moved her chest up and down while her hands moved up and down her sharpened curves while her long hair clung to her silky skin was a sight that filled him with all sorts of emotions and feelings. Especially with the knowing looks she gave him as he tried, mostly in vain, to focus on washing himself, only to find his gaze falling on her.

Part of him hoped they would've had a quick round there in the pond. Remembering how she pushed her backside against him, nestling his cock between her ass cheeks when he went to wrap his arms around her, pushing their bare bodies together.

Only for her to swiftly pulled away from his grasp as give him a wiggling finger and tsk when his hands began to wander a bit too much for her liking. Playfully scolding him in patience, telling him that wasn't the time and place for the two to have some fun. Saying that if he really wanted some relief, to do it himself as they dried off and put on their slightly cleaner clothes.

Morgan couldn't help but give a slight chuckle, despite her remarks saying how she was his last night. She also seemed keen on keeping him slightly on edge and still remaining in control, choosing when she would reward him the pleasure she had promise. To Morgan, it seemed to fit her.

But that didn't change the fact he wished he could've gotten a release in some form. After everything, his hands just couldn't even come close to the pleasure he felt with anyone of his lovers. They just paled in comparison so much he didn't even want to try. So, he didn't, and that left him to wait for his erection to subside as he pushed away his more, perverted thoughts.

 _"Morgan? Are you there?"_ Lucina's voice called from the other side of the door, snapping the tactician out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah!" He responded, making sure to hastily put on his cloak to help obscure his erection from possibly being noticed in case she came in.

 _"Oh good!"_ Her voice rang, Morgan seemingly relaxing as it seemed as she had no intention of coming in as she continued, _"I just came to remind you of the meeting, the others are getting ready and should be resent by the lounge in 15 minutes."_

And with that, Morgan heard her steps fade away as she left him. Leaving Morgan alone once again as he proceeded to plop on his bed. Knowing what he was already gonna say at the meeting, he decided to give his body a bit more rest. It was still a bit sore.

* * *

"You want us to split up!" A chorus of surprised cries filled the lounge.

Morgan reeled his head back from their cries as his ears rang slightly, he had expected them to be surprised by the suggestion, but he didn't think it'd be this much. So, after giving them another moment to calm down, the grandmaster took a deep breath before speaking once again.

"Look, I get that this may come as a shock, but trust me when I say it's probably safer for us to leave one party here in town by Wyvern Valley, while another escorts Tiki to the Mila Tree as originally planned." He told the group, who took the suggestion much better the second time around, though they still had to ask.

"Why?"

Looking down at the map that had been laid out, Morgan pointed towards the spots that had recent reports of bandit activity, some of which landed near where they were currently stationed out, "Its well know by now Tiki's ability to turn into a dragon, along with a general idea of what her appearance in both her forms look like." Morgan stated, taking a moment to glance at said Manakete, who looked back at him in great interest as she wondered what he was getting at as he continued, "And considering we had not just one, but two manaketes participating in the last battle, no doubt will rumours spread about the possibility that she will be here."

His words caused Say'ri to jump in, clear concern on her face, "Fi, then we must depart at once to ensure Lady Tiki's safety!" She insisted, however, Morgan only gave her a calm look as he shook his head.

"I would agree, but then, I thought about how we could use those rumors to our advantage." He replied, gaining a multitude of curious looks as they all recognized that familiar confident tone that only appeared when he or Robin were discuss a plan.

"Go on," Lucina beckoned.

To which Morgan did, "Well, I was thinking, if those rumors spread, then it'll lead some unwanted attention here. And in the interest of protecting this town due to the fact it was our presence here that could potentially lead bandits here, I think we should make sure it stays safe."

"That still does not explain to us how it'll be to our advantage," Say'ri cut in once again, clearly on edge on his words mostly due to the current risk potentially facing Tiki.

Morgan, however, was unfazed by her comment, "Which is where Nowi comes in." He continued, turning to look at the surprised Manakete along with the rest of the group.

"Me?" She piped in with a surprised tone, making sure she had heard right, to which Morgan nodded his head with a wide grin.

"Yep," He confirmed, "If we just left some people at random here, then the rumors that Tiki was here would fade out, however, with you still here, the rumors might just continue, considering how similar your's and Tiki's dragon forms are." He added, before looking back down towards the map, "Which we'll continue drawing bandits to the area."

"But, won't that be bad," Cynthia cut in, confusion in her voice.

"Yeah?" Inigo agreed, "What about all the towns and villages that may be caught in their paths, " The dancer didn't want to say he doubted Morgan, but he felt like he had to ask these questions.

And Morgan seemed prepared for these questions, "Perhaps, but the idea they could possibly capture the Divine Dragon themselves will cause them to hurry as to not miss their chance, and even if they have their doubts, they may also try and capture wyverns instead to compensate in case they believe they could not take Tiki herself." He explained before pointing down at the map for all the group to see, guiding their eyes to the set of trails that lead in and out of Wyvern Valley to the west.

"If they hurry like I think they will, then they'll probably take the main roads to get here faster, and considering how the towns along the side have already been ransacked, they'll likely ignore them as they wouldn't be worth the effort or they'll have already been deserted, not to mention they'll likely run into rival bandits or armies on the way, which will slow them down and dwindle numbers. In the meantime, a smaller group will use the less populated roads to escort Tiki," Morgan let out a deep breath as he finished, having finally explained the basics of the plan to his group, who while not seemingly against, didn't seem all that on board as well.

"Guys," He sighed, "I know this isn't the best situation, but considering rumors of Tiki's potential appearance in the area will bound to happen, I say it might be best to have any potential would-be kidnappers focus on a place that we can defend and prepare while we sneak past them than risk running into on the road where even more potential rumors of her appearance could appear, possibility enough for someone clever enough to figure out our path and destination."

That seemed to have done the trick, as Morgan saw many of the group give a reluctantly accepting look, seeing the merits of the plan. While those who may have had a problem, stood silent, not being able to come up with a better alternative.

"So, who do you suggest we leave to defend here," Kjelle questioned, breaking the silence that had taken over the room, "You know, other than Nowi considering she's pretty important to you plan," She added as the rest of the group took up expectantly at Morgan.

And with that, Morgan began divulging who he thought should stay to defend the Valley.

* * *

"So, does anyone have any complaints?" Morgan asked the group, who replied with silence.

"Good, remember for the team escorting Tiki, we'll be leaving in just a few hours, so get ready," Morgan continued, "Otherwise, you're all dismissed."

And with that, the group made their way out. The ones selected to go with Tiki to the Mila Tree with a bit more haste in order to get ready their belongings. Morgan meanwhile, leaned forward, planting his hands on the table as he let out a sigh of relief. He was getting more and more used to leading these meetings, but he still felt somewhat mentally exhausted after them.

"Morgan?"

"Hmm?" The Grandmaster hummed in confusion, not realizing he wasn't all alone, opening his eyes to find Tiki with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Oh, sorry," Morgan apologize, "Was a bit distracted,"

"I could tell," She responded with a bit of concern before her face softened with a soft smile, "I must say though, you take more and more after your Mother with each passing day," She praised, "For a moment it felt as though she was here,"

Morgan chuckled from her praise as he rubbed the back of his head, "Really?" He asked, to which she nodded, "Thanks, helps to show I'm making progress in being just like her!"

Tiki gave her own slight chuckle from his enthusiasm, but it was quickly as Morgan heard the low tone, slightly worried tone in her voice with her next words.

"Yes, but that also means you're bearing the heavy responsibilities she held," The Oracle pointed out, "I can tell how much they're weighing on you."

Morgan felt the need to look away, she was right, the burdens were heavy, and they were on his mind pretty much all the time, "Yeah," He replied in a low voice, almost a whisper, though she was still able to hear it, "The plan to split us up, I was honestly a bit afraid of how you and the rest of the group would take it," He admitted.

"Morgan, you know how much everyone trust you, including me," She stated with an honest and soft tone, making her way over to him from the other side of the table until she was just around the corner of the table as she looked forward towards him.

"I know," Morgan replied, forcing himself to turn his head to try and face her, "It's just, its cause of that trust I don't want to let you guys down with a plan you might disagree with."

Tiki reached over to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "While I admit I do have some concerns about your plans, I also trust how much you must've thought about it too, I know you wouldn't suggest something like that before thinking of other options first," She told him, "And I'm sure others believe that as well,"

Morgan smiled from her words, the Oracle returning one of her own as they looked at each other. Only for Morgan to turn away before a blush could form on his cheeks. While reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder, Tiki had inadvertently presented him a view of the marvelous valley her cleavage held as her tight red dress left a generous portion of her mark-less skin out of the display. And since he didn't want to tempt fate with the sinful view he had of her soaked form a few days ago, he changed the subject.

"You don't think Say'ri will stay angry at me for long?" He questioned with a slight joking, yet also nervous tone.

To which Tiki pulled away as she gave it some thought, tilting her head to the side that Morgan found remarkable cute, "She's not the type to hold grudges so I do not believe so," She answered, "However, she still believes it's her duty to constantly make sure of my safety, despite my insistence she doesn't need to, so having her stay here may probably leave her a bit frustrated."

Morgan nodded his head in agreement, it was decided to help sell the illusion that Tiki was in Wyvern Valley, to have the Princess of Chon'sin stay here. It was somewhat well-known that she usually accompanied Tiki as her own personal bodyguard since the last War in Valm. And considering she took Tiki's safety more seriously than her own life, you can imagine she wasn't all too thrilled with the plan at first.

Morgan was thankful that the ancient Manakete was able to convince her to trust in him before things got a bit too heated. He thought they might have a full blown argument right there. And he wished to avoid that.

"Though I don't think she's the one you should be worrying about," Tiki's voice rang through his ears, cutting him off from his thoughts as the grandmaster looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Tiki gave him a small, sad smile, "Let's just say, Nowi might be having her own disagreements with the plan as well." She informed him, before making her way out, leaving Morgan to ponder her words.

 _'Disagreements Nowi had with the plan?'_ Morgan repeated in his head, Thinking back to the manakete and her actions during the meeting. Sure she was surprised when he explained how she needed to stay here to fool bandits and help spread rumors, but other than that she was pretty quiet, not saying much else as she seemed to keep her gaze down at the map.

 _'Wait, quiet?'_

Morgan gave groan out in frustration as he held his head in realization. Nowi was almost _never_ that quiet, even during something as important as a strategy meeting! At the very least she would always look on with a curious look. She must've had some sort of grievances with it, but choose not to voice them. And he didn't even notice!

And with that, he quickly went off to find her and apologize.

* * *

Morgan let out a series of deep breathes as he entered the stables, startling Cherche as she was currently inspected the equipment that was left in the room, making sure they were ready for their journey.

"Goodness Morgan!" Cherche cried at his sudden entrance as she turned to look at him, "What's gotten you so riled up?"

"You haven't happened to see Nowi around her by any chance?" He asked quickly, not wasting a second in his response, have already been around half the town already in his attempt to find the manakete.

Luckily for him, Cherche answer didn't have him searching for the other half, "Why yes, she should be outside playing with Minerva by the other end of the stables." She informed him with a still somewhat confused look.

"Alright, thanks!" The Grandmaster exclaimed, ready to sprint out to the other side of the stable, only to stop himself when he realized he was about to make another potential mistake. Turning to look at Cherche once more his face changed into one of concern as he asked, "Cherche are you ok with the plan?"

"Ok with the plan?" Cherche repeated, her confusion now becoming more evident from his sudden change in attitude and focus, "Morgan are you ok, did something happen?" Her concerned voice rang out as she took a step towards him.

Morgan, upon seeing her confusion and concern, raised his hands forward, "No no no!" he tried to calm her down as he shook his hands and head, however, Cherche's look of concerned didn't waiver. Causing the grandmaster to let out a sigh as he dropped his arms, "Actually, yeah. I realized I made a mistake while telling you and the others about the plan," he admitted.

"Mistake?" She questioned, to which Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't account for your guys' feelings," Morgan told her with a tone of self-disappointment, "I mean, this place is like a second home to you, and my plan is potentially putting it in danger, and you won't even be here with Gerome to help defend it," He continued, referring to how she was selected to continue traveling with the main group to ensure Tiki made it to Mila tree, which also consisted of himself, Lucina, Anna, Inigo, Severa, and Owain. While Kjelle, Cynthia, Brady, Gerome, stayed at Wyvern Valley along with Nowi and Say'ri.

"Morgan," She sighed, turning her face slightly away as she made sure to gather her words properly, now understanding properly what was weighing on his mind, "While yes I do feel a bit uneasy with how the plan might go, by no means do I object to it."

Morgan though, didn't calm down from her words though "I know that but, even if you guys don't object to it, I don't like having you guys be uneasy. And after realizing how quiet Nowi was during the meeting after I explained it, I don't want to leave her or you like that" He clarified,

Cherche smiled at his words, "Your concern is truly touching, Morgan," She proclaimed, making her way over to him as she brought him into a reassuring hug, "But you should know, if I had any qualms like that, I would've already voice them to you, especially considering the current state of our relationship."

Morgan couldn't help but shiver as he returned the hug, especially the sultry tone the Wyvern Rider gave with her last words as she rested her head on his shoulder. Still, he was grateful as she helped put some of his worries to rest, "Thanks,"

"Your welcome," She replied before breaking the hug, "However, you may still want cheek on Nowi if those are your worries. I'm sure she understands as well, it just may be a bit harder for her to accept."

Morgan let out a small chuckle at her words, "Perhaps," He agreed, ready to make his way to the manakete once again, but not before surprising Cherche with a quick peck on her cheek.

"Thanks again, Cherche!" Morgan shouted as he ran off, leaving the Rosanne woman a bit stunned before her face gained a small smile. Making her way back to tasks she was performing before, with her mind now running occupied with a few thoughts of how to perhaps treat Morgan later on.

She did promise him pleasure only she could offer. And she wasn't lying.

* * *

Morgan let out a cry of relief when he made his way to the other side of the stable to find Nowi and Minerva nearby on the ground. The two currently rough-housing with each other as they rolled and tumbled along the ground. Not noticing the new arrival of a spectator.

"Hey, Nowi!" Morgan called, trying to get her attention as he waved over at her. The Wyvern and transformed Manakete stopping for a moment to look at him. Only for Nowi to than ignore his call and resume her playtime with Minvera, who quickly played back as she ignored Morgan as well.

The grandmaster could only sweatdrop at the response, "Guess she might be a bit angry at me after all," He muttered as he walked over to the two.

"Nowi, can we talk for a bit, please," Morgan asked once again in a pleading tone, only to then jump out of the way and to the side when Nowi proceeded to spit a small, but still somewhat dangerous fireball at him. Morgan eyes twitching in fear and shock when he saw the small smoldering patch of burnt grass that was created from the attack.

 _'Ok she's really mad,'_ Morgan thought as she looked at the manakete, who had stopped playing with a now confused Minerva as her green-scaled playmate gave the grandmaster a cold shoulder.

Morgan let out a sigh, realizing this was gonna be harder than he thought as he picked himself up.

"Nowi, are you mad at me?" Morgan asked with a tired smile as he walked over to the manakete, who turned away from him with a huff.

"Come on, look at me?" He pleaded as he tried to walk around her form and face her, Nowi constantly shifting her position to face away from the Grandmaster. Who kept trying to outmaneuver her. To the point, he was starting to predict her movements and have her face him multiple times when she tried to look away. Which was clearly starting to irritate her. To the point, that with an annoyed huff, she had her tail take a swing.

Right into Morgan's side.

"Ahh!" Morgan shouted in surprise as he was sent flying a couple of feet away from the sudden hit. Tumbling along the grass before stopping in a curled up position. Clutching his side as he let out a groan, with a concerned Minerva looking over him.

Nowi meanwhile, was shocked at what she just did, clearly not having meant to hit Morgan, or at least not that hard. Encasing her form in a cascade of pink petals, she transformed back to her human form as she ran over to Morgan and knelled at his side.

"Oh gods! Morgan! are you OK!?" She cried out in concern as she looked over at where he was clutching, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She apologized, tears almost ready to form in her eyes at possibly having hurt Morgan. Only to stop when she heard him let out a noise.

"Huh?" She hesitated, not knowing what he just said, only for him to repeat his words clearer.

"Guess you must be pretty mad at me," Morgan groaned as he turned himself over to look at her, a strained smile on his face as he focused to ignore the pain in his sides. It wasn't that bad, nothing to visit a medic over, more in line to stubbing a toe. Hurts a lot at the moment, but long term was fine.

"Mad at you?" Nowi repeated confused, with Morgan giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah, I mean, you seemed pretty quiet during after I explained the plan, so I was afraid I said something to make you mad," Morgan told her, "And, I mean just a couple of moments ago you seemed pretty annoyed with me enough to ignore me until eventually batting me away."

Nowi let out a groan as she ran her hands roughly through her hair, "Morgan, I wasn't mad with you," She stated.

Which only seemed to confuse the grandmaster even more, "Than, what was it?" He questioned in curiosity, still wanting to know why she acted strangely.

Nowi let out a huff as she let her arms fall to her sides, looking away in silence for a few moments, before answering in a low, embarrassed tone, "I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Morgan repeated, Nowi giving a small nod in confirmation, "What could you be jealous about?" He asked, curious what it was.

To which Nowi responded with a small blush on her face, "Well, I mean, I kinda found out what you and Cherche did last night," She admitted shyly as she tapped her fingers together, "She told me earlier before the meeting."

"Oh," Morgan let out, "Is that what's been bothering you?" He asked, still a bit confused, wondering if Nowi had some sort of problem with Cherche joining their little group.

Nowi though, shook her head in disagreement, "No no, I like Cherche, I have no problems with her being in the group with us," She clarified, before stuttering her out her next words, "It's just, just that, ... "

"Just what?" Morgan questioned.

Only for Nowi to explode in irritation, "It's that you're a big hypocrite!" She cried with a tone that shocked Morgan as she stared at him with hurt eyes, belonging to those of a child who felt a bit betrayed, "You were the one who suggested we shouldn't have sex or anything like that while we were on this trip! And then you go and have fun without me!"

 _'Oh,'_ Morgan thought, realizing what he had said to Nowi their last night on the boat. Mentally beating himself up by how she must've been a bit hurt at him breaking his word while she dutifully followed it.

"Gods, Nowi, I'm so sorry," Morgan apologize to the Manakete as he took one of her hands with his own, "I didn't mean to leave you out, its just, last night between me and Cherche was kinda spontaneous," He told her, seeing the Manakete's expression soften.

"Yeah, yeah I kinda figured," Nowi started with a low yet understanding tone, only for a brief look of child-like anger to reappear on her face, "But it's still not fair how I have to stay here while Cherche gets to go with you to Mila Tree, who knows how much more fun you two could have on the way!" She whined.

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle, now understanding that Nowi's was just acting out like a child. Still, it didn't make her feelings any less relevant. And he knew he had to do something. So, squeezing her hand, he had her look at him as she gave the best smile he could muster.

"Anything I can do right now to help make it up to you?" He pleaded with a somewhat cheerful tone. Hoping to express to Nowi he was willing to try anything to help alleviate her problems.

Nowi responding by looking a bit shocked by his declaration for a moment. Her face turning into one of deep thought as she tried to think of a solution, before finally ending, in a predatory grin that had Morgan realizing he may have given her a bit too much leeway in deciding.

* * *

"Harder Morgan! Don't slow down!" Nowi demanded, letting out a shriek of pleasure as he followed her orders. Burying his pulsing shaft all the way into her folds with a deep thrust that had his hips pressing against her tight ass. The force causing her legs to jiggle while she used her extended out arms to keep her face from smacking into the wall in front of her. Her eyes widening as she felt another orgasm racked her body.

Morgan let out a groan at how her walls tightened and spasmed around him, barely able to keep himself from shooting off as well as her own release seeped out of her folds and down her legs. Staining her shorts and panties which were hung around her legs. He had to admit, while he thought Nowi might ask for a quick session, dragging him to a nearby alleyway behind some crates was something else. Luckily they didn't need to worry about anybody hearing them, thanks to the sound containing hex he chanted as Nowi bent over against the wall.

A wall which she was now taking a series of deep breathes against as she tried to recover from the orgasm she just experienced. Her head hung down as her tongue threatened to roll out, a bit of drool escaping her lips past her long wavy hair to the ground below. Morgan meanwhile had his cloak hung up on a nearby create, his pants and small-clothes hang around his legs.

If she and Morgan were gonna be separated for a while, she wanted to make sure to have some fun before they saw each other again. And with the little time they had left, there was no time to waste with foreplay or being gentle.

"You ok?" She heard Morgan asked, his hands still firmly gripped her hips while his voice held a tone of concern. As much as the Grandmaster wanted to let out more of frustration he felt since his morning tease from Cherche, considering he hadn't had a release yet, he had to focus on Nowi's needs first.

Who quickly responded, "Yeah, yeah, that was great." Nowi breathed out with a tired tone, yet still held enough energy to express she wasn't done yet. Evident by the way she slightly wiggled her hips to feel his still hardened cock stir her insides. Causing her to grin as he was still ready for more.

"You can take control this time," She told him, "You still haven't cum yet so don't be afraid to give me all you got."

"You sure?" Morgan questioned, a bit concerned if she truly wanted him to let loose like that here.

Nowi though, turned her head back to give him a bright reassuring smile, "Yep!" She confirmed, "It's gonna be a while till you get to have some fun with the little body of mine as well, so if you wanna try something, now's your chance!" She expressed, rolling her hips around once again in order to entice him.

Morgan gave her a confident grin in response as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to press his chest against her back. Causing Nowi to shiver at how his loins stirred her insides while feeling her body pressed against him. Letting out a surprised gasp as Morgan's hands cupped and gripped the back of her thighs, before raising her small body off the ground and into the air. Lifting her up, he spread her legs slightly to either side while her back was resting against his chest. Her head just against his shoulder as she looked up at him in awe with wide, curious eyes. All while keeping their sexes connected.

She smirked up at him, _"Do me."_ She simply told him, extending her arms upwards to wrap around his neck. Feeling Morgan tightening his grip on her thighs before pulling her body up, and dropping it down.

"Ahh!" She cried at the sudden force, repeating the sound again and again as Morgan raised and lowered her body on his thick shaft. Filling her up and stretching her out her insides as no one had before. Nowi was certain now, she never had a partner like Morgan before. He could be sweet and gentle, or rough and hard. He could suit her needs however she wished, and right now, she wanted to be pounded. And he could still surprise and go beyond her expectations.

"Nowi, you're squeezing me so tight!" Morgan grunted as he dropped her down on his length once again, seeing the way legs stretched out in reflex up into the air in reflex as she let out another gasp. Her moans becoming louder, deeper, and wilder as he started to bend his knees up and down to add onto the thrusts.

"It's cause- _AHH_ \- you're so- _RAHH_ \- amaZING!" She shouted back to him, letting her mouth remain open as she tightened her grip around his neck, pulling his head down to her own as they could each look at each other's blissful expression in the sides of their eyes. The sound of their moans along with skin-slaps of his hips to her ass being contained by Morgan's soundproffing hex.

 _pap! pap! pap!_

By this point, Nowi could no longer form out any word as she panted, any attempted to do so would be swiftly cut off by his thrusts. But she didn't care, she told him to let loose, her body ragdolling against his own as she was at his mercy, her perky breast jiggling in their tight confinement as she wasn't able to do anything but just accept the loss of control she held this position and enjoy the pleasure.

Which she did as her voice became higher and higher in pitch with each passing minute, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic as his grip around her thighs tightened.

Nowi's body starting to go limp in his against him as felt a flurry of small, yet incredible orgasm rocked her body over and over. Only able to gurgle out moans and shiver in response.

Morgan meanwhile, felt closer and closer to his own released, his breathing becoming a series of pants as he became more and more frantic, barely even noticing the disheveling mess Nowi had become. Having had her permission to let loose, he gave her exactly what he wanted, and he was so close to his own release it was like a dam ready to burst.

And so, tightening his grip around her one last time, Morgan gave his final thrust as he buried himself deep inside her all the way to her core like so many times before as he let loss animalistic grunt. Firing wave after wave of his cum into her tight, small womb. Causing the green-hair Manakete to tense up in his arms, her eyes shooting open as she could only be still for a moment. Before letting out an ear shrinking cry as her own walls spasmed as well.

 _"MOOORRGGAAAANNN!"_ She cried as she had her own release, their mixed juices bursting out from her tight snatch and dripping onto the ground below. Her nails digging into the back of his neck as she held onto him for dear light while her legs straightened out high into the air, shaking along with the rest of her body as her vison turned to white and her mind went blank.

Morgan though, was barely able to catch himself from falling down as he pressed his back against one of the nearby crates that shielded him and Nowi from view to the streets to the side. Letting his body slide down against it to the floor. Making sure to hold onto Nowi tight as she remained still in his arms.

"Gods," He crackled out with a smile on his face as he regained his breath, "That was amazing Nowi," He praised as he leaned down to give a peck atop her head. Only become a bit confused as she didn't give a response. Prompting him to turn her head to face him, before letting out a chuckle as he realized she had fallen asleep on his lap, her face having a blissful expression as she rested her head against his chest.

"When Minerva informed me you two ran off somewhere, somehow, this wasn't the last thing I had in mind." A sharp, playful voice cut in.

Scaring Morgan as his body went tense while whirling his head to the source. Finding Cherche leaning around the corner of the grates he was against. Her trademark smile present as she crossed her arms. Looking down at the two.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief, "You scared me Cherche," He admitted, before looking back up at her with a smile, "I thought you were someone else."

The Wyvern Rider looked back at him with a questioning look, "If that was your concern, then maybe you two should have found a more secluded place to perform something like this in." She scolded with a stern, yet equally teasing tone, "Than again, considering all I heard was silence before reaching this creates, I assume you took some precautions,"

"A sound-proofing hex," Morgan responded with a bit of pride in his skills, enticing a smirk from Cherche at his confident attitude.

Having her shake her head playfully as she kneeled down to his level, "I'm assuming Nowi was the one who suggested this?" She asked, extending her hand out to softly stroke the hair of the sleeping Manakete, who let out a low gurgle in response, causing the Grandmaster and Wyvern Rider to let out a small giggle.

"Yep," Morgan confirmed as he also started to give the girl his own series of pats and pets, "Turns out she was just a bit jealous that she would have to stay here while the two of us went off to the Mila Tree and, in her words, miss at on all the fun we'd have." He informed her.

"Is that so?" Raising an eyebrow playfully at the information as she cupped the girl's cheek with her gloved fingers, stroking her thumb against it and in turn, widening the unconscious girl's smile.

"Than perhaps I should promise her the two of us won't have any, fun, till she rejoins us," Cherche suggested with a simple yet honest tone that had Morgan shoot his eyes open and his body tense up. He may not be a complete sex-crave young man, but that didn't change the fact that he had gotten pretty used to the act, and the thought of it possibly stopping indefinitely was not a pleasant thought, even if he himself suggested it to Nowi not long ago.

However, Cherche only giggle as she saw his shocked reaction, "I'm only joking, Morgan," She assured with a smile, letting out another laugh as she saw his face relaxed in relief, "But don't expect us to have as much fun as you could with Nowi, or for it to be as spontaneous as this," She informed him.

Prompting him to ask with a curious look and tone, "Than what should I expect?"

Cherche eyes narrowed at him while her mouth formed into a sultry smirk, giving him an enticing look that had him on edge, especially with what she said next, "You'll just have to wait and see,"

But before he could try and ask more, Cherche quickly changed the subject, "In any case, we'll still need to leave in a few hours, and you are in no condition to show yourself off into the open." She stated while wrapping her arms around Nowi and picking her up into her arms and pulling up her shorts and undergarments. The sleeping Nowi wincing as she unconsciously felt the now sticky mixed fluids of her and Morgan's released stain and press against her lower covered body.

Cherche giving the girl a silent apology, but she could just carry her out into the streets with her pants dangled around her legs, leaking fluids from her folds. So she would just have to endure it for now.

"I'll take Nowi to clean her off," She told him as she turned away, "You meanwhile, should redress. If you wish to wash off, I suggest using the stables you found me in, it's closer than the inn and should still provide enough privacy."

And after informing him of that, she walked off with Nowi, leaving the Grandmaster by himself, pants still hung around his legs as he continued to recover from his now ended session. Before finally picking himself up, redressing himself. And Making his way through the streets and to the stable. Making sure his cloak was covering most of his disheveled form, including the bite mark he had on his neck as he pulled up the hood.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Morgan asked as the scouting group consisting of Severa, Owain, and Inigo as they returned to their camp and entered his small tent. The look on their faces not boarding well to the Young Grandmaster.

"Not good," Inigo replied with a low face, "Those bandits look to have been in the town for a while. They've settled in and got a routine. And the townsfolk are at their mercy."

Morgan gave a sigh, "How many?" he asked.

"Too many," Severa chimed in, "And it's not just numbers, we could deal with that. But they've got defenses: towers, some small forts to hold up and recover in by using the buildings. It won't be easy, and we might cause more damage to the town than they have if we try and fight head-on."

Morgan gave a tsk at the information. Taking a glance at their map, he followed the trails of dots representing their path from Wyvern Valley, which they departed from a week ago, to their current location. A moderately sized village near the outskirts of the Mila Tree. One last stop to rest before making their way to their destination.

But, just as Morgan had feared, they weren't the only ones there.

Taking a breath, Morgan looked back at the group and asked, "You said they had a routine, what kind?"

"The devious!" Owain jumped in, raising his shaking fist as his face held a hint of anger as he continued, "They don't stop the town's people from living their lives, but they make it profitable. Stopping them in the streets to take what they fancy, and whatever trade comes into the vision, they take without giving much back."

Inigo sighed along with the other's at the Prince's words, his flair making them take a bit more effort to fully comprehend what he was saying. "What he means is that they're smart. They're using the town to set up shop and take advantage of the whole continent falling into chaos. They don't seem to pillage randomly, but instead, are knowing what they can take, with as little risk and while also making sure there's more for them later on."

"So, what do you think we should do," Severa questioned as she crossed her arms under her chest, "Should we help the village? Or go around?"

Morgan took a moment to think of his response before replying, "I think it may be smarter to go around, these bandits while sounding like scum, appear to know its better not to make any rash moves. They'll probably stick to that one village and not risk going out for supplies when they have a steady stream at their location. We could make it to the Mila Tree without engaging them. And when the news of multiple armies coming here for the peace conference reaches them, they probably hurry and leave to not risk facing them."

"But?" Inigo said, sensing his friend has something more to say.

Which Morgan provided as he continued, "Who's to say the villagers will be able to wait that long? They'll be suffering longer due to our inaction when we had the chance to help them directly. And what about when the bandits do leave? They could just tear down the place for all its worth when the time comes."

"So we're gonna help out, got it," Severa stated, a small smirk on her face as she realized she would get the chance to bash those dirty bandits to the ground.

"Magnificent!" Owain cried in ecstasy, clearly wanting to have helped the village himself but waited for Morgan's approval as he was their tactician, "We'll save the day and put an end to the injustice!" He shouted. However, before he could shout out any more cries, Inigo chimed in to ask one very important question that needed an answer.

"Do you have a plan?" The Dancer asked his friend. Causing his other two comrades to also look at the Grandmaster with focused eyes. Morgan appearing to be deep in thought before answering.

"I've got an idea," He spoke, though the low tone of his voice and lack of enthusiasm conveyed that he wasn't all to sure about it, "I'll let you guys know the details tomorrow, for now, I'll discuss it with Lucina and make the preparations."

And so, the trio made their way out of the tent. Leaving Morgan alone to ponder his thoughts as he got ready to make his way to Lucina's tent. And to discuss the self-admittedly, risky plan he had concocted all ready.

* * *

Morgan had to admit, while his plan was going accordingly, he would say it could be going more smoothly.

"You try touching me again you won't have fingers to touch anything else!" Severa shouted with a furious gaze as she stared down the men on the other side of the bars. The ones closest taking a step back in fear. While the more hardened ones laughed. Knowing they were safe on the other side of her cage. Which also held Anna and Lucina. All three captive in a cage while Morgan, Inigo, Owain, and a Hooded figure stood next to them in the middle of the town's square. All looking much different than their usual appearance. Looking more like the bandits they were currently among, along with the trio of Ladies also sporting a different look. Appearing more as village maidens than fighters.

Morgan felt his breath become labored the longer he kept that illusion up. But he had to hold out a little longer. Especially with a large, brutish looking man coming to face him, taking a smiling glance at Morgan's _captive_ comrades.

"This is a nice find you boys have gathered up." He started, gaining Morgan's full attention as he hid his face under his traveling hood, using it to mask his more boyish features for now while the Bandit-leader continued, "So why have chosen to give it to me and my men?"

Morgan bowed to the large man, showing obedience and submission that the man liked as the Grandmaster spoke, "We give them as an offering, to hopefully join your group. Out there is filled with uncertainty, and dread. But you and the people here are strong, and we wish to lend our skills." Morgan explained, before looking up at the man and giving a small hesitant smile, "Strength in numbers and all that."

The man grinned, "That there is," He agreed, though Morgan could sense he wasn't aboard yet. Though he didn't need to be. As the man seemed to want to see what else they could offer before making his decision. Though his gaze seemed to linger on the hood figure behind Morgan. To which the Grandmaster smirked at.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Morgan cried, gaining the man's attention as Morgan stood up and gestured to the figure, "I forgot to introduce you to one more person,"

Morgan gave a nod to the figure and smirked, "Why don't you show them?"

"Yeah," The man said, "Reveal yourself."

The cloaked figure pulled off their hood. Revealing Tiki as her beautiful face was exposed to all those present. Gaining a look of shock from all the bandits as they could swear they had never seen a more beautiful woman. However, the ones who were closer noticed something. Especially the bandit leader, who hadn't noticed how Morgan, Inigo, and Owain had steep away from between him and and Tiki.

"Hey, wait a minute," The Bandit leader said as he gazed at Tiki's ears, "You're a Manakete!" He exclaimed.

To which Tiki only gave him a small grin, before revealing a glowing stone from her pocket, letting the petals of a flower in encase her form. Before reemerging as dragon form.

The Bandit leader wasn't even able to let out a scream of surprise before being lifted by Tiki's claws and taken for a flight. Gaining the attention of his men as they were too shocked but to just stand and stare at their leader's predicament. Only to than noticed Morgan and his friends releasing their comrades from the cage. Noticing how their appearance now took the form of their usual attire as Morgan's illusion lifted, before grabbing their weapons from inside the cage that was hidden thanks to the illusion and becoming ready for a fight.

The Bandits didn't know what happened first. The sudden drop and splat of their boss on the ground as Tiki let go of him. Or Morgan and his comrades charging at them in their shock. And for those that ran and tried to escape by the town's entrance, they were met by the jaws of a beast belonging to a familiar Rose-hair woman.

* * *

"Is that's everyone?" Lucina asked an old man, who was standing in front of a crowd of civilians, all with disbelief clear on their face as they saw Lucina and Morgan's comrades clean up the remaining bandit bodies while putting the captured ones tied up in the cage.

"Yes, this is everyone," The Old-man confirmed with a smile, "Thank you all so much for getting rid of those terrible bandits. We can finally sleep comfortably again without having to worry about them breaking into our homes." But his smile soon fell as he added, "Though I wonder how long it'll be until a new group takes their place. This time of uncertainty will only make it inevitable. And who's to say if they will be worse than the ones you just got rid of."

Lucina could see the fear present on the townspeople's faces, and was about to offer words of hope. However, before she could, someone else did.

"Than you may put those fears to rest knowing we plan to end that uncertainty plaguing the continent." Tiki cut in, her air of divinity quickly encasing the townspeople in shock as they immediately recognized her. They did live relatively close to the Mila Tree after all.

"Lady Oracle!" The Old-man gasped, bowwing as quickly as his old body would let him, only to stop as Tiki shook her head to stop him.

"No need for that," She informed him and the rest of the people as she faced them, "As I said before, you do not need to fear at the uncertainty and unrest that plagues Valm at the moment, for my comrades and I currently have plans to stop it. So please, All I ask is that you wait a little longer."

"Of course, my Lady," The old man said, giving a smile to the Ponytail-manakete. One which she recognized, and smile back at. With the old man turning to his people and said, "Well don't just stand there! We finally have our town back, we can't waste time rebuilding it!"

And with that, the crowd dispersed, with the Old-man giving one last glance at the still smiling Tiki before heading off as well.

"Do you know him?" Lucina asked after the two were left alone, looking at the Oracle with a curious gaze as she wondered what the smiles the two had shared meant.

"Yes," Tiki answered with a gentle tone, "He used to be in charge of helping to guard the Mila Tree during some of my slumbers. Occasionally also acting as a guide to traveling groups and helping them up the tree as well. I've had my fair share of conversations with him. I'm glad to see he is doing well."

Lucina smiled at the explanation, "Than let us make sure he continues to do well."

"Agreed."

The two friends shared a smile at each other. Only to have their attention be grabbed elsewhere as a concerned shout was heard by one of their comrades.

"Morgan! For gods sake, you look like you're about to pass out!"

The Divine Manakete and the time-traveling Princess quickly turned their heads at the source, seeing a clearly concerned Severa trying, and struggling to keep a dazed Morgan upright as he seemed to have some trouble staying on his feet.

"What's happening?" Lucina asked as she and Tiki ran over to the two. Severa having a stern look on her face as she stared down Morgan, who had his hands held up in some form of defensive as he tried to calm her and the other's down.

"Nothing, nothing," Morgan tried to assure, though the tired smile he wore and the low tone of his voice did little to convince the trio of woman.

"Morgan, are you ok?" Lucina asked with a stern yet concerned look. Tiki and Severa giving the Grandmaster their own set of looks that had him shrinking under their gaze.

"I, may have used up a bit more magic than intended when casting that illusion." Morgan shyly admitted as he nervously scratched his chin, "Turns out while my magic reserves are all back, using all of it as best I can will take some more practice than I realized."

The three women sighed at his words.

"Take a break and rest for now," Lucina ordered, and seeing that Morgan was about to say something to protest, shot him a stern glare that him following her orders. Turning to Tiki, the Princess gave the Divine Oracle a pleading look that she understood. Before the Bluenette turned to Severa and motioned for her to follow her as they left.

But before Morgan could even walk in a quest to follow Lucina's words and find a place to rest. A firm grip on his shoulder had him pulled down to the ground under the shade of a nearby building. His tired body not able to resit as a soft hand grip his cheek and pulled his head down atop of a remarkable smooth and comfy surface.

Looking up he saw Tiki's gaze on him, a soft, serene and calm expression on her face as she looked down at him. Softly stroking his head in a soothing manner that had the already drowsy Tactician, start to close his eyes. If he was more awake and aware, he probably would've been more flustered about resting his face on her lap. But right now, he was too tired to care as he slept away. With Tiki running her fingers through his locks of hair.

* * *

 _"Mhmmmm"_

 _"My my, he's still raring to go."_

 _"Well he has many women to please, after all, it would be shameful if he couldn't,"_

 _"Hey, as long as I get a turn, I'm good."_

Those voices, they seemed familiar. But, there were so many of them, that he was having trouble focusing on one with his hearing, and his nose was filled with a scent of musk and sweat. So he opened his eyes to see what was going on.

His eyes widened at what he saw, and all he could muster was a, _"What?"_

The sound of his voice caught the attention of those he saw, the several, beautiful, amazing woman surrounding his naked body. Their bare bodies pressing against his own in a feeling he could only describe as bliss, as they explored, massaged, and groped every part of his form. He could only look on in awe as he realized that each of these women, were ones that he had bedded before.

"My my, someone looks stunned," Tharja joked as she laid by the side of his chest, her arms wrapped firmly around his broad chest. A seductive grin on her face as she used her long nails to sultry and expertly draw circles on his light abs in a manner that had him shivering. Especially with the feeling of her perky twin breasts pressing against him as well.

"How does it feel, Morgan?" A shy voice asked, prompting the Grandmaster to turn his head to the other side of his chest and watch as a blushing Olivia was pressing her smooth and velvet skin against his side like Tharja had. Except instead of her nails, she used her marshmallow-like breasts to rub against his skin. Making him groan in how amazing they felt as her dainty body pressed against his.

However, before he could continue staring at the two ladies with bodies that were admired by many but attained by only a select few. A pair of soft, yet firm hands gripped his head. Giggles being heard as he was forced to look up to his side, being greeted with the face grey flowing locks of a beautiful Pegasus Knight.

"Well hello there, my Prince," Sumia cooed with a wide smile as she brought her soft lips to him, Morgan melting into the kiss as he felt his arm sinking into the valley of her firm breasts. Her toned and plump body pressing against him as one of her hands moved from his head and instead gripped his shoulder. Further pulling him towards her as he felt powerless to do anything, not even able to wrap his arms around the woman he viewed as a Queen.

"Do not forget about me, my liege," A commanding, stern yet playful tone interrupted. That had him pulling away from Sumia and turn his head to the other side. To find a smirking Cherche waiting patiently waiting for him, her gaze one showcasing the power she held, as though she had him in the grip of her hand, but also one of trust, as she only let him see this side of her.

Her kiss was a fierce one, her tongue clashing against his own in what could barely be considered a battle. His other arm similarly being lost in the valley of her twin mounds like Sumia. Except she added something by using her arms to squeeze the hold her breasts had around him, drowning his limb in a firm embrace as she moved her body up and down, giving him a massage like no other.

But unfortunately, he wasn't able to enjoy her in his focus for much longer as he felt another limb become part of an embrace. His lips leaving Cherche's as he let out a surprised groan of pleasure. Looking down to his groin to see his fully hard and pulsing shaft disappeared into the tight lips of Lissa, who looked up at him with a playful glint in her eyes as she swallowed her favorite dick as best she could.

But for what parts she didn't have in her mouth, she had help in the form of Nowi, who had her face lower than hers as her gaze seemed firmly planted on Morgan's crotch. Her long tongue darting out and slithering around his base with enthusiasm as Morgan could only shudder as she slobbered all over his length. Moaning as both petite yet feisty women enthusiastically used a hand each to squeeze and grope his two sacks., their small thin hands still having enough force that Morgan could only straddle between the lines of pleasure and pain.

"Look at them all, trying so hard to please you," A voice told him, a voice that he held dear to his heart, but the tone they spoke in, was one that was only revealed to him just a few months ago.

"I'm so proud that my baby boy can make so many women happy."

Morgan felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from the back, pulling him into a soft embrace as he felt the back of his head press against two very soft pillows.

Looking up, Morgan was greeted with the warm smile of his mother as she looked down at him. But the smile turned into a smirk that Morgan recognized as whenever she seemed to have a devious idea.

"You know I'm a bit jealous," Robin stated with mock sadness, her face reflected her tone as she cupped her cheek with one hand while tilting it to the side, "Not only is my baby boy grown up, but I can't even have him all to myself as a man," She mused in a way that had Morgan's cheek flush.

"But, in the end, I still know I am the woman that holds a special place in his heart," She then stated with a joyfully honest tone, Morgan having no way to respond to her statement that held true. His love for her was something that he just couldn't replicate with others, it was unique. But he still did his best to care for the others he loved all the same.

And so, Robin looked down at him with a sultry smile, "So, Morgan dear, when you come back home, make sure to show me why that is so," She pleaded. Morgan nodded along in agreement, realizing not just how much he missed his Mother's touch, but just being near her as well. Along with the other woman he cared about.

The white-hair Grandmaster seemed pleased, "Well, I guess I can wait for you then," She told him with a soft smile, before turning it into another one of her devious smirks, "In the meantime though, you'll just have to please the newest member of our little group,"

Morgan's eyes blinked in confusion at her statement, newest member? What was she talking about? And why did she start giggling? However, his confusion only deepened as he heard the rest of the ladies around him join in on the giggling.

"But will he be able to handle me, I wonder?"

Morgan's eyes widen at the sound of that voice, it was soft, yet it had an air of divinity, of experience that he could never possibly imagine to match. It had him looking forward towards its source, his eye focused on the approaching figure as their form became clear to him.

The high-tide green pony-tail that swayed with her steps, her pointed ears poking out through the side of her hair, the golden tiara that rested atop her forehead, those piercing emerald eyes that looked down at him. Morgan was in all at the sight of Tiki before him as she gave him a smile that seemed to radiate the air around her. But what drew his attention, was her new state of attire, or rather, lack of it.

Instead of her usually bold, tight-fitting red dress that usually covered her divine form. All that covered it, or more accurately, parts of it, were long, thin sashes of both dark-red and light-pink. The colors clashing against each other as they wrapped around her body and squeezed her flawless skin just enough to protect parts of her modest from his eyes. With the pink-sash running down between her legs to cover her divine folds while wrapping around her round hips. The dark-red sash running across her upper chest twice, with one trip around her chest being used to hold up her twin-mounds, while the second was used to cover the nipples that seemed to be straining against the fabric while still leaving much of both the upper and lower parts of her breasts on display.

The rest of the sashes ran over her form, obscuring it slightly from his gaze as they wrapped and dip across her many limps, from her slender arms to her sizable enticing thighs, her slender waist and round hips, and so much more of her form being teased to his eyes.. Morgan swore, he was looking at divinity. And he would gladly take any punishment for his blasphemous gaze to just view it for just a little longer.

"Do you wish to see more?" Tiki's voiced cooed at him as she now stood in front of him, Morgan not noticing Lissa and Nowi moving away from his crotch, only briefly wincing as the sensation and pleasure they were giving him stop. But he didn't dwell on it, as he focused entirely on the manakete that smirked down at him.

A smirk that was continually visible as she spoke, "Than you must praise me, worship me, make me believe you are worthy to view what countless men would even dare to dream." She told him with a challenging tone that dared him to do just that and more.

And just as he was about to speak, finally feeling he could form words in this wonderful dream, Tiki stopped him. A playful grin on her face as she leaned down, presenting a generous view of the valley of her breasts as the bindings holding them seemed loose enough to fall off at any moment. The manakete placing a finger on his lips to silence him, "No, not just with words, with your body, as well, offer everything to me, cause I am about to give some very special to you."

Before Morgan could even ask how, Tiki's grin widened tenfold as her eyes narrowed with their gaze at him. Making sure he was paying attention as one of her hands ran down across his chest. Immediately gaining his focus as her thin hand lightly played with some of the sashes it ran across, tugging the fabric slightly for it to strain even more against her skin while also giving him a glimpse of what it hid underneath. Till she reached her destination, the sash that ran between her legs. And with a firm grip, she pulled it forward.

The thin, pink fabric had the part that was nestled between the cheeks of her large, heavenly ass and tuck around her lower back pulled away. Having the long sash drip right in front of her crotch and pool down around his own. Freeing her folds from the confinement while still keeping it hidden from his gaze.

Morgan's eyes widen as he could only tense up by her actions. Especially when she flawlessly and gracefully proceed to squat down above him. Her arms reaching out to his shoulders as her thin hands gripped them with force that betrayed their size. But he could care less as he stared into her emerald eyes as she now sat only a few inches taller than him. Her legs bent by his sides as he could feel the unmistakable dripping of her folds atop his crotch. Along with heat it radiated, feeling more intense than Nowi ever had.

Despite the plethora of beautiful women surrounding him, ones he loved and cared for deeply. All he could do was focus on the goddess who had chosen to bless him with this image. Her smile drawing his focus as she exuded a commanding and divine presence that made everything else around her seem minuscule.

"Now then," She spoke with a grin, her grip on his shoulder tightened as she continued, "It is time for you to offer yourself up to me."

And with that, she dropped down atop of him.

* * *

Morgan's eyes shot open as quickly as he sat up. Head whizzing and looking in all directions as he tried to regain his senses, and figure out what was real, and what was part of his dream. Bringing a hand up to hold his beating head, his breathes were deep from what he just experienced, and how real it felt.

 _"Mmmhm, what's happening?"_ A groggy voiced asked, sounding familiar to Morgan who couldn't identify it from sound alone, instead, turning his head to the source. Revealing the person who caused him to wake up in the first place.

Tiki groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking a bit dazed and somewhat irritated at having been pulled out of slumber as she took her back of the headboard she was resting against. Morgan realizing he must've been resting on her lap, considering how close they were and the angle he got up from, also noticing they were now indoors in some sort of inn by the looks of it. He briefly wondered how long he had been asleep, and if it was Tiki who carried him here. However, in her dazed state, she said something that caught both of them off guard.

"Mar-Mar?" She questioned with a narrow gaze at him, only for both her eyes and his own to widen, a blush on both their cheeks as they realized what she just said.

The duo quickly looked away from each other in embarrassment, silence overtaking them. With Morgan also hiding his lap away from her direction as he waited for his erection from his lucid dream to subside, though the words she just said made it much harder to do so.

"My apologies," Tiki spoke, breaking the silence between the two as she ran a hand through her green-ponytail, her voice back to the refined and calm tone Morgan had come accustomed to from her, "I didn't mean to catch you off guard like that, just, I'm not the most aware when waking up from a nap,"

Morgan shook his head while still looking away from her, "Don't be, I should be apologizing that you didn't get to nap in peace and had to deal with me instead, rude awakening and all."

However, to his surprise, he heard Tiki start to chuckle. Curiosity having him to turn his head and face her, finding the Oracle giving him a soft look and warm smile, "Morgan, I'll have you know that despite the less than desirable awakening, that was a splendid nap that I partook in," She informed the young man, surprising him as she went on, "In fact, I feel very well rested," She added, taking a moment to stretch as she raised her arms, causing her tight-red dress to strain against her form and give the Grandmaster a good look at her cleavage in the process.

"Oh really?" Morgan asked as he finally was able to tear his gaze away from the goddess next to him, feeling his struggle with his member increasing in difficulty from the unintentionally show she just gave him.

Tiki responded with hum full nod before saying, "Yes, I always find myself some of my fondest naps have been shared with others, especially as a child," Tiki informed him with a cheerful tone as she seemed to reminisce on those memories, but it seemed to falter a bit as she added, "However, nowadays, I find it a rarity, the best chance I have in partaking in it is with Nowi of Nah, though even then, Nowi would usually rather stay up and talk than nap, while Nah would likely like to keep me up all night trying to get me to tell her stories of old." She spoke with a slight joking tone.

Morgan chuckled at her words, before his mind has a though a before he even had a chance to to ponder it, he replied, "I wouldn't mind joining you in some naps, then, if it would make you a bit happy," His words surprising both the Manakete and himself at his proclamation.

And as Morgan's face was contorted in fear from what he just said, Tiki's lit up with excitement briefly, before settling down with a coy smile, "Really? Well what a generous offer, I accept," Tiki replied with a simple tone that indicated she intended to hold him to his words, "It might also be a good way of helping me to get you away from your desk and books and take some much-needed rest. I'm sure your Mother would approval."

Morgan's face grimaced away from her view as he felt himself at potentially digging his own grave. As much as taking a nap with Tiki sounded peaceful and refreshing, if it included any sorts of dreams like the one he just had, and by proxy, being near her for an extended period of time, he didn't know how long he'd last before potentially doing something he might regret.

But before he could dwell on it any further, he noticed Tiki stand up. Looking ready to leave as she turned to him and said, "We should probably find the others and plan our next course of action," She suggested, before adding with a small smile and joking tone, "That, and I find myself a bit peckish after a nice nap."

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at her words, feeling a bit peckish as well, that and he couldn't help but be a bit relaxed also. And so, he also sat up and looked at her with a smile. The two making their way out to find their comrades. With Morgan not noticing the brief analyzing look the Manakete gave him, specifically, towards his nether regions.

* * *

"There was a sighting near here?" Morgan asked in surprise, eyes wide at the information Lucina had just told him. The two had sat down together during dinner to discuss their next move. With Lucina having informed the tactician of some new information she had learned.

"Yes," She confirmed, "Seems like those bandits had some of the villagers do some scouting by the Mila Tree, but they were stopped by that hooded man that we've learned about, but the strange thing is what he said to the villagers."

 _"Tell those that save you, to meet me at the base of the tree, for only there can they put an end to those who have plagued you with a ghostly form,"_ Lucina stated, Morgan listening to those words carefully.

"This guy seems more mysterious the more we learn about him," Morgan sighed, "But considering we still have barely any other leads on this mysterious figures, I guess we better heed his words."

Lucina nodded as well, "I agree we still have no real idea who these mysterious figures are, so this could be a good chance to learn more about them, and we need to get to the base of the tree to climb it anyway."

Morgan took a bite out of the food he was eating, before a somewhat downish look came on his face, one that Lucina took notice of.

"Something wrong?" She asked concerned.

Morgan gave a low sigh as he answered, "Kinda," He admitted, "Its just hit me that, we're so close to accomplishing the most critical part of this mission getting Tiki to the tree, but, even if we succeed it won't be the end, or get that much easier, as we'll have to help oversee the conference with a bunch of nations that at the moment, may not like each other."

"I get what you mean," Lucina replied understandably, gaining her face of uncertainty "I've barely had any experience in things like this, politics pretty much died the future when I was a kid, and even now I rarely interact with nobles on anything more than a greeting."

"I'm not much better off as well," Morgan admitted with a groan, "Even when working under your father, I pretty much ignored the nobles as much as I could, usually handed that stuff off to Frederick or Virion unless it was absolutely necessary. Pretty sure that caused most of them to dislike me."

He chuckled at his light rant, "And here I used to think my Mother overreacted when telling me about that stuff."

"Same with Father and Aunt Lissa," Lucina chuckled, the two continued to converse as they got ready to leave for tomorrow.

* * *

"Lady Tiki, is something wrong?" Lucina asked as the group paused their march when she noticed how uneased the Voice appeared to become.

Tiki stayed silent for a moment before saying, "We need to hurry, those things, whatever has been plaguing the people nearby the Mila Tree appears to know we're coming, and I can sense them getting closer."

"Than lets pick up the pace," Morgan stated as he motioned to the rest of the group to follow. Their destination now close enough that the shadows of the Mila tree were almost ready to engulf them, while the roots were visible on the horizon. But the closer they got, the more unease all of them felt, their hands close by to their weapons just in case as they gave their surrounds a double-take to not be caught off guard.

"Remember, if we get overwhelmed, go with plan B," Morgan reminded the group, who all nodded understandingly. The tactician keeping an eye on Tiki and Minerva in case one of their enhanced senses picked something up.

And seeing both of them give a twitch and point their faces in front of him, helped him to guard just in time.

"Morgan!" Lucina cried as she saw her friend raise his blade just in time to block a strike from a mysterious opponent. Their form translucent, a hue of purple covering them. But for a moment she could see the clear form of a soldier revealed.

Morgan grunted as he locked blades with his opponent. And he had to say, their form was not what the was expecting, still, it wasn't like he couldn't see them, but he would need to be incredibly focused not to lose sight of them with how easily they blended in.

Luckily he was able to hold the mysterious soldier long enough for Lucina to slash at him, his body becoming completely visible, Morgan noticed his strange attire as he fell to the ground with a thud. Only for his body to turn into dust with a purple hue.

"Pair up!" Morgan shouted as the group caught into pairs, back to back as they all formed a circle to protect one another, seeing that they were now surrounded by these mysterious warriors.

Morgan gripped his blade tighter as he prepared for battle.

* * *

"Is everyone ready!?" Morgan asked as the group broke through another wave of enemies, fatigue starting to set in as they kept moving towards their location, facing wave after wave of battling enemies. And now, they stood near the base of the tree, all they had to do was get Tiki up. The only problem was, these mysterious enemies kept coming, and he didn't want to risk going up for them to follow.

So it was time for Plan B.

 ** _"Rwarrr!"_**

 ** _"Rwwaagh!"_**

The duo of roars from Tiki and Minerva were some confirmation; And he waited for the other duo.

"Ready for take-off!" Anna exclaimed as she held a firm grip around Cherche's waist, her staff in hand and coating Tiki and Minerva in a protective light. Cherche giving a nod as she gripped the reigns.

"GO!" Morgan shouted as his sword to the sky, Tiki flying up towards the top of the Mila tree as Cherche and Anna riding on Minerva were right behind her. It was clear only more and more of these mysterious soldiers would follow them as they got closer to the base of the tree where the stairs were. So it was decided to try and have Tiki fly there as well. Luckily the Oracle was able to sense due to her connection to this place that none of the mysterious soldiers seemed to have appeared on the upper parts of the trees as well. So once they got to a certain height, the trio would be fine. Not to mention Tiki said she knew of another place they could enter before the air around them became too thin to safely fly in.

"Think they'll be fine?" Lucina asked a bit concerned.

Morgan gave a sigh, "I hope so," He replied, "Either way, I think we should keep moving, keep these shadowy figures focused on us rather than them , and hopefully if we make it to the base of the tree, we can find this hooded man we've heard so much about."

Turning around, the Tactician and Princess looked at the Severa, Inigo, and Owain, The Pegasus Knight having her steed trot along on the ground due to one of its wings being injured, hence why it wasn't flying along with Tiki and Minerva.

"So, you were able to make it here."

The group immediately turned their heads to the sudden voice, eyes widening as they found a hooded man, long blue hair spilling out the front of his clock, while most of his face was hidden inside.

"Severa, Inigo, Owain, thank you for coming."

Morgan and Lucina whipped their heads at the trio with a confused look, who all could only give a guilty look back.

This was gonna take a bit to explain.

* * *

 _"You've been hiding this from me for how long!"_

 _"I swear, I wanted to tell you, truly, but I didn't want to risk it."_

 _"Risk it?! You're planning on leaving to help out another world and I'm just learning about it right before you're about to do it!"_

Morgan, Severa, Owain, and the blue-hair hooded man flinched at the couple who were standing a distance away, though their voices were still as clear as if they were standing right next to them, thankfully for their eardrums, they weren't.

 _'Inigo's probably gonna suffer some sort of hearing loss, though I can't really feel sorry for him at the moment'_ Morgan thought a bit coldly, his mood anything but happy as he took a glance at Owain and Severa, who dejectedly looked away from his gaze with a bit of shame, _'Though he's not the only one who should deserve it,'_

Morgan sighed expressing his thoughts, "So let me make sure I'm correct," He began with a clearly disgruntled tone, not having enjoyed anything he had just learn but was doing his best to look at it from a logical perspective.

"You," Looking at the hooded man, who he now knew was called _Anankos,_ "Come from a world in the outrealms, which is currently under threat by a dragon who is pulling the strings behind two royal families to have them destroy one another, however, you can't warn them directly cause the place where the dragon is from is a legend to them, and you can't also work from the sidelines because you are being targeted by him due to currently being his biggest threat?"

Morgan then looked at Owain, Severa, and in the background Inigo as he hunched over in shame as Lucina continued to berate him, "You want these three to help you by finding the one who has the best chance of appealing to both the families and revealing the true enemy so they can all come together?"

Morgan then proceeded to extend his arms to both sides in a sweeping motion to then focus on the Mila Tree, "And these strange enemies that have been appearing around the Mila Tree are actually from your world, the one under control by the dragon who followed you here in an attempt to stop you?"

Anankos nodded his head, "You are correct in your words,"

Morgan sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Why did you choose this world? Why come to Ylisse where you could've asked all of the shepherds, only to then choose three? I'm sure there would've been a few more who would've gladly joined to help out?" Morgan asked.

"The reason I chose this world, was simply that while traveling the outrealms, I had minimal time in choosing where to end up. But for a brief moment, I felt a powerful being, one that rivaled who I was trying to defeat, only for it to be snuffed out. And with that small bit of information, I made my decision as quick as I could." Anankos begin, "When I came here, I could already I gather as much information as I could, and learned of the exploits of a group known as the Shepherds, as such, I knew what I had to do next."

"But why _just_ them though?" Morgan questioned, referring to his trio of friends, the next to him staying silent throughout the exchange, not knowing what they should say.

"Fate," Anankos simply replied, surprising Morgan by the lack of hesitation in his tone as he continued, "A woman very dear to me, who had the power of foresight, to see into the future, if just a bit, once told me of three from another world, three who would help lead a world from potential ruin, one that resembled their own, by guiding the ones who could save it."

Looking at Severa and Owain, Anankos explained more, "I came across them by chance when making my way to you all, and something inside of me, told me to take a chance with them, so I told them that I needed help, and when they told me they came from a land that was in ruins, I had a feeling they were the ones."

Morgan proceeded to look at the two as well, giving them an expectant look to chime in, which they did as they knew they had been silent for too long at this point.

"When he came to us, he's pleas for help seemed genuine, as skeptical as his words were," Severa admitted in a rare display of shyness in her tone, "It felt like how we were when we came here from the future."

Owain nodded, "We couldn't just sit back and let his world go to ruin like our own, as heroes of justice who have already succeeded in their mission, it would be terrible for us not to help those out in a similar situation."

However, Morgan kept a blank stare back at them, "And you choose not to inform any of us of this? Your friends, lovers, family?"

The two winced at the remark, as it was true, Inigo now facing the repercussions of those actions as Lucina continued to berate him from afar. But they still felt the need to defend themselves.

"We didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt, I know, I know it wasn't really our decision to make, but we took a long time discussing it, all the possibilities, most realistic and outlandish," Owain stated, losing his theatrical tone, a testament to how seriously he was in this.

However, Severa shyly added some more information, and it had him in shock.

"Also, your Mom knows."

Morgan's eyes shot open at that line.

"She what!?" He practically screamed loud enough to get the momentary attention of Lucina and Inigo in the distance, along with what Morgan said next, "And she didn't say anything?!"

Morgan couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed, his Mother knew about this? Why? What did she say about it? And why didn't she tell him about it?

"She didn't know everything! Owain hastily cut in, seeing the emotions building up in the usually calm Morgan, knowing how important his bond with his mother was, and how damaging it could be if something like trust was scrutinized.

"Yeah!" Severa added, trying to do her best to calm Morgan down as well, "We only told her the basics, not much in detail, we just. We felt like out of everyone, we could trust her on how to proceed."

"Proceed?" Morgan repeated, his voice a bit on edge, "Does that mean she planned this out with you?"

"No!" They both shouted in unison, Severa being the one to continued as she explained, "We came to her after we decided we wanted to do this, we just wanted her opinion on all of it, she didn't tell us what to do, we just, we trusted that she would be able to understand why we would do this, and that she could help us prepare."

Morgan's heads was starting to hurt, this was getting too much. His first real mission, to save a continent by escorting a deity to a giant tree and make sure a bunch of greedy nobles didn't start a war with each other and get along at a table. Only to be told three of his friends were about to embark on another world to stop an evil dragon, with only his Mother having any sort of idea of what they were planning till this moment.

"And now Lucina and I have to tell everyone else about this?" Morgan asked, his voice a bit harsh, though that was because he felt like he needed to express how hurt he felt at just now knowing what they were going to do, and he could only imagine how the others felt.

"Actually," Owain begin, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously, "Your Mother told us if we weren't going to tell anyone till we left, we should at least do this."

Reaching into the small bag he had strapped to his side, he pulled out a few envelopes, Morgan noticing how they seemed to be addressed to specific people based on the names they had. Severa also pulling out a sheet from the satchel her own Pegasus had.

Morgan sighed as he realized what they meant, both their hands extended out towards them, he took the envelopes and put them in a secure pocket for safe-keeping.

"When you all get back, you better have completed your mission," He simply told them, a slight tired smile on his face, one which they returned.

* * *

Morgan and Lucina sat in silence, resting atop of the giant roots of the Mila Tree, looking down at the entrance that would usually be a place filled with many gatherers and devout followers of Naga, preparing to scale the tree due to its connection to the goddess, and her oracle. But now, it was mostly desolate, not only due to the rising tensions plaguing the continent, but also from the mysterious soldiers that had been coming from here.

However, at the moment, those two reasons didn't affect Princess and Tactician, mostly due to the effect they were mostly solved. After having said goodbye to their friends, the hooded man took them off someplace, and ever since then, the two hadn't run into any more of those mysterious soldiers. As for their original reason for coming here.

"I feel it," Lucina stated, finally speaking after being silent for a while now, "Tiki's projecting herself across the continent, the blood in my veins is tingling, and the brand on my eye is beating slightly." She added, bringing a hand to her branded eye to further emphasize her remark.

Morgan leaned back, "I guess that means we're done with the first phase of our plan," He replied, looking up at the massive branches and leaves that covered the sky, uttering something else that the Princess couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry Morgan, did you say something?" She asked curiously.

The Tactician gave a slight huff of his breath as he repeated himself more clearly for her, "I can't feel anything."

"Can't feel anything?" Lucina repeated his words confused, "What do you mean."

"You just said you felt Tiki projecting herself, but I didn't feel it, or really anything from this place," He clarified, his voice having a somewhat blank tone, as though he didn't know how to feel about it.

Lucina looked at him expectantly, believing he had more to say, which he did, "As far as I know, when you're in one of these holy places, you're supposed to feel rejuvenated or something. But, I've been in a ruined temple of Naga, the castle of the family that shares her blood, the mountain where she resides, and now the place that her daughter has supposedly lived for centuries. And I don't feel anything."

"Uh," Lucina uttered, realizing what he meant by that, "You think it had something to do with your fell blood?"

"I guess," He shrugged, "From what I know of Mother, she seemed to have had a similar experience, except she said she mostly felt a bit uneasy at these places,"

"But I thought both of you were purged of the fell blood," Lucina questioned, looking at him as she hug s knee.

"Maybe it's just a consequence of having had it in the first place," Morgan suggested, "Though I wonder what it means truly, maybe I'll ask Tiki if she knows something about it."

"That does sound like the most logical course of action," Lucina agreed as the two went silent once again, however, Morgan couldn't help but notice that Lucina seemed visibly uneased now.

And so, this time, he broke the silence.

"You holding up ok?" He asked, what he was referring to being clear to both of them.

The bluenette shook her head, "I'll manage," Sh replied, "I'm sure both of us can get why they hid their intentions for so long, but still, it doesn't make the emotions we're feeling any easier to experience,"

Morgan nodded at her statement, "At least we got to say goodbye properly, I can only hope others will be able to handle the news," Morgan stated, his thoughts going back to Lissa and Olivia, wondering exactly how he should tell the two of their sons' actions and how they would react.

 _'I'll make sure to help support them though,'_ He thought, he still cared for them greatly, even if he hadn't seen them in a while, but he also wondered how Cordelia would react as will.

"Hey, Morgan, do you have anyone special in your life?" Lucina bluntly asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice, but it was clear she wanted answers from him to the questions she wanted to give.

Morgan was caught a bit off guard by the sudden question, but immediately understood why she asked it, still, while he trusted Lucina greatly, he didn't want to answer the question exactly how she wanted, not wanting to risk the possible consequences if he did.

So he gave an earnest, yet still somewhat misleading answer.

"My Mother of course," he answered with a bright smile and tone.

Lucina sighed, though it was followed by a slight chuckle, "I should've expected that sort of answer," She smiled,

"Yeah, but I can kinda understand what you were getting out, and I feel I can still give my own thoughts," Morgan replied.

"I don't know when Mother decided to sacrifice herself to stop Grima, but I remember how hurt I felt when she did, I'm sure you remember how I was," Lucina looked at Morgan with a sympathetic gaze as he looked down, now feeling foolish at having brought up bad memories for her own selfish reasons, especially as he continued, "I was mad at her, I hate to admit, heck, a part of me resented her for it, no matter how small it was, it was still there. She was the only family I had, the only one I had any memories of, and then, I thought I wasn't going to be able to make anymore."

However, to her surprise, Morgan gained a small smile.

"But then I realized, I had family in you guys, the Shepherds. And it helped me go on. But, I think what really helped me was remembering the night before she left, before the final battle. I thought we would go to sleep early to be prepared, but instead, she insisted we stay up, going over my favorite strategies, books, board games. We talked, and had fun, I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. But when I looked into her eyes, I saw not only happiness but a bit of sadness as well. I realize now that night was her last gift to me, before she disappeared, not knowing if we'd ever see each other again."

Lucina felt her heartstrings being pulled by his stories, she knew it, she was there for it when it happened. But still, hearing Morgan talk about it for what seemed like the first time since Robin came back was something.

"I knew she wanted to come back, and if there was a way, she would. But she wanted me to have the chance to also have new memories with other people, even if she wasn't there to make more with me. And it wasn't just for me, to her, the Shepherds were her family, bonds she treasured. And she knew how devastating it would be to lose them. So she wanted to make sure nobody ever had to face that fear with Grima again. Not now, or in 1000 years."

"Heh, guess what those three were thinking," Lucina replied with a small, heartfelt tone, "Just last night in the town, Inigo insisted on taking me out to dinner and we watched the night stars, I thought he just wanted to be romantic, but I'm guessing he had similar thoughts to your Mother as well."

"I'm sure he cares about you, I'm sure all three of them do with everyone else," Morgan reassured, "So let's continue to care about them, and wish them luck on their mission."

Lucina nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Morgan smiled brightly at her, "Though between you and me, when they come back and undoubtedly get, we probably shouldn't try and defend them from the earful they're gonna get from everyone." He joked

"Sounds fair, we did give them one ourselves, so it would only be right to let everyone else air their grievances after we welcome them back after all."

The Princess and Tactician proceed to laugh carefree. Their mission sure had been a strange one, and it wasn't it even over yet. Still, they couldn't help but feel at ease as though things would turn out alright.

* * *

The sky over Ylisstol was beautiful as a multitude of small white clouds dotted the bright blue sky. However, unlike normally, there weren't many pegasus knights flying around. Probably cause they were taking the day off. However, that didn't mean the skies were free of fliers. As one familiar pink-haired dancer flew through the skies.

"Ahh, slow down will you!"

Or tried to at least.

Olivia clenched the reins of her winged steed tightly, eyes closed shut as she tried her best to think about the fact that she was a dozen meters away from the ground, and she barely felt she had any control over it, "Why did I think this was a good idea!?"

On the ground, Sumia smiled brightly as she watched Olivia fly through the air with what appeared to be grace despite not seeming in control, "You're doing great!" She cheered on from below, paying no mind to the dancer's screams of terror.

She'd be fine, hopefully.

After a few minutes, the Pegasus finally landed on solid ground, giving a slight tap of its hoof to let out some energy it still had from its recent flight. Olivia meanwhile, was shaking as her body hugged the steed tightly, afraid to let go even though they were on solid ground.

"That was amazing, Olivia!" Sumia congratulated as she made her way over to the steed and rider, "For your first real flight, you held out much better than I expected."

Olivia shyly brought her head off Pegasus's neck, "I was just holding on for dear life in all honesty, " She dejectedly stated in a low tone, "I was barely in control."

But Sumia kept smiling brightly at her as she helped get her off, "Maybe, but you took flight with your Pegasus! Your Pegasus _finally_ took flight with somebody else! That's the first time she's trusted someone enough to let them ride her!" She exclaimed.

Olivia turned to look at her steed. Her thoughts drifted back to the day she found her new winged friend. It was over a month and a few weeks ago, when Inigo had suggested they spend the day together for fun. Seeing that he would be departing on a mission to Valm just a few days later, she took the chance to spend some time with her son. And while it was a delightful day, while they were strolling near the forest during the end of it. They heard the sound of a whine.

A whine that came from the Pegasus right next to her.

When Olivia saw her through the tree line, she was in shock, she looked in bad shape. Her white-mare was disheveled and dirty, bruises and scratches seemed to litter her somewhat thin body, making it look like she hadn't had a proper meal in a while. And one of its wings appeared to be damaged from how it seemed to dangle on its side while the other was still held tall.

It took a full hour for Olivia and Inigo to coax the steed to them with food. And it took a bit more to let it know they were friendly. But even then, Olivia seemed to be the only one it would allow to get close.

And despite them eventually able to bring it to the stables by the castle with some help from Sumia and Cordelia, it seemed to only respond positively to the dancer, ignoring or sometimes becoming a bit hostile ton everyone else, and seemingly not wanting to eat the food it was given unless Olivia served it herself.

It was safe to say the two had formed a bond in their time together.

"Yeah, I guess I have no choice but to become its rider." She stated with a small smile, "Pretty different from being a dancer, hopefully, I don't screw it up."

"You already look the part," Sumia commented, pointing out Olivia's new state of attire. Instead of her usual exotic dancer garb, the pinkette instead had an attire a bit more akin to a pegasus knight, with her own flair of course. A light pink and white dress, a set of golden armor consisting of a breast-plate for her upper body and shoulder guards. Her detachable sleeves looking a pit puffy with how much open space seemed to occupy the insides as her thin, slender arms made their way through the openings, her hands encased in a pair of finger-less gloves. Her inside-open pants showing off her black stockings as they ran down her long legs as they tucked themselves into her knee-high leather boots. Several accessories like golden chains and black curtains hanging around her thin waist thanks to her belt.

Olivia blushed as she was reminded of her somewhat over-the-top outfit, she wanted to do something simple, but she couldn't just _not_ wear this after she realized how amazing it looked.

"I can see it now, Olivia, sky-dancer," Sumia exclaimed with some exaggeration of her expressions such as the way she swung her arm.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, I still need to be able to properly ride her first," The dancer stated.

But that didn't seem to deter the beautiful bookworm, "Of course, but I'm sure that head of yours is already thinking of plenty of amazing ways to use your pegasus in a performance."

Olivia had to look away with a slight redness on her cheeks, she couldn't deny the Pegasus Knight's words.

But the sound of bells ringing cut their conversation off. The two friends looking towards the bell tower off in town as it continued to ring for a few more beats to signify the passing of noon. But even when it finished ringing, Olivia kept facing in that direction, but her gaze wasn't directed at the bell-tower, but instead of what lied far beyond it to the west, past the ocean on the continent's edge, and to the land across it.

Sumia was able to pick up what she was thinking pretty quickly.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern, "I know we still only got the update recently, along with the _letters_..."

Olivia was silent for a moment, continuing to gaze off while Sumia became a bit fearful at not being able to see the expression on her face and fearing the worst, only for the dancer to dispel those worries for now as she said, "I'll be fine," With a shake of her head, a somewhat strained, yet real smile on her face as she continued, "A part of me wasn't surprised that Inigo decided to do what he did, I noticed how something seemed to be bothering him before he departed, with how insistent he seemed when wanting to spend time with me, or how often he seemed to be going off with others, especially his friends that weren't on the mission as well."

Olivia paused for a moment, holding her hands close to her chest, "But, while I'm sad, I'm also ok with it, I trust in his decision, and I know he'll come back safe and sound."

Sumia smiled at her friend in relief at her optimistic attitude towards the situation, before her smile faded, "I wonder how Lissa and Cordelia will take it when they get back," She spoke, the two most likely not having heard the news as they were still away. Lissa continuing her trip though Plegia with Tharja and Henry, while Cordelia was at the meeting with the nobles Chrom and Robin were participating in, acting as security along with Frederick and a couple of pegasus knights under her command. The messenger who was sent out to the conference with updates regarding the situation in Valm along with the personal letters having just left yesterday and probably wouldn't arrive there for a few more days.

 _'Especially Cordy, she finally seemed to have gotten over her divorce, I don't know how she'll take the news Severa left, hopefully the girl wrote something nice,'_ The Pegasus Knight thought about her best friend.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, I mean, I'm the emotional weakest in the Shepherds after all, and I was able to handle it!" Olivia tried to joke, and Sumia feeling a bit conflicted to laugh at the statement or not, not knowing if it would be worse to give into her somewhat self-deprecating humor.

"Hehe," She nervously chuckled back, "I guess we shouldn't worry, though I wonder how Morgan and Lucina will be doing, now that they have to oversee that peace meeting for Valm, I hope they can handle it."

"Morgan did sound a bit nervous in his letter," Olivia replied back, remembering how the Tactician had sent more than a few personal messages back, specifically to the ones in their little group telling them how much he missed and hoped they were doing find, along with some of the events and his worries, and the surprising news of the new additions of Cherche and Nowi to their group.

Sumia giggled at the worry, "As you said before, I'm sure they'll be fine, we just gotta put faith in them." She reassured the girl, before a slight blush came over her face, "Maybe we could celebrate with Morgan when he returns, to reward him for his hard work with a special night?"

Olivia's gained a blush that went scarlet at the Bookworm's suggestion, but she couldn't say she disagreed with the suggestion, "I do miss his touch, truthfully." She shyly stated, hugging her arms and rubbing her thighs briefly as she remembered all their sessions. She wouldn't call herself sex-crazed. But she couldn't deny that there were few physical pleasures as good as it, and when it was with someone she cared about and trusted, few things can top that.

Sumia laughed as her own blush deepened, "I feel the same." She added in.

However, the tone of their conversation took a step more surprising, as Olivia, having a sudden thought, and now a bit in the mood, asked in a shy and embarrassed tone, "Say, do you want to head to my house, for a bit?"

Sumia was stunned at the suggestion, especially with the under underlying message the pinkette had in it. The dancer a bit shocked at her own words, so much so that she looked away embarrassed, and Sumia couldn't help but bite her lip as her view of Olivia changed ever so slightly, making her appreciate the Ferox-women's curves just a bit more.

"I think I can spare a few hours," The Pegasus Knight embarrassed answered back. The two standing in silence for a while not knowing what exactly to do next as they looked away from each other, only to quickly looking around to see if they were alone before grabbing each other's hands as they dashed away towards their destination.

Leaving Olivia's steed a bit confused at their sudden departure.

* * *

"Those demands are ridiculous and you know it!"

"Are demands wouldn't be so high if we didn't have to deal with the consequences of all the bandits that have plundered our country thanks to the instability you helped caused!"

"You act as though you are blameless as well, despite being one of the first countries to mobilize their armies after the war!"

Morgan and Lucina could only stand by nervously as the various nobles and diplomats argued across the table. It had been a month since Tiki had sent out the message across Valm, and luckily, it seemed to do the trick of getting all the nobles to meet up in a town near the Mila tree. It had only been a few days since they all were able to gather, but it was clear that many hostile emotions were still evident, even with the Voice of Naga standing in the same room.

Luckily, her thousands of years of experience and divine presence made her great at making sure the conference still kept on track and didn't have the countries representatives declaring full-on war with each other, "Peace, that is why we are here." Her voice cut in, causing the room to go quiet as everyone's attention was focused on her. The green-haired manakete had her eyes closed, but her face still held a powerful look as her hands were placed on her lap. Even if she wasn't Naga's daughter, she still would've held a powerful presence otherwise, especially with Virion and Say'ri sitting next to her as representatives for their countries respectively.

"Each and every one of you has done something to further provoke the escalating tensions in this continent, some more than others. But that doesn't change the fact that everyone here has something to be blamed about."

She proceeded to open her eyes as her emerald eyes sent a piercing gaze at everyone in the table, and even though Lucina and Morgan were behind her, they could tell by the looks on the representatives at the table they wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it as well, with how pale their faces went.

"However, the ones who have suffered the most, are the people, people who are just trying to live their lives in peace, with their families. So I intend to make sure that when we all leave here, they will be able to return to that life of peace. So discard your grudges, your interests. And focus on a path of rebuilding. "

Her eyes narrowed, "Am I understood?" She finished in a stern voice that all the representatives nodding their heads in understatement.

However, one diplomat, far in the back didn't seem as intimidating as the rest, his face holding a look of concentration as he seemed to gather his thoughts before speaking up, "May I interrupt?" He asked, his voice not lacking in confidence, but to Morgan, it was clear there was determination in it, clearly, he was about to say something he didn't want to, but felt he had to.

Tiki nodded, with the man taking his cue, "Can the representatives of the Ylisse Alliance give us proof that they will not use this conference as well to further their own countries goals?"

Morgan and Lucina couldn't help but widen their eyes as they were called out, the two having been silent for most of this conference, Tiki assuring the two she would do most of the work and they would only need to step in to sometimes give Ylisse's opinion on a subject. However, now they had a variety of judgemental eyes on them as their intentions were now being put on the spot.

"We simply come to make sure the situation here is resolved peacefully and make sure another war does not break out," Lucina replied quickly her earnest voice showing her true opinions, and while many of the representatives still seemed skeptical, the one who had asked the question was able to read her face and know she was being honest.

But just because she had good intentions. Didn't mean others did not.

"And what of your countries nobles?" He then proceeded to ask, catching the Princess off-guard, "In the last 3 years, Yllise has had to deal with threat after threat, from Plegia, to Walhart, to Grima itself. And your country has been victorious in every situation. And from what my sources tell me your nobles have been getting more than a bit cocky, something tells me they may feel that they can get a bit more from others now that they have the heroes who have saved the world on their side."

Lucina was stunned by the response, not having expected it, and was silent, not knowing what to say. However, luckily for her, Morgan stepped in.

"The nobles may be of Ylisse, and I won't deny that you are wrong in your assertion of their potentiol greed." Morgan stated, doing his best not to hesitate as all the eyes became focused solely on him, giving a determined gaze back at them all, specifically focused on the representative that asked the question, "But I can assure you that the King of Ylisse does not share their interests." He added with confidence.

The man didn't seem fazed by his comment, and simply replied by asking, "Can you give us proof?"

Morgan did his best to answer the question, "Many of the nobles did not support the plan for us to escort Tiki here, instead, many of them wanted to bring her back to Ylisse to ensure her _safety_ ," The Tactician stated, "Also, one of the reasons the King agreed to the nobles' demands to hold a conference and participate in it was to make sure they were all in one place and to keep an eye on it while we helped to solve the situation over here, minimizing the influence they could potentially have over here and possible weaken your countries enough for them to come in and use it as justification to rule over you to prevent another Walhart or claim to help in _rebuilding_."

The representative closed his eyes in a moment to process the information Morgan had given him. Before opening them back up to gaze straight at the Tactician, "Your words have logic, and I see no reason to doubt them," The man said, and for a moment Morgan was ready to breathe a sigh of relief, but he could tell that it was too soon to do so, and he was proven right when another representative, a noble spoke up.

"Even if he can assure that the king has no such intentions and have stopped the nobles, how can he prove his own?"

"Excuse me?" Morgan replied, stepping back as he was taken a bit off guard at being directly outed, Lucina similarly looking shocked while Virion and Say'ri held wide-eyes, though he couldn't see Tiki's expression.

The noble continued, "It is now well known that Excellus, Walhart's tactician was a puppet for the Grimleal, it is still unknown how much he was able to influence Walhart, but it's clear his end goal was in service of his cult."

Morgan's eyes widen as he now knew where this was going.

"Your cloak, anyone could recognize those patterns."

Morgan bit his lip. Turning his head to look away as a chorus of shouts and demands were thrown his way. And while he saw that Lucina, along with Virion and Say'ri stepped in front of him in an effort to defend him. He couldn't say anything.

 _'If I just tell them it was from my Mother, then they'll question her, and with her being Chrom's right hand, it'll go nowhere for the moment,'_ He thought.

However, a voice cut in, silencing the chorus of voices and making the room go silent.

"That's enough," Tiki stated, and even though her voice was simple, it held an undertone of authority that no one could challenge.

She opened her eyes closed as they once again gazed at the representatives, "I can assure every one of you that your fears of Morgan are almost completely unfounded, I trust him with my life." She stated with absolute confidence.

Her eyes narrowed while her tone took a somewhat hostile and protective tone, "As such, I will not tolerate that sort of talk again, am I understood?"

The silence that preceded was enough of an answer to her, "Good, now let us continue."

And they did, and while he still got a few looks, no one dared to direct the discussion towards Morgan again. And the Tactician was thankful for it, and he couldn't help but smile at Tiki. He may have been shocked by how determined she seemed to defend him, but he was thankful for it nonetheless.

* * *

Morgan sat down at the small desk by his bed, his cloak hanging over the chair as he was clad in a pair of dark shorts and beige tactician top for bed. The night-skylight that shined through the window wasn't enough to properly illuminate the documents he was going over. Instead used a small lamp fire, these documents were some that he and Virion prepared, and they would be presented at the conference tomorrow.

But, as much as his eyes gazed over the ink that littered the page with details, his mind couldn't focus on that. Rather, it focused on someone.

Her tight crimson red dress that showed off her curves while leaving much of her legs on display, her high-tide green ponytail, high-heeled boots. He couldn't deny how magnificent TIki was, and ever since that dream he had of her and the other girls, she was on his mind in this way more and more lately. And with how she defended him earlier today, she was practically all he could think about.

And it was causing him more than a bit of sexual frustration.

But the worst part, he hadn't really had an outlet for letting it out either. Nowi, along with some others in the group decided to stay in Wyvern Valley for now, to help make sure it was properly protected until Rosane was able to send their own group to take over now that the rising tensions of war were finally starting to dial down.

But he knew some of them just didn't want to be around all this boring conference stuff. That, and it seemed to be an outlet for some of them to deal with the news of Owain, Inigo, and Severa's sudden departure. That was not a pleasant conversation.

And despite Cherche also being here, the two hadn't been able to do anything as well. The Wyvern Rider being adamant on making sure he focused on the conference and not risking them both in a compromising position with so many high-ranking officials being around. The most he received from her was a quick blowjob just last week. And while it was amazing, it only helped to push back his lust for a bit.

 _'Get a hold of yourself!'_ Morgan berated in his mind, _'This is probably one of the most important missions in your life, making sure Valm gets its peace back! Sex can come later, the people are first.'_

Starting to get a grip on himself once more, the Tactician was ready to dive back into his documents and press on. However, an interruption prevented him from doing so.

 ** _*Knock *Knock_**

Morgan whipped his head at the sudden knocking on his door, not having expected someone tonight, "A moment!" He called out to whoever was on the other side. Pushing his chair away from his desk, he stood up, taking a look at the full-body mirror he was provided at in the far corner of the room to see if he looked presentable, taking a moment to fix some of the strands over his face to make his messy hair, look a tad less so. He didn't want to risk a bad impression on a possible representative, or well, make whatever one they had on him worse after what happened today.

Making his way to the door, he couldn't help but feel a bit more relaxed at whomever's presence was on the other side, despite not knowing who it was. Making him more curious as to their identity, only to be stunned at the answer as he opened the door.

"Ti-,Tiki?" He stuttered a bit surprised, the divine Manakete giving him a small smile with closed eyes and a tilted head. Her trademark tiara still in her hair while a red-ribbon kept it up in the pony-tail, making him briefly wonder why she still kept them on at this time of night. However, the way her pointy ears seemed to be dripping down a tad while one of her hands gripped her arm, informed him she seemed a bit shy at coming here.

So he let her in.

Not needing to exchange words, the Oracle gave him a grateful nod of her head as he opened the door for her, taking a glance in the halls to make sure no one else saw. _'Don't want some stingy noble getting the wrong idea,'_ He thought as he closed the door. Ready to put on a soundproofing hex just in case for extra protection, only to stop himself as he realized he still needed Tiki's permission, well, he didn't _need_ it. But he would feel scummy of he didn't.

Glancing at her, they were able to converse with no words. Morgan motioning towards the door with his head while making a, _shush_ , motion with his fingers against his lips. Readying to give them a snap if she agreed. The Ancient Manakete nodded in approval.

 _*Snap_

With the sound-proofing hex now in place, the two didn't need to worry about any unwanted eavesdroppers that could come. Morgan turning to Tiki as she walked away from the door towards his bed. Allowing the Grandmaster to get a full view of her current attire.

Her voluptuous body that was usually contained in her red-dress now being covered by a thin yet somewhat dense, white-robe that went all the way down to her shins. The robe lightly hanging around her many curves, hiding their true magnitude much more than her usual attire but still giving hints to it as its belt was tightened around her slim waist. What was seen of the rest of her legs appearing to be covered in lacy stockings, making him briefly suck in his lips at what it must've looked like on the rest of her slender legs. Her feet contained in a pair of red, slightly heeled sandals. He couldn't help but wonder if she got the robe from Chon'sin, the material looking somewhat similar to the fabric he's seen of their attire from Say'ri so far.

And while it was modest, all things considered, especially compared to her usual more bold outfits. It still had him gazing a bit more than he would've liked.

Luckily he was able to stop his staring, though it wasn't for favorable reasons. As he noticed she lost the small smile she held when greeting him, her face looking a bit forlorn as her enticing hips lovely swayed to her steps, seeing a narrowing look on her eyes from her drooping eyelids as she flipped her ponytailed to off one of her shoulders in a move that seemed completely natural, yet looked divine coming from her.

She took a seat on his bed, hands gripped together on her lap as she tilted her head slightly down at the floor. Not looking at him as he did the same, leaning against the doorframe as he faced towards the other side of the room away from her, not wanting to risk becoming captivated by her sight, especially since he would have no way of hiding an erection in the clothes he was in.

Silence was all there was between the two for a bit. Neither seemingly wanting to be the first to speak. Tiki for unknown reasons, and Morgan mostly because he felt a bit awkward, and also didn't know what he should say. As it seemed like something was bothering the Oracle, and while he usually wouldn't hesitant in wanting to help a dear friend, he knew she held lifetimes more experience than him. Clearly, whatever it was plaguing her, it must've been weighing heavily for even her, and he didn't want to risk it becoming worse, so he was able to hold himself back for now. At least until she felt comfortable enough to talk.

"I'm sorry barging in somewhat late," Tiki finally spoke, her tone simple and apologetic, most likely feeling a bit selfish at coming here at this time and without warning.

Morgan shook his head, something she was able to see out of the corner of her eyes along with the slight smile he put on his face to soothe her, "No worries, I was just in the middle of going over some documents, and your visit is a nice distraction." He assured her with a sweet tone, feeling his heart jump slightly with pride as he saw she regained a small smile.

"I see," She stated a bit relieved, though Morgan could tell she didn't sound surprised, she knew him well enough to know he might've found some reason to still be up.

"So," Morgan started, his tone becoming a bit nervous as he finally couldn't help himself, but not knowing the best way to ask his question without potentially risking her losing her smile once more. He'd hate to make her lose such a beautiful feature.

But it appeared she knew him better than he thought, or he was just being too obvious. The Oracle somehow appearing to read her thoughts, "You must be wondering why I am here," Her smile faded away like before as Morgan couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt shoot through him, looking away with a face of mild guilt.

But to his surprise, he heard Tiki, giggle?

 _'Huh?',_ Turning back to look at her with a confused look, he saw the forlorn face of the Divine Oracle, turn blissful happiness. Her hair swaying to the motions her giggling produced as she kept her eyes closed while bringing a finger to the front of her lips to give a refined look.

"Relax Morgan, it's nothing serious," She told him, looking into his confused eyes with a soothing gaze and smile, "Somethings bothering me, yes, but it's nothing to fret about."

"Oh," He simply replied, not knowing how else to respond, but he couldn't help but ask the question, "But, you looked a bit sad?"

The green-haired Manakete gave a quick giggle, "A bit of teasing on my part, apologies." She told him, "Truthfully I wanted to see how'd you react, also I knew it would be an easy way to have you forget anything else you were thinking of and focus on me," She added with a light teasing tone under her voice, a brief wink making Morgan's heart flutter.

It caused him to speak before thinking once again, "I'd be focused on you regardless,"

His eyes went wide at his slip of the tongue, feeling paralyzed in fear at what could happen and how it could be interpreted. And it seemed to be going in a direction Morgan wasn't hopping far. As his comment had Tiki giving him a mockingly questioning look with a raised eyebrow, as if taunting him that she knew what he was thinking deep down.

And it seemed she wanted to play with him a little more.

"Is that so?" Tiki asked with a mockingly hopeful tone, as if she wanted him to repeat those words to make sure he meant it, but she knew he already did. Looking away she gave a bashful look as she placed a hand on her cheek, "You know the right words to make a girl feel special."

Morgan blushed embarrassed as she continued to play with him, almost letting his mouth run before his thoughts again. But he couldn't help but find himself be a bit disappointed in his reactions. Sure, Tiki was a beautiful and amazing woman that anyone would be honored to be friends with. And that was it, he was friends with her, and she felt comfortable around him enough to not be a deity or some all-wise being, but to let those sides of her fall down and let out her more playful side.

He was bedding a multitude of beautiful woman, he could at least make sure he was good company.

Steeling himself in his thoughts, he decided to match her playfulness with his own, and perhaps, make the Manakete just a bit happier. She did say something was bothering her, so he might as well help her forget about it.

Making sure to look back at her, the Tactician gave cheerful tone as he replied to her earlier words, "Well you are pretty special Tiki, it'd be hard not to praise you." He told her, not lying in his words.

Tiki gave another refined giggle at his words, "My my, if you don't mind me being a little vain, would you like to praise me right now?" She asked with a lightly begging tone, giving him a pleading look that had had the Tactician sucking in his lips. Well, in for a coin, in for a pound, that was the expression Anna used, right?

And so, Morgan began listing off a variety of positives to the awaiting Manakete, "Well, your wise, considerate, understanding, you exude an air of presence that just has others look at you in awe." He told her, finding it easier to control himself went he went along with the flow of things.

However, while Tiki seemed pleased with his words, she seemed a bit disappointed that there wasn't more, "Hmm, while I'm glad you focused on my personality, I was hoping you'd also give some thoughts on my looks as well." She told him with a shyish look, "A girl likes to know that both those sides are well enough."

Morgan found himself reeling bit, not having expected her to ask that. Despite how well he thought he was meeting her wit, she still seemed to find a way to catch him off guard, as he just couldn't find it in himself to answer back without risking something happening he would regret. And it showed, as he heard Tiki laugh at his reaction.

"It seems as though my looks aren't all I have to stun you, huh?" She teased him, "Do not fret, just some more teasing, though," She paused her words to give him a quick wink, "If you'd like to continue, I won't stop you, don't worry about saying something blasphemous, I swear on my Mother to give look the other way, though my ear will still be listening after all."

Morgan found himself blinking in disbelief at her words, not knowing how exactly to respond by the invitation, still, at the moment, he decided not to take it, "Perhaps another time," He shyly declined.

Tiki seemed a bit disappointed he didn't take her up on the offer at the moment but was content with what she had gotten already, not wanting to push him if he didn't want to. "Very well, the offer still stands if you ever feel bold enough though." She told him.

Taking a glance at her side, Tiki's heightened vision allowed her to make out the documents Morgan was working on, and whatever playful attitude she still had seemed to diminish as she was reminded as to one of the reasons she came here.

"Morgan, I feel as though I should apologize for how I reacted to the nobles reacting to you, I let my emotions get the best of me at the moment, and I fear I was a bit too forceful in my declaration. I know they while they won't say things about you like that again, but it may make the more finer and important parts of this conference a bit harder for you than they should've been." She told him, sounding disappointed in herself, especially due to her experience with these sorts of things before.

However, Morgan luckily Morgan didn't seem to need an apology, "You're worried about that?" He questioned a bit in disbelief that it troubled her, "I'm happy you defended me like that, it raised my spirits along with how the others were ready to come to my aid as well." He embarrassed admitted with a smile, "Sure some of those nobles might scrutinize me behind closed doors, but I'm sure it would've been worse if they didn't know you were on my side."

Tiki seemed a bit stunned at his response, only to then smile at his words, he truly was a kind soul, and she felt at ease at protecting him from further scrutiny from those nobles.

"Thank you," She replied gratefully, "You always seem to have a way of putting me at ease, I find myself feeling relaxed around you, a rare trait I find in others, despite my many years on this world."

"I'm honored," He replied honestly before looking away, "Though it's getting kinda late," He pointed out, looking out the window that showed just how high the moon had risen.

Tiki was silent for a bit, it was time to leave, for the two to rest and prepare for their day tomorrow. She already said what she wanted, and felt at ease.

She wanted to stay just a little longer.

"Morgan, would it be alright if I could nap here, for just a bit?" She asked suddenly, catching Morgan off guard. Especially at how he couldn't sense any teasing in her voice. She was genuinely asking, and seem embarrassed to as well with how she shyly looked away along with the slightly drooping of her ears.

Morgan couldn't deny her request.

"Sure, I still have to look over a few documents, so you can nap in the meantime then," He replied with a whistling tone, looking away as he didn't know if he could face her while saying those words. Telling himself it would be alright as long as he didn't get in bed with her.

Thankfully, Tiki didn't point it out, only letting at a low, "Thank you,"

Morgan nodded in response, ready to get back to his desk and distract himself while she went under the covers. However, he paused as out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tiki grab a hold to the knot of her belt. And he froze as she started to undo it.

Tiki wordlessly and without paying Morgan a single glance removed her belt. Immediately loosening the hold her robe held around her for. Her hands gripping the front as she proceeded to open it up somewhat sensually. Letting it fall over her shoulders first as she had it removed from the top to bottom. Standing it to let it fully drop to the floor, revealing the nightgown she was wearing.

It was a short, tight, red fabric that ran down to her hips and ass, offering very little modesty to her divine form as much of her silky skin was out on display. Especially her breasts, Morgan able to take in the valley her massive mounds created as it ran from its top to bottom, only a single string running across to hold one side of the fabric to the other. With the straps running up to a metal neck-piece to help hold the dress up, along with a multitude of strings that tied one part of the fabric to the other, revealing more of her luscious skin around her sides and belly.

The front of the dress splitting down pass her flat stomach to form a sort of drape that helped shield the holy woman's most sacred place. However, the part of the fabric that ran over her ass wasn't able to live up to the task. As her sizable cheeks pushed the fabric a bit up and out, exposing the lower part of her butt. With parts of it covered by a thin blackish under-gown that hugged her hips while also connecting to a strap that ran down to her sizable thighs and equally thin-black stockings. Which ran down her long, lithe legs.

Morgan had to suck his lips at the sight, at how little and revealing clothing she was showing him. It was a divine sight, one that had his mind go numb. A part of him wondering just what his punishment would be for the blasphemy of viewing the voice like this. But few would argue that this was a sin most would be able to turn away. Tiki looked breathtakingly radiate in her nightgown, to the point where he couldn't help but wonder what he had done in life to be treated with such a sight.

However, despite all his staring, Tiki didn't seem to mind, as she wordlessly made herself comfortable on the bed, lying on her side as she pulled the thin duvets over herself. Hiding her nightgown once again, though the way the thin covers draped over her form still gave an outline of its glory to the Tactician as the Manakete closed her eyes to begin her nap.

"You know it's impolite to stare you know," Tiki's voice suddenly rang across the room, finally snapping Morgan out of his dazed gaze as she spoke to him without opening her eyes or removing her head from the pillow it was resting on.

"Sorry," Morgan embarrassedly apologized, not able to come up with any sort of excuse for his staring.

Thankfully though, Tiki just gave a small chuckle from her end, "Don't worry, it actually puts me at ease to know you're watching over me," She admitted, surprising Morgan from her blunt statement as she began to lightly rub her face against the pillow, before lightly sniffing her nose, "And your scent is soothing," She added with a smile on her resting face.

"Thanks," He embarrassed accepted her compliment, not being able to stop the deep blush on his face. Tiki was no-doubt teasing him once, and he felt powerless to stand up to it. She knew him well enough to know just what to say to catch him off guard, and he couldn't help but wonder about the deeper implications of her words, if there were any.

Could there truly be? She had been teasing him in a way that seemed a bit suspicious, and the looks she seemed to have given him, along with admitting how at ease she felt with him. Were those a sign?

Hopefully, she will finish her nap soon and leave, seeing as she still had her tiara and ponytail on. And as much as he wanted for her to stay, it was becoming too difficult to keep himself under control for much longer.

However, before he could ponder any longer, Tiki spoke, "I wish you would join me," She stated simply before reminding him of one of there previous conversations, "You have agreed to do so before, after all. And I can't help but feel a bit lonely under these covers."

If Morgan had been gripping anything, he for sure would've crushed it. Evident by the whiteness his knuckles were experienced by the clenching of his fists. He wasn't sure how to respond to her words, so he just defaulted to honesty.

"I'm not sure I'm worthy of having such an honor," Morgan dejectedly responded, looking away at the breath-taking sight she was providing.

His response seemingly getting a subtle, yet surprised reaction out of her given by how her ears jolted slightly, "And why is that?" She asked, sounding a genuinely hurt, either by his rejection of her proposal, or due to the fact he seemed to see himself less than she believed he should, her hand gripping the pillow slightly as she added "And please don't say that Morgan, there's hardly anyone else I would trust to do so more than yourself."

Morgan was silent as she continued, "Morgan, over the course of lifetimes on this realm, I meet countless individuals, yet few have I've gotten the honor to call friends. And fewer have been able to become invoke feelings similar to the one I had for my dear Mar-Mar," She spoke, Morgan feeling his heartbeat starting to race at where this conversation appeared to be going, not having the strength to look at her, and thus, didn't notice her moving towards him, her hand reaching out to grasp his own.

Morgan sharply inhaled as her thing fingers gripped his own, her thumb softly stroking atop his hand in a soothing motion that had him feeling a bit relaxed, but what she said next, did not, "But now, I find myself growing more than fond of you, for the first time, when I think of Mar-Mar, I not only imagine him, but you as well."

Morgan couldn't help but feel a bit of shock run through his body at those words, causing him to pull his hand away from her own suddenly, catching Tiki off-guard as her face fell slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to compare you to him like that it's just-"

Morgan cut her off with a surprising answer, "No, I'm happy that you think of me like that," He told her truthfully, surprising the Manakete at how easily he seemed to admit it, "I'm happy that you think of me as someone as worthy as him, as amazing as the Great King himself in your heart. And hearing you call me by the name you hold dear to him, is, well, it makes me happy, I have to admit." He added, Tiki seeing the slight smile he had on the side of his face that was in her view, however, the small smile fell, and so did his tone, "But, it also makes me feel scared."

"Scared that I wouldn't be able to live up to him, to prove to you that I'm worthy of such praise, I'm afraid of failing the trust you have in me, and not being able to give someone I hold as dear as you, what they deserve." His words were honest, as he continued to go on for just how important she was to him, "When I lost my memories and only clung to Mother when I arrived in this world, I was scared at how out of place I seemed in all of it. And while I eventually I was able to open up, you always seemed to help me from afar, always ready to lend a hand to me if I needed it but never pushing me. You told me stories, stories about the world long ago, and even helped to make me feel at ease when you told me how you felt a bit out of place like me. It made me happy to think I had things in common with someone as amazing as you."

Tiki didn't know how to feel about his praise, back when she visited him during the year Robin was gone, he always told her how grateful he was to her, and how much he valued her. And It helped their relationship deepened, and she believed it was during that time she started growing fonder of him. But now, it felt different, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks start to become a bit red at his praise, while another part of herself still felt terrible that he didn't think he was worthy enough to give it.

Morgan continued to speak to her, not able to stop as he allowed his feelings to finally be spoken, "Like Mother, I've never really been able to sense the divinity in places, even in the ruins of Naga where I was found, to the Yllistol, Mount Prism, and even the Mila Tree, none seemed to affect me. But when I'm with you, I find it soothing, and I wonder if that's the divinity everyone else feels." He paused for a bit, before giving a small, self-deprecating chuckle, "I want to show you how much I'm thankful, how much I care and make you as happy as you deserve, but I know I can't, because I won't be able to give myself fully to you, even though you more than deserve that."

"And why should I care about that?" Tiki asked with no hesidation in het reply, "You speak so low of yourself, but you and I both know, you are so much more than you believe yourself to be, so many put your trust in you, believe in you, why do you think those women choose to be with you, even if they can not have you all for themselves? Because they know you'll do everything you can to make them happy, and know how happy you make others?"

Morgan gave a slight sigh at her mention of his multiple lovers, of course she knew, Nowi was able to figure it out after all, there was no reason Tiki wouldn't have known eventually, "I still don't know how it happened," He chuckled, "It's strange that its even working, I don't know what I've done to gain it, less so be given the chance to show my love to just a single one of them,"

"Than would you consider doing the same with me?" Tiki asked,

Still, she knew, and it didn't seem to bother her considering how forward she was being. But, even though he wanted to accept it, to give in, a part of him was still resisting, "Tiki," He began.

But she cut him off, surprising the Tactician as he heard the covers being thrown off as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, her breasts squishing against his back, but what he focused on, was how she placed her head on his shoulder and spoke, "Morgan, as I told you before, for the first time in many years, I feel something that I rarely get to experience, and have never truly been able to pursue. And now, for the first time in a millennium, I feel as though I have the strength to do so." She stated with a determination that had the last thin wall of Morgan's resistant crumpling,

He moved his hand and placed it atop one of her own, gripping it with a loving delicacy, "So you're fine with being apart of what I have? Even though I can't give you all the love you deserve?"

"Yes," She stated with no hesitation, "I care not for how many others you are with, as long as I am one of them, and you do your best to love me all the same, that is enough. For I swear not to let this chance slip away from me ever again."

Morgan turned around to face her, still in her embrace as he now wrapped her in his own, giving a small, relieved smile he asked, "So what now?" Despite however a clear idea where this was all heading, he wanted to at least give her the control of how they should start.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she seemed to exaggerate deep thought with hum to accompany it, before opening her emerald eyes and gazing into his own, "A kiss sounds lovely," She suggested.

Morgan chuckled slightly at her antics, before leaning in and placing his lips on her own. They were full, soft, and even just pressing against them slightly was enough to make him feel content. But, as much as he'd like to say content would be enough to suffice him, his lack of a proper outlet for this lass few weeks for this conference made him feel a bit more greedy. And so, he pressed a bit harder, and slipped his tongue into her. A move she seemed more than happy with, considering the muffled giggle and moan she gave, before pushing back against his tongue with her own.

The two pink appendages wrestled in each other's mouths. And despite Morgan seeming more experience, Tiki's tongue was longer and a bit more powerful than her own, and she seemed to have more than a knack for this sort of thing than one would admit, considering she was able to push him back into his mouth as she explored every nook and cranny of it with what he could only describe as childlike-excitement.

Morgan could already feel the similarities Tiki had with Nowi, from the long tongue, to a similar heat in their mouth they both seemed to possess, though, for Tiki's, it felt a bit more controlled. But, while their tongues danced with one another, their arms started to travel. Tiki's moving first, as she had one hand on the back of his head, using her thin fingers to play with his dark hair. The other moving across his chest, her delicate touch sending sparks through Morgan even through the layer of his top caressed his abs, a slight inward smirk on her lips based on what she felt. All while also grinding her chest against his own, the sensation causing them to moan in each other's mouths, her nubs already starting to harden as her seemingly sensitive mounds were only separated from his skin by her thin-nightgown and his light top.

Morgan meanwhile, was surrendering himself to instinct. All those feelings he had for Tiki, both loving, and lusting, were finally being released. And the way she pushed against him, meeting his advances eagerly and without hesitation. So, with one hand wrapped around her waist to hold her closer, he had the other travel down, not paying a thought to the blasphemy he was about to commit.

 _"MMMhmmm!"_ Tiki moaned suddenly into the kiss as she felt Morgan's hand grip one of her ass-cheeks, taking a good chunk of what was exposed, which was a lot, and kneading it in his hand in a way that had her legs buckle slightly as she pushed against him, grinding her breasts a bit more forcefully against his chest in a way to show her appreciation while also enticing him to continue. Her skin had always felt a bit sensitive, especially when she started to become a bit excited. However, feeling a strong, yet loving grip on something as sensitive as her ass was sending sparks through her body she never realized she could feel, especially with how good they felt.

Her sex was starting to drip in anticipation while emitting a heat that seemed somewhat scorching as Morgan could feel it from where his fingers were. And it caused him to feel some pride that he was making Tiki so excited from his actions. Not everyone can claim they had the Voice of Naga lusting over you after all.

 _'And this is just the beginning,'_ She told herself, giving another moan as Morgan's fingers came closer and closer with her loins as he greedily tried to grip more and more of her supple flesh, _'I want more,'_ She thought to herself.

And so, to do that, she broke away from the kiss. Causing the two to slow down the movements in their hands, a light trail of saliva connected the lips on both their flushed faces, each taking deep breaths to recover the oxygen they had used in order to keep their kiss going as long as they could.

And while Morgan was able to keep himself composed due to his experience, Tiki seemed to require no such thing as she was able to keep a refined and elegant look on her face throughout the whole ordeal, a small smirk on her face, "My my, Morgan, I must say, I have been offered many types of praise, but none such _personal_ as this," She teased, "I quite enjoy it,"

Morgan smirked back, not finding a reason to feel embarrassed, "I just did what I felt was right," He replied honestly before adding, "I can offer more of it, if you'd allow me to." He wanted this, she wanted this, so he might as well make it as enjoyable for the two of them as best he could, and do his best to try and meet her wit.

She smiled favorable at his words, "Hmm, yes I would quite like that, but only on one condition," She told him.

Somewhat surprising the Tactician as he wondered what the condition was, "And that might be?" He asked.

Bringing her lips to her face, she adopted a husky whisper that had Morgan shivering, her words being, "You seem to have gotten pretty bold, considering where your hands roamed. And while they expressed your feelings well, I would like you to voice your desires as well."

Morgan didn't hesitate in giving his response, and while her mouth was still near his ear, it also positioned her own pointed one right in front of him, "Get on the bed," He simply whisper, making sure to add some heat with the words that escaped his mouth.

Tiki felt a pleasurable chill run down her spine at the slight forceful undertone his words had, especially when she felt his warm breath tickle her sensitive ear. It felt similar to the scratches she oh so loved to receive on them in her youth. However, this sensation felt, dirty, and it caused her to feel a bit weak in his grip. And so, she submitted to his request and got on the bed.

And with a stoic, impassive face, she gave one of the most seductive poses she could.

She laid on her side with one arm supporting her, tilting her body to show off the front of her chest, her other arm resting under it to help frame them. Giving Morgan a glorious view of the mounds that had just a minute before, been pressing against him. She had her bottom leg bent enough that its shin and thigh almost pressed against each other, while the other was bent a bit more widely atop of it. Showing off the stockings that only served to make the limbs that much more enticing, while also framing her massive butt in a way that had her red dress pulled up enough to give him a full look at its bottom. Revealing to the tactician the small staining streak of her fluid down the side of one of her cheeks. Giving him a trail to follow to its source.

Morgan felt his breath hitch as he was one of the most sacred places in the land. Tiki's folds, completely uncovered and on display for him to him, her juices dripping from it in clear excitement, for him. Something like that would make most men faint considering this was Tiki, but Morgan was not most men, she had chosen to reveal herself like this for a reason, and he wanted to make sure she wasn't proven wrong.

"Breathtaking," He stated as he climbed into bed with her, the Tactician began his plan to bring the holy woman to a land of pleasure. Positioning himself atop of her and placing his hand on either side of her frame, restricting her movements to in between them, he moved down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His actions always delighting the woman under him as she let out mewls of approval into his mouth, squirming slightly under her form. Only for her pleasure start to start immediately skyrocketing as after he was able to properly keep himself upon his knees, he removed one hand from the bed and placed it on her chest.

 _"Ehhnnn,"_ She immediately gasped through gritted teeth as she pulled her head away from the kiss. The sudden sensation of his touch on her incredible sensitive breasts sending a shocking sensation through her whole body, and while the thin layer of her nightgown prevented all the skin of his palm to touch her skin, it was still giving him more than enough to work with.

"How incredible," Morgan commented as he started kneading the large, soft, smooth, and dough-like mound in his hand, also making sure to press his palm just a bit hard against the nipple that was poking through the sheer of her nightgown, grinding the very hard and seemingly sensitive nub as his hand went to work, "Whenever before I had a good look of your magnificent breasts, it never failed to excite me and put me on edge, and having one in the palm of my hand, I find myself wondering how I was able to resist for so long. As now I never want them to leave my grasp," He stated, before giving a glance down at his Manakete companion, "And you look like you feel the same." He teased.

Tiki's face was flushed with red, her mouth agape as deep breaths made their way in and out. Her body withering under his form from his touch. Just the single kneading of one of her breasts was enough to make her body becoming hotter than she ever felt before, and the sound of his voice filling her ears with compliments made her heart race. Though the soft, sensual and gentle stroking of her back by Morgan's other hand helped to calm her down.

"Your right, ju-just having you ho-, hold them is enough t-, to light a fire under my body." She told him in a stutter yet still elegant tone, "They've always felt incredibly sensitive when I'm excited, but your touch alone is more than anything I've experienced by myself!" She added a bit frantically as if begging him to do more.

Luckily for her, he did, _'Sensitive huh?'_ He mused, and so, after giving her mound a particular firm squeeze that had the manakete clenching her eyes in a brief overwhelming sensation of pleasure, he lowered his head and puckered his lips. Placing a wet kiss on her breasts skin.

"Ahhh!" She gasped out, her eyes shot open as the kiss was a sensation as pleasure as his touch, yet felt different enough to catch her off guard. Giving a shiver as she felt the light coat of saliva that was left on her skin immediately start to cool down against her skin despite how hot her body was going.

"Hmm, not as enjoyable as your luscious lips, but a nice sensation nonetheless," Morgan commented as he placed another kiss that had Tiki squirting and shivering once again.

The only word she was able to breathe out being, _"More,"_

Morgan smirked as his pride and confidence were rising with every reaction she gave, with the wiggling and reddish hue her ears were giving being especially cute. It was taking all his willpower not to lose himself and not relinquish all his self-control with pleasuring her. But she was a divine woman, and someone he held dear. And she deserved only his best offering.

"Such a beautiful pair of breasts, I want to please them as best I can, yet as lovely as your nightgown is, it's kinda getting in the way," The Tactician pointed out teasingly with a knowing smirk at her. The Manakate looking at him with a slightly annoyed look at the way he decided to delay her request by this so-called problem. Especially when he was already able to perform an easy solution, with his finger tugging the top of the string that ran across the two parts of the fabric that covered her mounds.

"Remove it," She simply stated with no hesitation or shame in her voice, somewhat surprising Morgan. The Manakete though had no reason to think of feelings of embarrassment or shame. She wanted this, and she was finally going to get it. And if Morgan wanted a bit of a show, she'd give it. She's been around long enough to know what is enjoyable, and it wasn't like she got nothing out of it. If seeming a bit needy had the effect of causing him to double his efforts, then she would shout them to the heavens above her Mother without a second thought.

 _"Ahh-,"_ She breathe a slight sigh of relief as Morgan undid the knot around her neck-piece that held up the top of her nightgown, finally freeing all of her large mounds in their full glory as her hardened nipples were finally free of any containment, pointing her nub proudly atop of her unbelievably spherical breasts, with not a hint of sag in them. The top of her tight gown now clung around her upper waist, though all she could think about was the brief look of amazement that Morgan gave before fondling both her breasts. He used a hand for each breast, making sure neither one was left out. In turn, doubling her pleasure as she squirmed under his grip. Giving pants and moans along with her breathing as she let out a lustful cry every time he planted a kiss on her skin.

 _"Gyyyahhh!"_ Her tongue twisted as her face contoured as he gave a kiss longer than his previous ones, parting his lips slightly as he let his tongue drag across her pale skin, coating it in more and more of his saliva while also having the many little bumps his pink appendage held pushing against and over her breasts. Another new yet incredible pleasure feeling as she now started to grip the sheets of his bed tightly. Trying to make sure not to lose her mind, less so about looking shameless, and more so as to not overuse her strength and accidental rip the white-sheets.

However, keeping her mind under control was a battle she was soon going to lose, as for his next kiss, Morgan had his lips capture her nipple. And the Manakete's eyes widened as her breath hitched for a moment. Her sensitive teat now encased in the warm cavern of his mouth, and with a quick flick of her tongue, she gave an intense cry of pleasure. Only for it to be cut off as he did it again, and again, and again.

The only thing that came out of Tiki's mouth were intense short gasps and the occasional shout _"Morgan!"_ as he assaulted her nub with his tongue, coating it in his saliva as he rubbed and grinded against it with his pink appendage as best he could. His lips applying a bit of sucking against her skin while his hand made sure her other breast wasn't left out.

It caused her to lose awareness of her surroundings, as she willingly let pleasure she never experienced overwhelm. Not putting up any resistant in order to get everything for what it was worth, and to also help spur Morgan on as he no doubt enjoyed seeing her squirm under his touch. But it also caused her not to anticipate a surprise that while not unwelcomed, would've been nice to have known was coming. As his hand traveled down her shaly back, gliding over her luscious twin-cheeks, and reached his destination.

The searing heat he felt lead him right too, and taking a moment to prepare himself, he proceeded to slide two fingers and explore her holy shrine.

 _"AHHHH!"_ Tiki cried as she was penetrated, she had never been one for masturbation, so feeling anything inside her passage was an overwhelming sensation, but her own fingers could never compare to Morgan's, as they pumped in and out of her folds while exploring her many walls. She couldn't control herself, her thighs and walls immediately tensing and pushing together in an effort to trap his fingers so they would never leave, her face one of overwhelming bliss as he pleased multiple parts of her body at once.

Morgan gritted his teeth from her actions. As it made it a bit harder to finger her, not to mention her walls were extremely tight and almost heated to the point he was afraid his fingers might get burnt despite the amounts of her fluids covering it. It was similar to Nowi's, and also just as tight. Though, in the end, he didn't have much time to explore much more, as simply wiggling his fingers was enough, as it had his thumb brush slightly against her throbbing clit. That, along with with the fondling and sucking of her breasts, and the fingering she was receiving, had her entire body tensing and lifting slightly, eyes widening as wide as they could while her mouth opened up to let out a holy cry.

Morgan was a bit caught off-guard by her release, her body shaking as her floodgates opened, his entire hand-coated with her juices as her walls convoluted around his buried fingers. But what caught him off guard, was what happened to her nipples, specifically, the fact that something was coming out of them.

 _'Milk?'_ Morgan thought as several questions came into his mind from this revelation. However, he was mostly focused on the thin streams of liquids flowed into his mouth from the nipple he was sucking on, along with eye how her other breast was staining his hand and her nipple with it as well. There wasn't much of it, all things considered, but it was definitely strange as this was the first time he experienced this. Though the taste was somewhat nice though, soothing he'd say.

Eventually, though, he pulled away to gaze at his handiwork, and he was glad he did, because it was a sight. The Divine Dragon Tiki, laying splayed out on his bed, a look of pure post-orgasmic bliss on her face as her mouth remained open, taking in deep breaths as her chest rose and sank, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The milk or whatever it was that she just released staining her breasts and mixing with his saliva to coat the skin in a glistening glow. WIth her loins leaking her juices as they traveled down parts of her exposed thighs and staining the sheets.

For the first time Morgan could recall, Tiki's elegant and divine facade was broken, and in its place, was a woman filled with lust and need finally getting what she desired. However, it didn't last for long, as she quickly was able to regain her composure the moment her eyes returned to normal. Somehow gaining back her elegant faced as she looked down her body and smiled.

Morgan made a mental note to see if he could see her facade broken once again.

"My my, Morgan, I must say I'm impressed," Tiki spoke as she lifted herself to sit upright, facing him with a small smirk as she made no effort to cover her form, "I expected this to be very pleasurable, but I think I may have underestimated your abilities a tad less than I should have," She teased with a light giggle that had Morgan shyly smiling back from the comment while his heart swelled with a bit of pride.

She continued to look at him with a sultry gaze and said, "Though I think that helped me to enjoy it all the more, I hope you enjoyed my moans by the way."

Morgan chuckled at her teasing, doing his best to just roll with it, "Well, I won't deny it didn't help spur me on, I sometimes have trouble reading you with how composed you can be, so you being so expressive was a treat." He grinned at her.

Tiki giggled, "I saw no reason to hold back, I want to get the most out of this, after all, so don't be afraid to do so as well," She informed him, before noticing the curious look on his face, "Is something the matter?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused as to what it could be, until noticing where his gaze was directed. Looking down, realization flashed over her face along with an _"Ohh!"_ at the sight of stains on her nipples and breasts.

Gazing back at him, she offered a bright smile with closed eyes, "I assume you were a bit surprised when I lactated?" She asked.

Morgan nodded wordlessly, _'So it was milk,'_ Though it still raised several questions.

And it seemed as though Tiki was able to read his mind as she proceeded to answer them, "Its simply a difference in physiology between Humans and Manaketes. I have never known the specifics, but I can assure you it is not a sign of pregnancy, just that I felt really, _really_ good." She assured him, though she seemed to feign a bit of playful embarrassment as she added, "Though even I was surprised by how much I let out,"

"I see," Morgan replied, nodding his head in understanding, though his thoughts turned to his other Manakete lover, Nowi, and why she didn't seem to have the same effects, 'I'll try and ask her another time,'

Looking at her he Morgan gave her a small nervous smile, "Would you like to continue?" He asked, wanting to hear her thoughts and make sure she was still on board.

To which she only smiled brightly, "Oh yes, greatly," She answered, before looking down at his trunks, and the very noticeable bulge that emanated in them, "And so do you it appears," She smirked, licking her lips with her long tongue as she brought her hand down to cup his groin. Enticing a low grown from Morgan as the simple action of lightly pressing against his erection felt wonderful, "Oh I am very interested to see how this bodes,"

Morgan's breathing turned deep as she continued to lightly press against his erection. The Manakete enjoying his reaction as she continued, "My, considering the experience you must have, either I'm doing a really good job, or you must be, what's the saying? _Pent up_?" She giggled.

Morgan chuckled with a groan at her teasing, "A bit of both," he answered truthfully. Her hands really did feel good, and the fact that she had been plaguing his mind recently and any resistant he had to them fully crumpling, it felt way more enjoyable than it should have.

"Well, I guess you and Cherche haven't had many chances to meet up after all," Tiki commented, continuing to speak before Morgan could even ask how she knew, not just about Cherche, but also how they did indeed not have many chances to find privacy, even for a simple kiss.

"Her breath did smell a bit strange a few weeks ago, after she went to go fetch you," The Manakete informed, before also adding cheekily "Tis a shame Nowi couldn't be here as well, I'm sure she would've more than happy to make sure you were well taken care of, as long as she did the same back."

Morgan looked at her with a strained smile and asked, "You don't mind me asking how long you've known about this whole thing, huh?"

Tiki took a moment to think back, exaggerating the motion with a raised finger to her chin as her eyes closed, though she continued to please his clothed-member with her hand as she did so, her pats turning into strokes as she answered the question, "I would say that I had some suspicious back during the festival, you and your lovers covered your tracks very nicely, though admittedly not enough for me to not notice something, and evidently Nowi as well. In fact, during our little night out stargazing in Wyvern Valley, during some, girl-talk, we spoke about it."

"Nowi told you about this?" Morgan asked, sounding almost shocked.

Though Tiki chuckled at his reaction, "Only after I informed her that I noticed each of your scents on the other," She informed him, "I could even tell how much you each tried to hide it as well, so to leave a mark so strong on each other, you both must've have been going at it for quite a few days, and with much passion."

Morgan blushed at the comment, especially considering how true it was.

"Anyways, I can assure you that the only reason she informed me of your little harem was that she trusted me, and also, it seemed as though she also wanted me to join it as well. I think she knew I was feeling a bit lonely after all these years, considering how in-depth she spoke about you and listed off so many of your amazing qualities, both in and out of bed." Tiki jokingly praised, "You truly made her a happy girl, Morgan." She sincerely added

"Thanks," he replied, "The fact that I can make any of them happy is honestly more fulfilling than the benefits from this whole arrangement."

"Another quality that makes them all so willing to share you," Tiki told him, before giving him a sultry look and tone, "Tonight though, you're all mine."

Morgan shivered at her words, and his eyes went wide as she proceeded to lay down on the bed, never taking her gaze off him as she positioned herself on her side, laying a leg on the sheets while she bent the other one upwards and held its thigh with one of her hands. Presenting him with a full view of her dripping unkempt loins. The green patch she held seeming just right, just a tad groomed, but otherwise, appeared to just look natural in the best way possible on her.

"I'm _waiting_ Morgan," She spoke with a sing-song voice, clearly egging him on to visit her holy shrine.

And it worked, as Morgan felt himself in a trance as he quickly proceeded to pull off his shorts. The massive erection that had been straining it for so long finally being released in the air as it throbbed in anticipation. Tiki smiled as she finally got a good look at what he possessed, while also bringing a fist to her mouth in preparation.

Morgan didn't even see the look on her face as he was fully focused on her folds. Keeping himself upon his knees with one on either side of her laid leg, holding onto his length with one hand, while he lovingly gripped her raised leg with his other. Pressing the tip of his member against her folds, he heard Tiki give a sudden deep breath, causing him to break his concentration and look at her with concern.

Seeing that he stopped, the green-haired manakete gave him a warm smile and nod. Letting him know that while she appreciated his concern, she was more than ready. Nodding back in understanding Morgan looked back down at his cockhead pressing against her folds. And with a deep breath, began to push himself in.

The two both let out a loud gasp as his tip popped in, with their proceeding breathes becoming much more drawn out as Morgan inched his length in bit by bit. Watching it disappeared into her unbelievably warm passage. Her walls squeezing around him almost as tightly as Nowi's, though it didn't feel as constricting though. It all felt, simply divine.

Tiki meanwhile, narrowed her eyelids as lightly bit onto the fist the in front of her face, giving glances at Morgan's disappearing length into her folds as she felt her walls being stretched in a way she never imagined. So many centuries of being held as a figure of purity, it felt amazing to give in to her needs as a woman.

 _"Ahh!"_ She squeaked out at the sudden feeling of their hips meeting, indicating that he was now completely sheathed inside of her. His cock pulsing lightly in a way that had her walls slightly spasming around him, causing sparks to coarse through her body in a way that almost overwhelmed her senses, if briefly. Even if she wasn't offering up much resistance, this was still more than she imagined, and so, Morgan allowed her a few moments to adjust.

Before pulling his cock out till just the tip was still inside, and pushing it back in all the way.

Tiki let out a gasp as he repeated the motion, again and again. Each time adding just a bit more force while also picking up some speed. His grip on both her thighs helping his steady rhythm while also giving her skin a couple of delectable squeezes that had her feeling pleasure from somewhere else other than her folds. Their position allowing gravity to aid in his angled thrust, helping him to reach deeper than anywhere she ever felt before. His dick slid against the many bumps around her walls, with enough force to cause her massive mounds to start jiggling around her chest in tandem with his thrusts.

But despite the steady streams of moans she was letting out, it wasn't enough. Morgan was still holding back, keeping himself from going all out in consideration for her. And while she wasn't surprised at the gesture, she knew that right now, that wasn't what she wanted, no needed. No, she wanted to fully release the needs that had been building inside her for centuries, no longer having to be held back, and to do so, she needed him to go all out.

"Morgan," She grunted, hearing him continuing to give deep, quick breathes as he continued to thrust in and out of her, though knowing she now had his attention partly on her voice, she continued, "I'm sure by _knoo_ -, you know how du- _uur_ -rable we manakete can be, as Nowi has no doubt pro- _ooov_ -een! " She spoke with a composed tone despite her laboring breaths and moaning cut-offs, "So there's no n- _EE-_ d to hold back, give in to your u- _rrr_ -ges and do with me how you see fit!" She exclaimed.

Morgan paused for a moment after hearing her words. Going silent as his only his tip was still inside of her. Confusing Tiki slightly as she couldn't quite make out his expression with his bangs covering his eyes. Only to let out a surprised gasp as Morgan suddenly pushed himself in with surprising strength and forcefulness, continuing to press on even after their hips had joined and somehow going even further than before.

"Like this?" Morgan simply asked with remarkable composure, his tone now taking on confidence, but still had a hint of his caring nature. His member moving in and out of her passage at a speedy pace while one of his arms wrapped around her raised leg and held it against his chest and over his shoulder. Giving him even more force in his thrusts as he filled her up so quickly that it had her briefly overwhelmed in pleasure, before pulling it away quick enough that she barely had time to process it was gone before repeating the process.

"Yes!" Tiki cried with ecstasy, casting away her composed look as her eyes narrowed with slight tears of pleasure forming as her mouth was wide open, her long tongue threatening to roll out as she let out lewd moan after moan. One hand gripping the sheets beneath her tightly as her nails dug into the fabric with enough pressure to possible tear it; her other hand meanwhile, was kept close to her face, a nail extended out in case she needed to bite into it to help keep her some part of her mind focused in this torrent of pleasure. Her breasts wildly jiggled on display, while she used whatever leverage she had in her raised leg to aid Morgan by pulling him even closer.

"You look absolutely divine Tiki," Morgan compliment, the Manakete only able to respond in gasps and pants as any words she would try to form would be cut off by the sudden exhale she gave whenever he buried himself deep inside her folds.

Morgan and Tiki let out grunts, moans, and shouts of pleasure that filled the room along with the stench of sex. Allowing themselves to finally release the desires they've held onto for so long with each other as they only focused on each other. His hips crashing into her pelvis as her ass shook and clap with every meeting, his balls giving a smacking against her lower cheeks as well.

Morgan continued his assault on her folds, his intensity raising with every second that passed. Her walls squeezing around him tighter with every time he thrust deep inside of her, as though it was attempting to prevent him from leaving, especially with how cozy her passage was feeling. He made sure to glance at her face every now and then, seeing, greatly enjoying the contorted look on her face as her body shook with wave after wave of intense pleasure.

Though he could also tell she was still a bit composed, still able to hold on to just a bit of her sanity. Morgan found it impressive how she was so well able to seeming loss herself in pleasure yet keeping a part of her mind focused as well. And while the face she put on was hot as hell, it wasn't the one he was looking for.

No, what he wanted to see was the look she held when she came just a bit before, the one that completely betrayed her status as the Voice of Naga, a divine being. And instead showed the one of a woman complete engulfed by pleasure and needs. He needed to see that face once again.

Glancing down at her chest, the junior Grandmaster smirked as he began his plan. Extending his free arm towards her bouncing blossoms. Grasping one just in time as he held it in a firm grip and gave it a hearty squeeze.

The action caused Tiki's eyes to shoot open, a shrillish scream of surprised escaping her mouth as she saw her lover looking down at her with a warm smirk as he kneaded her breast vigorously. The force behind his fingers enough that some would've felt pain. But despite how sensitive her breasts were, she felt no pain, no, she only felt pleasure, enough that when combined with everything else she was experiencing, was too much for her to handle.

She could no longer express her pleasure in moans and pants, no all she was able to do was scream.

 _"EEYYYAAAHHHH!"_ She cried, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt her most sensitive body parts becoming assaulted with forceful yet loving touches. From the dick that pierced her holy shrine to the hands that mauled at her sacred twin mountains. It may have taken centuries for her to finally find someone to give the offerings she graved, but the wait was more than worth it.

"Is this what you wanted, Tiki!?" Morgan shouted as he continued to thrust into her as powerful as her body could seemingly take. The bed beneath them creaking from their coupling. "Do you want more!" He asked, "Have you ever received offerings as good as this!"

Morgan tsk at the lack of a clear response, most likely due to either TIki being too lost in her pleasure to hear what he had said, or too overwhelmed to response. And so, trying to get more of a reaction out of her, he gave her breasts a hard squeeze.

Hard enough to cause a quick stream of milk to briefly fly from her hardened nub. Causing her to let out another shrillish scream from being pumped. Morgan not letting up as he did it again, causing more thin streams of milk to stain the sheets and floor as he switched from breast to breast. Determined to push her over the edge enough that the only thing she would scream being his name.

"More!" She cried desperately, clear need in her voice as she felt herself ascending to the heavens from his work. The sight of gates clearly on the horizon as they opened up more and more the closer she came, "Don't stop!" She pleaded.

"Say my name!" Morgan ordered, feeling a rush of confidence surging through his body at his attitude, along with a hint of fear of what he planned.

"Morgan!" She shouted quickly, ready to receive her reward for obeying him.

Only to be left in utter shock at his response.

"No,"

His tone was so simple that Tiki wasn't sure she had heard it right, confused at what was happening. What ever logical part of her mind still active wondering what she had done wrong, he had said to say his name, and she said it didn't she?

"Not that one," His voice cut in with a grunt as he continued to plow her relentlessly as he kneaded her breasts. Though his actions weren't as intense as before, slowing down her accent to the heavenly gates.

She gave him a pleading look, one that begged him to inform her of the mistake and how to correct it so she may receive his forgiveness and be sent over the edge as best she could.

"The other one," He informed her, "The other name that you've called me by,"

Tiki was confused, doing her best to think of what he could mean through the dense fog that clouded her mind. However, in spite of that, she realized what he meant.

It was wrong, terrible, and a bit insensitive. The thought of doing it sent shivers down her spine that contrasted with the sparks coursing through her from his actions. But she couldn't deny that part of her was excited to do something like that, to give in and stain something she had held so dear. And the pleasure he was giving her threaten to decrease in intensity before her peak was enough motivation to make her decision.

"What was that?" Morgan asked as he heard Tiki mutter something out.

" _ar-ar,_ " She repeated in a clearer yet low tone. Her face and drooped ears flushing red in shame at what she said.

"Louder," Morgan demanded,

" _Mar-Mar!_ " Tiki cried loudly as she threw away whatever shame she had, staining the dear nickname into something much dirtier. But she couldn't bring herself to care, she would always treasure Marth, but like she told Morgan, but she was making a bond just as, if not more powerful with Morgan. Marth was in the past, and Morgan was the present. And if it told Morgan just how much she cared for it, then she would scream it into the heavens.

And did so she did, as Morgan rewarded her with a stream of pumps that would put stallions to shame, pushing her raised leg down till it pressed against her side. Spreading her legs far enough that nothing could impede his thrusts as he kept piercing up to her womb as he pressed himself against her. It was too overwhelming, more than enough for her to finally crave. The heavenly gates giving way as they bathed her in a flood.

"I'M CUMMING MAR-MAR!"

Tiki cried as she finally reached her peak, letting out an orgasm much more intense than her first as her breasts sprayed her chest in her warm milk. Staining the bed once again along with his hands and cock in her bodily fluid.

Morgan exhaled a deep breath as Tiki's walls spasmed all around him, her passage filled with her cum as they bathed his cock in their warm silky texture. Her body doing its best to coax him over the edge and give his greatest offering to her shrine. And while Morgan's stamina had exponentially increased thanks to his many partners these last few months. Nothing could stop him from giving in to the Manakete's needs, especially with the face she gave.

And so, with one final pump, he sprayed his seed deep inside her passage, mixing her cum with his own as he stained her holy hole. But he wasn't satisfied with just defiling her folds, no, he wanted to mark all of her. And his lack of release these last few months gave him more than enough cum store up to do just that.

Tiki could only shiver and moan in her post-orgasmic bliss, barely making out the unfortunate lost of Morgan's penis embedded snuggling in her folds. Only to feel his seed land across her flawless skin, from staining her bunched up nightgown wrapped around her waist, to her chest and atop her breasts, to even her face. She tightened her eyelids as one shot of his release landed right above the bridge of the nose, another shot spaying her cheek while more hit her chin and even parts of her hair.

She couldn't help but feel overpowered by the scent as her nose took it in from an attempt to bring in more oxygen to her slightly strained lungs.

 _'I could get used to this,'_ Tiki thought to herself cheekily as her mind started to refocus itself. It was a strange sensation to be bathed in his cum, but not unpleasant, especially the load that was currently flowing inside her folds, with some bits trickling down her sides as it mixed with her own releases. The way his seed clung to her body felt similar to an embrace, her sense of smell having her take in his strong personal scent as it mixed with her own. As if to tell others that she was taken.

She quickly had her tongue licked around her lips, the long appendage scooping up the various stains of his seed nearby and bringing it into her mouth for her tasting pleasure. _'And quite a nice taste as well,'_ She hummed in approval. Before using her long fingers to delicately scoop up as much of his seed as she could.

In truth, she was only doing this for herself, wanting only to taste more of his seed. And despite paying no mind to Morgan himself. She still was able to keep a composed composure as she licked up his seeds, giving off a divine aura in contrast to her actions. Her long tongue helping her to slurp down the tasty semen as her hand traveled all over the body, highlighting the many areas that Morgan had stained, not wanting a single drop of it to go to waste should she be able to help it.

Eventually, though, her gaze moved up, towards the panting Tactician above her, his chest heaving in and out from the fierce pounding he had just given her. His eyes locked on her divine dorm with a captivated look, clearly entranced by her display. His large cock already back to full mast as it was glistening with their mixed juices.

Tiki smirked as she licked her lips.

Bringing a hand towards his member, the Manakete said nothing as she started to stroke it. Morgan groning from her actions as despite her light motions, they still felt wonderful, especially after cumming so hard so recently. He let himself relax as he had his head look up to the heavens as he gave a prayer for his fortune. And it was about to get even better, perhaps a bit too much.

Morgan gasps as his member became engulfed by in a warm cavern, with a silky appendage proceed to slither and slobber around his sensitive head. Looking down, he saw Tiki's lip wrap tightly around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, her long hair swaying with her movement as her large emerald eyes gaze up at him, giving him almost an innocent look as she gulped down his length.

The tactician felt powerless to do anything but let her continue. Not even able to find the words to praise her from how heavily her blowjob felt. However, the moans he gave and the grip of his hand on her bobbing head was more than enough motivation for her to continue.

Her throat was stuffed as she left a kiss down on his base. And despite her lack of experience on these sorts of things, it felt as though her body knew instinctively what to do as her throat muscle squeezed massaged his length while her tightly wrapped lips allowed for to helpt press down over his skin as it glided over his length, her long tongue making sure not a single spot of his dick was left unlocked as she soaked it in her saliva, while cleaning off their tasty mixed juices for her tasting pleasure.

Tiki seemingly went on autopilot as her many strong senses took reacted to her actions. From her ears filled with her slurps and his moans, from her nose taking in the overpowering musk he was producing mixed with their juices to the taste of his dick and the feeling of it inside her mouth, to the pleasure-stricken face he gave

It was simply wonderful.

And a bit too much. After having cummed so hard and not having a chance to prepare himself, Morgan was on the ropes. She seemed to just have a natural talent for this. No, this seemed to go beyond that, something he just couldn't put in words. Either way, if she kept this up, it wouldn't be much longer till he came again.

And it seemed as though Tiki sensed it too. So in response, she decided to send him over the edge. Caving in her cheeks, she tightened the hold her lips had on him and created a sort of vacuum inside her mouth as her head started to move frantically up and down his cock, yet not losing any degree of detailed attention as her tongue still went around his glans as best as it could.

And with one final deepthroating of his cock, she had her lips press down against his base as she filled her throat with his member, giving a hum to vibrate around the sensitive skin as her inner muscles massaged it as best it could.

Morgan groaned as he tightens his grip on her head, his balls once again sending more and more of his send to his dick as they were shot down her throat.

Tiki seemed able to remain remarkably calm as her stomach was filled with a snack she couldn't taste. But it didn't bother her too much, she would have many more chances to properly drink down his semen in the future. Instead, deciding to enjoy the feeling of Morgan withering under her actions, the way his cock violently pulsed in her stuffed mouth as his face scrunched up for the amazing experience.

He kept firing down inside her throat for a solid 30 seconds, several large waves of his spunk finding their way in her stomach as he once again began to lose breath from the immense pleasure. And with her work done, she pulled herself off with _pop_.

Morgan looked at her in tiredly, yet in awe as well, Tiki giving a simple yet elegant motion of using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth as her body flowed with her movements as she sat on her legs, straightening her back up to bring their heads to the same level.

The older woman gave him the slightly confused young man a smile, "Well that was quite enjoyable, wasn't it?" She asked without hesitation, seemingly ignoring the mind-blowing orgasm she had just experience a little bit before and the oral treatment she had just serviced him with.

Morgan didn't know how to respond at first, not knowing if she was responding to the sex, the divine blowjob she had just serviced him, or both. But one thing was certain, "It felt amazing," He replied.

His honesty caused Tiki to giggle, "I concur as well, you were certainly worth the wait." A slight blush formed on his cheeks from the compliment, only for them to redden even more from embarrassment from her next words.

"Though I'm still a bit conflicted on Mar-Mar though," She stated, losing her smile as her tone taking on somewhat stern undertone that showed she wasn't exactly happy at what he made her do, despite the immense pleasure she received from it.

"Sorry," The Tactician apologized as he looked away, berating himself for stepping over a line that shouldn't have been crossed, at least not on their first night.

"I didn't say I was angry," Tiki informed him, causing Morgan to look back at her surprised as she gave him an impassive look, "it was just very sudden, I don't know how to feel, part of me dislikes using the name in such a, _dirty_ , way? But part of me also likes it, likes using it for you, that part feels right."

Morgan remained silent as she continued, "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I don't mind calling you that during these activities, but I would like to do so on my terms, alright?" She asked him hopefully.

He nodded back in understanding, "Of course," He replied with no hesitation, at the end of the day, he was being given an opportunity few men could ever receive, and he cared more than enough for not just Tiki, but for all of his partners, to make sure they always felt comfortable.

Tiki smiled at him, "Thank you," She replied, giving him a grateful peck on the cheek, before looking down at his still hard cock, pulsing in anticipation from where she had left off, "Now let us continue, shall we?"

Before Morgan could even think of what they could do next, Tiki had already decided for him. Flipping him onto his back against the bed, positioning herself atop of him. Stocking clad legs and knees situated on either side of him she arched her back to present her massive breasts. Her face smirking down at him as her soaping pussy was situated right above his dick, which began fully hard once again from the sight.

"Now it is time for you to receive your reward for giving me such a splendid offering," She told him with a sultry yet empowered tone, undoing a few strings around her nightgown that had its grip around her loosening exponentially, allowing her to quickly pull it off and finally present her mostly nude body to him save for her legwear and thin garter straps around her hips. Giving him a chance to fully take in her thin waist and flat stomach. She allowed him a moment to take in her bare form that would make many see her as divinity even without her connection to Naga. And after a bit, she had herself dropping down.

A gasp escaped both their lips as Tiki's fat ass fell atop his hips. Her lower cheeks pressing down and splaying out over his lap as she was filled up to brim once again.

Morgan instinctively placed his hands around her round hips, giving them a firm grip, yet not making any other movements as he waited for her. She seemed to want to take the lead this round, and he was more than willing to let her do just that.

Tiki meanwhile, let out a satisfied mewl as a thin cloud of mist fell from her mouth and traveled down her body. The strong grip he held on her hips while being filled up to the brim by his wonderful dick felt amazing. Had she not had a round of experiencing it already, she might have been overwhelmed once again. It allowed her to remain a bit in control of this immense pleasure, this wasn't just about giving the two another orgasm, it was to also show him just how much she wanted this, and she wanted to show her full thanks for giving her the chance to do so.

Tiki's actions were far less intense than Morgan's, being much more subtle yet reaching a similar high of pleasure. The rolling of her hips, the squeezes of her thighs, the sensually steady bounces she gave atop of her cock. It was as though she only needed to start off the motion, and her body was able to do the rest on its own. And every motion carried onto the next.

"Ahhha," She happily gasped as a particularly steep drop down on his dick had him kissing her womb. Not losing a beat as she proceeded to give a few shakes of her hips, having his tip rub against her deepest depth, "I don't know about you, but I believe I'm performing fairly well so far." Tiki jokingly stated as she lifted herself halfway before dropping down once again, causing the two to let out a duo of grunts, "Though I suppose you would know better than me, so what do you think?" She asked

"You're exquisite," Morgan groaned as his grip on her hips tightened, doing everything in his power not to thrust up in her snug passage and pound her from below, "Your movements feel so natural, so flawless. It's difficult for me to hold back." He praised through a pleasure-strained face.

Tiki smiled down at him, "Why thank you," She happily told him, "Though this is supposed to be a reward for you, and if you feel it is difficult to hold yourself back, then perhaps I should allow you to let loose a bit." She smirked down at him, "Now why don't we try and find a rhythm?" She cooed.

Morgan returned a smirk, showing his eagerness by promptly thrusting up, the divine dragon let out a surprised gasp at the sudden filling of her passage, but with the edges of her mouth curving upwards into a smile, she more than enjoyed it. Proceeding to return the favor by giving her velvet walls the simple order of massaging his cock as best they could.

Morgan did his best not to recklessly start pounding away. Tiki's movements were truly exquisite and it felt like she should be in charge for this round, he would have other times to take over, for now, he just wanted to partake a bit.

And so, as she rolled her hips as sensually as a dancer, briefly reminding him of Olivia and a bit of Tharja. He moved his grip from her hips to her firm backside, gripping her large, firm duel-cheeks as the skin seeped out from between her fingers. A delighted moan leaving Tiki's lips as he began to knead her ass much like her breasts before. And while her butt wasn't quite as sensitive as her twin mounds, it felt more than pleasurable enough for her as she increased her efforts in riding him.

The sound of skin slapping against one another started ringing across the room along with their moans. Her speed now quick enough that whenever she descended on his dick, her ass-cheeks would jiggle as widely as they could in Morgan's grip. Which was helping him move in tandem to her movements, using it as a guide as to meet her descents with his thrusts, how to position his dick in order for the two to get the most out of it. Along with always making sure to knead her big, soft butt.

Tiki had opted to close her eyes and let instinct take over, basking in her natural movements as she hips moved without thoughts, her hands roaming across her body to give more attention to the parts Morgan was too occupied to take care of. She let out a moan and let her tongue briefly slip out as she grasped a breast, kneading the sensitive body-part as she tweaked and flicked her hardened nub. Doing her best to gain a fraction of the pleasure Morgan had been able to give her when he did the same earlier.

This had the effect of almost stunning Morgan, as he gazed up at her. Perfection, that was the only word that came to mind to describe it. The way her hips rolled and swayed with her bounces atop his cock, the feeling of her luscious ass in his hands as he squeezed and pinched it to his heart's content, the way her back arched her body forward, showing off her toned and flat stomach as it briefly rippled whenever their hips joined together. Not to mention the way her skin glisten from the droplets of sweat she had accumulated during their romp, almost making her flawless figure shine as it helped to highlight her amazing curves as it ran down her form. And it was all topped off with her head, one hand running her thin fingers through her mossy-green ponytail as the other brought one of her large mounds up to her downwards tilting face as close as possible to her mouth, letting her long tongue run down and smear itself against her sensitive skin and nub. Her face giving one of pure, lust-fulling pleasures, yet still looked radiate and somewhat composed.

Tiki, the woman that should have no doubt been far out of his reach along with most of mankind. Someone he respected and cared about as more than a trusted comrade and friend. Was now here, in his bed, joining herself with him. And giving him one of the best experiences any mortal man would ever experience.

No one could last long against something as simply divine from this. Most would've just cum seeing her look like this, let alone having their dick buried and massage inside her velvet walls as it constantly pierced her sacred shrine. The rolling of her hips, the feeling of her ass squishing and splaying out on his lap briefly, the sound of her moans, the image of her tongue tending to her breasts.

It was too much.

And so, resigning himself to fate, Morgan elected to go out with a bang. So tightening his grip on her ass and digging his ankles into the bed. He did just that.

 _"Ahh!"_ Tiki gasped as she felt all control over her movements suddenly being lost, instead her movements up and down his cock were now being determined by Morgan as he used her grip on her to lift her high until just his cockhead was inside, before having her drop down as thrust up as powerfully as he could. Repeating the motion again and again with such vigor and ferocity that even Tiki's durable body had trouble adjusting to it at first.

 _'Shooo gooodd,'_ She lucidly thought as she resigned all control to Morgan, knowing what was to come as he did his best to drive them both to an orgasm with the little time he had left. The Manakete deciding to help with that as she had her walls squeeze and massage his cock as best she could while also doubling her assault on her breasts in an attempt to get her closer to her own release. Her tongue frantically flicking against her nipples as her ass was battered again and again from below, causing gasps to escape her lips every time as her body shook and skin rippled from his thrusts.

No words needed to be exchanged, no looks needed to be given, they were in perfect motion with one another as their movements became frantic, looking as though they had lost all rhythm, but what they felt was perfection.

 _"_ _Mhhhmmmm!_ _"_ Tiki gasped surprised through muffled lips as Morgan pressed his own against her's. Having pulled her down with an arm wrapped around her back and holding her close. The divine woman responding happily by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the passionately lustful kiss of love. Their bodies pressed against one another as her breasts were squished against his chest and her mouth invaded by his tongue while he pounded away at her.

Tiki's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she surrendered herself to pleasure. Not able to hold back as her release finally came through with one final joining of their sexes as his cock was fully buried inside of her. The Manakete's pussy once again drenching her orgasm over his cock as it seeps out of the openings of her filled folds and onto his lap. Mewling into his mouth as his hot thick spunk filled her passage. Defiling the sacred walls with an ironic white coating as her twin peaks also gave a quick eruptions of milk that sprayed against both their chests, staining their skins in the white liquid.

The two said nothing as they simply went limp against one another. Tiki's full weight on his as her shapely body fit itself with his own. Morgan's arms gripped securely around her body, as in an effort to make sure she wouldn't leave him anytime soon. Not that she would even think to do so when she enjoyed the feeling of his warmth so much.

The only sounds that were heard in the room being the sound of their lungs trying to regain breaths. Their faces looking tired as the fatigue of several mindblowing rounds that had them experiencing several intense orgasms were finally starting to settle in.

However.

"You're still so hard," Tiki cooed in both amusement and amazement. Feeling the Grandmasters member regain its full vigor as it kept her walls spread apart long enough that it was starting to memorize the shape of its favorite intruder.

"I have a very good reason laying atop of me," Morgan joked, causing Tiki to give a light giggle as she proceeded to snuggle against him some more, though not without giving a slight roll of her hips, giving them both a little jot of pleasure.

" _Mhhm_ , I wouldn't mind going for another round," She admitted as she laid her head into the crook of his neck, making sure that her nose was also taking a whiff of his musking yet undeniable soothing scent.

Morgan's grip around her tightened from the suggestion, "As wonderful as that sounds, we still have another meeting of the conference tomorrow. We've already kept each other up a bit longer than we should, and if we continue, something tells me there's no knowing when we'll stop."

Tiki though, seem more than interested in that possibility, "That sounds delightful," She cooed hopefully, her ears twitching slightly while letting the feeling of her hot breath tickle his skin and making his resistance crumble, especially when she added, "Though if you're worried about the conference, than I have some news for you."

She pulled her head away from his neck as Morgan stared at her with a curious and hopeful gaze. Wondering what exactly she meant and if it would allow them to continue their romp for longer.

"My my, you seem very interested at the idea of staying up a bit longer with me," Tiki teased. And while Morgan blushed, he didn't flinch, he would more than be delighted at her words coming true. He's honest reaction prompting another giggle from Tiki before she calmed down, "Alright, let's just say, we might have a free day tomorrow,"

Her information had Morgan stunned. A free day? That wasn't on the schedule. And he was sure he hasn't received any word of this.

His bewilderment amused Tiki, who decided to pity him by explaining the source of his confusion, "Before coming here, I spoke with Say'ri. And I may have acted as though I the talks today were a bit more tiring than I would've liked, and brought up the possibility of delaying the ones tomorrow so that I may feel well-rested. And of course, Say'ri being herself, took it as an order." She explained, surprising Morgan at her elegantly deceitful plan, though she gained a bit of a mockingly sad look as she added, "Though I do admit to feeling a bit bad at tricking her, but I'm willing to forgive myself if I gained results as wonderful as this." Making a point to wiggle her hips a bit while pressing her face into his chest.

"You're devious," Morgan simply told her in awe.

The Divine Manakete chuckled, "I am a woman with needs after all, not to mention, I couldn't help my more primal instincts from influencing my decision when I saw a chance a chance to catch my long-sought after prey." She joked.

However, before she could continue, she gave a sudden yelp and finding herself flipped over on her back. Morgan stilled joined together with her as he placed his hands on either side of her and propped himself up over her. A confident smirk on his lips as he looked down on her and said, "Than allow yourself to enjoy this catch,"

Tiki smiled into a smirk, a sultry pleased look on her face as she lifted her arms over her head, presenting him with a full unmasked view of her upper body and highlighted her breasts to him in an attempt to rile him up even more, "Don't mind if I do, _Mar-Mar_ " She cooed.

And with that, Grandmaster and Oracle continued right where they left off. Thankful for the soundproofing hex that prevented anyone from hearing a speck of their loud, delighted moans.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, this whole Valm arc was pretty much made to get Tiki into the Harem. And for it to finally be over, its satifying as hell. These last three chapters, involving Nowi, Cherche, and Tiki. Are honestly what I would consider some of my best work. I am genuinely super proud of them, with all the effort I put in, and making each one longer than the last.**

 **And to tell the truth, if Morgan and the Milfs ended here, I think I would be fine with it.**

 **No no, I'm not ending the story, I still have a few plans and ideas to write out. But when I created this story, I wanted to make something so I could write smut about the FE:A girls that intrested me most, and I choose Morgan to be the protagnist simple cause I was into Morgan x Robin and decided to go from there with the rest of the girls with that set-up. But boy, did I add some plot to this smut, problably why I limited myself to 1st-gen characters in preperation as to not over-tax myself.**

 **But now, after almost a year and a few months, to finally reach this point, to get pretty much all the girls I wanted to do at the start. It feels great. As though a weight has finally been lifted from my shoulders.**

 **And considering all the people I've meet from this story, the effort I put into it, this work of smut is what I believe to be my most important story.**

 **So thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyways, next chapter probably won't be coming out till next year truthfully. But in the mean time, I've got some other short stories planned. Including some FE ones. So look forward to that if you'd like. Also if you want a hint as to what they'll be about, lets just say Tiki isn't the only green-ponytailed girl I've been writing about, and I've got a few more plans for dear-old Morgan as well.**

 **Till next time, see you around.  
**


End file.
